Is It Wrong For A Revenant To Prowl In The Dungeon?
by KhaosKhan
Summary: In a world in which blood is used to give mortals power through divinty, the line between men and monster becomes more and more permeable. Greed and thirst for fame, hunger for revenge and power eats away any hope for justice and peace. This story is about humans reborn into monsters, who are far more heroic than anyone in this world.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Blood That Ties

Do gods really exist?

This is a question, mankind always asked itself. A questions which divied humanity into two groups.

Those who believe and not believe.

Some people only believe in the only things they see with their own two eyes, while the others claim that something higher than themselves watches over them.

To believe in something that may or may not exist, sounds preposterous to those who believe rational.

Mankind was always divided by this question.

But nonetheless, this is the story about someone who doesn't belong in this world. A person who defied his fate several times.

A person who was tempered by trials, poison, fire and blood.

Someone who should be, no must become a hero, in this world full of gods and monsters.

XXX

Orario, the labyrinth city and the center of the world. A city who lies over an dangerous place, called the Dungeon, where those graced by gods and goddesses, explore its mystery.

Yes, Gods and Goddesses.

Before the Gods and Goddesses came down to the lower world, brave heroes fought valiantly against monsters with the help of Spirits, the strongest race and children of the divines.

Yet the divines got bored of the eternal life in the Upper World, Tenkai, and strived for entertainment.

By discarding their Arcanum, their divine authority, they descended into the Lower, Gekai.

Once the Gods began to come to the lower world, the Gods bestowed the Falna upon their 'children', a process were they grace them with a small amount of divinity called Status, so that they could fight the spawn of the Dungeon.

Familia, a term for a group of mortals who joined together, united and gifted by a single Deity.

This is the story of a certain Familia, a Familia which would shake the foundation of the Lower World.

XXX

When somebody would told Arman that, after defeating the Virgin-Born, a Pseudo-Queen-Lost, he would land in another world, like those cheap Isekai-mangas Yakumo always loved, he would have question this person's sanity and well-being. But here he was, together with his lover Io, a female Revenant. Not only this, by defeating the monstrosity, he had absorbed all the relics.

But since he was a blood-sucking undead, living in a dystopian world were immortal ghoul-like beings and existence-threatening Horrors lurked in every corner, he couldn't deny the insanity from his story...

And here he was, sleeping on an old couch in the basement of a rundown-church.

"Time to wake up…." Opening his eyes, he stretched his arms up and yawned. His fangs visible and his bones cracking because of the uncomfortable furniture.

But hey, not that he didn't sleep on under far worse conditions.

"I need to prepare myself," He shifted around "What the….." And noticed that something was clinging on him…..again "Seriously again?" The Revenant sighed and put the blanket away.

What he saw, was one of the reason for many headaches and questions. One of them was, why he joined this Familia in the first place.

A 'young' girl was snoring peacefully and clinging on him. This was the head of this Familia and Patron Goddess, Hestia of the Hearth, Home and Architecture.

Hestia was a beautiful and petite Goddess with a youthful appearance. She had blue eyes and mid-thigh length black hair tied into two twin tails which reach down to her mid thighs. Her hair was tied with hair accessories that feature blue and white petals along with bell shaped ornaments. She had a small frame, which further emphasizes her breasts. Her usual attire was a white mini dress with a blue ribbon around her neck and one tied under her breasts around her arms, and a pair of white gloves. She was usually barefoot, but occasionally wears a pair of white flip-flops.

When he met Hestia the first time, Arman noticed how close that petite Goddess resembled his lover, Io.

Which was also the reason, he was attracted by her, though only little bit, mind you.

When Arman entered Orario, he was in awe. So many people, together, with no fear for their life, except for certain parts of the Labyrinth City and the Dungeon, Arman almost went on his knees for such a beautiful, yet cruel place, that he almost cried.

Not that he wasn't used to being close to mortals, since 15 years passed after being transported into this world.

He and Io were found unconscious by people from a small village.

After their awakening Arman and Io had a hard time to understand that they weren't in Vein anymore…..Even more so, when they found out, that all Relics were in his body, fused with his flesh and blood.

The villagers were kind to them, as they only found comfort in each other, for losing all their friends.

The elder of the village, took them in and after a short time they finally accepted the hurtful truth and.

But after 15 years have passed, another tragedy followed.

The elder, Arman and Io came to accept as family, despite knowing what they are, died through a monster attack.

In the end, Io was the only hope, Arman had in his life. She comforted him, she gave him strength and she encouraged him to live the dream their grandfather wanted for him.

'Be a hero, be someone you should be, because I know my child, that no one in this world deserves more to be a hero, than you.'

Despite being an old man, Arman loved the stories of the old Heroes of mankind told by his grandfather.

Even on Earth, the Story of Heracles, Siegfried, the Mahabharata and other valiant people came to fill him with joy. Arman was amused, that many Heroes existed in this place as well, but not as Demi-Gods, but as Falna-Blessed.

The only logical answer was, that this world is probably a Parallel-World or Multiverse-Theory. Something he read in one of Louis' books.

But back to his Goddess…

He knew from books, how screwed up Greek Deities are. But to think that Hestia, one of the three Virgin-Goddesses of Olympus, would fell in love with him, was something Arman never expected.

She didn't even care that he was in a relationship with Io!

Nope, the fact that he wanted to accumulate money to bring her here, was used as a chance to 'netotare' him. Her words, not his.

She didn't even care that he was not even alive, that dunce!

Feeling another headache coming, he used his **Mist Form **to teleport himself into the bathroom.

Yet he could hear the faint voice of Hestia.

"Arman-kun you dummy!"

XXX

As he washed his face, Arman looked at it in the mirror.

The Vampire looked, despite being already in his early fifties, quite young. The pros of being undead and immortal.

Arman had messy snow-white hair and skin. He had a handsome face, according to his Revenant-Friends and the Human-Girl Abigail, who visited him and fhis friends several times. Even the villagers and some deities praised him for his looks, to the point where he had to deal with unwanted suitors.

He also once had ruby-red eyes, with a slit-like pupil, similar to reptiles. It was a mutation the Revenant caused due the BOR-Parasite.

But since Arman held the Relics of the Queen, his left eye turned sapphire-blue. Heterochromia iridum, it is called.

Even his fangs and nails became a little bit longer and sharper.

The child of Hestia sighed and finished washing his face.

XXX

After Arman put his guild-loaned armor and weapon on, he looked at his mirror and nodded. He put the hood of his coat over his head and went out "I'm going Hestia, I made you breakfast." He received anrising arm as an answer, together with a wave from her hand 'Thank you, I love you….'

The Revenant nodded and walked out.

XXX

"You know, for loaning weapons, which should give Scrub-Adventurers security to fight for themselves, they could at least make those weapons a bit better." He scowled whilst fiddling with his armor and weapon. Arman felt uncomfortable with his equipment. The chest and shoulder-armor was uncomfortable and it was made from iron with bad quality "But since Rin is not here and one could maintain my Veils or Weapons from Vein, what should I do…."

In this time he wished his friends would be with him…..but looking back... the pain for losing his family was still strong, even after 15 years.

The Successor of the Relics needed money for his and his Familia's future, so contacting a smith would only make his purse lighter.

Also it would make other Familias and Adventurers curious about a 'Rookie' who would wield 'living' and blood drinking weapons and armor.

Taking also his strength and abilities …..Many would be, with no doubt, be suspect of him.

'Can't really do anything about it.' Arman thought and shook his head, when suddenly!

*BA-DUMP~*

The Revenant flinched and looked around, someone or something had his gaze on him and this gaze was something that made his hair stand up.

He looked around, trying to find the source of the gaze and he found it….

Arman looked up at Babel.

Babel was the name of the tower located within Orario that was built over the dungeon beneath it. It was built to stop the monsters within the dungeon from escaping. It was originally the same size as the buildings but was intentionally destroyed when the first Gods came down to earth. Those Gods later rebuilt it as it currently stands.

'Odd….' The Vampire was still on his guard. No matter what, like in Vein, death could await you in every corner, of this city, no matter how careful you are.

Still feeling the gaze, the Revenant followed his routine way towards the dungeon.

XXX

**Dungeon, Fifth Floor**

**The Dungeon**.

A mysterious complex located under the Babel. Orario was the only place in the world that had a Dungeon and many people of different races gather from across the world to explore it.

Before the Gods and Goddesses came down to the lower world, heroes fought against monsters with the help of Spirits. Once the Gods began to come to the lower world, the Gods bestowed the Falna upon them and gave them a status to better fight monsters.

Against his advisors advice, Arman ventured into the Fifth Floor. For many Rookie Adventurers this was a trial of life and death. Especially since stronger monsters such as Killer Ants appeared and the monster birth time was faster. It's recommended for Level 1 adventurers to have status of at least G in their basic abilities to explore these floors.

Killer Ants are nicknamed 'Rookie Killer'. Normally one Ant is not dangerous, but since it has the ability to call other Ants, many Adventurers lost their life to those insect monsters.

But for Arman, this was nothing.

The Dungeon reminded him of the Depths.

Unknown and lost areas, filled with far more horrible Lost than on Vein's surface.

Many powerful Lost which were killed by him and his friend resurrected there and lived in those deadly caverns.

He felt a slight tinge of melancholy, until…

*Crack* *Crack* *Crack*

But the difference between the Depths and the Dungeon was, that the Dungeon is alive. It was more or less a womb that gives birth to Monsters which would attack all the hazards inside their 'mother'.

Right now, Arman faced three Kobolds, werewolf-like beings, who just spawned in front of him from a wall. The Monsters were just seconds old and already hungered for the taste of warm flesh. They lunged at Arman the moment they saw him, without any semblance of intelligence or rational thinking. In a sense, they were no different from the Lost.

But to him, it didn't matter. The vampire responded to the attack with a single strike from his Longsword.

*Slash*

The wet splatting sound of blood echoed through the halls as the bodies of the Kobolds fell down and dissipated. The Revenant nodded and inspected his sword. He then began to lick the blood on it.

Hey, a snack is a snack!

After he finished his small meal, Arman began to collect the 'Heart' of the Monsters. Magic Stones.

These Stones were the energy source for the City and used for various a machines, similar electricity was used in his home world.

'Those guys are giving us Stones with energy, while our Monsters give us stones which could turn us into Lost with a simple touch…...Louis and Yakumo, would have a field day.'

XXX

Feeling that it was enough, Arman decided to call it a day. Yet the moment he turned around he felt it. The air in the Dungeon was different no...odd. Something was happening. But what unnerved him the most was the silence…It was quite...too quite, no other Monsters, no other Adventures….

"Uh-oh…." He walked several meters forward….when the bad feeling became stronger, the Revenant brandished his sword.

Like in the Depths, one mistake and it will cost you more than you think.

The Queenslayer activated his Hunter Blood Code and activated **Active IFF**, an ability which could detect enemies within a certain range.

A horde, no a stampede of humanoid bull-like monsters is coming up from the lower floors. And there is only one monster that has that kind of appearance…

"Minotaurs, are you kidding me!? On the upper floors!?" With every ounce of strength Arman had, he accelerated towards the end of the fifth floor.

XXX

As the Successor of the Blood ran towards the end of the Fifth Floor, he heard a scream.

"PLEASE HELP, ANYONE!"

"Damn, other Adventures!" He stopped, skittering several meters through the force of his running and looked around, suddenly a jolt when through his body. A scent he knew, too well.

'Blood, Elven, WHERE!?' Arman looked around, sniffed around and followed the sweet scent of crimson liquid.

"HELP, ANYONE!"

After following the scent of blood and hearing the constant cries for help, Arman finally found the adventures.

It was an elven trio, two men and one woman. The injured woman, was mage since he held a wooden staff and wore a robe, while a male elf, with long golden hair tried to stop the bleeding on her abdomen. He was injured as well, since his left arm was bleeding. Arman looked and saw another male elf trying to protect his brethren, by shooting arrows at the Monsters.

But against a Minotaur, cheap arrows were useless. Even more when there was a dozen of them.

Arman observed how the archer used his last arrow, which was deflected by the horn of one of the ox monsters. Shocked yet resolved the man stood before his kin and tried protect them even though it was useless.

A Minotaur raised his fist, hungry for the flesh and blood from the fairest species of mortal kind, while the injured male and female cried out for him.

The strong and rust-colored arm descended to crush the head of the archer, like an overripe fruit….yet the embrace of death didn't engulf him.

*Poof* *CRUNCH* *CRASH*

XXX

The elven trio, gasped as suddenly a person appeared out of nowhere in a swirl of red mist. They were surprised when that unknown person used the momentum to kick the Minotaur, who tried to crush their fellow elf, with so much force, that a sickening crunch and wet sound echoed through the Dungeon. Even more so when the Minotaur was sent back flying backwards, crushing into the other Minotaurs behind him.

"Huff," The person who just saved them, while also killing several Minotaurs with just blow huffed "Just made it in time." He turned towards them and pursed his lips at seeing their sister crying and bleeding on the rock-hard floor.

He turned towards the archer "You guys are alright?"

The elven trio was stupefied and blinked at each other, yet the archer answered him "Yes…we were surprised when suddenly those Minotaurs came out of the Lower Floor…it…it….." the archer looked at the female elf "Neria….she was hurt…but.."

"MUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH"

The four adventurers turned their head back, as the dust cloud settled. The elves gasped again, seeing several red eyes shining through it, enraged through the action of their savior.

"Damn it…." The archer turned his head and suddenly "Here take this." The stranger, not knowing what race he was, through the hood hiding his face, yet his long fangs visible, muttered and shoved the archer a vial in his hand "Heal her and get out of here! Warn others as well, no one should come here and contact the Guild!"

"Wha….." Again being astonished by the sudden action, the archer looked at his brethren, who had a look of unbelief on their face as well.

"GO!" The archer gasped, as the stranger shoved him towards his brethren, his face now visible. He turned around and ran towards the Minotaur horde.

"Wait!" The archer wanted to go after him but….

"Ilen!" The other male shouted at him "We have to get out of here! Neria doesn't last any longer! Quickly, bring the Potion here!"

"But…" Ilen looked back at the valiant stranger who began to fight the Minotaur horde to protect him."

"ILEN!"

Ilen bit his lips, his elven honor and pride told him to help the stranger, but he was just a Level One. With regret he apologized to the brave stranger before joining his brethren and running away like cowards.

XXX

'At least they are gone.' Arman was relived has he finally sensed that the elven trio was out of harm.

Now he could concentrate on the monsters before him. Equipping his Fighter Blood Code he felt his body shifting and changing.

Arman then looked at the Minotaur Horde, this monsters were at least on the same level as Normal Spear-Wielding Lost.

So no problem for the High-Revenant. As his Aura changed in something more threatening, the Minotaurs stepped back in fear. But after several seconds, their instinct took over and they attacked him

One Minotaur charged at Arman and tried grab him. But he evaded it, by slithering under the ox monster and palm-strike him on the back, the crackling of red ichor and lightning hearable and visible.

Of course it wasn't pleasant. The Minotaur howled as it spat a glob of blood from its mouth and shortly it turned to dust.

The strike destroyed its Magic Stone.

Having no time to enjoy his kill, Arman jumped up, evading two Minotaur head-butting him and to his amusement, they hurt each other.

With a groan, the monster stepped back, holding their head, before they exploded via two **Sonic Arrows, **and their headless bodies fell on the ground.

Landing on his feet, he looked at the rest of the Minotaurs, his eyes glowing red like theirs.

The bovine monsters cried in fear and panic and attacked him.

He answered by activating Lighting Weapon and enchanting his cheap weapon, with fierce electricity.

From his guild advisor Eina he knew, that these monsters are strong against heat and cold, but weak against lighting.

Also the vampire had to enchant his weapon, since its quality was too bad to cut any of this hard-muscled monsters in front of him.

Each and every one of them fell with a single slash in a brilliant purple light, as the dungeon floor was flowing with crimson liquid and the scent of burning flesh.

XXX

With grace, speed and power a certain girl was running towards the Upper Floors. Her name Aiz Wallenstein of the Loki Familia, one of the strongest Familia in Orario next to the Freya Familia.

Aiz was a very beautiful young woman with long golden hair, gold eyes, and a slender body. She usually wore a white and black battle cloth, black arm covers, and long blue boots. She also wore her armor over this consisting of a headguard, breastplate, arm guards, hip guards, and knee guards.

And currently she had to clean up a mistake her Familia had caused. Being too lax and easygoing they caused a whole horde made of Minotaurs fleeing from 15 floor up towards the Upper Ones.

Splitting up with Bete, a male Werewolf and fellow Familia member, they killed every Minotaur, which came on their sight.

As Aiz went up towards the Upper Floors, she noticed that no one of the beginner adventure died, since there were no bodies in sight.

She was relieved…..at least for now.

*Crush* *Splatter* *Slice*

The Kenki, her adventurer title she gained from the gods, stopped "A battle." She muttered with her soft voice. Was she too late? Did people die through her mistake? Aiz didn't hesitate and draw her trusted blade Desperate as she accelerated herself, ready to end the monsters and save the helpless….

*SPLAT*

Before she knew what happened, the Sword Princess was covered from head to toe in warm and stinking liquid. Aiz was not stupid, she knew that smell and feeling after years of killing monsters and fighting in the Dungeon. Monster blood.

Nonetheless this was surprising…she was also quite perplexed…

When Aiz opened her eyes….she saw a single person standing among several mangled and bloody Minotaur corpses, together with many magic stones.

XXX

"Phew," Arman sighed "Last one….." But before he could sheath his weapons, the vampire sensed someone close to him and when he saw that person, his eyes widened "Oh….."

A girl…..completely drenched in blood…..Minotaur blood…..Minotaur blood he just spilled…..

"Ehm….." Arman raised his hand "Sorry….you…" He twirled his hand "You got something…..on your….you know…."

"…"

"…."

"….."

There was an uncomfortable silence between the duo and before the Revenant could say anything…..

"Hey Aiz, already done over there!?" A male voice called out to Aiz, she turned around to hear Bete's steps. He was running towards her position. Nodding she turned back to talk to the stranger who easily defeated the Minotaur horde, only to blink into emptiness. He was gone, the stranger disappeared and Aiz couldn't sense him. She looked around….yet…

'How did he…..?'

"Hey Aiz," Bete shouted "All is good, no dead weaklings here." Bete had gray colored hair, along with amber eyes, as well as a sleek tail. He had a blue tattoo on the left side of his face and a very lean muscular physique. Like Aiz, he was a first-class adventure at Level Five. He was now in eye-contact and stopped "Are you….wow…what happened to ya!?" The werewolf held his sensitive nose as answer to the still blood-soaked girl. He turned around and whistled "Well you did quite the number on them…." Grinning he then turned towards the Kenki who suddenly pouted and turned around "Hey wait Aiz, what's up!?"

XXX

Meanwhile outside the Dungeon, Arman sighed. While he could no doubt cleared that misunderstanding…no scratch that he would probably cause more problems than ever.

That was the Loki Familia he just dealt with. From Hestia's ramblings, he knew that the small goddess despises the trickster deity to the bottom of her heart.

The reason….well the reason was so banal that he didn't even think about it anymore than he wanted.

The undead's problem was now, that through his heroic deed, people would no doubt ask themselves who he was.

The basic info, like Familia and Level, could be asked by anyone at the Guild.

'Well…I wished I could say that it was a mistake…..' But that would mean Arman would lie to himself.

Never would he hesitate to help people in strife and for regret was no time.

He looked at the sky and just hoped that this encounter with the Kenki and her Familia was the first and last time.

The vampire nodded and walked towards the Guild, his bags full of magic stones.

Unfortunately his encounter with the Loki Familia will not be the last time….

XXX

After his little mishap, Arman decided to pay a visit to the Guild and exchange the Drop Items and Magic Stones he gathered.

Naturally the Child of Hestia wouldn't lose a word for what happened several minutes prior in the Dungeon.

After walking for a certain time, Arman finally arrived at the Guild.

The Guild is an organization that manages Familia within Orario and provides services to adventurers. The main building of the Guild was called the Pantheon. Aside from that, there was also library area. The main goal of the Guild was to manage the monster threat created in the dungeon. Aside from this, the Guild buys magic stones, drop loot, and adventurer created maps of the dungeon. The Guild also provides weapons and armor to new adventurers who are just starting out.

The Guild staff also took the position of advisors for adventurers, often suggesting at what depth an adventurer should go in a dungeon in accordance to their level and skills, as well as warning them of any special dangers of certain floors and how to prepare against them. A staff member may be in charge of one or more adventurers. But since most Adventures were males, most of the Guild Adviser were women, pretty ones more specifically.

By the way, talking about pretty guild adviser, Arman could see that his own one was out of the Guild building.

"Hey Eina!" He called her out, which earned him a smile when she looked back at him and greeted him back.

"Hello Arman."

Eina was a beautiful Half Elf with a slim body, pointy ears, shoulder length brown hair, and emerald colored eyes.

Arman was quite happy receiving the advice of such a kind young woman. While he was twice, if not thrice as old as her, he didn't know much of the Dungeon or Orario as well.

That was until he saw her hidden side, when it came to work.

XXX

"The Fifth Floor!?"

Arman groaned when the Half-Elf adviser yelled at him.

Unfortunately Eina was passionate about her job as she doesn't want any adventurers under her care to die in the dungeon. She had a particular stance when it comes to advising adventurers; in addition to the usual Dungeon-prowling advice and regular meetings, she would also summon her adventurers to private lessons, where she crammed as much Dungeon knowledge into their heads as possible. It was to the point where she gained a scary reputation among many adventurers, as she would often demand her pupils to perfectly draw out maps and monsters strategies from memory, with the threat of extra work if there were any mistakes. No one had lasted all the way to the end of her course, most ran away halfway through, and the only one known so far to be able to endure her lessons was the white-haired Revenant.

"Didn't I say that you shouldn't go any further than the Third Floor!?" She hammered her palm of the table in front of her "Yet again you didn't heed my advice!" And again there was that bulging vein on her forehead.

"Look," Arman put up his hands in defense "I am not happy with it as well by not heeding your advice, but I need that money and the excelia, I am hitting a stone wall in my progress."

"Progress!" She got louder, good that there were in an Advice Box "You are a Level One, the first three Floors should be enough!"

"Well," He shrugged "Apparently not enough."

"Argh!" Eina sat back on her chair while putting her hands on her face in frustration, suddenly a wink of anger graced her beautiful face and she faced Arman "You know I could give a ban for going any further with this?"

Arman's demeanor didn't change at the threat "You wouldn't…."

"Damn right I would!" Again that vein appeared "There was a Minotaur Horde today in the Upper Floors and when I remembered that you probably didn't heed my advice I thought…."

And now there was an uncomfortable silence was between them. Arman knew that someone had to break the ice and since he was older than her, so the vampire did the only right thing "I apologize, I will be careful." He bowed his head and apologized.

Feeling that his apology was real Eina sighed and smiled "Okay, I take it as it is."

The Revenant raised his head and took his hood off, his face now revealed "Thanks." A smile graced his handsome face.

"N-no problem!" Suddenly her face flared up and she looked away, gosh every time she saw his face Eina couldn't help how pretty his spotless alabaster skin was, whilst his eyes looked like a ruby and a sapphire. Rather, he looked like as if he was handcrafted by the gods themselves "By the way," She adjusted her glasses "Is there something else you want to ask?"

"Ah, right!" Arman nodded and drew his sword "I need a new…."

*Crack* *Splitter*

"Sword….." Both Half-Elf and Revenant blinked simultaneously, Then they looked at the hilt in his hand which once held the blade...

Eina pinched the bridge of her nose whilst she asked herself how she earned this headache of '_Human'_.

XXX

'Eina got angry again, even more than ever….' Arman thought. Eina yelled again at him for breaking his sixth guild weapon he bought from them. When she asked why he didn't go to a smith, Arman answered that he needed the money for his Familia…..

But hey, he was at least relieved when he asked if someone died at the Incident on the Fifth Floor.

There was only an injured trio made of elves that alarmed the Guild about the incident. Of course they didn't hesitate and informed everyone, especially the low-ranking adventures.

After some time it came out, that the incident was caused by the lax behavior of the Loki Familia.

The high-animals of the Guild weren't exactly happy about a raging Minotaur horde that fled towards the Upper Floors and punished the Loki Familia with a hefty sum, much to their patron goddess chagrin.

After exciting the Guild she demanded who ratted her out, only to be dragged away, in protest, by her executive members.

'Hestia will have a field day hearing this.'

XXX

As Arman entered the church, he and his goddess inhabited, he could smell the faint scent of food.

"Huh guess, she came home with some leftover Jagamaru-kun." The vampire opened the wooden door of the basement and descended into an illuminated room.

"Hestia I am…."

*PFUFF*

"Welcome back Arman-kun!"

With every strength the petite goddess had, she used him to body-tackle-hug him.

"Heh…." Arman laughed "I am home."

XXX

"So how was your day Hestia?" Both of them sat on the old furniture/bed of Arman and began dinner.

Even though the Revenant didn't have the need to eat solid food, Hestia still wanted him to do so.

"Well everything was good, despite this old man groping my butt…"

He stopped eating and looked at her "Wait what?"

"Nevermind," She took another Jagamaru-kun from the dish, her mood suddenly became sour "No one wanted to join our Familia as well…." Her big blue eyes became slightly mostly "I am sorry, Arman-kun that you have to deal with a useless goddess as me…" Hestia sighed and pursed her lips in sadness.

"It's alright" The goddess of Hearth snapped her head towards her only child "You did as much as you could and I am proud of you, Hestia. " And received a heartwarming smile from the vampire.

"Guh!" The little yet busty goddess felt a twinge in her heart and suddenly gone were her sadness and her tears of disappointment turned into tears of joy. Overcoming with happiness she opened her arms "Arman-kun I am happy…" and tried to hug him but.

"Hey is that a letter from Io!?"

*POMF*

"Mugyah!" Fell flat on her face on the couch they were sitting on.

Meanwhile her child was now glowing in happiness for receiving a letter from his lover "It is a letter from Io!" He then turned to his goddess who held her nose in slight pain "Why didn't tell me before?" Of course the Heir of the Relics knew why, jealousy.

"Guh, I just wanted to have a night for us….." She then turned her face around in pout and muttered thinks like 'Stupid', 'Idiot' 'Coward'.

"I heard that."

"MUH!"

Sighing for the he-don't-know-many-times again he took the letter "Oh at least not opened and sealed back, we are making progress." Arman turned back to his patron deity who just huffed and looked away, whilst crossing her arms under her large bust. He began to read the letter's contents.

After several seconds of reading Hestia smiled in a smug way "What's the matter, does Miss Girlfriend finally got sick of this long-distance relationship and found someone other?"

Hearing this caused Arman to roll his eyes and he then turned around "It's only two weeks and no there was the annual festivity in our village and she writes how she missed me to dance with her and she also asked how I am doing right now." The vampire folded the letter and pointed at Hestia "Try at least to more subtle."

"Humpf!" Again she pouted.

He should really make a record for how many times he already have sighed today "Look Hestia," Arman then sat next to her "I want you to know how much I appreciate your feelings and I want you to know that I love you…"

Suddenly a big smile appeared and yet before Hestia could say something….

"Like a mother."

"Gyaah!"

"!"

After hearing that the Virgin Goddess pounced on him with unjustified divine anger which would have made even Athena proud.

XXX

"Mumumu!" Even after trying to 'smite' her child with, in Hestia's opinion, _justified_ womanly anger she finally understood that she overreacted a tiny winy bit "You can put me down, Arman-kun."

Whilst her child raised his hand to make his raging patron goddess levitate in the air, while having a bland and judging look on his face "Really? Because the last time didn't end well, for you." The vampire raised a brow "You know the garbage can?"

Hearing about the Garbage can incident, caused Hestia to flush in embarrassment "We promised to never talk about it again, period!"

"We also talked about what I feel when you try a night visit on me."

Grunting and letting her head hanging in defeat, the goddess nodded and pointed with a finger on the ground.

Her child understanding that signal. He nodded and moved his palm down, which caused Hestia to be placed gently on the floor.

"Do we have terms?" The undead asked.

The goddess sighed and crossed her arms under her ample bosom "Yes, we have terms."

"Good!" He smiled, causing his goddess to blush and murmuring something like 'cheap' and 'unfair'. Arman turned around and took a Jagamaru-kun from the table "Because I really had a long day, especially with the Minotaur horde and Loki Familia Incident."

"WHAT!?"

Ah…..He shouldn't have mentioned that.

XXX

"Seriously what is with you women in this world for yelling at me about the smallest things?"

Whilst Arman tried to find his hearing, Hestia held her hands on her face in frustration.

"Hestia?"

"Arman-kun" suddenly Hestia's demeanor changed, her face was now serious, and causing Arman's to straighten up.

"Hestia, I will not regret helping those elves." He sat down next to her "They were in danger and needed help.

His goddess of course pursed her lips, she then turned around rubbed her eyes and faced him "Did someone see you aside those elves?"

Arman's face turned impassive "Yes, the Kenki saw me tearing the Minotaurs apart."

Hestia's face paled "This….is not good…."

The goddess greatest fear showed up. Arman was not a Human, well at least not anymore.

The moment they met and talked about becoming a Familia, the Revenant told her everything about him.

Of course she found it unbelievable but not impossible. Messing with space and time was the métier of some deities, but not in so grand scale as dimensional traveling.

And hoo boy Hestia was surprised when Arman was not one of the children she and her fellow deities created.

Even more, when she heard about a dystopian world that made the times when monsters plagued Gekai, before the gods descended, looked like a sunny weekend.

Her first child was a vampire or how they are called a Revenant. A reanimated corpse.

Of course several gods could control death and corpses as well, like Hades, Pluto, Ereshkigal and Erlik Khan.

But a parasite which inhabits the heart of a corpse to reanimate them and living in a symbiotic relationship which could turned from bad to worse, according to the info about the monster called Lost.

His inhuman appearance, existence and powers were also noticeable.

Hestia feared, feared for her child's safety, since a manmade monster would be hunted down, not literally, but for the sheer pleasure of some greedy gods or for thirst of power.

Of course a Revenant could be killed by completely destroying their heart, but Arman was a special case. Technically he could be killed, but due the Relics, he became a true immortal.

At first, she was terrified of him...something she wasn't proud of...but shorlty she understood, that Arman was a good child, who just wanted a new and better life for his lover and himself.

Hestia's heart broke when she heard how much suffering he had to endure.

No memories of his human life and not knowing who he was. His origins, unknown his family probably dead, if he had one.

And when he found himself another family, the Vampire lost it again because he wanted to save the world.

She didn't care what he was and what he had to do in order not to go insane...even though it was to drink blood.

"Hestia?"

Being broken out of her thoughts, the goddess looked at her undead child….'Thinking that, is certainly weird.

"Yes…..I just fear…."

"She didn't saw my face, because of my hood."

Hestia shook her head "Nonetheless, it isn't good. According to the Guild and my Blessing you are still a Level One." The virgin goddess said "Looking at your progress…well it is slow through your already existing strength and power. Which is immense."

Arman looked away, his face void from emotional traits…. almost impassive as ever "I will be careful."

The goddess nodded "Please, especially around that idiot Loki. If that Wallenwhatever is reporting about today's incident, she will be no doubt interested in you."

Nodding in response, Arman faced his goddess "Got it," Suddenly a mischievous smile appeared on his face "By the way, since we talk about Loki Familia…"

"Mmh?"

"They are now officially broke, want to hear the story?"

Hestia's face turned from worried to wicked and amused "Tell me more."

XXX

**Status **

**Arman Silva**

**Level 1**

**Strength:** I8

**Defense:** I5

**Dexterity:** I10

**Agility:** I7

**Magic:** I8

**Magic:**

**Blood Code Gifts **Falna Error

**Suryal:** Enchantment and Enhancement Magic, Wielder coats himself with corrupted blood. Heavily increases the user's attack power against the living, massively increases the user's attack power against human races. Effect rises based on the wielders bloodlust.

**Skills:**

**Blood Code Gifts:** Falna Error.

**Vrykolakas: **Neo Irregular. Falna Error. Anima Erosion.

**Queenslayer:** Wielder of the skill becomes more powerful and deals also more damage against female enemies and wielder of royal titles.

"There you go, your Strength got up with one point and Dexterity, Magic and Agility got up two points."

"I see." Pursing his lips, the Revenant shrugged his shoulder and burned the status notice with a small flame "Already know that my strength hinders me from getting more powerful."

Hestia shrugged her shoulder as well "Come on let's finish dinner."

XXX

**Twilight Manor**

It was quite the day for the Loki Familia, especially after coming back from a failed expedition in the Dungeon.

As the sun was set and the darkness of the night took over the city, the Patron Deity and her three highest-ranking member sat in the captain's office, discussing today's events.

"Ah man, what a day." Loki groaned as she poured another glass of wine down her throat "Y'know when I knew that I have ta endure so much mania, I wouldn't want ta woke up today, sheesh!"

Loki was a Goddess with light red hair and red eyes. She was well-known to dress up in tomboyish or male attire, mainly jeans and a shirt that show off her stomach. She acts very tomboyish whilst also very much enjoys living up to her nickname, trickster, and shows a lustful side toward females, mostly her favorite Ais Wallenstein. She also had a breast complex and tends to get into fights with a certain lazy goddess over breast size.

"Well it couldn't be helped, Loki." Sitting on a large and expensive desk, was the Captain of the Loki Familia, the strongest Pallum in Orario and probably the entire, Finn Deimne, alias 'Braver'.

Finn had medium length scruffy blonde hair and blue eyes with a fair skin tone. He had a small body, but is still strong and looked like a young Pallum, despite being over 40 years old. He also wore a yellow vest over a purple long-sleeved shirt and trousers.

"We were lucky that no one died in the incident in the 50th Floor." Finn sighed as he took a sip from his teat "Those caterpillar monster did quite the number on us."

And now the Vice-Captain of the Loki Familia spoke her mind "Be at it is, we were also too lax." Riveria said "It almost cost the life of several people and our last savings from our expedition in the Deep Floors."

Riveria was tall with jade colored hair tied in a tail that reaches to her waist, same color eyes, and Elf ears. She wore a green outfit with yellow borders, a white cloak over it, a black belt, a yellow sash, black leggings, and long brown boots. The High-Elf-Queen was described to be exceptionally beautiful, stated to be more beautiful than a number of Goddesses.

"I hear ya," The third member of the Loki-Familia Council spoke up in a rough yet gentle tone "That was pure chaos." The Dwarf took a sip from his liquor and huffed "But at least no one died and we came out with a black eye, when the Guild was chewin' us out.

Gareth, a dwarf, had brown eyes and long brown hair along with facial hair of the same color that is long enough to form a beard. He wore a battle cloth and boots, adding a horned helmet and armor onto it when he ventures into the dungeon.

"Still we have to make sure that such a ploughin' incident doesn't happen again, I have to speak with the younglin' about their behavior." The dwarf downed the last bit from his bottle and rubbed the wet remains from his mouth and beard "Time to teach them some discipline again, tahahahahaha!"

The laugh of the dwarf was quite hazardous as Loki and Finn let out a laugh whilst Riveria smiled gracefully.

"Do that, please Gareth." Said the High-Elf.

After a pleasant moment, Finn began to talk about a more serious matter "So about those abnormal monster, what do we think about them," He looked at his Patron Deity "Loki?"

Loki put away her wine glass, crossed her legs and leaned forward "Already send the girls with some of those weird stones to ta guild. There're lookin' and searchin' if somebody know about those bugs, 'sides they will also sell some of the loot ya lot brought."

Everyone shifted uncomfortably at the mentioned by being back at red numbers. Their coffers were almost empty, especially after paying that hefty sum from the guild.

"Well at least we know that Tione will bring some Valis back, she's really good at handling such things.

"Aye." Gareth nodded while stroking his beard "The lass knows how's it goin'." He then turned to Riveria "Oi elf about those brethren of yours, ya know somethin'?"

Loki and Finn turned their heads towards the High-Elf "Indeed," She put her teacup away "Those three were assaulted and nearly killed by the Minotaur horde," Her graceful features went stiff through frustration, probably by having almost killed innocent children of her people "They were also those who reported the incident to the Guild."

"So," Loki then began "Those little…"

"They were almost killed by us, even though indirectly and without their warnings they prevented that innocent blood was spilled, Loki." Riveria glared at her patron goddess' unjustified anger.

"This is the Dungeon, ya should know ta make a livin' with it." Countered the goddess with a shrug.

Riveria shook her head "And if the roles were reversed?"

That answer caused Loki to purse her lips and look away, whilst Finn and Gareth looked between the females, with bated breath.

After several seconds Loki sighed and put up her hand in the air "Ya got me there Riveria, I rest ma case and shut my trap, happy Mama?" A sly Cheshire grin appeared on her face.

"Don't call me that!"

Both Gareth and Finn laughed at the joke which made Riveria always mad. Since she was technically the oldest member of the Familia, not counting Loki, she was always called Mama, when she chastised others in a motherly way.

"Got it," Loki said "Y'are too tense," She leaned forward "Anything more?"

The High-Elf sighed and nodded "When I talked with my fellow brothers and sisters they told me that they were saved by a human male."

Suddenly the air within the office felt heavier "So the report of Aiz was right, a human killed all the monsters." Finn broke the silence and leaned forward "Anything more?"

"Yes," River took some papers out of her mantle "According to them they were saved by a human with skin and hair white as snow, with two different eye colors. One eye ruby-red and one sapphire-blue."

The goddess, pallum and the dwarf nodded and Riveria continued "According to them, he appeared suddenly out of nowhere within a crimson cloud and kicked a Minotaur into the horde, nearly making its head explode. He then gave them a potion and urged them to go away and report everything to the Guild, while they also should warn other Adventures to flee and get out from the Dungeon."

"Anythin' else?" Loki asked.

Riveria continued "After that, Aiz and I went to the Guild, since the emergency call." Suddenly the elve's face twisted in disgust "Royman…he asked us to make a statement about the incident." She sighed "The rest is known." And looked at Loki, who shifted uncomfortable, since the goddess threw quite the tantrum for two reasons. She had to pay for the incident and worst, she couldn't harass the female members when they were tired and defenseless, whilst also bathing and sleeping. Latter was more the reason for her to be angry.

"Ya know…..ah whatever!" Loki yelled "What happen', happen'." She turned to Riveria "By the way, what's the name of the wannabe hero?"

"Well his name his Arman Silva." Riveria answered, suddenly a smile appeared on her face "He is under Eina's care."

"Oh," Gareth laughed "How's the lass?"

"Good, she has become quite the beauty."

"Ahaha," Gareth laughed and stroke his beard, yet suddenly his face turned serious "What about her mother?"

Riveria's smile turned painful "Same…same as ever."

The dwarf's face turned solemn "Remind me to visit little Aina again, been a while."

The elf nodded "That I will do."

Finn interrupted "I'm sorry but we must return to our subject, this Arman Silva, from which Familia is he?"

Of course they were curious, since without their fellow adventurer, they would have suffered a great deal of credibility and suffering through their actions. A small 'Thank you' was at least reasonable.

"Mmh…." Yet Riveria suddenly hesitated, causing the others to become curious.

"What's ta matter, Riveria?"

"Well…."

"Come on lass, spit it out." Again Gareth urged her.

But Finn noticed that something was bugging her "Riveria?"

"It's complicated."

The three blinked and looked at each other.

"Why so?" The captain asked.

"Something doesn't match up with him."

"""Huh?"""

"Well…..First" Riveria took a deep breath for the upcoming storm "He is from the Hestia Familia."

Ah, Finn and Gareth now understood her hesitation. Hestia and Loki are known to have a bad relationship. Especially when it comes to the poverty of the Virgin Goddess and the jealousy of the Trickster with a flat chest. Even in Tenkai they bashed heads every time they met.

"WHAT!?" And as expected Loki didn't take it in a graceful and quite manner, a goddess should have, but hey it is Loki. A rude individual, a drunkard, a pervert and a major pain in the ass. Nonetheless the three Level-Six love her as she was their own flesh and blood.

"Since when does Itty Bitty have a High-Class Adventurer!?" Loki spat "She is even more of a ne'er-do-well than that lazy-ass of Hypnos and Aergia!?"

"Well," three pairs of eyes focused on Riveria "Silva is not a High-Class Adventurer."

High-Class-Adventure, a term for Adventurer who reached at least Level Two.

Finn's brows rose "Then he is…."

"A Level One." Riveria answered.

That caused, of course, their eyes to widen.

"Oi, Riveria," Gareth began while scratching his head "Either I'm gettin' too old and hear not good 'nough or…."

"Arman Silva is a Level One." She then get up and gave each of them a paper with Arman's data on it, of course only which can be asked legally "Arman Silva started as an Adventurer two weeks ago, his age is not mentioned but looking at him, he must be at least in his twenties. He already made it to the 5th Floor in just one week."

"One week!?" Loki shrieked while looking at the picture of Arman with squinting eyes.

Gareth grunted "Lad has quite the pretty face," He began "Looks like the son of a stuck up noble," the dwarf looked then Riveria "No offense."

"None taken." Riveria smiled and looked at the picture "Though I also thought of him as a fellow noble….yet…."

"Somethin' about him makes ya cutty when ya look at him," Gareth nodded.

Good, the noble elf nodded, she wasn't alone with her thoughts. She then looked back the picture. Arman Silva was quite attractive, she admitted that. But his exotic looks….it felt almost inhuman….more like a beautiful exotic animal which possessed quite the lethal venom.

Also those eyes…..if she looked close to the picture, you could see that they had slits like a reptile.

"Oi, Riveria?"

"Yes Loki?"

"Is the source and information reliable?"

Riveria nodded "Well, according to the witnesses' he wielded guild-loaned equipment and armor. The potion he gave them was also low-quality for beginner, solidifying the theory." Riveria put away the paper "Also, I know Eina since she was born, I _know _when she withholds information. Besides this wasn't the first incident with Silva playing the valiant hero."

"Really?" The dwarf raised a brow.

"From what I was told, Silva helped several Adventurers who almost lost their lives. Reaching from Mass Spawn to escorting them back to the surface."

"Huh….bugger me sideways. Lad has quite the character." The man nicknamed 'Elgram' by the gods leaned back on his chair.

The High-Elf nodded "Indeed. Which I find a little bit unnerving, since it goes against the adventurer morale code." Riveria then poured tea on her empty cup "But nonetheless I am grateful for him for saving my people." She then turned to Loki.

"Guh!" Loki grunted "While should I thank one of Itty Bitty's children!?"

"Cause he saved our sorry hides and reputation from hittin' rock bottom, ya dunce." Gareth chastised his patron deity "Ya should at least show some thanks, since it only caused us to make red numbers for this month."

"Grrr." The mere thought of thanking one of Hestia's child caused Loki an ulcer, but she knew that it was better to lose money than credibility. The hell she had reputation to uphold and her children causing Monsters to murder other Adventures was not appreciated! "Ya'are right, I already understood. It's the right thin' to do…."

Loki turn to Finn "Oi Finn, you're silent the entire time? What's buggin' ya?"

Gareth and Riveria turned to their captain, who was still looking at the information about the sole member of the Hestia Familia.

"Riveria," Finn called her out "Is he truly a Level One?"

The Royal nodded "Perhaps... Eina once told me, that they wanted him to show his Falna. The Guild already suspected foul play but it was due several gods who confirmed Arman Silva's and Goddess Hestia's statement.

"Hah!" Elgram laughed "Didn't think those silk-pants have ta guts to ask someone again, since the Ishtar accident."

Finn nodded and looked back to Loki "Loki do you think Hestia-sama used her Arcanum on her child?"

"Nope."

The answer came quicker than expected that it even surprised Loki "Itty Bitty is many things. Lazy, naïve, a bad liar, a shrimp, a pain in the ass…."

"Loki." Riveria sighed.

Rolling her eyes Loki ended her bad-mouthing "But changin' a child through our Authority would give her a one way ticket back to Tenkai and 'sides she loves children too much to change them, since it's too dangerous, ya know."

Good that means they could put 'Foul Play' through Divinity aside, for now.

"Yet aside," The high-elf began "We don't know how a Level One could easily defeat more than a dozen Minotaurs. Defeating one at Level One is impossible, but defeating so many….."

"Well," Finn stood up "We will discuss this matter to another date….." The Pallum turned to Riveria "About Aiz…was this also the reason she behaved….more outside the norm.

The queen sighed "Yes, when she heard about the information on Arman Silva she was thrown into a disarray…While I am thankful to the boy, he caused our Kenki to revert back into old habits, even though only slightly."

Gareth sighed as well "Well than we have to hope that those stupid amazon sisters and Leyfia could cheer her up.

XXX

The Next Morning

'Another day, another Valis!' Arman thought as he was on his way towards the Dungeon.

Since telling the Grand Tale of how Loki Familia lost a good amount of money, Hestia was in a really good mood. So much that she went to drink with Takemikazuchi and Miach.

She didn't come back, probably having a hangover. Well it doesn't matter, since today was her free day and Arman really wanted her to relax.

Though he felt pity for the two male gods to look over his Patron Deity while and after her drunken state.

He nodded when he was on the Main Street towards the Dungeon when suddenly…

*FROOOM*

It was as if he was struck by the lightning and ice of the Heir of the Ribcage, Auroria. The hair on his heck was standing up and even though he was not capable of cold sweat, though he didn't even remember how it feels to sweat to begin with, it probably feels that way right now.

The Vampire looked around, trying to find the source of the gaze, only to stop at the Tower of Babel.

He narrowed his eyes and shook the feeling away only to be snapped out of his thoughts by someone.

"Excuse me?"

Arman turned around to see a young human woman in front of him. That woman had bluish gray hair that was tied with a small knot in a ponytail style. Her eyes were the same color as her hair and she possessed a light peachy colored smooth skin. Her clothes were a white blouse and a leaf-colored knee-length long skirt with a slightly long half apron around her waist and a pair of brown boots over black stockings.

Of course being suddenly approached by someone whilst also being in state of slight distress, Arman was absent for a second. But he shook his head and answered "Yes Miss, good morning, what can I do for you?"

Being greeted back caused the girl to smile "Yes good morning." She bowed "I just wanted this to give you back." She then raised her hand in which was a small Magic Stone "You just dropped this."

Blinking his eyes Arman processed what just happened 'I thought I exchanged all my Drops at the Guild?' He was diligent in this things, especially when it came to money. He needed as much as possible for his Familia and Lover.

Yet Arman shrugged. Such things happened even the best. He looked at the young woman and nodded his head whilst receiving the Stone from her "Thank you Miss…?"

"Syr," The girl bowed again "Syr Flova."

"Arman Silva, nice to meet you."

"Me too."

There was a comfortable silence and after some seconds "Well thank you for looking after me, farewell." Before he could turn around the Vampire was stopped.

"Ehm excuse me!"

"Yes?"

"Are you an Adventurer?"

Arman cocked his brow, not visible under the hood and nodded "Yes." He then smiled "Need some help for something?"

The girl shook his head "No, would you just wait a minute?"

Tilting now his head, Arman was confused. Seriously where is this leading him?

"Sure."

Hearing his positive answer caused the human girl to beam with a smile. She then turned around and walked inside a tavern, probably where is working, since there were also other young woman inside the building with the same uniform.

After some time Syr came out of the building, a small package in her arms "I am sorry for the waiting, Mister Adventurer."

"No problem." He smiled and looked at the small package, which was identified as a lunch box.

"Here take this please." Without any reason and practically gob smacked she now offered food to Arman, who again just turned his head surprise.

What followed was a now awkward silence.

"I beg your pardon?"

Seeing that her bold approach didn't help, the waitress smiled again "It is just simple act of kindness from a cute girl. You shouldn't think about it too much Arman-san." She then forced it into his hands while also smiling in a coil way.

Arman in turn, looked even more confused. Was something amiss? Was this normal?

Since he was resurrected as a Revenant, he didn't have any memories of his past life as a human.

It was the first and only time, such a phenomena happened. Normally a person, after being resurrected by the BOR-Parasite, has a large amount of memories intact.

But not for Arman. While he knew how to fight, how things are called, used and certain such human interaction, he had sometimes problems to understand humans. Doing the right thing, doing things without logic and reason. He did such things, but he did not know why.

Yakumo told him once that is normal for humans to act out of their passion, since it was a human way of thinking, especially for people like Arman, who have strong sense of justice and kindness. Arman was also quite overprotective, when it came to his friends and people he cared about.

Louis told him once, that it was probably the human inside him that was, in a way, still alive.

Yet it took quite the while to understand it.

But back to Syr.

Arman looked at her, her face slightly red and her eyes moved several times, breaking away from him.

It was the same when he first started a relationship with the human girl and now ex-girlfriend, Abigail.

She was hitting on him!

"Are you hitting on me?"

That of course, caused Syr to become bright red, breaking her teasing façade "O-of course not Arman-san!" She pumped her fist up and down.

"Then…." He looked at the lunch box in his hands and back to her "What is that?"

Sighing the human girl gave in "I just saw you walking towards the Dungeon," She then looked as his armor and weapon "From your things I could tell you are from less financial side, the small Magic Stone aside," She then looked at him "And you also looked quite hungry, because of this I wanted to make your day of dangerous Dungeon prowling a little bit comfortable!" A beaming smile followed after her explanation, which turned into a huff "Mou, don't make a girl say such insufferable things!"

Well it was true, the things Syr were right, he was poor, but it was uncomfortable to say, that someone might be poor from just sheer observation.

Speaking of observation 'That girl…..she is quite sharp.' From the outside the girl looked like she behaved, a nice and cute helping young woman, with a small streak of mischievousness.

But there is something that nagged him. A feeling of certain dread….slightly palpable…. almost non-existent.

"Besides," Syr spoke up, earning his curiosity "This is a promise."

"A promise?"

"Yes!" The human girl nodded "After coming back from the Dungeon, you Arman-san have to bring me back this box to eat a good meal at the Hostess of Fertility."

Ah, now he understood it, it was an advertisement under the disguise of a promise.

Of course the Successor of the Relics cannot spend more money on expensive food, not that he really need to eat to begin with.

The only reasonable thing would be to give it back.

But the girl reacted faster "Besides," She tried to be cute as possible "A gentleman would dare to shame a lady, by rejecting a second action of kindness.

This was a scam!

"You're scamming me." He said dryly.

The girl giggled while putting a hand before her mouth "No, of course not." She looked at him "Just showing a man how to handle the wishes of a beautiful and endearing maiden. And you are, by any means, not a brute who reject the kindness of such a maiden, but instead a gentlemen who would happily receive it, aren't you?"

Arman pursed his lips, he was frowning…This girl really was sly, coy and cunning.

He sighed and gave in "Fine."

"Wonderful!"

Before they could talk with each other, a rough female voice came from the inn "Oi Syr, stop dilly dallying and come back in, will ya!"

"Of course Mama Mia!" She then turned back to Arman and bowed "I really look forward to your visit, Arman-san." And ran back into the inn.

Arman blinked several times before looking at the lunch-box. He opened it, only to see a variety of sandwiches in it.

He took one out and bit into it.

'Huh, it's good.'

XXX

**I'm back!**

**Yes I took quite a while. Sorry. But since my life got more complicated through my new job, school and my mother's sickness, it took me quite a while. Especially since my health has also started to degrade….**

**The other reason was also, that I waited for Code Vein and holy shit I am in love with this game even more after playing it.**

**I plan to write several fanfics with Code Vein.**

**So now about my new story.**

**Yes, Bell doesn't exist in my story. The reason? I wanted my OC-Code Vein be the main character. I like Bell, but it took more than 13 Volumes to having him some character development. And besides the whole harem and shy guy is getting old. So deal with it if you don't like it.**

**My characters name is Arman. It is a multi-national name. It is a german, france, armenian, persian, hindu, turkish, arabian, hispanic, russian and italian name. It means Man of the Army, Perfect Soldier, Strong Man, Great Strenght, Desire, Hope, Wish, Bringer of Luck and Hope but also Calamity and Unhappiness. I found this name in research for a Bloodborne fanfiction I wanted to write about a MC, who was the son of Gehrman. And I searched for a name which was similar to the First Hunter's. I now use it for game purpose since it brought me always luck, when I played games where you can name your own character.**

**Yes, I plan some romance, but the main girl is of course, our best girl Io. Hands up for those who are with me. Of course Hestia, doting and unbearable she is must accept, that Io is the woman, men and women dream to have by their side!**

**I also plan, for a Code Vein Crossover with Fate/Grand Order and Granblue Fantasy. My other side projects are Madan no Ou and RWBY, well maybe.**

**With further ado, I hope you like my new story and its first chapter. If you guys have any questions, PM me.**

**Khan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Bloodlust**

After being scammed, or how Syr called it persuaded, Arman stayed longer than normal in the Dungeon to earn money, so that he could eat in the tavern. But after some time, he noticed that the Monster stopped spawning between the First and Third Floor, so he had no chance but to venture towards the 9th Floor, gathering materials, drop-items and stones as much as he could, despite the wish of Eina to not go any further. But he needed that money.

The amount and size of rooms increase in the 8th and 9th Floor and the length of the hallways between them became shorter. Also, the ceiling changes height from three to four meters from the floors above to nearly ten meters above. Moss covers the brown colored walls and the ground below becomes a short grass plain. The strong light from the phosphorescence above is similar to light from the sun. No new monsters appear, however Goblins and Kobolds are stronger than above. It's recommended for Level 1 adventurers to have status of at least E in their basic abilities to explore these floors

But for him it was nothing. The only thing he had to watch out, was other Adventurers. In these Floors backstabbing and robbing happened more often than people want to admit.

Admitting that he was not going anywhere with this, especially when he heard several shout and rants from frustrated Adventurers that Monsters are not appearing or spawning anymore, he decided to call it a day and return to the surface.

XXX

And the result was magnificent.

135.450 Valis, were his earnings.

He was cautious. Before he entered the Guild, he used **Active IFF** to make sure, that Eina was not in the entrance hall. Arman felt that she was in the library, probably looking for new ways of teaching him.

He went to the shifter for exchanging Magic Stones and Drop Items. He still had a dozen of Magic Stones from the Minotaur accident and exchanged two of them together with the smaller ones and Drop Items he had.

When the exchanger looked at the Minotaur Drop Stones, he then at the Revenant with a raised brow.

Arman already had an explanation planned.

"_I was lucky, found them lying around. Probably from yesterday's incident."_

The man didn't want to pry any further into his business. He nodded in understanding and gave him the money.

Looking at the large pouch full of Valis, Arman shifted it several times and nodded. Everything's alright. He nodded, thanked the man and turned around. As he moved but he noticed the gazes around, especially those from the Soma Familia.

The Vampire put the pouch over his shoulder and left the Guild. Yet when he was out of the building, he vanished within a crimson cloud.

XXX

'The Hostess of Fertility, huh.' Looking at the Inn in front of him, Arman asked himself if this facility was under the leadership of an Amazon. Most women from this all-female races…were quite promiscuous. One of the many reasons he never went close to the pleasure quarter.

But he vanished that thought. The Inn looked classic and had a rustic charm.

He shook his head and the moment he entered the Inn he was greeted by the sight of many Adventurers who rested, drank and ate merrily together after a long day of working and Dungeon Prowling.

Several people from the different races sat together and enjoyed themselves.

Arman smiled under his hood, noticing the voice of a familiar person who called him out.

"Arman-san!" The grey-haired waitress Syr walked to him. She looked quite happy at the sight of the Undead "You came!"

"Good evening, Syr." He greeted her "Yes, I couldn't really deny request for coming back." Arman took the empty lunch box out from his backpack and gave it Syr back "The sandwiches were really good, thank you."

The girl literally beamed hearing that her food was appreciated "Thank you! I reserved you a place.

Nodding Arman followed the human girl.

XXX

"Here, your place." Syr pointed at a seat directly at the bar "I will bring you something to drink. What would you like?"

"A simple Ale and some meat, bloody please."

She nodded and left to the kitchen.

Arman took a deep breath and turned around, looking at the entire tavern. He thought about how Io would like it here. She would probably stick out like sore thumb, but that didn't mean that he would hide her like some kind of trinket or jewel, fearing for her safety.

Especially since she was, from all Revenants he knew, the closest to him when it came to strength and power. So he didn't have to worry….

No he was a little bit worried. There were many degenerates among mortals and deities, here in this city who would do anything to have a beauty like her

But Arman wouldn't let them. If it would come to such a thing, he would no doubt…..

_**Slaughter. Them. ALL.**_

"Hey lad."

A familiar, firm, strong yet gentle female voice called him out. Arman turned around, only to be greeted by the sight of a large woman.

The woman had brown eyes and long brown hair. She wore a different colored version of the Hostess of Fertility uniform than the others.

'I always heard and read that female dwarfs were larger than males or rather most other races, but seeing this is quite…..' His thoughts were interrupted when the woman bent down, directly looking at him.

She whispered "You ought to down that bloodlust a bit."

Arman's eyes widened under his hood. 'How did she noticed?…I…'

"Tried to conceal as much as you could?" She then smirked and raised her upper body back "I admit you're good. If I didn't have been close to ya, I wouldn't have noticed at all."

Arman sat still, his face unchanging. That woman was different from the others here in the Tavern. He could feel it, he could smell it. The grace of a goddess of love was clinching on her.

That woman was more powerful than a Stone-Crusher Lost and possibly on the same level as the subspecies, the Armored Ones….maybe even the Corrupted Stone Crusher.

The Revenant didn't show any hostility even as the woman glared at him with crossed arms.

"We have no problems, do we, Miss?" He then asked, causing the woman to frown when Arman put his hands on the counter, his claws already scratching the wood under them.

Several seconds passed as Arman and the Dwarf looked at each other, even though there was his hood, which hid his face.

Suddenly the woman began to smirk and laugh "Ha, you've got some guts, lad!" She bent forward and patted his shoulder. He then smiled.

"Thanks. Sorry for making you worry."

The woman shook her head "Don't have to! I knew from the beginning that you wouldn't have caused trouble." She cracked her neck and took a glass, wiping it with the rag on her left shoulder "Didn't aim your intent at any of my guests, so we're good."

Arman nodded and extended his had "Thanks. My name is…."

"Arman Silva."

"You know?"

"Syr."

"Ah, all right."

The Dwarf nodded and shook his hand. She suddenly looked surprised "You've got quite the squeeze, lad. I am Mia, but most people call me Mama Mia. This little pearl of Tavern belongs to yours truly!"

Arman's eyes widened at the mention of the name Mia…..ah how he missed his friend's perfectly brewed tea…No….he had to shook the sadness away "Got it….and by the way you got quite a grab, too." In return Arman shook his hand, because of Mia's strength, and smiled in return.

"Ha! I like ya!" She shook her head and began to wipe another glass "When Syr told me that a Rookie Adventurer would come to visit her, I thought of a small boy with a spine like jelly." She put the glass down and looked at him "But lad, you don't strike me down as a Rookie."

Arman leaned slightly back and shrugged his shoulders "Lived quite the life before I came here."

"Mmh," Mia knew that there was more into that, but she wasn't the person to pry into the affairs of others.

"High-Ranking Adventurer from outside?"

"No….Level One from here."

Mia's eyes widened and she began to laugh a little bit louder "Okay, you're more interesting than I thought, boy!"

Arman tilted his head "Thank…you?"

"Eat as much as you like, since Syr told me you're quite the big eater."

Hearing that caused Arman to raise a brow "Did she now?"

The grinning woman nodded "Talked about ya all day, that dunce. She really hoped that you would come!"

Before Arman could say anything a female voice suddenly called out in embarrassment.

"Mama!" Both Dwarf and Revenant turned their head and saw an flushed Syr, both hand full of a Drink and several plates of meat dishes in her arms "How many times do have to tell you that you mustn't say such embarrassing things!"

Mia laughed heart fully "Your misfortune, lass. You were so cute when you spoke about that boy the entire day!"

"Mama!"

XXX

"Here your drink and food, Arman-san." A red-faced Syr put down the plates and mug in front of Arman, who looked judgingly at her "What?"

"I am a _big eater_?"

"Ah…..well," The young woman looked to the side and smiled wryly "I just wanted to make a good impression."

Arman still looked at her, not a word was leaving from his mouth.

Syr, still feeling embarrassed used her biggest weapon "I just felt it was right, since you to accept my lunch." She wiped a fake tear away "I was so hungry the entire day."

Arman didn't eat it "Is that your game? Trying to look cute while also making me feel bad? I am sorry to disappoint you, it doesn't work on me."

"Geh!"

"Hahahahaha!" Suddenly Mia laughed out loudly, startling several guest from her outburst whilst also making Syr feeling even more devastated. Her act didn't work as normally….. Even the girls who worked alongside her, tried as much they could do to hide their laughter. Well almost everyone. Only a blonde female elf was looking at them with an impassive gaze "Lad, I just know you only for fifteen minutes and you're already one of my favorites, here!" Suddenly out of nowhere the dwarf woman put a large plate of pasta in front of him "That's on me!

"Mama!" The young woman felt devastated by the betrayal of her boss "That's mean!" She turned around and began to pout."

"Well lass you reap what you sow….." Mia looked at Arman who just wanted to take the first bite "Hey lad, if you're eating, how about showing that face of yours first?

Arman blinked several times and nodded "Yes, forgive me for being rude." Putting his hands on his hood, he lowered it.

Syr of course turned around. The entire time she wanted to see the male's face. And when she finally did, she gasped and put a hand on her mouth, whilst also flushing in a bright red.

Even several guests looked at him, most of them were woman but there were also some men. Some of them gasped and pointed at him, whilst whispering something.

"Hoh," Mia grinned "Such a pretty face you've got there. 'Tis a shame to hide it, ya know?"

Arman raised his head looking Mia directly into the eyes.

Mia's grin didn't vanish, yet the amusement was gone and instead another emotion stirred within her. Something she didn't felt since she quit being the captain of the Freya Familia and Adventurer at the same time 'Though I can quite understand why he's hiding it.'

It was similar to the feeling of a Monster Rex from the deepest and darkest Floor of the Dungeon.

Not matter how much Arman tried to hide it…The feeling of inhumanity was there…And those eyes…beautiful like jewels…. inside them was a swirl…..of something she can't comprehend. She then looked at his hands and noticed the nails were long and sharp similar to claws.

'That kid is really something.'

XXX

Revenants doesn't have the need to eat and digest food.

The BOR-Parasite revives its host is by latching itself to the heart of its host and it begins sending its own blood into the host. This somehow enables the Parasite to regulate and control all of its host's organs, including the brain, from the heart. By maintaining the BOR Parasite's invasion at a certain level the host is able to maintain a perfect sense of self while still allowing the Parasite to perform all of its vital functions.

Because of the BOR Parasite Revenants do not need to eat food or drink water to survive, however their bodies are still able to process regular food and Revenants only need blood, or the blood-like substance contained within Blood Beads, to survive.

But that doesn't mean that Arman could enjoy the taste of good food.

"Wow," Syr blinked several times as Arman finished one plate after another. Normally one could think that such person would savagely dig in, but Arman ate like a normal person but just with a quicker pace "So Arman-san," Syr began to lean closer to the male "From where are you coming?"

Arman stopped eating and wiped his mouth "Outside from Orario." Arman swallowed the last bit of a roast "Several days away from here."

"Why did you come here?" Syr asked.

The Revenant smiled "A better life…..my village was small and poor, though we didn't had to worry about food or water."

Syr nodded "Many people come to Orario to find a better life for themselves and their loved ones, huh."

"Aye," Both looked at Mia "But this is a city in which dreams can turn into nightmares." She looked Arman square in the eye "Hope you don't wander into the shadows, lad."

"Never." Arman stopped eating, his gaze become hard as steel, causing Mia to laugh.

The grey-haired waitress giggled "Though I can also understand how people admire this city."

Arman looked at Syr, who observed the guests, mostly Adventurers, with a warm smile "I like it her." She continued to observe the people in the tavern "There are so many people of different kinds. Isn't it great?"

"Indeed."

"When there are so many people here in one place, there are also many different things to discover and I can't helped and get excited by it. You could say that my hobby is meeting new people and hearing different stories. It's pretty amazing isn't it?"

"And a good chance to get a big pay for luring them here?"

Turning around, the waitress smiled and bonked her head with, one eye closed and her tongue out "Te-he!"

"….." Arman looked at her, his face devoid of any facial expression, making the waitress feel suddenly silly.

"…."

"Say something will you!?"

XXX

After talking with Arman, Mia asked Syr to work again. She stood up and began to take care of some guest. She also had enough of being teased by Arman and Mia.

"Well done, boy." Mia said in a good mood "Lately the girl was too cunning and mischievous, 'bout time that someone took her down a peg."

"I thought so," Arman shrugged finishing now a fried fish "Though I am happy that I came," He looked down "Haven't had a good meal since long time."

"Hah, you don't say." Mia nodded "Though I can say that it is a pleasure meeting you. Syr was all sunshine about ya."

"Yeah about that."

"Yeah?"

"I already….have someone."

"I already had a hunch." Mia shrugged and sighed "Just don't break my girl's heart."

"I will tell her if she tries anything further."

"Good." Mia nodded.

Speaking of the devil, Syr was now coming back, in her arm a plate with a steak and carafe full of ale. Seeing both the Revenant and Dwarf with a serious look on their faces, she asked them "What are you both talking about?"

""Just about how good the food here is.""

Surprised at their synchronous answer, the girl tilted her head in confusion "Well….okay…Here is your steak, Arman-san, bloody of course."

"Thank you."

Before Syr could start another conversation, a loud female voice shouted out "HAH, what a day. Come on boys and girls drink and eat as much as you can….just don't too much!"

Arman blinked and turned his head around to see who would shout that loud. And the moment his eyes caught the sight of a certain loud red head together with a bunch of well-known Adventurers, he asked himself why he has such a bad luck….

Suddenly the entire tavern was almost silent and only whipsers came from every side.

"Who are they?"

"Loki Familia you dunderhead!"

"Them Giant-Slayer!?"

"Whoa look at the blonde bombshell!"

"That's the Kenki, got no chance in hell, mate."

"Arman-san?" Syr put him out of stupor and looked from him and then towards the Familia who entered the Hostess of Fertility "Ah Loki-Familia. They are regular guests. Loki-sama likes this place." The waitress looked back at her guest when she suddenly saw him putting his hood over his head "Arman-san?"

"It's nothing." Arman answered her and looked at Mama Mia. He simply nodded towards her, causing Mia to blink and look between him and the Loki-Familia

"Last plate, lad?"

"Yes."

"Got it."

"Eh? Eh?" Syr looked in confusion.

"Syr?"

"Yes Mama?"

"Help the girls in the kitchen, I finish our man here."

"EH? I don't quite understand?"

"Hurry!"

"O-okay Mama!"

After glaring at Syr, who vanished behind the doors, the Dwarf looked at the guest in front her "Hoi, Lad?"

"Yes?"

"Really a Level One?"

A nod followed.

Mia's mouth clamped together "Try to be quick and quite as possible, I trust you to pay the next day."

"Okay."

XXX

Meanwhile with the Loki Familia.

After a long and grueling day, Loki and her children finally got enough money to pay their bills. Now they wanted nothing more than to drink and eat something.

And for the trickster there was nothing better than eating at the Hostess of Fertility after a hard day full of bullshit.

After being led to their regular table, they started to order.

And of course Loki sat next to Aiz, using every chance to get a feel on her slender body.

"Ha man, I am spent!" Tiona and Amazon, whose alias was also 'Amazon' sighed and rested her head on the table "Finally farming in the Dungeon has ended!"

Tiona had medium length black hair and brown eyes. Like all Amazonesses, she had a bronze-colored skin and wore revealing clothing consisted only of strip of cloth around her chest and a pareo around her waist, and always goes barefoot.

"You can say that." Her older twin-sister sighed whilst flicking her long dark hair "Though I had to do the selling, too."

Like her sister, Tione had the same face, eye-color and hair-color. But unlike her lean sibling, her chest was bigger and her hair was longer.

Like her sister she preferred revealing clothing and wore no footwear.

"Though," Finn the Captain of the Loki Familia spoke up "You really did a good job Tione."

"Thank you Captain~! Can I bring you something? Food, Drinks or do you want a massage!?"

The Pallum held his hand in front of him, his proud smile turned nervous "I already ordered, Tione and I don't need a rubbing."

"Okay!"

Tiona rolled with her eyes at the love-struck antics of her twin. She was too tired to say anything. The Amazon just want to eat a big piece of meat and something to drink.

"Nonetheless," Riveria spoke up "You girls really did a good job."

"Thank you Riveria." Tione nodded and looked at certain Elf in pink clothes "Leyfia was also a great help."

The crème de la crème of the Loki Familia looked at a shy elf who flushed red due the praise and attention she suddenly garnered "I-it was nothing, Tione-san and Tiona-san killed the strongest monsters. Besides," She then looked to the human girl next to her "Aiz-san was having my back the entire time!"

Leyfia Viridis was a second class adventurer and a member of the Loki Familia. She is currently training as a mage to succeed Riveria Ljos Alf. She has a magic that allows her to use any Elf Magic, hence the alias Thousand Elf. Lefiya had long golden yellow hair, round dark blue eyes, and pointy ears. She usually wore a rosette pink cape on top of a white shirt and pink corset dress while purple bow hung at her collar.

"Leyfia." A soft voice brought Leyfia out of her stupor and caused her to look at its wielder, Aiz Wallenstein "You really did a good job." The Kenki smiled causing Leyfia's heart to skip a beat "Aiz-san!"

*BAM*

Yet the sound of mug hammered on the wooden table, broke the fantasy Leyfia just had in her head.

Bete, the Werewolf, nicknamed 'Vanargand' was the cause of disturbance. All eyes were upon the grey-haired male, who just finished his second mug of ale.

"Ha," He wiped his mouth "Killing some monster with the help of other doesn't mean anything, on the contrary," A waitress, a brown-haired cat person, refiled his mug "Instead of relying others, you should finally learn to fight alone against a large amount of monsters, even as a shitty mage." Bete took another sip "If you would, it could have been easier for us to gain more loot to exchange, elf."

Hearing the disapproval of Leyfia's fellow Familia Member and senior, caused her newfound joy and pride to shatter. Her eyes lost some light and her elven ears went down.

Huffing in satisfaction, the Werewolf took a sip, ignorant to the glares he received from the members of his Familia.

"Bete," Riveria sighed and put a hand on her head "I understand that you had a bad day, but you are not the only one." She then looked at him "We all did well together, you and Leyfia too, so don't sour our mood with your philosophy of strong and weak. I just have had enough about it, as the others do."

Bete grunted and the bombardment of criticism and disapproval didn't stop.

"Yeah Bete! Knock it off, will you!" Tiona shouted.

"I just want to relax and enjoy my time together with the Captain, so put a cork on it!" That was Tione of course.

"Hmpf!" Gareth huffed affirmatively whilst downing his ale.

"Oh shut up you lot!"

"Shut yer trap, will ya! I already lost too much money the last two days, I just wanna relax!" Loki jangled her anger at him.

"They are right Bete." The soft voice of Aiz caused Bete to look at her "We all did well together and Leyfia as well." That of course, brought said elf back to life.

"Aiz-san…."

"You too Aiz!?" Bete drank the rest of his ale and wiped his mouth again "Ah whatever. Doesn't change that trash is trash and weak is weak, so who cares!?"

Hearing that speech again, caused everyone to roll their eyes.

Especially Riveria, the mother hen of the Loki Familia was, right now, really sick of Bete's behavior. Besides he was already drunk, so matter was not over for the Werewolf.

She didn't hate Bete, on the contrary. She held him dear and precious as all the other members of her Familia. Bete possessed, despite his arrogant behavior, a strong heart.

The reason he had such a personality was due a cause of several tragedies.

Bete was born to the leader of a clan of Werewolves and had a sister named Luna along with a childhood friend named Rene, who he later got in a relationship with. However, his whole clan was killed by a monster when he was 12, and he traveled to Orario where he eventually became the captain of the Vidar Familia. When he was 16, he temporarily left the city as a Level 3 to kill the monster that killed his clan, succeeding in doing so after a day of fighting.

Unfortunately, he discovered upon his return that his Familia had failed their recent dungeon expedition, resulting in the deaths of the vice-captain, who he used to be in a relationship with, along with several others while others that survived gained wounds fatal for an adventurer. The Vidar Familia subsequently left the city, though he stayed behind, and later joined the Loki Familia after an incident with Finn and Gareth at a pub.

Though in several instances he displayed feats of heroism and still worries for the wellbeing of his weaker subordinates.

But he was a bad drunk and has a tendency to spout things when intoxicated. And right now this happens again. A bad habit which he never lost.

"Yeah, yeah," Tione waved her hand "Your usual superiority complex and ego as ever."

"Oi, shut up, you stupid fat Amazon!"

"What did you say!?"

"Enough!" Riveria finally put her foot in it before the two bashed their head together. She understood that many in the Familia were tired and cranky due a longer stay in the Dungeon to fill their coffers "This conversation is going out of control, so be silent and enjoy the food, also stop drinking Bete."

"Yeah," Tiona raised her head "I mean having a lower level doesn't mean being weak, like that guy Marman Milva!"

The heads of all Loki Familia, even that of Raul and Leyfia turned to Tiona.

"Mar…man Milva?" Leyfia tilted her head in confusion."

"Yeah, that Level One who killed the Minotaurs on the 5th Floor. You know the ones we let escape.

"It's Arman Silva you idiot." Tione sighed at her sister's antics to stultify the names of people she didn't met several times.

"Oh right, hehe!" Tiona laughed and rubbed the back of her head.

But Bete didn't believe it "And I say it again! I still don't believe it, that a Level One killed over 12 Minotaurs, those elves were shitting us!"

Riveria sighed "Bete, we had witnesses. And….."

"Those guys were probably so afraid that they hallucinated in fear. Prolly shat themselves in panic and thought something that didn't happened."

"Bete," Aiz glared at him "I was there, I saw him among the corpses."

"Even you, Aiz!?"

"Enough!" Everyone flinched due the harsh voice of authority coming from Riveria "Believe it or not Bete," She glared at the Werewolf, who did the same to her "The witnesses saw him and Aiz saw him, as well. It doesn't matter if you don't believe it. Arman Silva saved innocent people and was the reason that we didn't lost credibility and that our reputation wasn't too damaged. You may believe what you want, but we will not hear any words about this matter anymore. _Especially_ how you are badmouthing people who were nearly killed by us and about that valiant man as well, do you understand!?"

Everyone on the table and those around them was quite. Nobody dared to move, only one did.

Gareth, the strongest and most gentle member of the Loki Familia leisurely sipped his drink and sighed "As the lass said," He looked Bete square in the eye "Boy it is enough."

Bete's eyes widened "Eh, old man!?"

As the discussion began anew, Aiz sighed….

The last two days…..were not relaxing, despite having her friends around her…..

Arman Silva….A name she couldn't shake off her mind….

According to the Guild, he begun adventuring over two weeks ago, as a Level One. Aiz couldn't believe it, when she read the information about the only child from the Hestia Familia.

The Guild already suspected some foul play, but through the testimony of several deities they couldn't do much.

Miach-sama, Takemikazuchi-sama, Artemis-sama and Dia-sama hardened Arman's and Hestia-sama's claims that he was just a Level One. But it was not exactly sure if their words were right since all those deities were friends of the goddess of hearth.

The Guild gave up in fear of compensation and dropped the matter.

'If it is really true….' Aiz thought 'That he is really Level One…..how did he become so strong?'

She wanted to see him and talk to him. She wanted to hear more about him and his strength. How was he so strong and how did he become so strong? Maybe she could learn from him?

Her eyes wandered around, trying to block out the heating discussion in front of her…until she saw a familiar clothing.

A white coat and hood…..

Despite being drenched in monster blood she still memorized the color and appearance of his cloths.

'Ah!' She just found him!

"Aiz ya hear me!?"

Her thoughts were interrupted, when Bete called her out, really loud. Her face twitched. The Werewolf smelled more of alcohol than before….it seems he drank another mug of ale, despite Riveria's order.

"What do you want Bete?"

"The truth!" Bete hammered his fist on the table "Tell me the truth, it was you, who killed those Minotaurs, didn't you!?"

Aiz sighed "No, Bete," Her soft voice did not betray the frustration she now felt for the Werewolf "And if you don't believe me, why don't you ask him yourself?

"""""""""Huh?"""""""""

"He is right there." She then pointed at a certain undead sitting at the counter.

All the heads from the Loki Familia whipped towards the direction Aiz pointed at.

XXX

"He is right there."

When Arman heard the sentence of the girl, he splattered monster blood a day ago, felt several gazes on him. He then looked at Mia who leisurely wiped her mugs, eyes were closed and face devoid of any emotions.

"Mia."

"Yes?"

"The steak was a bad idea."

"Yes."

"Hah."

"Oi, lad. Drunken wolf incoming."

"Got it."

"Oh and don't hurt him too much."

"Got it."

XXX

The grinding sound of a shoving chair echoed through the tavern, as Bete, raised himself from his seat.

"Oi Be…" Before Tiona could say anything, she noticed a hand grabbing her. She was held back by Gareth, whilst Finn and Riveria allowed Bete to do as he pleased.

Aiz immediately understood what they wanted…..To observe and gain information.

Poor Leyfia, Anakitty and Raul looked in panic and confusion. They didn't understood why no one of the executive members wasn't doing anything.

And then it happened. The entire tavern was again quite. Some of the guest paid immediately and left whilst others looked at an oncoming spectacle and entertainment.

"Oi!" Bete addressed Arman in a crude way, normal for him "I want to talk with ya."

"Yes?"

"Are ya Silva?"

"Yes."

The werewolf's eyes narrowed "If someone's talking with ya, you ought to look at him.

Sighing, Arman turned around "But of course. What can I do for you?"

"Are you the one who killed the Minotaurs?"

"Maybe?" The Vampire titled his head and shrugged his shoulders.

Unfortunately this wasn't the answer Bete was looking for. Through the alcohol and teasing from his fellow members his mood already hit rock bottom. In anger he hammered his armored leg on a chair. But he didn't damaged it, yet the bang it caused was loud.

"Oi!"

Sighing Arman put the knife and fork down "What do you want, Bete Loga?"

"Hoh, you know my name." Bete chuckled "Then let's make this quick and dirty." The Werewolf lowered himself to Arman, their faces were close.

Normal people would have scrunched their faces at the alcoholic smell and hostility thrown towards him, but Arman's mimic didn't change.

"Did ya killed that Minotaur horde and saved that trash from being killed by them?" Loga raised his upper body back.

"Trash?"

"Those three shitty elves, you know. They were so afraid, that they probably confused Aiz with you, a weakling."

"Trash…huh." Arman turned around and looked at Mia, who sighed and suddenly smirked. She nodded in which Arman did as well in response.

Arman stood up, causing the guests who sat close to them, to take their food and drinks and fled.

The Revenant stood in front of Bete, his height was only one or two celch smaller and he began to talk "The only trash for me is what comes out from your mouth."

When Bete heard that, his eyes widened.

"Yes I killed the Mintoaurs, you and your Familia have unleashed." Arman was normally a quite men, but behind his calm voice one could hear the dripping venom "And that you have the gall to complain about how hard you have for making a mistake which could have been easily avoided. You even badmouthing the victims, seriously?. A high ranking Familia huh?" Arman looked around "It was almost your fault that innocent people died, people who just started adventuring," He then turned to Bete and pointed his clawed finger "Aside from your skewed attitude towards life, which is so wrong that is neither sad and pathetic, just false, you and your comrades brought that mess on yourselves."

"You!"

"Grow up like a man, accept your errors, or die a like fool. We were all weak at the beginning of our life. Regardless it is not my place to show you how life really works. I cleaned after you up. Be happy that one died. Now go boy, you're drunk. Don't make it harder for yourself and others." The strength in the Revenant's voice was gone, and there was only a slight gentle yet ruthless tone in it "And enjoy this evening as you should have to begin with.

He finished his lecture and left a shocked Bete with a mouth agape standing. The other guest of the Hostess of Fertility were stiff from shock as well. Even the waitresses stopped working, as Arman sat back on his place.

Loga looked back at the table where his friends were sitting.

Raul and Anakitty mouths were wide open, whilst Leyfia was doing the same but she experienced some inner conflict within herself. Her eyes wandered around, whilst the Hiryute sisters looked like children who were just scolded by a parent.

Aiz's eyes were cast down, guilt was growing more and more within her and Loki crossed her arms in a huff.

The three leading members reacted more placid.

Riveria nodded with closed eyes, since she agreed with the stranger. Gareth nodded as well while he stroke his beard and Finn was leaning forward, eyes closed and hands folded together.

But Bete…he didn't take it well. Shock turned into frustration, frustration turned into anger. How dare this no-name, wannabe, weak adventurer to speak to him in this way!? Him Bete Loga, the Fenrir, one of the best!

The Werewolf formed a fist from his hand and didn't even hesitate before shooting it towards the eating Level One in front of him.

"BETE!" Riveria screamed in shock. Her other Familia Members were startled as well.

'Ha….Impudent child.' Thought Arman.

*SWOOSH* *BAM* *CRUNCH*

Bete's scream of pain echoed through the entire tavern as Arman reacted by turning around to counter the attack. He caught Bete's fist, his sharp claws were digging into the flesh and bones of the Werewolf. Bete was brought onto his knees by the immense force Arman used, that even his wrist broke.

"Grah!" The 'Fenrir' howled in pain, his bloodshot eyes opened and before he could counter "Guh!"

He felt a row of sharp claws at his throat, which already pierced his skin and drew some blood.

The feeling of warm liquid flowing on his skin him made him realize what just happened "You bas…"

"**Stop. Howling."**

A wave of immense bloodlust waved over the entire tavern the dreadful feeling of conflict was palpable that more guests of the Hostess of Fertility paid immediately and left the building whilst others were literally paralyzed.

Bete who was just fuming in anger a moment ago, felt that every hair on his body stood up and the feeling of cold sweat washed over him. As he was on his knees, he could look up towards Arman, who forced him down.

Two glowing eyes looked at him, menacingly. as the serpent-like irises of the man narrowed.

Then suddenly he felt it…..Fear….He, one of the top aces in Orario, felt fear. The man who just broke his wrist seconds ago felt not like an adventurer.

This was the feeling of a Monster Rex from the Deep Roads…and he was now alone, petrified by its anger, strength and thirst for blood.

Bete wanted lash out, but he could not! He wanted shout yet he could not!

'This guy can never be a Level One, what the fuck!?'

The monster in front of him opened its fanged mouth "I heard, that the true character of a man shows itself, when he is drunk."

Bete felt another wave of cold sweat and yelped as the stranger dig his claws deeper in his right hand, causing the bones to crack further.

"Tell me child, are you a petty and cowardly boy who just kills everyone enraging you?"

"Wha!?"

Arman's eyes narrowed and then widened as the red glow in his eyes became more intense "Attempted homicide, yes." The Vampire smiled "You aimed at my neck. Wanted to break it, don't you?"

"I..I…." Bete didn't know what just happened….a wave of cold sweat overcame him….Now that he was sober he finally realized what he just tried to do.

In a drunken state, he aimed at a lower leveled adventurer's vital spot.

Sure breaking some bones is alright, but killing someone is only reserved for the real scum and in life-threatening situation.

He just attempted to kill someone in cold blood, the drunken state didn't even matter. Attempted homicide caused by intoxicated anger wasn't an excuse….

"Tell me, what do we do now?"

XXX

'This….is not good.' Riveria sighed and cursed herself and her own bêtise. She should have known that leaving Bete doing his thing would make things more complicated….yet she als underestimated how much that stranger could go under that Werewolf's skin.

Normally Bete could control himself, well most of the time. But now, he was so enraged, that he attacked Arman Silva with the intent to permanently cripple or rather kill him. It was also probably due the alcohol's fault as well. But that doesn't matter…

"Riveria-sama." The High-Elf Queen looked at her fellow elf and apprentice. Like Raul and Anakitty, Leyfia was also hit by the immense wave of bloodlust emitted by Arman Silva.

The High-Elf also admitted, that she felt nervous due the large amount of killing intent the Human let out…She looked at the Level Fives of her group.

Tiona and Tione looked serious as well, their faces indicated that they wanted jump towards Bete to help him…..but even they couldn't hide the sweat on their foreheads and exposed body part visible through their skimpy clothes. Aiz clenched her fist, unsure what to do as the dreadful feeling made her nervous.

They are only held back by Gareth and Finn. But they must be careful. No matter what, if they would jump at Arman Silva….the outcome would be…..probably not good. Going blind at a foe, who could pin down a Level Five with such ease, would be no doubt, foolish.

Riveria also saw that Mia Grande, former Captain of the Freya Familia was leaning on her counter and smirking, instead of stepping in. Did she know something about Silva?

She had questions, many questions. But they have to wait.

Their curiosity for the pale male was paid with a precarious situation. Arman Silva was dangerous, despite being only a Level One and the only child of a goddess from a new Familia.

They must take action, since Silva was in the right. He could report his incident to the Ganesha Famila and Guild and Bete would be taken into custody and charged for assault and attempted homicide.

She looked at her goddess. Loki was quiet and leisurely eating and drinking the entire time.

But her usual spunky, fox-like grin and demeanor was gone. Her captain, Finn was sitting straight instead scrunched and Gareth was still holding the younger ones back. There nervousness was masked through years of experience….yet she knew them long enough that the danger they felt was the real deal.

"Finn."

The eyes of the blonde Pallum opened "Got it. We will negotiate with Silva," He then turned to Gareth "Gareth, keep the children calm and be ready."

Gareth grunted in response and looked at the younger Familia Members "Don't interfere, the adults are handling that."

"Finn?"

"Yes, Riveria?"

"What if Silva doesn't want to negotiate?"

Finn didn't response, he just looked at his thumb, which was twitching uncontrollably.

River saw the appendage of her Captain and clamped her mouth together. But the next thing they heard surprised them.

"Ah whatever, I don't really care about it."

XXX

"Ah whatever, I don't really care about it." Said Arman, causing the onlookers around to blink. The Vampire then turned towards the other members of the Loki Familia, causing an ordinary looking black-haired male to look away. A female Cat Person tried glare at him but failed miserably whilst a young brown-orange haired female elf gasped and scurried closer to Aiz Wallenstein "Goddess Loki."

Eyes and heads turned to the Goddess of the Loki Familia who just stopped drinking "Yeah?"

"About the incident in the Dungeon," Arman sighed "I really feel bad about causing you to pay the punishment fee, yet I will not apologize for doing what was right, got it?"

Loki nodded "Sure, my children did somethin' stupid and I had to pay for it," The goddess looked at him "Like I said, what happened, happened! Don't worry about it."

Hearing her response caused Arman to smile "I thank you for your understanding Goddess Loki."

"Nuh." The Trickster shrugged nonchalantly and the usual spunk of hers returned "No problemo."

"What about your wolf?"

Loki downed the last bit of her ale "Gonna be punished for bein' naughty."

"Very well," Arman nodded and looked down "Loga." The Werewolf grunted in response as he listened "I will now let you go and you will return back to your Familia, do you understand?"

"And what makes think I will!?" The Werewolf was either brave or stupid, for still being defiant despite being in situation in which his career, reputation and probably his life was at stake. But still Arman gave him the credit for his foolish bravery.

"Because I do want to end this night without spilling blood." Arman said "Both of us made a mistake." That caused the Loki Familia to be surprised "And me for putting more oil in the fire, nonetheless your Familia admitted the error and so should you as well." The stern face of the Level One was replaced with a look of anger and there was a tinge of worry "This doesn't need to end in bloodshed Bete."

"You!"

But Arman didn't let him speak "I will count to three and let you go. After letting you go, you will walk back to your Familia and everything is okay, do you agree?"

"Grrr." Bete growled only to yelp again when Arman dug his claws deeper into his flesh and bones and the throat.

"Do. You. Agree?"

Seconds passed, but for all the onlookers it felt like minutes. The owner of the Hostess of Fertility suddenly pushed herself up from the counter and looked at the Werewolf in anger together with her waitresses. It seems that Loga was now trying their patience as well.

The Loki Familia waited, in hope that the young Werewolf would concede.

And their hope was answered when Bete growled in a defeated manner whilst looking down.

"One…..Two…Three."

Not even a moment later, the Werewolf was gently pushed away, by his captor.

Of course Bete's temperament got him better as he glared again at Arman and before he went another step further towards him, his arms were grabbed by his captain and vice-captain.

"That's enough, Bete you overstepped your bounds." Finn warned him.

"Bete." Riveria warned him as well "Enough."

The Werewolf growled and glared daggers at the Vampire in front of him, who just put his hand on his sword which was strapped on the left side of his waist.

"Loga, don't make me come over for yer furry ass!" Mia was now fed up with his attitude and grabbed a knife from her counter "Oi Loki put your dog on a leash, or I will ban you and your Familia!"

That of course that caused Loki to spit out her drink and looked in panic at Mia "Got it just….Mia just calm down!" She glared at her child "Oi Bete get yer ass over here, right now!"

As even his Goddess voiced her displeasure, the Werewolf understood it and freed himself from the grip of his fellow Famila members. He turned around and began to walk towards their table but not before throwing a glare at Arman, telling him that this was not over.

Finn and Riveria still observed Bete, being sure that he wouldn't do something. When he finally sat back and earned a smack on the head from Loki and Gareth, both of them sighed and turned around. They wanted to talk to Arman, only to blink when he was suddenly midway towards the exit.

Before he walked past the table of the Loki Familia who followed him with their gazes he stopped and dipped his head "I still wish you all a good evening." And continued to walk.

As Arman put his hands on the door he was called out "Ehm!" He stopped and turned his head. Aiz Wallenstein stood up. The eyes of her fellow Familia-Familia members were on her "Thank you. For saving _them_ from the Minotaurs." She then bowed "We're really sorry for what happened."

Accepting her apology, Arman nodded "No problem. And I am sorry as well for getting you soaked in Minotaur blood."

Aiz blinked several times and a small smile appeared on her face…..causing Arman's heart to skip a beat…..'This girl…is so…similar to Io.'

"It's alright," She shook her head "No problem."

"Then good evening, Aiz Wallenstein."

"Yes….you, too."

XXX

As Arman walked through the empty streets of Orario, he stopped for a moment to look around. Since the street was illuminated through the Magic-Stone Lamps on the sides he could looked if someone was close. He then found a bench close to him and sat on it.

The moment Arman sat down, he gasped as he was suffocating by enduring his hunger. He raised his trembling hands and immediately put the fingers with blood from Bete in his mouth. His eyes glowed ruby-red through thirst as he greedily licked every bit of the blood on his fingers and hand.

After finishing his real meal, the Revenant gasped again for air. He then sighed when he calmed down.

Arman opened his eyes and looked at the clear night-sky.

'Hah….why did I do that?' He didn't knew why he was so angry about that Werewolf. Normally he wasn't so quick to lose his temper. He was fierce towards Bete, yes for attacking him….

But the moment Bete called people weak and trash, his patience for the Werewolf was gone.

The reason was explainable. As a Revenant, he was robbed from his eternal peace and turned in order to protect Humans from the Horrors and later from the Queen and Lost.

His and many people's lives were turned upside down for the sake of humanity.

Many accepted it and some not, regardless it was an honor for him to serve and protect the innocent and the weak.

It was the justice and the reason from the human he was once….though he wasn't sure about it…...

He then closed his eyes and remembered…...

The feeling of being suffocated, his blood and throat burned and felt like fire and the thirst for blood was endless.

Piercing Claws, Torn Flesh, Despair.

Suddenly the taste of blood so sweet and deadly, the gentle touch of a hand with skin so soft…..the voice of angel, soothing and calming….yet…full of sadness…

"Please! Save everyone."

"It's alright."

His eyes suddenly opened and he looked around…..Arman rubbed his eyes and smiled, there was it…the reason for him to go on "Io….thank you."

Even though they were so far away….his link with Io was still strong…hearing her voice calmed him and soothed the monster that ate from his anger and despair.

"Thank you, my love."

**Happy Holidays!**

**Another chapter for you guys. I hope you guys like it.**

**As I mentioned before, if you have guys have questions, PM me.**

**By the way, did you know that Code Vein has a manga? Well only two chapters for now.**

**But it shows, that the Protagonist and Io have an link with each other so that they can communicate.**

**Khan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Desire**

**Top of Babel**

**Home of the Freya**

It was already night in the Labyrinth City Orario and of course there was still business going on, mostly in the Pleasure Quarter.

Freya the goddess, who represented love, beauty, sex, fertility, gold, war and death, from the Freya Famila, one of the strongest Familia in Orario was busy observing the city whilst sitting on her luxurious chair together with a glass full of high-class red wine in her hand.

The goddess possessed a beauty that was superior and outstanding even among the gods. She had long silver hair, purple eyes, and white skin like that of fresh snow. Her clothes were in large part black and red, they exposed most of her stomach and breasts. She also wore two flowerlike ornaments in her hair.

As a goddess of death, Freya had a certain special abitliy which she could even be used in the Lower World Gekai. Discerning Eye. Freya had the innate ability of seeing the color and brilliance of souls. She often used this ability while in heaven to claim those she took a liking to before anyone else. And now she used it for her Familia. Souls of mortals have different forms and colors. The souls of the children from Gekai are formed and colored both by their past lives and their current lives, also through their actions and surroundings.

And right now she is using it for a new conquest.

Two days ago, when she observed the city from her throne, she found something astounding… something she never had seen in her immortal life.

An alien soul…

It was a day as ever, when Freya was observing and drinking wine as usual. Freya sighed as she grew bored from looking at the souls of mortal children. Repeating forms and colors all the same time, as ever.

But suddenly she saw something, a soul with a form a normal mortal should never had to begin with.

The moment Freya saw into the soul of the white-haired man she was taken aback by a sight, truly spectacular.

They size of the soul was incredible. It had the color of blood and….and yet….….

It was like beacon made from glowing blood. Sometimes its form was solid, then liquid or crystallized and sometimes everything altogether. Freya looked closer only to shudder how large the undefinable blood-soul was. Its sheer size was enough to swallow every other light emitted from the other souls around it. Suddenly it swirled around like a tornado and within it dozens of crystal-like lights shined. They danced together in a rondo of bizarre tact. Then suddenly the tornado vanished and the soul become calm and serene like the sea. Calmness overcame her as well. She then looked further as ecstasy began to grip her and from one moment to another the bizarre blood-beacon-like-soul became enraged yet gleeful at the same time, as a swirl of deep-blue appeared within it, as the numerous lights, from before twisted around them. Similar to a kaleidoscope….yet more complex, she couldn't understand it. And it made her mad from sheer desire to see more!

Blue and Red, moved around in wild and peculiar balance as dozens of crystal-like lights with different colors danced around them in a new tact.

For Freya it was glorious, scary, distinguished, beyond bizarre and the more she gazed into it, the more it caused her heart to flutter and as it nearly exploded from the sheer excitement that overcame her.

A souls which form was different….no it's changed its form every time she blinked. The red and blue swirl were in a constant conflict and yet in harmony at the same time. A violent rondo of death and life.

A twisted conflict of love and hate happened between those swirls whilst the crystal-like lights cheered in joy as both, red and blue suddenly melted together and turned into a purple light…truly glorious.

After the light blinded Freya she deactivated her Discerning Eye. She couldn't explain it….. this light just now, rivaled that of a dying star…no, for it was far more disturbing and yet beautiful.

As Freya tried to explain what just happened, she felt how hot her body was and that she was literally drenched in sweat. A wet feeling came from her divine loins and her eyes widened.

The sight of a soul, the spectacle she just saw, caused her to climax.

She shivered and hugged herself. She was breathing heavily as the feeling of sweat, covering her entire body, made her realize how erected she was.

"Ahhhh~!" Ah, the mere remembrance caused her again to moan and squirm as she almost came.

No. she must calm down. Pushing the memory of the soul aside, which was regretful she looked again at Orario trying to find it. But the soul was gone, probably confided through a building.

Freya pouted….like little girl.

The goddess of love sighed, her mood dropped…but then a smile plastered itself on her perfectly featured face.

Freya felt odd…her heart was beating violently and her stomach was full of butterflies…..

"I am in love." She said in a hushed whisper.

For her, a goddess of love, falling in love was as normal as breathing.

Yet this soul…its mere….no its glorious sight was enough to plunged her into an adventure of beauty, pleasure and ecstasy.

Freya bit into her soft lips and played with her silky silver hair…..She was in love with this man.…

His soul…..It looked and felt alien, eldritch yet…it was beyond any beauty she ever had seen.

Freya squirmed and rubbed her thighs together as she indulged herself into fantasies between her and the child she sought.

How would it feel to be close to that man, how would it feel to smell his scent, to touch his skin?…She then began to fantasize….

Both their bodies are melting together in the embrace of flesh, as lust would overcome them again and again after another round of passionate love-making.

_**How would his skin feel on hers!? **_

_**How would his lips feel on hers!?**_

_**How would his tongue taste as it vigorously twirled around her own!?**_

Freya was in love.

"I…must have him!" The goddess of love and war said with a ragged breath "I must have him!"

She was in love…But strangely, it was not the same as with the children from her Familia….True, she grew tired of them after some time, yet she would never reject or abandoned them of course! Freya loved them dearly even after getting bored of them.

Yet this man….the wielder of such a soul…was different. She then laid her hand on her chest. The rapid beating of her heart didn't stop as she tried to calm her herself.

Frey was in love, dare to say that it could be even true love.

Was this person capable of finally stealing her heart and still the burning passion from a goddess of love such as her?

Freya was in love…

"Ah….you will be mine!" Her soft voice whispered as she couldn't wait to see another spectacle from the soul of her new beloved.

This soul will be hers for eternity and no one, no one will claim it before her! It only belonged to her!

This soul will be her greatest feat, the Holy Grail, the crown jewel of her Familia and a sign of her love and power!

Frey was in love…..and she would crush anybody who would dare to take it away!

XXX

The Dungeon

? Floor

Something stirred in the Dungeon, something that didn't belong in it. Its walls were constantly moving and spawning monsters in order to keep the creature back as it slowly ascended from the darkness of the Deep Floors

The Creature's hunger was endless and only one thing was stronger than its thirst for blood.

Its will to fulfill its duty!

Once it was a man, than later it was something more than a man- It was reborn became stronger…..…until it was lulled by a sweet scent and a beautiful song. And then the man turned into a monster.

It seek it, the reason for his dogged existence. The source of its curse!

The creature wanted nothing more than doing its duty and yet something drove the it!

Hair, white like snow, like it's' mistress, blood that smelled as sweet as hers.

Its duty….was to look for the one true Successor….

That man that ended both its and its mistress' lives!

And not even this cursed labyrinth would stop it.

It will feed and feed and feed until it was ready for its next fight with his old nemesis!

"Raa….gaah…" it gained more and more power and evolved by eating the Monsters in this Dungeon ….It slayed, ate and drank. Even those which represented elementals, twisted into monsters by the Dungeon, were merely prey!

The Knight will fight once again for its _Queen_…even if it means that his enemy was its _Mistress' chosen one_.

XXX

Home of the Hestia Familia

"Hestia you're ready?" Arman called his Goddess out, as she was changing for the upcoming Gathering of Orario's deities.

Normally Hestia would wear a simple summer dress adorned with fancy bows to make herself look more graceful. But Arman was against it. He sold the rest of the Minotaur Magic Stones so that he could afford a better dress for his goddess. He also booked a horse carriage that would drive her to the Ganesha Familia's home.

The god Ganesha was the host for this month and since he and Hestia were in good terms he wasn't worried about her wellbeing. Especially since Ganesha's Familia acted also as a sort of police upholding the order and law of Orario. Thus Hestia was safe.

"I'm done!" The young-looking goddess went out of their bathroom and showed herself "So Arman-kun, how do I look?" She twirled around and smiled in happiness, caused by the gift from her child.

Hestia wore a navy blue dress which exposed her shoulders and part of her back. The dress had some layers and the sides were adorned with frillings. The part under her dress, between under her knee and shin had a lighter blue-color. She wore simple white shoes with heels and her usual white gloves. The dress went very well with Hestia's eyes.

Arman smiled warmly "You look gorgeous, Hestia." And caused Hestia to blush.

"Arman-kun!" She suddenly hugged him "Thank you….but is this really alright….?" She didn't wanted Arman to spent more money than he wanted, due his longing to give his lover slash wife a better life in Orario.

His answer was a usual smile as he shook his head "No problem. You look so much after me and this is my gratitude. Please take it Hestia." Hestia smiled again, tears began to leak from her eyes but they were wiped away by Arman "Now, my goddess. Your ride is waiting for you."

"Yes!"

"Oh and by the way, have fun with her, as well."

"Huh?"

XXX

After leaving Hestia, Arman decided to pay a long due visit to the Hostess of Fertility.

As he entered building, he saw many people already sat and enjoyed themselves as always. But he then was greeted with a silence, when several people stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

The Revenant sighed. This was mostly due his action against the Loki Familia's Werewolf, Bete Loga.

Before he could took another step, the Vampire was called out "Silva-san."

He blinked and turned around. It was the sole elf that worked at the Hostess of Fertility.

The elf had sky blue eyes and golden blonde hair and wore her workplace-uniform.

"Yes?"

"Mia already expected you."

Arman nodded in response and followed the female elf.

As he was walking through the other guest, he could hear them whisper.

"Yes, that's the lad that talked Bete Loga down but not before breaking his hand."

"No way!"

"I heard he is still a Level One."

"That can't be, I bet he has a higher Level!"

"Either that, or you drank too much, buddy."

"I really want to see his face!"

"I saw it, he is hot, I tell ya!"

Arman sighed. He already expected this yet…..'I really should have really just broke his wrist and throw him out….Or should have asked Mia to do it.'

"Here is your seat, Silva-san."

"Thank you."

Arman sat down, a sigh escaped from his mouth as he leaned himself forward.

Yet "Hard day?" The voice of an elderly dwarf woman caused him to smile.

"Yeah."

"Then how about a drink?" Mia laughed and put a mug full of ale next to Arman, who raised his head and lowered his hood, causing more whispers around him.

"Mia you are a sight for my sore eyes, you know that?"

Mia laughed whilst cleaning a glass "Hah, well aren't ya a trooper!"

In response the Vampire nodded and put a pouch full of Valis on the counter "That's for last night, sorry for the inconvenience."

"No problem, lad," Mia nodded as she took the pouch and counted the coins, only to quirk a brow "Lad, that's half more than you should have paid."

"Take it as tip, or as an apology for frightening some of your guest."

Nodding the woman put it under the counter "Well if you say so." She continued to clean a mug "But let me tell you, I will not let you pay later, another time. Got it?" Mia glared as the Undead in front of her leisurely raised his mug and shrugged.

"Got it."

"Hoh," the owner grinned in amusement "Really having some backbone there. Normally all the guys would cower like a little girl, when I am talking with them like that."

Arman shrugged again "They don't understand how charming you are, Mia." He then grinned.

Hearing that, caused Mia to explode in laughter. She then leaned forward to pat Arman's shoulders "Hahahaha, you're a good one. I wished I would have met you years ago!" She looked at the elven waitress who just came out from the kitchen "Oi, Ryuu!"

"Yes, Mia?" The face of the stoic woman didn't even changed.

"Refill the mug of our Hellcat here. It's on me!"

The eyes of the waitress widened, but only for moment. The other waitresses almost tripped or looked at him as well, eyes widened "Of course Mia." Doing her duty the elf refilled Arman's mug.

Arman turned to Mia "Hellcat?"

"But of course." Mia nodded "After what you did, you earned quite the reputation." Mia continued her work behind the counter "Having killed over a dozen Minotaurs, whilst saving three pompous elves. Beating and talking down the Fenrir of the Loki-Familia and then shaming them, without getting hurt, made you quite famous, despite only being Level One." She then leaned forward, teasing him with a shit-eating grin.

"Great….." He sighed "That's not exactly what I had in mind…But how did I earned the cat title?"

Mia shrugged "You have white-hair, two different eye-colors, cat-eyes, fangs and quite the sharp nails….your attitude is also whimsical. I mean from one moment you are quite and calm, then bloodthirsty, placid and then suddenly angry and then shortly you're breaking the hand of one of the strongest adventurers here in this city."

'Hold on…. do they think of me like an Angora-Cat?...One wrong eye color…..Wait a minute!? Is that the reason that Rin and Eva always patted me for my morning hair?' The Revenant thought how much that make sense. His friends teased him sometimes, with fish tacos, a nap and new things to play…..'

"You're alright lad?"

"Yeah….just finally understand some things….Though I think the majority of Cat People will not like it."

"Hah!"

After some time and some mugs of ale, Arman thought that he had enough.

He was still sitting on the chair, waiting for Mia, who was called out from the kitchen. As he shifted on his place, Arman thought what he should do tomorrow. He then noticed that the elven waitress was looking at him.

The inn was now almost empty, so she probably took a small break.

"Silva-san?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

Arman blinked and nodded "Of course."

The elf, Ryuu nodded in a thankful manner and sat next to him.

"I wanted you to ask you about the incident with the Loki Familia."

Arman nodded, signalizing that she could ask.

"Why did you save those people from the Minotaurs?"

Arman narrowed his eyes and looked at Ryuu "Why? Should I have not?"

"Because it is not what normal Adventures would do?"

Arman huffed in response as he shook his head "I am no normal Adventurer."

"I know." The woman could answer quite quickly and sharp "You are killing Minotaurs and beating First-Class Adventurers while still being a Level One…" The waitress sky-blue eyes were piercing "Yet that doesn't answer my question. Why did you save them?"

"Because it was the _right_ thing to do." Arman's answer was sharp as well "Because it was _just_. Why shouldn't I help others in plight? Because it could be dangerous? Because it would be foolish? Because I shouldn't care?" His voice was firm and calm "I have the power to save and help people. Why shouldn't I?" He then looked the elf square in the eyes, "I don't really care for having the wrong attitude or the right mind setting of a real Adventurer." Arman said "I do what I want to do." He then downed the last bit of his ale and looked back at the elf "And the moment I saw them, I thought that I have to help them and I did what I thought was right. That is by saving them. Simple and clean."

Ryuu tilted her head and muttered "Because it was _right_ and _just_, huh?"

Arman titled his head "You probably think I am weird, don't you?"

"I think you are a fool," the swift response caused Arman to chuckle "Yet,…." Suddenly the stoic face of the elf was gone, and a smile found its place on it "You are a fool with a kind heart."

Arman smiled "That I am." But he didn't deny it. He was, what he was.

"Silva-san?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you, for saving my people." She thanked him and bowed.

Arman nodded "You don't have to thank me, Ryuu-san."

"I will still thank you. Nonetheless you shouldn't be so rash with your actions. If something would happen to you, Syr would be quite sad."

Arman nodded "By the way," He looked around "Where is Syr?"

Ryuu answered "She is in the basement with others, doing some work. Mia will take some time before coming back from the kitchen. You can go home now. I will take the money and inform her and Mia."

The Revenant nodded and took a pouch with Valis out from his coat. He swiftly grabbed Ryuu's hand and put the bag with money on it "The rest is for you." He then stood up and walked out of the Hostess of Fertility.

As he was on his way, Ryuu's mind stopped working for several seconds…..then her eyes widened. She looked at the pouch and then at the man who just took her hand….. Another person, or more precisely, the love interest of her dear friend Syr just grabbed her hand!

She, an elf, was just touched and didn't retaliate in violent way as she normally did. Like many elves, Ryuu is selective with who may touch her….

Ryuu looked again at her hand, and then at the door of the Hostess of Fertility. The man and the riddle, known as Arman Silva was already gone….A person she only knew for not more than two days…..grabbed her hand…..and she wasn't disgusted by it….

A memory of her dear late friend and captain Alise came into her mind.

"_Listen Ryuu, if a man is able to grab your hand, don't ever let him go!"_

'No….way.' Thought Ryuu.

XXX

**Ganesha Familia**

**At the IAmGanesha**

As Hestia stepped out of her carriage, she sighed. Even though Arman said her that she doesn't have to worry about the money, the goddess felt bad the entire time.

"Ha…I am really lucky to have him," Her somber face vanished as she slapped her cheeks three times and a smile appeared "Now, I shouldn't worry about it. Arman-kun said that I should enjoy myself." She then looked at the end of the red carpet and frowned "Right…I forgot about the entrance…."

The house of the largest Familia in Orario, was made in the image of its patron deity…..and the entrance was located….at the crotch…

XXX

The moment Hestia entered the 'building' she went quickly towards the buffet, in which she indulged herself.

"Wait is that Hestia?"

"Yeah, she is!"

"Ha! The Loli-Big-Boobs."

"I didn't know she was still alive!"

"I heard she works at a food stand!"

"It's true, I saw her being patted on the head by a customer!"

"As expected of Loli-Big-Boobs!"

The virgin-goddess ignored the talking of her peers as she continued to stuff her cheeks with food.

'I need to bring something back for Arman-kun….ah right he doesn't need to eat….Still I bring something for him!'

"Hestia?"

The goddess turned around and saw a familiar face. It was the face of one of her dearest friend and fellow goddess of purity.

"Artemis!"

Artemis had green eyes and long blue hair with two long bangs. Normally two strands on the sides, and a partly braided tail in the back, but today she had a ponytail. She wore pale blue, shoulder-less gown. Unlike Hestia, who wore a ball-like dress, Artemis dress was slightly tighter. Her right leg was visible due semi-long slit on the site of her hem.

"Good evening, Hestia." The goddess of moon greeted Hestia, as she received the hug and responded with one as well "You look wonderful."

Hestia parted from Artemis and beamed "Yes. Arman-kun bought it for me." She twirled around and grabbed the hem to show it off.

"Ah, Orion did? He has a good taste." Artemis smiled "You're really lucky, having such a child.

"Yes."

XXX

"By the way Artemis?"

"Yes, Hestia?"

"Why did you come here? I thought you don't like parties, such as these?"

Artemis smiled and shrugged her shoulders "Lante and my other children begged me to go. It seems that they collect some money and bought me a dress and rented a carriage as well."

"….Ah…." Hestia gasped…..

Her fellow virgin-goddess tilted her head "What?"

"Arman-kun…did the same for me….."

Several seconds passed as both divine females looked at each other, finally understanding it.

'Have fun with her as well, Hestia.' That was what Arman said before the carriage started to move. He meant Artemis!

Hestia sighed and grabbed her head while Artemis laughed "It seems that our children are quite mischievous, Hestia."

Hestia sighed again "Yes, Artemis. Though my child can be more devious than you think."

Artemis looked gently at her friend "Don't say that. Orion is a gentle and kind child."

Hestia then glared at her friend "Know this, Artemis. I will not give him to you. Even it is you. I will not forgive you if you try to lay your hands on Arman-kun….." Her glare weakened "Though…I can't really say anything…since he is already married…."

Artemis smile vanished as well "Yes…indeed….." She looked somberly at the glass in her hand.

Suddenly…..

"Good evening."

"Gyaah!" As Hestia was greeted from behind, she screamed in surprise and fell on the floor "Ouch!"

Artemis turned around "Oh, Freya. Good evening." And greeted the goddess of love and beauty.

"Ah, Artemis. Good evening. I didn't know you came as well? This is quite a surprise!" Freya was pleasantly surprised "Hestia, too. My, oh my. I am really glad that I came." She chuckled as Artemis helped Hestia up only to receive a dirty glare from the short goddess.

Despite being counterparts when it comes to sex and purity, Freya dearly appreciated the virgin-goddesses. Unlike male deities, female ones weren't affected by Charm from a goddess of beauty such as her.

Also both of them were more honest than others.

"I should be surprised as well, Freya. You normally don't wind up in parties, such as these." Hestia answered for her dear friend as she dusted herself "You always hole yourself up the entire time, so what gives?"

Again Freya chuckled at the crudeness by the goddess of hearth. She wasn't really offended by it. More she appreciated it. Even though Hestia didn't like her, she loved the goddess in a special way.

"My children urged me to go out a bit. Though I had other plans…." She rather wanted to look for the man with the alien soul and bath in its presence. But she promised her children to go out once or twice. Besides she heard some rumors. And she used this party as a chance to confirm them.

"Haha," Artemis giggled "It seems your children coerced you as well."

"You, too?" Freya asked in amusement. She then noticed the dresses on her fellow goddesses and smiled "My, those look good on both of you."

"Thanks." Hestia said dryly.

Whilst Artemis smiled in appreciation "Thank you. It was Orion who bought me this dress."

Hestia's head whipped towards her friend 'What are you saying! Don't give her such bones to pick up!' Thought the goddess.

In response Freya's eyes twinkled and wonderful smile followed "Oh my, oh my! Do I smell some love story. Has a man finally conquered you heart, my dear!?"

Artemis smiled awkwardly "Ah…well…."

Freya's smile widened "My, my. Don't be so bashful. Does this mean you didn't made a move on him?" She got closer to the virgin-goddess "If you want, I can help you with these things!

"As if I would let you help her, seduce my Arman-kun!?" Hestia appeared and slapped Freya's hands away "So, sho!"

"Arman….?" Freya suddenly looked perplexed and looked between Hestia and Artemis "Isn't his name, Orion?"

Immediately both virgin-goddesses looked away in embarrassment. And finally Freya understood it.

She clapped her hands together "Oh my, oh my, oh my! I should really thank my children for making me visit this party." She smiled coyly at her fellow deities "To think that both of you are smitten with the same man." Freya was at cloud nine. Why not? This was her métier!

"It's…not…so.." Artemis began….

"Easy as you think, Freya." And Hestia ended the sentence.

Suddenly another goddess joined them "They are both after a married man."

"Hephaestus!" Hestia jumped up through joy, seeing another dear friend.

Hephaestus has a crimson eye and red hair reaching to the waist. She has a rather sharp face and slender body with an eye patch over her right eye. Right now she wore a crimson red dress, with her left shoulder exposed while the right shoulder was covered with a large rose-like-ornament.

"Eh," Freya blinked as she was right now confused "A married man?"

"Yes," Hephaestus sighed "Something you should finally understand." And she glared at Hestia "Hestia."

"Guh." The little goddess looked away, as she felt ashamed for still trying to seduce a married man "But…I love…him." She muttered that last part.

"Oh," Freya's smile vanished as she looked in worry at the other virgin goddess "Is it true, Artemis?"

Artemis smiled in a pained way "Unfortunately my feelings for Orion aren't returned….ahaha….ha."

"Oh my." The love goddess put a hand on her cheek "Though…I shouldn't have pressed you any further in this matter.

Freya felt really bad. She wouldn't dare to pry in the true love other people as long she wasn't asked for. For her, love was sacred. Trying to break true love apart, would be a major sin against her own nature and existence.

Only as long as it wouldn't make a problem for her own love.

Of course, she knew that that man was Hestia's child. Arman Silva, a human with an alien soul.

Hearing, that her loved one was already taken, didn't stop her from trying to bring him to her side.

Though it will be slightly, very slightly bittersweet victory, as she held true love sacred. But at the same time it was a victory, for gaining the love of a man from another woman. She was also a goddess of war!

"But," Hestia recovered as she huffed in confidence "I will not give up, I will show that Arman-kun and I are destined!"

Artemis who heard at Hestia's declaration could only smile awkwardly "Hestia…."

"I would like you to not!" Yet Hephaestus disapproved. Her angry face caused Hestia to gasp and hide behind Artemis. Her face changed then from anger to frustration "I am sorry, Hestia….." She then sighed.

Freya tilted her head "Do you not approve of her affection, Hephaestus?"

The goddess of forge looked at Freya "Of course not." She sighed again "I know that Arman Silva is a good and honest child." She then looked at Hestia "Actually, too good for Hestia."

"Guh!"

"Oh my." Freya was astonished.

"Listen Hestia," the red haired goddess put her drink on a table "Arman does you really good. Since meeting him, you changed in a good way." She shook her head "But I know your selfishness," Hestia grunted at her fierce words "I am sorry, I can't condone that you try to push your affection on a married man who loves his wife dearly. Especially when the boy gives more money out for you, instead of himself."

"Guh!" That was the last blow! Hestia fell on her knees and suddenly…

"Hestia?" Artemis asked her friend as she saw, that Hestia's shoulders began to shake….

"Guaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Fountains of tears flowed out from Hestia's eyes.

XXX

"Guh…*sniff*….I am sorry…..Arman-kun…..Hephaestus…Jagamaru-kuuun….."

"There, there." As Artemis consoled Hestia, who finally calmed down from her fit, she turned to Hephaestus "I think you went too far, Hephaestus…"

"Yes, indeed…." Freya looked worried "I never saw Hestia's crying this much since 5 000 years…..It seems she carried those conflicted feelings longer than you thought, my dear Hephaestus."

The goddess of forge pinched the bridge of her nose "I know…It just the boy has so much in his mind that he even comes almost every day to bring money to me, for paying back Hestia's debt…..ah…"

"He does what!?"

Ah….Hephaestus also remembered that she shouldn't say anything to his goddess…..

"Ah...Ahhhhhhhhhh…..Arman-kuuuuuuuuun!"

"Oh great," Hephaestus sighed "Here we go again."

XXX

As they three goddesses finally calmed Hestia down, they could finally have time to have a drink.

"*Glug* *Glug* *Glug*…Haaaah, that hit the spot!" Hestia who gulped her drink down huffed and smiled. It seems she finally regained her spunk.

"My goodness….." Hephaestus sighed while putting a hand on her forehead "I really don't know what to say to you anymore."

"There, there. At least everyone is in a good mood." Artemis tried to uphold the new peace. While she knew deep down, that her fellow goddess was right that Hestia's child did too much, she choose to don't say anything."

Freya giggled "For now." And looked mischievously at the two virgin goddesses

"Though I am really interested, how both of you fell for the same child~."

"Well….A little time ago my children and I had an argument about love. And I decided to give it a thought…But over a month ago," Artemis smiled gently "My children and I took a mission to kill a strong monster. But we couldn't defeat it and before almost everyone was killed, myself included, Orion appeared and saved us. After that he took care of me and my children. He healed us, helped us and brought us back to Orario." Suddenly Artemis looked sad "Though…some of my children didn't make it…."

The other three goddesses looked sad as well. It was never easy to lose a child.

"My condolences, Artemis." Said Freya in honesty.

"Thank you Freya."

Freya then turned to Hestia, who in response just threw a dirty glare at the love goddess "I will not tell you!"

That caused Freya to giggle. Soon or later she will have that boy at her side. After that he will tell her everything. Especially how he managed to make two great virgin goddess like Hestia and Artemis fall for him.

Hearing and seeing Freya giggling, caused Hestia to sigh again "Well at least you're here. And rather have you here, than a certain someone.

"Speaking of the devil…." Freya pointed behind Hestia.

"Oh no!"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, Phae-Phae, Freya, Arte!" Look shouted behind them and before they could even blink, Loki has already closed they distance between them and stood right before Hestia "Yo, Itty-Bitty!"

"Oh great…." Hestia sighed and held her hand on her head. She already felt another headache incoming "What are you doing here, Loki?"

Loki in response grinned ""Well, I heard that a certain poor goddess was attending 'ere, so I thought that I have ta come as well!" She than looked at Hestia's dress and laughed "What's that! Itty-Bitty finally has a dress and behaves like a normal adult, hahaha. I'm almost bustin' a gut!"

Hestia in response threw a look at the trickster, which screamed bloody murder!

"That's quite the scary face you're making Hestia." Hephaestus said, as she leisurely sipped at her drink.

"Yes, indeed." Artemis giggled as she put her hands on Hestia's shoulders.

"Fufu!" Freya giggled, this was one of the moments she enjoyed the most, when she was together with either Loki or Hestia, or better with both of them at the same time.

XXX

"So, Itty-Bitty…."

"I will not tell you anything about Arman-kun, Loki." Hestia already knew what Loki wanted to ask. Before she ended her sentence, the virgin-goddess already stopped the trickster.

Loki's grinned didn't falter "Come on! Don't be like that!" She then went closer to Hestia who was already fed up with her "Where did'ya get that child of yers!? I mean defeating a whole lot of Minotaurs as a Level One!"

Suddenly Freya and Hephaestus blinked, Artemis as well.

"Wait Hestia, your child defeated…. what?" The goddess of forge frowned and looked at Hestia.

The little goddess gave in by the looks of all her fellow goddesses and sighed "Yeah, the rumored Level One was my Arman-kun."

"Oh my." Freya spoke up "I heard that is was a rumor that Level One killed over 12 Minotaurs. To think it was your child, Hestia."

Hestia shrugged "What can I tell. Arman-kun is gifted." She then glared at Loki and looked with suspect at her "Before you say something, no Loki I didn't do anything to my child, so spare me your whimsical attitude and questions about him."

Loki frowned "Oi, Itty-Bitty I didn't say anything!"

"Yet you already suspected it." She glared at the Trickster "Because of your Familia my child was nearly injured." Hestia crossed her arms under her ample bosom "Get them under control, especially that Werewolf of yours. That's right! I heard that he tried to hurt my child."

The trickster glared now at the virgin-goddess "Oi, Itty-Bitty, yes my Bete was in the wrong, but watch…."

"Enough!"

Both bickering deities winced, when Hephaestus began to shout "This is a gathering of gods. Keep yourself under control, before you tell others doing so," She looked at her best friend "Hestia."

"Guh!"

"Ha!"

Hephaestus then looked at Loki "And Loki,"

"Guh!"

"Stop coercing Hestia any further about her child, do you understand? Besides Loga also had a run in with my children. I appreciate it, if you reprimand him. Lately his behavior is getting out of control."

Loki frowned again and sighed "Got…it." It seems good old Bete will get another trashing the moment she got home.

Ever since his defeat by Silva, he was constantly in a foul mood….more than ever.

"Good." Hephaestus nodded "Let's just enjoy ourselves.

Artemis nodded whilst Freya smiled gracefully until a male member of her Familia appeared and whispered something into her ear.

When he was finished, Freya looked at her glass and pursed her lips "Forgive me, but I have to leave."

"Already?"

"Yes my dear Hephaestus, besides," A beautiful smile graced her face "I already devoured every men here more than enough.

Instantly every male deity in the room went pale and started to sweat. Shortly those males vanished as quickly as possible whilst the female gods looked perturbed. Some glared at the males while the others glared at Freya. Especially a certain dark-skinned goddess of beauty bit her handkerchief out of anger while also muttering something sinister.

"Ta-Ta~."

"Whoa…." Hestia looked astounded, whilst Hephaestus sighed. Artemis laughed awkwardly and Loki grunted in dissatisfaction.

The four goddesses decided to have another drink together. But it didn't last long. After four minutes passed, Loki and Hestia were already again on each other's throats. Loki pinched Hestia's cheeks, while also swinging her around quite violently. Unfortunately it did more damage to her, since Hestia's large breasts jiggled around, directly in her face.

Seeing that she couldn't win this fight, Loki left the home of Ganesha under tears of anger and frustration.

XXX

The next morning

"Hestia?"

"Guh…Arman-kun…please don't look at me….."

Arman sighed. After coming back, he immediately went to sleep. When he entered the basement, he already saw, that Hestia was home whilst sleeping peacefully in her bed.

Yet from the smell she emitted, he knew, that she drank too much. again.

"Easy to say," Arman went into their kitchen and filled a glass of water "When you have a hangover every second day."

"Guuh….I am sorry…." She twitched, through a wave of pain, again "And today is Monsterphilia….Ah we wanted to go together….on a date…."

Arman wanted to say, that it was not a date…..but he didn't want to make her feel more miserable then she is right now.

As he sighed, the Revenant put his coat and weapons on "I am going myself. I will bring you something to eat…." He patted her head, in which she giggled in delight "Sleep a little more. When I'm coming home, I will draw you a bath, alright?"

"Yeah…guhhh…." She was happy, though the joy was again replaced by the hammering pain of her hangover "I…love…you…."

"I know…." He sighed and smiled. He put the blanked over Hestia and left the church.

XXX

Monsterphilia.

An annual spectacle, hosted by the Ganesha Familia, in which they tame Monsters from different Dungeon Floors. After being caged, the monsters are brought to the surface.

They are used in gladiator-like fights, between them and Adventurers.

For many people in Orario and even outside the Labyrinth City it was quite the spectacle.

The onlookers are seating on the places in the Colloseum and observe how High-Ranking Adventures are fighting the spawn of the Dungeon.

Thus the entire city was quite lively. Different people from different countries were also in the city and there were several stands ranging from selling food to having mini-games.

XXX

As Arman was strolling around, looking at the people he smiled. Part of him was happy being around in such festivities. But he was also a bit lonely. Hestia wasn't with him and Io was still back home in their village…. He was also a little bit on the edge, through the large amount of people close to him…..Yet he still had his blood thirst under control.

Suddenly someone him out.

"Ooooiiii!"

Arman turned around, noticing that he just passed the Hostess of Fertility.

It was the cat person with brown hair and ears. She waved at him, signalizing that he should come.

Nodding he walked towards her.

"Hello, Miss."

"Ah, hello, nya!" She was quite spunky "Whitehead, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Here," The female cat person handed him a coin purse over "That ditzy girl forget her money, nya. Please bring it to her."

Okay….now he was confused.

"Anya," Another waitress came out from the inn. It was Ryuu "Silva-san is quite troubled. You should explain everything."

Anya smiled smugly and put her fists on her hips while puffing her chest up "Ryuu you dummy. He can understand, that I want him to bring Syr's wallet to her, because she skipped work!"

Oh…now he finally understood it.

"That's the situation," Ryuu asked "We would be thankful if you could bring it to her, Silva-san." She suddenly looked sharper at him "By the way, Syr didn't skip work, she took a vacation day to visit the Monsterphilia. So you shouldn't think of her as someone who slacks off."

"O-of course." He nodded and felt somehow awkwardly at the pressing from the elf "I am already on my way."

"Thank you, Silva-san."

"Thank ya, Whitehead!"

XXX

**Meanwhile in a Café at the Main street.**

Loki who was quite busy the last days, could finally rest for a bit. Though she wasn't willingly here in this café.

She was called out by an 'friend'….

However she used this chance to bring her favorite child, Aiz along.

The moment she entered the café, Loki grunted in annoyance. Every guest and employee within the room was fixated on a certain person sitting at a table, close to a window, where one could look at the main street.

It was Freya.

Even though she had a hood over her face, her charm ability was still strong.

"Oi Freya, sorry for bein' late!" The trickster greeted her and sat in front of Freya "Mind if I order somethin'? Been starvin' since mornin'.

Freya smiled "Of course, I already arrived a moment ago." She then looked at the human girl to Loki's right "You could introduce that child to me."

Loki nodded "Freya, this is ma favorite Aiz-tan!" She then looked at her child "Aiz, this is a goddess you could at least greet her."

Aiz nodded and bowed "Nice to meet you." It was a short introduction. But necessary. Even though Aiz was a powerful Adventurer, she wasn't immune to the Charm emitted by a powerful goddess such as Freya.

"Oh my," Freya smiled "I can understand why you have taken a likening to that child."

Loki nodded "Righto, besides, sorry for bringin' her here." She then tried to touch Aiz's back only to have her hand swatted away "Can't leave that gal alone. Ya know. If I would, she would prolly stay in the Dungeon the entire day, hahaha!"

Due Loki's explanation, Aiz became embarrassed and flushed.

But then "So, Loki began. She crossed her legs and leaned forward "Why have ya called me out here?"

The goddess of love smiled "Can I not just invite you to have a talk with you like in good old times?"

"Stop lyin' will ya." Suddenly the air within the café changed, as Loki's demeanor changed.

All the guests around them stood up and left the café, as Loki's divine aura filled the air with dread and madness.

Aiz didn't show it, though even she couldn't help but twitch at the wild divine aura, her patron goddess was leaking out.

Loki didn't have the nickname, 'Mad Slayer' without reason.

Back then, when she was in heaven, she was known for having death matches every day, with other deities.

People always forgot, that she was despite, her carefree and silly attitude, still a demonic trickster.

Meanwhile, Freya was still smiling at the goddess in front of her.

After some seconds passed, Loki began to sigh "It's a man, isn't it?"

Freya still smiled.

Loki sighed again "It's always the same with ya sex deities. Always going after everyone, regardless bein' young or old.

Freya pouted "That's rude, I do have standards."

Loki's face changed in unbelief, which literally screamed 'Bullshit' "Let me guess. That child belongs to another Familia, isn't it? I am not dumb, Freya. Ya barely leave yer gilded home. Suddenly you appear on that elephant's party and ya also let yer birdies fly around, to look for information." Loki's smile turned into a greedy one. Like other deities she was in desperate need for entertainment "Ya already put me through so much, you could do me a favor and tell me which Familia you will ruin.

Freya and Loki looked at each other's eyes for several seconds, before the goddess of love broke the eye contact.

The patron deity of the strongest Familia sighed and Loki blinked at the sight in front of her. Suddenly Freya looked like a maiden in love.

"It was a day like any other," The goddess began "I looked at Orario and suddenly saw him." She turned to Loki, who frowned in response "The moment I saw his soul I was….bewitched…..His soul….was not as any other…Not what a normal mortal should have…" Freya sighed again….yet her smile was beautiful "He is….strong….Incredibly strong….."

Loki cocked a brow. She knew of Freya's ability to see the souls of mortals. Yet….she never saw Freya like this for….a _very long time_. But she was more curious about that mortal "What do you mean? How strong is he?"

Freya looked at the street "He is as strong as my champion, probably…no, even stronger." That caused Loki and Aiz, to widen their eyes in unbelief.

Ottar the 'Warlord' and 'King'. The world's only Level 7 and apex. He was the strongest man in Orario and probably in the entire world, since the death of the captains from the Zeus and Hera Familia, which were Level 8 and Level 9.

And now both Loki and Aiz heard, that there is someone out there, in this city, who was probably stronger than Freya's Level 7.

"Oi, oi, oi." Loki gaped "Are ya sure about that child, Freya?"

Seeing Loki in such a situation, caused Freya to smile "Yes….that child has enough power to defeat Ottar...but…." Suddenly something caught Freya's eye "I must go. I am sorry Loki!"

"Oi, wait!"

Freya vanished before Loki could stop her.

"Seriously!? She even left me with her bill!" She looked at her child "Can you believe it…oi what is the matter, Aiz?"

Aiz didn't look at her goddess. Her eyes were glued outside on the main street, where she saw a mop of white hair.

XXX

"Stupid, Syr…" Syr, a waitress of the Hostess of Fertility was ranting about herself. Her first free day, after so long and she was already frustrated "Guess I have to walk back and get it."

As Syr turned around, she bumped at someone "Oh I am sorr…Arman-san!?"

The man in front of her was a new guest of her workplace "Hey Syr," Under his hood she saw him smiling, his fangs were also visible "Looking for this?" He raised his hand….it was her purse!

"My money…." She blinked and looked at him "But how?"

Arman handed the purse to her and explained "Your colleagues asked me to find you and bring it you."

Syr blinked and was touched "You took the trouble to find me, only to bring my purse…."

Arman shook his head "It was no trouble, Syr. I am happy to help." He then turned around "So long."

Syr widened her eyes "Wait Arman-san!"

Arman turned around "Yeah?"

"Ehm…Are you alone?"

He nodded "Unfortunately my goddess wanted to go with me…but…..she had other plans…"

"Oh….what happened?"

"Well…." Arman smiled awkwardly and looked to the side….

XXX

Meanwhile Hestia…"Bluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrghhhhhhhhhhh!" Was busy puking fountains of rainbows into the bucket next to her bed.

XXX

"You know gods," He shrugged "No mortal knows what they are thinking.

The waitress blinked and nodded in agreement "So….." She then began "How about it….." She flushed a little bit "Do you want…"

"Sure, let's go." Knowing what she wanted to ask, Arman already answered her…

"Oh…" Syr felt embarrassed…."Okay…Let's go to our date!" Yet her mood lightened up and she was happy to have some quality time with the vampire.

"Our what?"

Maybe this was not a good idea…

* * *

OMAKE from my buddy **Don Orbit:**

Io: (through the link) It's alright.

Arman: Io...thank you.

Cruz: (in Arman's head) ...I'm still there and conscious, you know?

(Roundabout starts playing)

Arman: What?! Cruz?

Cruz: (in Arman's head) That's right. And actually I am not okay with you being surrounded by so many girls trying to make a move on you. I can see and hear all you are doing and read your thoughts after all as a part of yourself.

Arman: You WHAT!?

Io: (through the link)...Arman what is she talking about?

Arman: (sweating intensifies) Uhm…

Cruz: ...you still haven't chased of that waitress yet though, now did you?

Arman: No...

Cruz: Okay that's it! I refuse to have such a man be my host!

Arman: What do you mean? (suddenly there is a blue flash behind him alongside a familiar presence with bloodlust emitted from it)

Io: Arman? Are you okay?

Arman: Not for long… (guitar stars playing)

(Freeze frame on Arman running away with Cruz right behind him with lens flare eyes as she looks like she's going to murder Arman)

_**To be continued**_

**Sorry for the late chapter, but my finals are coming closer, my mother's cancer got worse, and my health as well. Soon I also have to go under surgery. …**

**Don't worry it is not something bad, but I also must take care of myself.**

**Hands up for my buddy Don Orbit, for writing the Omake.**

**EDIT: I posted a wrong chapter...sorry this is the right one!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Putrid Blood**

'This was a really bad idea' Thought Arman as he was led by Syr to one booth after another.

The girl tried to flirt with him every time she had the chance…..much to his disdain….

Arman found her not unattractive but first, he loved Io dearly, besides no women in this world, mortal or divine would be a match for her. Second, Syr was not really his type and third, she had the same scent as Mia on her. That of a Goddess of Love. And at last, fourth, the feeling of being played, still lingered in his mind.

"Is everything alright with you Arman-san?"

"Mmh," Arman was brought out from his thoughts as Syr latched herself on his arm. He shook his head "Of course…just a little bit under the weather."

"Huh…" Syr blinked and grinned. She bumped her finger on his nose "This will not do," She said coyly "You are on a date with a cute girl. You should be at least a little bit happier."

Arman chuckled and shook his head "Yeah…you're right."

The waitress beamed "By the way," She moved away and stopped in front of him "How do I look?" She then twirled around.

Syr wore a simple white summer dress which gave her a pure beautiful aura, despite…the unpleasant feeling coming off from….her….

"You look lovely." He said it with a smile.

Hearing that caused her blush "Muh, you could at least a little bit bashful….Arman-san."

The Revenant shrugged in response and lowered his hood.

Syr already caused some heads to turn, but now it was Arman causing it.

He didn't do it for gaining some looks and gazes. But now and then, he felt a little bit uncomfortable with the hood.

"….." Arman noticed the stare of the waitress.

"Something's wrong?"

Being caught, caused Syr to gasp "No…It is just…." She became red "You look really handsome….and yet beautiful." Her flush grew even more…"I mean your skin is so white and flawless….and your eyes are so beautiful…" Syr suddenly squealed in embarrassment as she turned around, her face red, whilst holding her cheeks…."What am I saying!?" She turned around, only to see Arman's puzzled face.

"Huh…." Blinking several times, Arman began to smile "Thank you, Syr."

Now she was completely red as a tomato "Not…fair…" She muttered.

XXX

After an hour has passed, Arman and Syr were still walking around while visiting the many booths which either sell food or give you a chance to play a mini game where you can win something.

Yet the Revenant couldn't enjoy this festival that much. The reason? Syr's behavior became more aggressive and right now she was pressing herself on his right side.

Deciding that it is too much, he sighed and stopped walking "Syr."

The waitress blinked and smiled at him "What is it?"

"There is something I need to tell you…" He scratched his head…..Arman really didn't want to tell more information about himself then he wanted to…..Since Syr was a potential enemy….and besides Arman felt the strange gaze on him again…but this time it was more intense …..This was really trying his patience. And by any means, he wasn't a man who became easily to anger. He was also thirsty…..for blood of course.

Seeing as Arman looked really serious, caused Syr to lose her smile. She then looked in worry at him "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah…actually…..no." Again he sighed and collected his thought. But before he could say Syr that he has already someone in his heart….Lady Destiny decided to butt in, again.

"Arman?"

The undead blinked and his head whipped to the right "Eina?" He looked again "Misha?"

"Ah, its Eina's unreliable big brother!"

"""Huh?""" Eina, Arman and Syr looked at Misha.

XXX

"So, what are you girls doing?" Arman asked while trying to distract himself from Syr, who was hugging is arm even more tightly.

Also her smile was…..well for lesser men, downright terrifying….

"Well," Eina pushed her glasses back "We are on patrol duty and help with everything we can." She then looked at Syr "And that is…?"

Before the undead could answer her question, Syr decided to spoke up "I am Syr Flova, Arman's girlfr….."

"Just a friend."

"…"

"…."

"…"

All three women then looked at him, with various faces.

Syr pouted puffed her cheeks and Eina tilted her head and looked confused, whilst Misha looked mischievously at him

Arman sighed "She's is just a friend." He looked at the two guild-workers "We are on an outing, since my goddess couldn't come with me." Syr puffed her cheeks even more, but he didn't care.

He was on a bad mood, through many reasons.

Arman really wanted to go with Hestia, since he felt that he didn't spent much time with his patron goddess slash adoptive mother.

Syr was….a 'nice' girl, but he wasn't an idiot. That girl had a hidden agenda and beneath that smile was something the Revenant didn't like. Though her feelings were real, _that _at least he could read from her, his instincts never lied to him when it came to danger…..Also there was the sickly sweet scent on her…

Despite his protests, Syr dragged him through the large crowd. Since he didn't drink any blood and had only two Blood Beads with him, it was challenging. It also didn't help, that Syr, a human, was clinging at him like a tick.…Though he should really look after his springs, since there must be already new Blood Beads.

Yes, Blood springs. He could create some of them, since he had the Relic of the Heart inside him as well. But without the Blood Veins nourishing the springs, they were in constant need of his ichor to sprout and grow. He also created some Mistles, but that was a story for another time…

And every time he wanted to tell Syr, that he wasn't interested…. something came up and interrupted them…..

"O…kay?" Eina looked at him with a wry smile "So….." then looked at Syr who looked really angry at her Adventurer. The half-elf understood the situation and sighed…..But unfortunately she deduced it wrong…'From what I can tell…..Arman…is too dense….and doesn't noticed that the girl has feelings for him.

Though Eina was a woman, she didn't have any experience when it came to relationships, dates…and the other sex….

Meanwhile….

'Why do I have the feeling, that there is a misunderstanding….?' Thought Arman…..

XXX

Eina sighed again and smiled "By the way," Syr blinked at looked at Eina "I am Eina Tulle," She bowed "I am Arman's advisor, nice to meet you, Flova-shi."

Syr blinked several times and smiled, as if the frustration caused by Arman, was gone "Nice to meet you as, Tulle-san." Syr then smiled at Arman again, who raised his brow in response.

"What?"

"You never told me, that your advisor was such a beautiful woman~"

Eina in response, blushed at Syr's compliment.

"Well….It's not like we're dating….so I never said anything about it."

'Smack'

Everyone around them, the onlookers and pedestrian, together with Eina and Misha, smacked their foreheads, after Arman finished his sentence…as Syr's smile…..turned downright malicious. Her grip around his arm became also firmer.

Everyone around them thought only one thing 'Did that guy really said something like that, directly in her face!?'

Though Arman was in the right, the entire time...since he was already taken…..

"Well…" Eina began…but she was already tired by Arman's behavior. She thought that he hadn't even one ounce of delicacy.

And again, he didn't do anything wrong...

"Eina…." Misha put a hand on her shoulder "I think we should go, and let those guys have their date in peace."

"It's not a date." Arman denied it again, causing everyone around them headaches, again…

"Just let them alone….." Misha smiled awkwardly. The murderous aura caused by the waitress from the Hostess of Fertility was also making her nervous…..

"R-right…." She turned to Arman, her uneasy face turned into the stern one, he knew too well "Arman your next lesson is in three days, do you understood?"

"But of course."

"Also," She looked at Syr, who in response tilted her head "If you are on an outing, with a girl, you must treat her well. Do you understand?"

"Of course." He nodded.

The half-elf sighed and put a hand on her forehead.

Arman sighed as well and turned to Syr "Come Syr, we…guh!" Suddenly he grunted and became stiff as a tree. His body felt like it was under fire, which literally happened way more often than one could think and want.

"Arman-san?" Syr asked in worry.

"Arman?" And Eina as well.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" A scream took their attention followed, by a loud crash. After that chaos erupted.

XXX

The moment Arman smelt it, his eyes flared up….

**!HUMAN BLOOD!**

His blood thirst kicked in and the sole question was, where did it come from?

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" A scream echoed through the entire main-street and suddenly…..

*Boom* One of the booths was sky-high and falling directly at Arman and company.

"Kyaaa!" Syr screamed and put her hands over her head, whilst Misha and Eina hugged each other while falling on the ground, through shock, confusion and fear.

*Slice*

*Crash*

Before it crashed at them, Arman already stood in front of girls and sliced the booth into two parts, which then landed safely around them.

The pale man nodded and sheathed his sword back "You girls are alright?" He turned around and looked at the females.

"Yes…." Syr answered in daze and Misha was on her legs and helped Eina up.

"What…." Eina moved her glasses back into their right positions "Why was something like that thrown at us?"

Arman drew his sword back "Because of them." And glared at the source.

"Wha….?"

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOONSTERS!"

Misha, Syr and Eina were in shock….Monsters! Why are there Monsters roaming around freely in Orario!?

"I think they broke out from their cages…" Arman said as he took a stance "Girls….." Yet he didn't receive a reply. He turned around "GIRLS!"

The three were still in daze, but the shouting of the Revenant broke them out of it.

"Eina, Misha!"

"Y-yes!?"

"Yeah!?"

He walked towards them, his sword still in the hand "I need you guys to help the citizens, NOW!"

"Got i-it." Misha nodded and Eina as well.

Arman then looked at the waitress "Syr help them, okay!"

"O-okay…but what about you?"

Arman took a deep breath and lowered his hood, his eyes were closed as he was engulfed in a red aura and suddenly a dripping sound drew the attention of the three girls to Arman's sword. They gasped when they saw, that it was now engulfed in…..blood…Then they looked him, as he began to speak "I am," The vampire opened his eyes as they begin to flare in a bright red causing the girls to gasp again "Buying you some time."

He then activated the **Warrior Blood Code.**

XXX

It was utter chaos….

Screaming and injured people, roaring monsters. The main street was under attack and lots of things were either damaged or destroyed.

Arman twirled his sword, the effect of **Blood Weapon**, was still working. But the sword will not endure much more, due its low quality. That meant that he had to be quick as possible. He ran towards the source of the other screams and helped as much as he could do. But he noticed that stronger monsters appeared, the deeper he went into the city. They attacked him the moment he was noticed.

First it were just Goblins, Kobolds but then War Shadows and Killer Ants. After that Lygerfangs, Hard Armors and even Mad Beetles.

XXX

Arman was now completely sure. These Monsters behaved abnormal. But he didn't have the time to think about it. The Vampire had to defeat them all, in order to protect the people.

"GRYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" A Lygerfang roared a last time, before it crumbled into nothingness, after its Magic Stone was pierced by the Revenant's enchanted blade.

"This…is ridiculous…."

The creatures just caused havoc and roared around while ignoring the mortals around them. But the moment they noticed Arman, they attacked him without hesitation….

He also smelled, that all the monsters he encountered so far, had another scent clinging on them….a scent he knew too well…..

"MUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH!"

He looked to his right side and saw that a Minotaur began to charge at him, by using its strongest attack. Moving on its four limbs and pointing its horns towards him. It wanted nothing more to skewer his body, but when it crashed into him, the Monster noticed that something was wrong. It looked up and its glowing red eyes widened.

"MUOH!?"

Arman caught it by grabbing its horns while glaring at the bovine giant. The amount of bloodlust coming from him caused the Monster to cry out it fear as it began to struggle. It wanted to free itself but Arman was too strong. But it was in vain….

"Grr…." Without breaking a sweat and much effort, Arman began to slowly tear the screaming monster into two parts.…

"MUGGGUUUOHHHHHH!" The Minotaur roared a last time.

*Crunch* *Splatter* *Boom* Blood, organs and bones spilled on the ground and when Arman was finished, he threw one part on the ground, while he bit into the other one so that he could drain the blood from it.

Monster Blood was truly a riddle.

It tasted like a blend, made from human blood and Ichor, the blood of the Revenants and Lost, not the blood from the Gods of this world!

Only through this, the thirst of Arman and Io was quenched before he started to grow Blood Springs.

Nevertheless the big question was, how was it possible that the Monster from the Dungeon had blood a little bit similar, to that of the Revenants and Lost? He really wished that Louis was here….he could tell his friend so much…

"Damn…." He swallowed the lump in his throat and cast aside his grief…..Duty was calling.

XXX

As he finished draining the part of the Minotaur dry it vanished immediately…That was good, because…..

"Arman!"

The white-haired undead turned around and saw Eina running towards him. Good it seems, that she didn't see it.

"Eina?" The Revenant walked towards her "Is everything alright?" He shook his head "More importantly, why are you here!? It's dangerous!" His question was answered when he noticed that around them were three members from the Ganesha-Familia.

The half-elf panted "I looked everywhere….*pant* for you," She glared at him "Why did you leave!? There were middle-floor monster….ev…ery…where…." Eina suddenly noticed the blood on the undead and her eyes wandered to the Minotaur, or rather what was still left from it "A-Arman…is that a Minotaur?"

Arman tilted his head and looked at the dead body then at Eina "Yes. I killed it."

He then heard whispering from the Ganesha-members, who pointed at him, though the Vampire didn't have the time listening their prattle.

The heir looked at Eina, whose eyes were wide open "B-but Minotaurs are high-ranked Level 2 Monsters!? How did…" Suddenly Eina stopped talking and it seems that she realized something "The rumored Level 1 who killed over a dozen Minotaurs…that was you…?"

The Revenant didn't respond…..

"GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLL!" Both mortals and immortal whipped their head towards the direction, where the roar came from.

"Infant Dragon!" Eina gasped as the Ganesha Members positioned themselves in front of her.

*Swoosh*

"Wait, Arman!"

The Revenant didn't hesitate and ran past the Ganesha-Members directly at the charging dragon.

"ROAAAAAAAARR!" The Infant Dragon roared and ran even quick and when it was close enough to bit into Arman….

*POOF*

It bit into a crimson cloud which signalized the beginning of its end.

"Sorry!"

The monster grunted, as its head was bent backwards. Its eyes widened as it noticed, that Arman, was now upside down due the way its head was being held. He was now standing on the dragon's back, and bent the dragon's head backwards by holding onto the horn of the beast. The Undead raised his enchanted sword to behead the reptile monster, but unfortunately….

*Crack* *Shatter*

The weapon was already at its limit and shattered into thousand fragments.

The Revenant cursed, but attacked nonetheless. The tightened the grip on the monster's horn and clenched his fist. Without hesitation and using the strength, gained from his **Warrior Blood Code**, he punched it directly into its snout.

*PUNCH*

The head of the Monster smashed down into the ground, causing a small crater and spider-web cracks.

In response through the application of the force the creature's skull cracked immediately and blood, fangs, brain-matter and flesh shot out like fountains from the dragon's eye-sockets and maw.

*Boom* *Crunch* *Splatter* *Splurt* *Splash*

Satisfied with this gory kill, the Revenant huffed "There we go." and jumped down from the corpse. He didn't even spared another look at it as he was walking back to Eina.

While doing so, Arman began to flex his shoulders and twirled his arms around. He really needed a challenge, since he began to think that he was getting rusty.

Meanwhile the Ganesha-Members moved away and looked at him as he had a second head.

Well who could blame them? He just killed a Monster in the goriest way, they ever had seen in their career as Adventurers…..One of them even vomited after looking at the monster' corpse. They recalled the moment when Eina was approaching them for help as she said, that Arman was a Level One who needed help, which he clearly did not!….He just killed a Level 1 Floor Boss and a High-Tier Level 2 Monster!

Speaking of Eina…..

The poor half-elf's had a look of unbelief as well. Her eyes were wide as saucers and her delicate mouth was so wide open that it would be enough for an imp to jump in it…..

"Eina?" Arman ask as Eina didn't even react at him, even though he was now standing in front of her….."Eina!" He shouted, causing the girl to shriek and break out from her stupor.

"Y-you…" She stammered "How…"

*BOOM*

Arman's victory was short-lived and all of them, the Guild-Worker, the Revenant and the Ganesha-Members whipped their heads towards source of the explosion.

And they saw it….

"SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Several large-plant like monsters emerged from the ground and began to cause havoc and destruction. Their screeching was bloodcurdling and their maws were nightmare-fuel.

It was a cross between human mouth and that of a certain insect-eating plant, which Arman once red from a book back in Vein.

"Eina…" Arman turned to the flabbergasted girl "What are these things?" He wasn't sure, with what he had to deal now. Since he couldn't identify those creature he asked his advisor.

The advisor shook her head in response "I-I don't know this monster." She tried to recall all the information she had in her head….but without success. Both of them turned to the Ganesha-Members who shook their heads as well.

One of them spoke "Those aren't ours," A young man with tanned skin and a red elephant mask, similar to that of his patron deity, explained "To begin with, I don't even know such a Monster and I am a Level 3."

'Great.' Arman thought. He looked at the Monsters for several seconds…

The half-elf girl, next to him had a bad premonition "Arman?" She addressed him.

But the Undead sighed and turned around….

Eina frowned, as the bad feeling became stronger. Especially when Arman began to smile and look at her "Sorry, I have to go. Please take care of everything."

"Wait!" She shouted and tried to grab him but he already vanished in crimson fog "He did it again!"

Oh how she would punish him with endless lessons! She already had enough of this day!

XXX

Meanwhile Arman was jumping from roof to roof, his eyes never left the plant-like monsters, who just sprouted from the ground, minutes ago.

'This is not good' Arman thought. These monsters were different. They were more aggressive than their fellow dungeon spawn.

"Mmh?"

"SCREEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAA!" One of the Monster noticed him and roared as it moved towards him, his maw opened and fangs bared.

*CRASH*

Its movement was too slow making it easy for Successor of the Relics to evade the attack by jumping up. The plant-monster missed him and crashed into the roof of the building.

Arman used this as a chance to attack.

Still being in the air, he twirled around and raised his right leg as Ichor began to gather around his right foot. With his strength gained from the **Warrior Blood Code**, Arman used **Grave Knocker** and slammed his foot into the head of the plant-monsters.

The monster screamed a last time, before its head exploded.

"Good!"

*Crack*"

"Uh-oh, not good."

Unfortunately Arman underestimated his strength and caused the building, he was just standing seconds ago, to collapse.

But before he was crushed under the debris, he teleported himself away into safety.

"Whew," he sighed and looked around "Good, nobody saw me."

XXX

After finishing the Monster, Arman continued to help everyone he could find or kill other monsters besides the plant-creatures.

Landing on another building he saw, that there were only three Plant-Monsters left and to his relief, there was already somebody taking care of it.

"Kenki," The Heir of the Relics saw that Aiz Wallenstein was fighting with one of the plants "Amazon and Jormungand." Whilst the Hiryute sisters were in combat with the other two "Mmh?" The Revenant noticed another woman or rather a young girl in pink clothes "That is….Leyfia Viridis alias 'Thousand Elf'." Since the incident with them, he learned and memorized everything and everyone from their Familia, he could find from the Guild's archives.

The blonde human and the two Amazons were Level 5, but the young elf was still Level 3.

But it seemed so, that they didn't need his help. That was good. He turned around to look for other Monsters to kill or people to help.

But unfortunately….

*BOOM*

"Seriously!?" The pale undead turned around only to see that Leyfia Viridis was blown away by a tendril from another plant-monster which sprouted directly under her "NO!"

The poor girl could neither react nor scream, as the monster's appendage crashed into her side causing a nasty crack, which made even Arman wince. Despite the blessing of the Gods, mortals were still fragile. One bad wound or the loss of too much blood and it was over.

Arman growled in anger and teleported towards the poor girl to catch her before she crashed down on the ground.

"Got you!" He caught her and landed safely on the ground, but it was not over. The Monster hissed in anger and attacked the Revenant immediately, who held the young elf in his left arm.

In a split second, the Revenant changed his Blood Code to **Caster**, and pointed his palm towards the charging beast.

Ichor began to gather around it and the sound of cracking electricity followed together with the sound of a fired gun.

Arman used a **Blood Shot. **A projectile, made from Ichor, which moved with the speed of a bullet towards the beast, which swallowed it with one bite, only to screech when it exited from the back of its 'head' leaving a gaping hole and ending its wretched existence for good.

*Thump*

The body of the plant-monster crashed on the ground.

Arman sighed and his attention changed to the injured girl in his arm. He shifted the elf gently around and carefully laid her on the pavement "Hey, can you hear me?"

The girl coughed in response and opened her eyes a little bit. She moved them around and after some seconds she noticed him.

"Good." He nodded and looked at her injury and grimaced for a second. He had to bit the inside of his cheeks to control himself, since this girl bled quite a lot. Arman shook his head, clearing the monstrous thoughts and grabbed the blood-soaked part of her dress, were the injury was. With a quick jerk he ripped the dress to take a better look at the wound "Damn…" Another grimace followed and in his thoughts he cursed himself, for not shutting up. Showing a wounded person that it was really bad, wasn't the best move.

The wound was bad, like really bad. A gaping hole, broken rips, a pierced lung since blood leaked from her mouth and she probably had a damaged kidney and liver.

His hand went to his backpack only to grunt in frustration. The Vampire hadn't any potion left since he gave them other people.

Suddenly the girl coughed out another glob of blood!

Arman had to decide…

Wait for help or look for it?

Waiting would take too long and looking for help would mean that he had to leave the girl alone. Moving her around would only worsen her situation, though it was a wonder that she was still alive. But this was only due the divine blessing and her higher level.

Arman had no other chance and decided for the third option, healing her…..

"Listen," His voice was loud and strong, but he had to be since that girl needed to be awake "I will use….." Arman hesitated for a second "Magic to heal you." He noticed that the girl's eyes widened for a second, but he decided to ignore it "But it will be not pleasant, got it?"

The female elf nodded and Arman looked for something. When he saw a piece of wood, he picked it up and put it in her mouth. The girl understood it and nodded. Then he began his 'magic'.

The Revenant raised his palm and activated a Gift. The energy glowed and moved around, as normal when he was healing himself or his friends, when they couldn't regenerate themselves anymore. But this time it was different.

Lying before him, was a mortal. A living being.

He activated the **Heart of the Queen**, a relic infused with Karen Amamiya's Demeter Blood Code. A Code which held her merciful will to sacrifice herself for those who suffer the torment of thirst and carry the burden of sins caused by a cruel fate, while the Relic of the Heart, symbolized the gentle source of love and strength by a beautiful young woman, Cruz, who broke through pain, guilt and loneliness.

The Relic allowed him, to share any Gift with another person of his choosing. Normally testing Gifts on humans was contra productive, since there was the danger of having them hurt…and humans were already rare in Vein to begin with….but in this world Arman tried it on monsters, with positive results…

But back to Leyfia…

And the Gift he choose, was one of his strongest.

**Cleansing Light.**

This gift gave him the ability to heal in high-speed.

Even though Revenant's could heal quite quickly by themselves or use their Regenerations, his Gift worked the moment he received an injury regardless being light or heavy.

Louis was quite fascinated with it and Yakumo was downright jealous.

But unfortunately **Cleansing Light**, caused, when shared on not BOR-infected beings, immense pain…

"GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHH!" The moment the healing began, the Leyfia grunted and screamed. Since she bit into the piece of wood in her mouth, it was of course muffled. But she had to bear with it, but that doesn't mean, he didn't felt sorry for the girl.

After some seconds passed and **Cleansing Light** did its work, Arman stopped the use of the Relic of the Heart and deactivated the Gift. Removing his hand he then looked at the wound which was now completely healed.

Bones, organs and tissue were restored and a sigh of relief escaped from his mouth. He then looked at the girl, who was still biting the piece of wood with closed eyes…It must have been very painful, since she started cry again…..

Arman's heart tightened, when he saw her tears "Are you alright?" The moment he asked this, the elf opened her eyes, raised her upper body and spat the piece of wood out from her mouth. She then glared at Arman and smacked him directly in the face.

For a normal person or lower leveled mortal, it would be really fast and painful, but not for the Revenant.

Though….

*Smack*

He let himself hit, since the pain caused Leyfia to be in a disarray.

Pain, shock and fear were quite a mix and he felt, that she had to do something to calm herself down.

As his head moved to the site, due the amount of force, Arman moved it back to look at her while the hood of his coat still covered his face. He asked again "Are you alright?"

The girl's mimic changed from angry to be perplexed and then to being horrified as she now realized what she had done.

"I am sorry!"

XXX

Leyfia Viridis, a Level 3 and member of the illustrious Loki Familia, one of the strongest Familia in Orario cursed her own weakness.

The young elf wanted nothing more than prove herself.

She wanted to fulfill the expectations of her mentor and monarch Riveria Lljos Alf. To laugh together on the same level as the merry and fatherly dwarf, Gareth Landrock, while being useful to their wonderful captain Finn Deimne. Leyfia wanted to fight back to back with the beautiful and strong Hiryute sisters and showing her grumpy Werewolf senior, that she _was_ useful.

And most importantly, she wanted nothing more than being acknowledged by her idol Aiz Wallenstein. Her biggest wish was, standing next to the strong and beautiful human, on the same level.

Yet again her hope was crushed, as she was defeated by those Plan-Monsters with just one hit. Even though she thought that she overcame her crisis!

It was soul-crushing, bitter and she felt so disgraceful. Aiz and the Amazon sisters helped and encouraged her and again when she fell in despair and self-pity. But now she was thrown back into a pool of helplessness.

'All I ever want, is just standing next to her!' Leyfia thought as she flew in the air, whilst tears started to leak from her eyes. The pain, physical and psychological was too much 'Why am I so useless!?' She screamed in her thoughts as suddenly she noticed, that she was caught 'Wha…What?'

With the use of her last bit of strength, she opened her eyes and looked up.

It was a man, whose face was covered by a white hood. And unfortunately she knew that person…

Arman Silva.

The name of the 'human' who caused her Familia quite the trouble, though not on purpose, that she admitted.

It all began with the Minotaur Incident, were he saved several people including her fellow elves from being killed by the Monsters. Then it continued, with him, admonishing her entire Familia in front of a crowd. Him! A Level One so powerful that he could break the wrist of her Senpai, Bete Loga, who was a Level Five!

After that night, many of her Familia Members behaved differently.

Their leading members were trying to get any information, they could find on him whilst Bete Loga began to train himself stupid, so that he could take revenge on the human and much to her dismay, he also took a place in Aiz Wallenstein's thoughts.

Truth to be told, she didn't want to meet that man…no, this monster in human disguise, again as she recalled the night at the Hostess of Fertility.

The monstrous bloodlust and aura that leaked from his entire being, made her fear for her life, even though she faced many horrible creatures in the deep floors of the Dungeon, which hardened her quite a bit.

And the most important reason, was, that he had the attention of Aiz-san! This was a good reason, a _really_ good reason!

Yet, here he was, saving her and helping her Familia again!

The moment, he caught her, his attention moved towards the Monster, who charged at him.

Even though Leyfia didn't like the man, she didn't want him to die for her sake. She tried to warn him and tell him that he should flee, but she couldn't because of her injury.

But what came next, would stay in her mind for the rest of her long life.

While being cradled in his arms. The scary 'human' raised his hand and pointed his palm at the Monster.

Energy, with the color of blood, gathered around his palm and then in a split second, it shot forward with an earsplitting bang.

Leyfia couldn't believe it…Arman Silva could use Magic!

No, Arman Silva could use Magic, without a chant! She repeated that thought twice, with addition.

While it didn't looked as flashy as Leyfia's Arcs Ray, it certainly packed quite the punch!

The crimson projectile, which looked like an orb made from Blood, pierced right through the maw and exited from the back of the monster's head

Even Tiona and Tione couldn't punch through the monster's epidermis. But the elf could deduct, that the inside of its maw was probably softer, thus a weak point!

She continued to observe….and when the Monster died the elf felt his eyes on her.

Arman Silva laid her carefully and gentle on the ground.

Leyfia felt safe and relaxed…but now also tired…

No! Not good! She couldn't lose consciousness!

"Hey!" She heard the voice of the man calling her out "Can you hear me!?" It was really loud, though it helped her to open her eyes. Leyfia then saw him smiling, but she could swear that she saw him grimacing for a second under his covered face.

But what happened next, caused her almost to her scream….but she couldn't, since she was too weak and heavily injured.

Arman Silva ripped her clothes.

'Pervert, lecher, monster, sexual deviant!' Leyfia shouted inside her mind, even though she knew, that he did it to look at the wound and not using this moment to have a feel, on her weakened body.

"Damn." She heard him curse and of course that really didn't help her to calm down. Leyfia saw him, trying to grab something from his back pouch only to grimace again and growl in frustration.

He probably hadn't any potion left….

The Level 3 felt the panic gripping her heart and it grew larger, when she saw that the man in front of her began to think. She suddenly felt a surge in her lungs and coughed a glob of blood out. Her fear increased the moment she tasted the iron taste of her own blood in her mouth. It seems she had a damaged lung. Her eyes moved back to the human who took care of her and he still looked unsure….She was now on the verge of a panic attack!

Would he look for help and leave her, or worse would he give up?

She prayed that this man wouldn't leave her…..And that thought alone frustrated since she had to rely on the help from a potential enemy of her Familia.

Finally she had her answer, when Arman Silva nodded, meaning that he finally came to a conclusion. He looked at her and his fanged mouth opened "Listen," His voice was loud and firm, causing her to shake a bit "I will use…" He hesitated for a second "Magic to heal you."

The elven girl was again shocked. Not only could this man use offensive magic without chant, but also healing magic!

Healing magic was extremely rare, even amongst the elven race.

She knew only a handful of people who could use Healing Spells, herself included.

Her monarch, Riveria-sama, the saint Airmid Teasanare, alias 'Dea Saint' from the Dian Cecht and 'Mirabilis' Cassandra Illion from the Apollo Familia were the only known people in Orario with Healing Magic.

She also heard, that there was once a female elf from the Astrea Familia that was also capable of using Healing Spells.

But Leyfia herself could also use those spells, due her Elf Ring skill. It allowed her to summon a burst that allowed her to use any magic used by an Elf so long as she knew the chant and effects of said magic. It uses mind for the summon burst and for the magic used. If the Elf whose magic she's was using has the Development Ability Mage, the color of her own magic circle will change to match theirs while she's using their magic.

Thus she earned the alias 'Thousand Elf'

She continued to listen to Arman Silva, especially to what he said next "But it will be not pleasant."

Leyfia didn't care, she just wanted to end this nightmare.

She nodded, giving him consent to use the spell on her…which she immediately regretted…...

The elf saw him again, gathering crimson energy on his hand and moved it towards her injury.

And then…..

**PAIN!**

Excruciating and incredible pain! She felt her entire being set on fire and her wound felt far worse, then before.

The pain from the spell was greater than the injury caused from the tendril of the abomination, which blindsided her.

After some seconds passed, which felt more like minutes, Leyfia noticed that the pain suddenly vanished and that she could now breathe normally again. But she didn't want to open her eyes, the fresh memories of the pain caused her to cry, again.

"Are you alright?"

'That's it!' She thought. Her emotions suddenly boiled over and she opened her eyes. The young girl moved her upper body up and glared at the man who just saved her life seconds ago.

She slapped him with every bit of energy she still had left and only then she realized what she had done.

Leyfia slapped the man, who helped the Loki Familia and didn't report the attempt homicide by one of her colleagues.

And now she did it! She hit the man who saved her life!

Dread overcame, as she remembered what the man in front of her was capable of. She apologized as quick as possible "I am sorry."

XXX

"It's alright." Arman rubbed his cheek and shook his head "Don't worry about it. More importantly are you okay? Do still feel any pain or does something feel different?"

Leyfia's eyes widened. Again the person in front of her showed that he was the reasonable one. She felt relieved but at the same time annoyed how nice he was to her, despite being rude and ungrateful.

But the matter of pride was viewed differently between elves and humans…and right now her pride was shattered and she felt disgusted by herself.

She wanted to apologize again but suddenly….

"Hey!" A familiar and tomboyish voice called them out "What are you doing with Leyfia!?"

Suddenly Arman Silva vanished from the girl' sight, with the speed impossible for a Level One. Leyfia cried out, when something crashed in front of her, where Silva kneeled a second ago, in front of her.

"Leyfia!"

"Aiz-san!" She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulders and the voice of the target for her admiration.

"Are you alright, Leyfia!?"

"Tione-san!"

The older sister from the amazon duo ran towards her and kneeled, looking at the elf with worry in her eyes "Are you hurt?"

The young elf nodded "I-I am alright, but…" She looked at both Arman and Tiona, who just took fighting-stance…..but luckily it didn't come to it.

"Wait." Tiona's eyes widened and she relaxed "Aren't you Marman Milva!?"

"Huh?" The Revenant raised a brow.

XXX

"Pay attention first, before you attack someone!" Tione admonished her little sister who laughed sheepishly while rubbing the back of her head.

"Hehehe….." Tiona laughed as she stood in front of Arman "I am sorry?"

"Why are you asking!?" Again Tione admonished her younger sister and forced her to lower her head as an apology, whilst also facing Arman and also apologizing for her sister's rudeness and dumb stunt "I am sorry for my stupid sister, like really sorry!"

Arman crossed his arms nodded "Apology accepted."

"Really?" Tione asked.

And Tiona freed herself from the grip of her older twin "Really!?" And beamed "Thanks a lot!" The lively girl engulfed Arman into bone-crushing hug and began to shake him around

"Really." Arman nodded, not being affected by Tiona's power thanks to his Warrior Blood Code and when the young Amazon put him down he nodded again and walked towards Leyfia.

"Arman Silva." The young elf began "Thank you very much…."

Another nodding followed and the Revenant kneeled down to her "I need to look at the place where your injury was."

""""Huh?"""" The four looked at him..

"Those monsters are an unknown species," he explained "My adviser told me that." He put a hand on the exposed skin, causing the young elf to squeak "We don't know what they are capable of. Perhaps they have some harmful substance in their tendrils." Truth to be told, he wanted to look, if there was something abnormal with the spot and wanted to sure, that the Healing Gift worked, without any repercussion.

"Oh," Aiz nodded "That is plausible.

Tiona spoke up, still smiling while putting her hands on the back of her head "You know it's really awesome that you can use Healing Magic!"

This earned her a questioning look from the Vampire as his brow was raised "Why?"

The four girls blinked and thought 'He doesn't know it?

"Well," Tione explained "To begin with, Healing Magic is really rare. Only a handful of people in Orario can use them." She pointed at the young elf from her Familia "Leyfia and now you included."

"Oh…." This will come back to bite him in the ass, he knew it.

But well that showed, that there were still things to learn…

XXX

After Arman finished his examination, he stood up and told Leyfia what she should do "You were hurt rather bad, just take it easy for some time. You should also eat something light. Food that also helps against the blood loss as well." He crossed his arm "If something feels different seek out a Healer or doctor.

The young elf nodded "I understand," She bowed "Thank you very much." But now she asked herself, if Silva was something like a healer himself…..due his ability and knowledge….a thought passed through her mind that there was a possibility that he was of elven blood due his pale complexion….

Arman smiled and turned to Aiz "Are there any Monster left?

The Kenki shook her head "No we defeated them all."

"Good."

But then….

Aiz, Tiona and Tione instincts, honed by years of Dungeon Prowling flared up.

*Whoosh* *Boom* *Crack*

A silver back, a high-tier Level One Monster, with the appearance of a large white gorilla jumped from nowhere and landed right behind Arman.

Aiz shouted "Look out!" And grabbed her reserve sword…only to curse herself, since it was already completely destroyed by her own power.

*Crunch* *Splatter*

Without much effort, Arman threw a backhand punch at the head of the primate-monster, causing it to explode. The headless body twitched as blood sprouted out from the wound and it collapsed….

The four female stood there shocked and looked at the Vampire "You forgot one."

"Holy crap!" Said Tiona in astonishment.

XXX

After the chaos calmed down, the Guild and Ganesha-Familia gathered everyone around who took part in the fight with the Monsters.

Arman and the four girls from the Loki-Familia played a great role in it.

After he finished his statement, he earned an angry speech from Eina, for how foolish he was…..and after that, he was rewarded…

It came out, that he saved the daughter from a big noble outside of Orario and a wealthy dwarf merchant from another kingdom, who had connections to the crown there.

By the way the reward given by the Guild was 450.000 Valis

How delightful!

But he turned down the money from the dwarf and father of the girl. Instead of money, he asked them that they should work together with Orario for future dealings and contracts.

That of course earned him the favor of the Guild and its pig Royman.

XXX

After hours passed, Arman was finally allowed to leave. While he was not exhausted in body and mind, he just wanted this grueling day to end.

The undead thought that just giving his statement was enough, but no Royman used him as a means, to further strengthen the newly relationships and connection gained by his heroism.

There was even a talk where Arman would receive lower nobility but thank Hestia it wasn't the case, since he was technically a 'peasant' from a wayward village. The vampire was thankful that it didn't come to it…

But unfortunately this would also come back to bite him….but this was a story for another time…..

XXX

"I am home." Finally arriving at the church, Arman entered the basement, where he was immediately tackled by Hestia.

"Arman-kun!" Hestia cried "I am so sorry, that I couldn't go with you," She then glared at the Vampire "But why did you take so long…." Suddenly Hestia's eyes widened and she began to sniff at him "*Sniff*, *Sniff*, *Sniff*"

"Eh…Hestia?"

"A.R.M.A.N.-K.U.N.~" A malicious aura surrounded the little goddess and somehow, he didn't know how she did it, her twin tails stood up and began to wriggle like angry snakes "Why is that, that I can smell the scent of three different women on you~?"

Oh right, Syr, Leyfia and Tiona…

"Wait…how…" He sighed…..Honestly he didn't care anymore and walked away…

"Wait where are going!? Arman-kun!"

Really, the Heir of the Relics didn't have it easy…

XXX

Tired, annoyed and really angry, Arman left the church because of his goddess' rambling and screaming, which could be heard even after leaving the ruined building.

But he had to admit, that there was a reason he left the church, even though he wanted to do it, while is Goddess was sleeping….

Arman was jumping from one building to another, under the guise of the night's darkness, for his mission.

What was that mission? Well…..

It was attacking Freya!

XXX

Well most people would look at him for either being crazy or suicidal, or being both.

Why he was on his way to attack the deity from the strongest Familia of Orario and the entire world? There were many reasons, of course

After the chaos of the monster outbreak and finishing everything the Guild, or rather Royman asked him to do, he informed himself a little bit.

First, the Monsters which attacked him.

Despite seeing every mortal and god as an enemy, those Monsters didn't attack or kill anyone.

Of course the Guild reported this as one of his achievement and a wonder from the Gods….

What a load of bullshit. That craven fat elf, probably covered everything up, in favor of the Freya Familia….

The Monsters, that Arman fought, had a sickly sweet scent on them, a scent which was similar from the one on Mama Mia, Anya and Syr Flova, though weaker.

And of course he could add one and one together.

Love Deities, male or female, could not only charm all mortals or divines from the opposite sex, but also Monsters.

Looking further into the archives of the Guild, especially in the history of the Freya Familia, he had his answer to his questions.

Freya was known as one of the superior love deities, whose beauty surpassed all of them….

He looked further into the papers and was shocked….

Almost one quarter of Freya's Familia were made from children of other Familias.

Freya was known to 'steal' mortals from other gods, regardless of old and young, male or female and their race.

When the goddess fell in love with a person, she would do anything to have them.

Arman understood it….He was targeted by the Goddess of Love, Freya…..

Anger boiled within him, when he thought back at the chaos and terror the charmed monster have caused….

Freya was known to test the children, she took a liking to, since she was also a Goddess of War. That meant only strong and brave would be 'worthy' of her attention.

Arman once heard from Hestia and Hephaestus that Love Deities never had just one lover, but many. The Revenant came to the conclusion, that Freya's entire Familia, was probably nothing more than her harem.

'This…is not good'

The Revenant repeated the day, he met Syr…the gaze he felt before she talked to him was coming from the top of Babel….

'It makes finally sense…' Arman thought. When Syr gave him a Magic Stone, she said, that he lost it, even though he was sure, that he exchanged every stone in his possession….

Syr worked for Mia, who was also the former captain of the Freya Familia…this was written as well, in the archive.

The eyes of the Revenant glowed, and just for a split second, the sclera turned black 'I've been had!' He closed the book and left the archive….

This situation smelled like putrid blood from an infested wound.

XXX

Arman stood on a large building, which was destroyed by him when he killed one of the Plant Monsters. It was closed off due safety reason, which made it perfect. He activated **Night Fog Veil** to make himself invisible.

Since the chaos on Monsterphilia, the city was on the edge, no doubt, that his action now will cause more chaos ….He knew of the hypocrisy of his actions….But the injustice Freya has done to this city and its citizens, could not go unpunished.

But if this would come out, he will no doubt hunted down….together with his goddess…

Arman stood there, still thinking if he should continue with this…

What happens next?

Will she target him again?

Maybe Hestia?

Or worse….What would happen if he brought Io here….

"**GRKK!**" Arman let a feral and inhuman snarl out and activated his weakest Gift-Casting Blood Code, **Caster**.

He deactivated every skill and ability he had, to weaken the Blood Code, to its base….

Taking then a deep breath and closing his eyes, Arman wondered what Io would think of him. His questions was answered. Even through their link was weakened, through the long distance, she gave him the answer…

"Whatever happens….I will be with you…"

This was the assurance he needed, since his wife never gave him a wrong advice.

Arman activated the **Queen's Eyes**. A relict that allowed him to see the world, for what it truly is.

The glow in his eyes became blue and his sight was now on the same level as the clairvoyance of the gods.

His sight moved further and further until he could see it. Freya's apartment. He got the location from a information broker. He was suprised to hear, that she was living apart from her Familia.

Arman moved his sight away, it felt like he was actually there…..

'Found it.' He thought, as his eyes were set on Freya's sleeping room. There was a huge window, which allowed her to look down on Orario 'Huh, she even has a throne.' The Revenant huffed 'It seems she isn't there, good.' Loath to admit, the Goddess was essential for Orario, since her children took a great part in upholding the law and order in the Labyrinth City. There were already vultures waiting for a chance to take Freya's place. Arman's sight turned to the Pleasure Quarter...He had to be satisfied with just destroying her apartment.

He took a deep breath and readied himself.

The pale Revenant activated one of his strongest long-ranged Gift…

**Twilight**

He raised his arm up as a large amount of Ichor concentrated on his hand. The Ichor then turned into a purple light which positioned itself in front of Arman and then….the beam of light shot forward, high to the sky.

Higher and higher and higher, like a star ascending back to the very heavens….

It rose and rose and rose, illuminating the city and shacking it with a ear-piercing sound.

XXX

Several people noticed the bright light and looked at it.

A mischievous and tomboyish goddess spat out her wine as she noticed the light moving towards the home of Freya.

A certain blue-haired god of medicines looked in shook at the night sky, as he called the only child from his Familia out to look at it.

A goddess of the moon and hunt looked with wide eyes at the beautiful light, together with her female children.

Another goddess of love rose from her bed, in which several handsome men from different age and race were laying around. She made her way towards the large window in her room which was now illuminated. The goddess of love and beauty looked at the beam of light moving at her hated enemy's home and grinned.

A beautiful golden haired Renard, sitting on her balcony widened her emerald-colored eyes as she became fascinated by the purple light.

The divine messenger, with blonde hair looked at the beam with a grin and laughed, knowing who caused it…..

An arrogant deity, with dark red hair and yellow eyes, swore obscenities as he was interrupted by the loud sound of the Gift, as he was being busy with two girls from his Familia.

The god of war and thunder and master of the dogeza gaped like a fish as a magnificent lighting flew over the night sky, illuminating it.

A beautiful and young looking goddess, with black hair and deep green eyes, cried out in shock, as she noticed, that something made its way towards Babel.

Members of the largest Familia, who held the position of police in Orario were in panic. But they were calmed down by their strong and beautiful captain and patron deity who screamed 'I am Ganesha'.

Stopping the work in her forge, a certain red-haired goddess with a black eye-patch, looked through her window and gasped as a red haired young man barged into her office and asked her, if she was seeing this.

The spectacle was also noticed, by a tall God of Death with long, smooth dark purple hair and eyes who wore a long and tattered black robe with gray designs and purple edges, who laughed in delight.

Somewhere else a certain God of Wine was ignoring everything, as he continued to work on his wine, while one of his children, a young Pallum girl looked up in the sky with astonishment.

From the Daedalus Street a goddess who was presiding over poverty sniggered in satisfaction as she turned to her followers, saying that a goddess who lives a lavish style will now be punished.

A handsome man with a female black-haired elf, standing behind him, looked up and grinned as he began to murmur disturbing things.

And last, the god who resided under the Guild, opened his eyes….

All of them looked at the bright and purple light, which made its way towards the tip of Babel.

A change is coming.

***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM***

This day would go down in history….

A world in which the divines became closer to the mortals, and the mortals become closer to the divines.

This light and the fire, were are sign for the beginning of a new age.

**Edit: I changed the chapter, since some of you pointed out, that I didn't know enough about Freya and her Familia. That was my mistake. I will have it in my mind when writing the other chapters.**

**Omake by my buddy Don Orbit!**

Arman: (sitting alone on the bad in the hidden basement of the abandoned church)

Cruz: (blinking into existence next to him) I'm bored.

Arman: (sighs) Then why did you come out?

Cruz: It's boring going through your memories over and over again. Plus the only remotely interesting ones are of you and Io having sex. It's like watching...

Arman: (spit take) What!? You saw that too?

Cruz: (raises eyebrow) I'm constantly watching you from the inside and that never crossed your mind?

Arman: (blushes and looks away) Please stop looking into my sexual activities.

Cruz: (cat like smile) Oh? Are you embarrassed about this? You know, I could give you some advice for when you see Io again. (Caresses Arman's cheek)

(Roundabout starts playing)

Arman: What are you- MMPF! (cut off by Cruz kissing him as she pushes him down with her on top, before she pulls away) Cruz, what are you doing?!

Cruz: You know, I am very bored of always watching and never acting and you got nothing to do. So how about we entertain us a little to kill the time?

Arman: Cruz I have (silenced by a finger on his lips as blue eyes gazed deep into the mismatched pair of red and blue below)

Cruz: Hush now. Don't think about that. It isn't like you could actually turn a girl down, given that you still failed to mention to Eina and Syr that you have a girlfriend.

Arman: Wait what does Eina have to do with this? (Oblivious 100)

Cruz: (pauses to look at him with a deadpan look before smiling again) I'll show you.

Hestia: (kicks the door open to see Cruz attempting to get frisky with Arman as it falls shut behind her as they look at her) ARMAN, YOU TWO-TIMER!? WHO IS SHE!?

Arman + Cruz: (thinking simultaneously but not moving at all) How am I/is he two-timing when we/you are not in a relationship?

(Suddenly a massive foot reduces the door into splinters, kicking Hestia into a wall as Silva steps in with bloodshot eyes and deep breaths)

Arman: I'm dead for sure this time.

Silva: How dare you... Doing that... WITH MY DAUGHTER!? (Freeze frame as Silva starts turning into the Skull King as he pounces at Arman)

To be continued

**Bonus **(takes place when Io and Arman become lovers)

Io: (kisses Arman)

Arman: (shocked and falls to the ground gasping for air)

Io: (smiles) You never kissed another girl, didn't you? I thought so.

Cruz: (inside Arman's mind, seething in jealousy and anger) You...

Io: (points with her thumb at herself) Your first kiss wasn't with Cruz or Mia, but it was me, Io!

(Distant happy wryyy)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Dangerous Thirst**

**Guild of Orario**

Eina was on the brink of exhaustion. All guild-workers were summoned for an emergency meeting. The reason? Someone caused an explosion at the top of Babel. And what was even worse, that this someone aimed solely at the patron deity of the strongest Familia in Orario, Freya.

Eina and all her co-workers were relieved, since the goddess wasn't home that night. She was staying at Folkvangr, the home of her Familia instead in her apartment at the highest point of Babel. Though the guards, looking after her apartment were gravely injured. But to her everyone's relief, they were now out of danger. Luckily no other people were injured, but they were shocked…

"But who would do such a thing?" Eina lowered her head while sighing "Rather who has such power to attack in such a way?"

Orario and its citizen were already shaken, due yesterday's incident, at the Monsterphilia, and now this blatant attack on a divine being.

To say that the members of the Freya Familia were beyond livid, would be an understatement.

After the Ganesha Familia secured Babel's upper district, the children of Freya came barging into the Guild and demanded answers.

Not even Royman and Ganesha couldn't calm them down or restrain them.

"Thank goodness that Goddess Freya arrived shortly." Eina muttered while continuing to write on a document.

The goddess came, together with her captain, to inform herself what was going on, while also calming her children.

Even though, her life was in danger, and probably still is, Freya was calm and collected.

As expected of the patron deity from the strongest Familia.

"Ahhhh!" The groaning from her colleague and childhood friend Misha broke her out from her thoughts. The pink-haired woman dropped a large pile of documents on the table, which was used by her and Eina "The paper work is endless!"

Eina sighed again "It can't be helped, Misha." The half-elf finished the document in front of her and put it on the 'finished pile' and began to work on another one.

"I know, but my breakfast and lunch!" The human cried as she smacked her head on the table. They had to work overt-time with shorter breaks "This sucks." Misha raised her head and rested it on her hand, while looking at the guild-hall where everyone, workers and adventurers were busy. Her eyes widened and she grinned "Hey Eina!"

"Yes, Misha." The workaholic woman didn't even look at her friend.

"Your unreliable big brother at nine o'clock."

Eina stopped writing immediately and stood. She looked at Arman who waved at her while a smile found a way on her face.

"Mmh~, it seems someone is happy to be visited by her crush~."

"Misha!" Eina's face became red as a tomato. She coughed and gathered herself, when Arman arrived at the counter.

"Ladies, good morning."

"Good morning, Arman." Eina greeted while Misha…

"Good morning, Onii-san." She began "You look lively, despite being chewed out by Eina and our boss~."

Arman shook his head, that comment didn't even touched him. But it seems this smug human needed a time-out.

"Yeah, yeah…." Arman shrugged "Keep talking." He then crossed his arms and grinned "You should be ready, when the annual survey is coming." Misha's grin vanished and she became pale as a certain male Revenant "I think I should write on yours…mmh," He tapped his chin "Insufficient, lazy and doesn't mind working overtime."

Eina in response shuddered at the sweet and yet terrifying smile from her assigned adventurer. Since Misha was his second adviser, if Eina couldn't counsel him. Those surveys, Arman just mentioned, decided how large the bonus of the guild-workers is, at the end of the year….

Eina always got the biggest ….while Misha only received the minimum…..

"I…I…" The poor girl stuttered and looked between Eina and the Revenant.

"You should work," He pointed his chin towards the large pile of papers "Now."

Misha didn't have to be told twice…..

Now Arman and Eina were alone "That wasn't nice of you."

Arman in response shrugged "I know, but I had a really long night….." He looked at Eina "Aside from you chewing me out, my goddess also admonished me….."

"For being rash and irrational?"

"You know me." The pale undead grinned, but it vanished immediately as he looked around "I take it you girls deal with yesterday's happenings?"

Eina nodded "Yes, as if the thing with Monsterphilia wasn't enough….Someone caused an explosion at the Tower of Babel." She then saw Arman frowning.

"So I heard and saw. Quite flashy….." The Revenant said and he leaned forward "Eina," He looked the half-elf directly into the eyes "Tell me….is it true, that the target was the goddess Freya?"

Eina's eyes widened….It seems the rumor was already all over Orario. She sighed and adjusted her glasses "Normally I shouldn't say anything about this matter, but since you already heard of it….Yes….it seems so, that the target was her, but we can't be sure…" She then suddenly saw, that Arman was tapping his chin while being in thoughts "Arman?"

"Eina…" He began "Do you think yesterday's incident at the Monsterphilia has something to do with the attack at Freya's apartment?"

The woman's eyes widened.

"I mean….I heard, that the attack was coming from a closed off building, which collapsed during the outbreak….."

"And since nobody would come close to a destroyed and still dangerous building, the attacker didn't have to worry about being seen."

"Exactly." The Revenant nodded "I mean…this can't be a coincidence…"

Eina shook her head "It is plausible….and the Freya Familia has many enemies…but I can't think of anyone that is so brazen to attack them in such an open and flashy way….but also cause the havoc with the Monsters….." Suddenly she opened her eyes, when it came to her "Unless!"

"It was to make a statement. I mean, that attack was literally screaming 'Hey, I can reach you every time….If the person wanted to destroy the Freya Familia, why not targeting their home, when most of them were gathered at one place?"

Eina was shocked! But it all made sense now. But there was still the question. "Who was the attacker?" Her last question was answered by the man in front of her.

"Eina."

"Yes?"

Arman didn't say anything, he just moved his eyes for a second to the right side. The young woman turned her head as well and saw an amazon trying to flirt with her male advisor.

"An Amazon?...Ah!" And again her eyes widened.

"Now you understand it don't you? That girl is a Berbera, isn't she?"

Eina nodded...The Ishtar Family…..

It was known in Orario that Ishtar and Freya were not on really good terms.

The reason was, that Ishtar was jealous of the attention, Freya gathered. Ishtar was like Freya, a goddess of love, beauty and sex. But the white-haired divine was more popular than the Mistress of the Night. The power gap between their Familias was also quite large. The Ishtar family could never defeat the strongest Familia in the Labyrinth City, but they always tried to thwart them whenever they had the possibility.

She also heard from her older colleagues, how spiteful goddess Ishtar can be and how she always tries to find a way to surpass Freya.

And since the Guild caused the Ishtar Familia quite the trouble, some time ago, they wouldn't even dare to point at them….

Arman's theory made more and more sense…."But to think that Goddess Ishtar would do something like that…."

"Eina…." Arman said "You forgot one thing about the gods."

"What is it.?"

"They are gods, that's it. You can't expect them to behave reasonable all the time. They do what they want. They think that this is their given right as a higher being."

The half-elf wanted to argue…but she couldn't find an answer that would counter the argument…."You may be right…but…"

"There is also another possibility…" She looked at Arman who went closer….a little bit too close for her taste "Evil deities."

Eina wanted to gasp, but she refrained from doing so. She didn't want to say the name of the organization, which tormented Orario long time ago. But she said it in her thoughts.

Evilus.

A radical group that threatened Orario after the Zeus Familia and Hera Familia weakened in power and were subsequently exiled from the city. It was weakened by the efforts of the Guild along with various Familia, such as the Loki and Freya Familia, though it was finally destroyed when the Gale Wind attacked the Rudra Familia 5 years earlier as part of her rampage.

The mere thought of it, caused her goose bumps "Please don't say such scary things!" Eina said in a hushed tone "To begin with, how do you know about them!?"

The Vampire shook his head "Eina, I am not dumb. I spend more time in the archive than any other rookie-adventurer here." He sighed "It hurts that you think I am naïve and ignorant child. I mean I always have full points in my test."

The advisor stuttered "I…I…" She sighed and bowed "You're right….I always treat you like someone who is younger than me and I am sorry for that."

Now Arman sighed and smiled "Don't worry about it." He then patted her shoulder "It is your way for looking after me. And besides I am not the easiest person to deal with."

Eina raised her head "That's not true, Arman." Honestly, Arman was really popular. Not only for his exotic looks. He was kind, gentle and well-mannered…well...he can be quite nasty sometimes yet he always helped other adventurers when they were in a pinch and he was also requested for low-paid quests, which were often ignored.

The neighborhood around him had only positive things to say. He helped elderly people, looked after children and helped to find lost pets.

He also repaired things, like roofs when they had holes or other things.

As expected from the child from a god of the home and hearth.

The only negative thing to say about him, was that he often ignored his advisor and ventured to deep in the Dungeon.

Still for Level One to already go towards the 10th Floor, even though his stats were still in I-Rank…..

But since he defeated middle-floor monsters, it was permitted by her supervisor….…

"Even though you almost never take my or Misha's advice serious, you are good and kind person!"

A silence followed and Eina felt actually embarrassed since she was a little bit loud. That meant that everyone around them heard what she just said.

Some looked surprised, others grinned knowingly or smugly, while others glared at them with jealousy.

'Ah!' Eina became again red like a tomato "I…I…"

Arman in response smiled and held his hand up, signalizing, that he understood it "I got it." He looked happy for the compliment "Thank you Eina, I am happy and proud having someone as wonderful as you, as my advisor."

'Smooth!' Thought everyone around them. Poor Eina's head was on the verge to explode. There was even steam coming out from her ears.

"Well, it was nice talking with you," He turned around but before he could start walking, he was called out by Eina again.

"Wait Arman!" Having recovered, Eina stopped him "There is something I have to give to you."

Raising his brow, Arman asked "What is it?"

Eina took something under the counter and gave it to him "Here, it is from the Loki Familia."

Now both brows were raised "Loki Familia, huh?" The Revenant took it and raised his little finger. With a smooth move, he cut the letter open with one of his sharp nails, like with a paper knife, and took the document out. Shortly his eyes moved from left to right as he began to read the letter.

Eina admitted that she was curious what the content of the letter was. When Arman began to sigh she asked "Arman?"

As Arman finished the letter he folded it back put it in his pocket and looked at Eina again "They want to talk with me, or rather they want to thank me for saving one of their Familia members and for the thing with the Minotaurs…

Truth to be told, they also want to apologize for the stunt Vanargand pulled. But Eina shouldn't hear about it…..

"Oh, is that so?"

Arman nodded and turned around "See you later, Eina." Hestia will not like this.

"Yes, see you later!"

"Heh~"

"Shut up Misha or I will not help you with your work."

"Ah, I am sorry!"

XXX

"Oh, hell, no!"

Yup, Hestia didn't like it one bit.

"Hestia," Arman began "I know that you really don't like Loki…"

"Damn straight!" The goddess protested, her twin tails swirled around in anger.

"But I can't ignore this invitation."

"I don't care," Hestia huffed and crossed her arms under her large bust "To begin with, it is because you rescued that little elf of them?"

Arman sighed "Yes," he admitted "And you know it was the right thing to do. I couldn't let her, by my good conscious, be eaten by a Monster."

That argument, caused Hestia's anger to vanish. The young goddess sighed and suddenly hugged Arman "I know that Arman-kun….but…." She pouted like a little girl "Her girls probably told her what you are capable of…..and she is also probably interested in you."

"Hestia…"

"Let me finish, please." Her hug tightened "I know….that saving her was the right thing to do…You are kind, caring and just so cool…." Her face became red "Those are some of the many reasons I fell in love with you…." SuddenlyTears began to leak from the corners of her eyes "And I know…*sniff*…that I am not always the best goddess….BUT….I…I….The mere thought of you leaving me for another goddess and Familia..."

Arman's eyes widened and he sighed "Hestia…" He said gently and freed himself from the hug of his goddess. He kneed in front of her and looked her straight into her blue eyes "Back then when I asked you to become my goddess, what did I told you?"

The goddess sniffed "Y-you promised me, that you will always be my child and that I will never be alone again."

"Mmh!" Arman nodded, his smile became brighter and he began to wipe her tears "That I promised…." He grabbed Hestia's head and touched her forehead with his own "You are my goddess, Hestia." He then parted from her "Rather, I am unworthy for having such a wonderful patron deity as you…"

"That's not true, Arman!" Hestia shouted…..

"Hestia." Arman's smile vanished and raised his hand "It is true…..You gave me everything. Your blessing, a home and a chance for a better life for me and Io." Arman smiled with joy at her…yet he looked sad at the same time "You are still with me, even though I can't return your….deeper feelings for me…."

"Arman-kun…."

"I am sorry, that I can't respond to your feelings the way you want it….but Io is my everything…" He paused "I accept your feelings….but I can't return them, the same way…." The vampire cupped Hestia's cheeks who began to cry "But I can only see you as my mother…and even though….I am a Monster, even though I am nothing more than a walking corpse…..you accepted me."

"Arman-kun…." More and more tears began to flow out from Hestia's eyes…

"Hestia…. I am sorry for not loving you the way you want me to do so….but still thank you for making me, an abomination, your child."

"_You are_," Hestia shouted and hugged him "Neither a Monster nor an abomination," She hugged him with everything she got "You are the best child, a poor excuse of a goddess like me, can have." The goddess continued "Don't you dare to call yourself a monster." She began to sob…"Just…this moment, let me be there for you. Let me hug you and let me love you as my beloved child!"

"Hestia….." Arman…was touched…..Hestia…was genuinely loving him…..but the bad feeling of not returning her affection back…. ….ate him from the inside….yet this moment…'This….it feels warm….' He hugged Hestia back and patted her head, hoping that this would calm her down…But as felt the warmth of his goddess on him….he finally felt something, he always wanted to…'Ah….this feeling…this warmth…this must be how motherly love feels…..' Arman smiled….it was a beautiful smile, fitting for someone like him "Thank you…Hestia….Thank you…..Mother."

"Don't call me that!" She began to slap him on the back, while crying even more.

"Ehehehe!" He just laughed as Hestia vanished the heavy atmosphere with her antics.

XXX

After their emotional period, Arman began to gather himself and decided to not hold back.

Hestia allowed him to go to Loki…but he decided something.

After a long time, he put his old equipment on.

First, his Night Thorn Veil, Type Ivy, strengthened by Atlas Chrome together with his favorite weapons, Iceblood strengthened with Fionn Chrome, Blazing Claw, strengthened with Scathach Chrome and the Fulmen Blade with Isis Chrome.

"Wow!" He turned around to see Hestia with gleaming eyes at him.

"What is it?"

"You….you look so cool!" The little goddess walked around him and touched his old equipment, which was still even after 15 years, in good shape.

Well those weapons were indestructible due the mutation caused by the BOR-Parasite and the Queen's Relics, by their former wielders. While the Fulmen Blade was soaked with the lightning from the Lord of Thunder.

The Veils of the Night series were one of the most reliable veils…

"You think so?" Well due the Veil, he looked like having wings…..also his equipment was far more durable than any high-class armor from Hephaestus.

"Mmh…though…." Hestia smiled rather smugly "Now you really look like those vampires I read about~."

Arman in response, snorted.

XXX

Wearing his…..old equipment….felt really good….

This was what Arman said, as he was on his way towards the Twilight Manor.

His face was now seeable for everyone….and his exotic look caused several heads to turn….especially with his odd-looking equipment.

A black katana that glowed red and a large golden sword, aside from his wing like cape-armor were quite the reason for people to look at him. Then there was a large sword glowing with lightning.

"Hey, who is that?"

"Dunno….but is that a sword made from gold?!"

"What is that cape? It looks like wings…"

"Hey that guy looks really hot, two eye colors! He has two eye colors!"

"Eh….He…I don't know….he has pale skin like a corpse…."

Arman sighed….This was the reason he always wore low-quality armor and a hood….That comment with the skin like a corpse stung also a little bit…even it is true.

XXX

**Loki Familia, Twilight Manor**

Arman finally arrived at the Twilight Manor. A huge structure built on a small area of land. Multiple tall towers overlap and support each other, with the middle tower being the tallest. The home is also described as being carved out from flames.

The Revenant whistled at the sight of the building "Flashy." But hey, they worked hard and earned it. As he continued to walk towards the Twilight Manor's gate, he was greeted by the sight of two guards. Both of them looked like seasoned yet still young adventurers….since their Aura and scent were not as strong as the executive members of their Familia, Arman didn't feel intimated by them.

"Halt!" One of the guards, a human with dark hair and green eyes held his hand out to stop him "This is the home of the Loki Familia, state your business!"

Arman stopped immediately and nodded "Of course." He took the letter from Loki out and showed it to the human "Here, please."

The human looked to his peer, a young male Chienthrope with gold eyes and medium length light brown hair with dog ears and a tail of the same color who wore a silver chest armor with shoulder pauldrons, long brown gloves with arm guards, a sleeveless blue top, black pants with knee protectors, and a gold collar around the neck area.

The animal person looked at his fellow member and nodded, giving him the signal to act.

As expected from the Loki Familia, those guys aren't some stooges.

The human walked forward and Arman handed him the letter, which the guard began to read.

Arman saw, that the guard's eyes widened and his face became pale "H-here, please." He even stuttered "I am sorry, but can you wait here for a moment please…I need to inform my superiors…"

That caused the Revenant to cock a brow…..but nonetheless he took the letter back and nodded "No problem, I can wait. Thank you."

The human nodded and ran back to the Manor, but not before whispering something into the furry ears of his fellow guard, who suddenly widened his eyes as well.

Leaving them alone, Arman began to look at the guard, who became uncomfortable from the stoic stare of the Revenant…

This was actually a tactic of intimidation…..Since he heard the whisper from the human…

"That guy is the one from the Hostess…he is dangerous…don't let your guard down, Cruz and do not aggravate him in any manner."

Arman clenched his teeth….to think that someone like that had the same name as...her…..But still the Vampire was prepared to behead the man, if he was suddenly attacked….

Minutes passed and Arman's emotionless gaze caused this man, Cruz, to feel even more uncomfortable….

The man looked like he would shit bricks any moments…..

After some minutes, he was finally released as his colleague came back "Sorry for making you wait. Please Silva-san follow me."

Arman nodded and as he passed Cruz, he could hear what the man whispered after a sigh "Ha….Freak."

"I heard that."

"Guh!" The man jumped up and apologized to him "I am sorry!"

His colleague did it as well….

XXX

"Again I am sorry for Cruz," The man apologized again for Cruz's remark "He isn't….a jerk….but.."

"I don't really care, don't worry." Arman reassured the man. He was used to it. Revenants who had changes in the appearance caused by the BOR-Parasite were sometimes ridiculed by their peers or by the remaining humans….

"Nonetheless Cruz shouldn't had to be rude…"

Arman shook his head "My appearance is by any means not…normal….But I am really used to it. Got a thick hide."

The man turned around and smiled "Thank you." He bowed "For your understanding….also for saving Leyfia-san."

The Revenant cocked a brow "You heard from it?"

The man nodded "But of course. Leyfia is one of our rising star. She is more popular than she thinks."

Arman hummed, but he then shook his head "Forgive me, but I think you never gave your name."

"Ah!" The man gasped and laughed awkwardly while rubbing the back of his head "You're right Silva-san." He raised his hand "My name Lloyd. Lloyd Anderson. But you can call me just Lloyd."

Arman smiled and shook his hand "You already know my name, but nevertheless let me introduce myself. Arman, Arman Silva. You can call me also just Arman, Lloyd."

The man beamed "Ah, I guess we should get going."

"Lead the way, friend."

The man smiled again.

XXX

**Living Room**

"Again, I am sorry." Lloyd bowed "Our leading members are still in a conference. Is it okay to wait a little bit longer?"

Arman nodded "I don't mind." He then sat on a couch within the large living room of the Twilight Manor.

"Can I bring you something?"

Arman shook his head "No thank you….but can I ask something?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is your home almost empty, I mean I heard that you have more than hundred members?"

"Ah, yes. We are finishing our preparations for our next expedition. Not all of them are going, but everyone is helping with everything they can."

"Oh, that is certainly good."

"Hm!" Llyod nodded and looked at clock on the wall "Ah, I have to go, Arman. Don't worry. Captain Deimne or Loki-sama will come for you...and if someone here is making you problems, just say him that I gave you the permit to sit here."

"Yes, thank you Lloyd."

"No problem!" The man bowed again and left the room, informing the leading members "I will inform them now."

Arman smiled and sat down "Huh, nice kid." Grabbing a pocketbook from his backpack he began to read. It killed at least some time and he really wanted to know, how the story was going on.

XXX

"Haah.." Leyfia Viridis sighed as she was finally finished with her training. After the incident with the plant monsters, her mentor and monarch, Riveria decided to teach her in a more intense way.

Her goal? 'Concurrent Chanting', the ability to chant a spell while moving, was essential for any aspiring mage.

It is a high level technique involving casting magic while fighting or moving around. Its difficulty is likened to dealing with a bomb with both hands while fighting due to the chance of failing a chant or not being able to control their own magic power.

While her concentration and magic abilities got better, Leyfia was still not satisfied with herself.

"But I can't give up!" Leyfia said to herself while pumping her fist "Riveria-sama, Aiz-san and everyone is counting on me!" She would endure it, no matter what!

After her own pep-talk, the Thousand Elf decided to study other magic books in her room. But first a snack. One couldn't learn with an empty stomach!

As she walked through the large living room of her Familia, she noticed a young man sitting on a couch "Huh!?" Leyfia gasped and put her hand on her mouth.

The man, a human, looked absolutely stunning….well certainly for her but she also noticed that some members who were still in the Twilight Manor looking at him. Mostly females, but also males...whom she knew that some of them were only or also interested in the same sex….

But back to the man….he was handsome, which was an understatement. He had snow-white hair. His skin was so pale and flawless that even some elves and nobles from the far-east would be jealous at it, hell even she was jealous 'So pale….almost like a corpse…' She thought. Not only that, he had beautiful mismatching eyes. One, like a ruby and the other one like an sapphire. The man was clothed in strange leathery clothes similar to the ones from dark-elves….and he had two strange weapon…..A black blade similar to the ones from the Far-East, and a rather large blade on his waist and the other one….'Is that sword made from gold!?' Her eyes widened. Leyfia didn't even notice, that she looked at the man, who was still sitting and reading, for some time.

With a red face, Leyfia pursed her lips and decided to talk to the man. Perhaps he is a new member. At as an elf and a senior, she could at least greet him.

'Yes, I should greet him! Nothing more!'

When the elf walked towards him, the man finally noticed her. His reaction…..well it caused her to react strangely.

The man looked with wide eyes at her and closed his small book. Shortly he smiled at Leyfia, causing the Thousand Elf to blush.

"I am sorry," Leyfia took a deep breath "I just saw you sitting here, and since I am not familiar with you, I wanted to ask if you are a new member?"

Suddenly the man looked surprised and frowned….but after a second he began to chuckle, causing her to frown as well.

The handsome man stood up from the couch and Leyfia could see him in his fully glory.

'Tall!' He was certainly tall. As tall as her Senpai Bete Loga….but unlike the werewolf, who had lean-muscular build, this man had thicker arms. He also hat a broader upper-body and due the tight leather clothes one could see his muscles.

Well he wasn't as muscular as some fanatics…but that man in front of her had a perfectly trained body with decent muscles.

Not only this….his entire being….felt odd….as if….as if he wasn't human…..

Now that could also see his eyes….'They…they are like that of a serpent…..'

This feeling of inhumanity, both appearance and power…she felt it before….

"You really don't recognize me do you, Viridis-san?" The man had a soft and calm voice…..A voice she knew too well…."But since I had my face covered…Well now you see it for the first time.

"Ah!" Leyfia gasped and took a step back..

"It is me, Arman Silva." He pointed at himself with his thumb.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

XXX

And again, poor Arman's sensitive ears were damaged by an exaggerated cry from a woman of this world.

"You….this….how…" Poor Leyfia couldn't even bring a normal sentence out.

Arman smiled "Well…..Yes it is me….Or did you thought, that under my hood was a monster, or what?"

Leyfia's eyes widened "No….." To be truth….yes….she actually thought that Arman was hideous as the monstrous feeling she once felt at the tavern and that he had to hide his ugliness…and more she hated herself for thinking like that…..That was one of the many, many, many reasons, elves were also called the most unpleasant race. She knew, how racist and xenophobic many of her people had become over the years. Leyfia was even told by her monarch, that her father, the High-Elf-King, even hated the gods...which was…..ungrateful and sacrilegious since elves were gifted with great abilities among the mortals.

This was one of the _many reasons_, Riveria-sama left her home.

But back to the elf and Revenant.

"First of all," She pointed at Arman whilst also glaring at him "What are you doing here!?"

Arman blinked and smiled "Your goddess and leading-members asked me to come," He then took the letter from his back-pack and showed it to her "Here."

Leyfia's eyes narrowed and she began to read the content of the letter…and the more she read, the more she became embarrassed….since she was one of the reasons he was asked to come…

'Ah!' And the worst was, that she was again rude to that person….despite being saved by him…..and…him being also a guest…"I am sorry!" She bowed again, causing the Vampire to chuckle.

But then….

"Simmer down, will ya, Leyfia!" Both of them turned around at the same time and saw a certain red-haired goddess walking down from the stairs "I could hear yer voice from up there, girly!" Loki the goddess of this Familia grinned as Leyfia became red as a tomato, due her behavior "Now then, you must be…..huh?" Loki suddenly stopped and Arman saw that her smile suddenly vanished….Not only that, she even opened her eyes and looked at him with disbelief.

"Goddess Loki?"

"Loki?"

Both Arman and Leyfia tilted their heads and called the stupefied goddess out…..And after some seconds, the goddess broke out of…whatever it was and closed her eyes again…"Arman Silva….huh….come with me. The lot is already waiting upstairs."

Arman frowned at the sudden change of her mood and looked at Leyfia, who shrugged her shoulders. It seems she also didn't know what just happened.

"Of course, lead the way." Arman nodded and turned around "A good day to you Viridis-san."

"Ah," Leyifa gasped "Please call me Leyfia…it is odd that someone like you is calling my clan name like this."

Arman nodded "Of course, good day to you, Leyfia."

That caused Leyfia to blush 'At least ad the –san!' She thought….

"Are ya both done flirting!?"

The elf blushed even more and shouted at her goddess "We are not flirting!"

XXX

"Not only thirty minutes here and ya already ensare one of ma girls." Loki said nonchalantly, as both of them walked upstairs towards her captain's office.

"It wasn't intentional."

"Huh." She said, not even turning around.

Both of them were now walking towards a large door.

"Goddess Loki?"

"Yeah?"

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's peachy….only you causing me more headaches."

"Again, it wasn't intentional…."

"Yup…I know…Well here we go."

XXX

As Arman entered, he was greeted by the sight of the three most powerful adventurers in Orario.

Finn Deimne, Gareth Landrock and Riveria Ljos Alf.

"There we go! Sheesh, you know how to work up a goddess, Finn." Loki shrugged with her shoulders and walked towards the Pallum who was sitting at his long desk.

"Sorry, but thank you Loki."

Arman heard and felt it. Finn was despite his appearance, over 40 years old. Most of this years were as being an adventurer and captain of the Loki Familia.

'**Charisma'**

That man was known to be one of the best leader, this city as seen. His foresight, leadership, intelligence was pretty much known inside and outside of this city.

Finn Deimne was a genius, through and through….The moment, Arman felt his gaze, he knew that he had to be careful.

"Ah welcome." The young looking man smiled and stood up. He walked towards Arman "We are thankful for taking your time and coming here." Finn then extended his hand…

The Revenant knew what just happened.

Deimne was the best among the trio, when it came to social interaction.

They want to lull him by making him feel save and making themselves feel sorry.

Arman closed his eyes for second….And opened them "No, it was not a problem." He then reached for Finn's hand and shook it.

Finn didn't show anything, but Arman just saw a little twitch on the side of his mouth.

"Good then," the captain nodded "I hope a short introduction is okay."

The Heir nodded "Of course."

Finn nodded as well "This is Gareth Landrock. He is our Familia's hauler and caretaker."

"Hello, lad. Nice to meet ya."

Arman nodded.

"And this is Riveria Ljos Alf, our Vice-Captain."

The royal elf stood up and bowed slightly towards Arman "We finally met, at least on a more civilized occasion."

The Vampire smiled and bowed in response "Yes, indeed."

"And this is our goddess, Loki."

The goddess gulped the glass of wine she now had in her hands "Heyo, little Hellcat."

Hellcat…..Arman Silva chuckled in response…

"Now then," The Pallum began "How about taking a seat," He pointed at a marvelous looking chair, which was probably more worth than the church Arman and Hestia were living "Also would you like to have drink?"

Arman shook his head "I am sorry, but I am more comfortable to stand….and drinking is a bad timing, since I have to go to the Dungeon."

"Oh," Finn blinked "Well standing there is a little bit…"

"I am as comfortable as I want, though thank you again."

Shrugging his shoulders, Finn then turned around and took place behind his desk.

"So," The pallum began "First," And bowed his head "We sincerely apologize to you and also wanted to thank you."

In response, Gareth, Riveria and even Loki bowed their heads, causing Arman to blink.

Raising his head again, Finn began to explain "You see, we wanted to apologize for the incident with the Minotaurs."

"Ah that," Arman shook his head and waved his hand "That is already water under the bridge. You don't have to thank me for that."

"Nonetheless," Riveria began to talk "You showed a great deal of courage and strength." She looked at him directly into the eyes "Not only for saving my people, but also for saving our reputation and grace."

"We also," Finn continued "Wanted to apologize for Bete's behavior."

Arman raised his brow "Huh?"

"What is it?" Finn asked

"Well I would have least thought you would cover for him, only a little bit."

The Pallum smiled in response "Well…normally yes, But since Bete is always a little bit hard to control…" He shook his head "Well we also try to change his rather strange way of life….."

"Hah!" Loki laughed "But this was the first time it actually got out of control!" Loki downed another glass of wine.

Riveria sighed "Loki," And pinched her nose "I would like that you would show at least some restraint, since we have a guest here, whom we are thankful for the many deeds he has done for us."

"Mmh….." Loki pursed her lips and looked at Arman, who just smiled.

"It is alright, Goddess Loki. You may do want you want, since it is also your home." Arman shrugged his shoulders, yet his gaze never left the four "Asking a god not behave outside the norm, is like asking bird not to fly."

Loki's eyes widened and now she smiled "Hah, the man knows how to please a goddess!"

Arman shook his head "Well….actually I was told, that I could understand the gods better than humans…"

That caused the three mortals of the Loki Familia to look at him with puzzlement.

"I can see it," Loki poured more wine in her glass "I mean, you look and feel inhuman."

"Loki!" Riveria chastised the goddess "We agreed to…"

"Stop. Now. Riveria." An ice cold feeling overcame the mortals and the Revenant as Loki opened her eyes. Gone was the cheerfulness and hostility replaced it "Tell me boy…Are ya human?"

XXX

"Are ya human?"

This was her question….but not her own….

All of them looked at him…..All of them felt it from him….

Arman couldn't shake the inhumanity from his being away…

And now the dreadful question, he, Io and Hestia always feared was asked and that by a chaotic goddess such as Loki.

Arman was not human and also not a child from this world. Some of the laws of this world applied to him…but some not.

The Revenant looked at the goddess….The aura of her divinity could be felt….yet he didn't flinched from it…not he felt something…

His blood was…boiling and the relics were also reacting….But something else also stirred within him. The blood….of _them_….The blood of the _**Horrors**_, which was flowing through his veins, was reacting….There was sheer rage and…

**hUnGEr**

The pale undead smiled "Yes, I am human."

XXX

"Yes, I am human."

Finn, Gareth and Riveria looked at their goddess, who suddenly looked with unbelief at Arman.

Loki pursed her lips, looked away for a second and sighed "I can't feel a lie from ya." She then downed the rest of her wine and after that put the bottle away. It seems she had enough….

The Revenant cocked a brow "You thought I wasn't human?"

Being asked that question, caused the three mortals to react different.

Gareth coughed…though it was more like a wheeze from an old man who is was just about to bite the dust, whilst Finn smiled as ever and Riveria sighed while holding her head.

Then the royal began to speak "Forgive us, Arman Silva. We were just confused." She looked at him "You defeated Monsters who are too much for a Level One. Also your progress in the Dungeon is incredible…."

"And then I defeated your 'Fenrir' even though I am just a Level One." Arman sighed and rested his arm on Iceblood.

"Yes." The Braver said while shifting on his seat "We are quite curious about your…..'strength'."

Gareth continued "Yeah. The boy, even though green behind his ears, is still one of our best close-combat members."

"The information we got from you….is odd. You became an Adventurer almost two months ago and it is stated that you are a Level One…Don't get us wrong, we are simply interested in your strength."

The three mortals and their goddess now looked at him.

Arman sighed and closed his eyes "I am strong." He stated "That's it. I can't tell you anymore. I am sorry." Then he opened his eyes "I hope calling me here, isn't a reason to interrogate me?" His stoic gaze was now piercing them and his questions unnerved them, since calling him out was also reason for asking about his strength. And now they were find out.

Loki spoke up "Oi, boy, this isn't like that!"

"Then what is it_?"_

It was a tactic to partly shame them. Since it seem so, that they only used the apology to ask him about his strength and gather information.

Seeing that pressing that matter any further, would be contra productive, Finn decided to end it "You are right. You are not one of our members and it was rude to ask you any of this…"

"Rude?" Arman shook his head "Oh no. It is alright. I am not a person, who is angry about such little thing. You don't need to worry about it. I just don't like to tell much of me, I hope you can understand it."

"We do." Finn nodded, he understood that it was not the right timing, perhaps another time.

"Hah," Gareth laughed "I was right, you have quite the character, lad."

"Thank you?"

"Still," Riveria began "We are really grateful for all the things you have done for us and we are really sorry for bearing with…our shameless actions."

The mortals then looked at Loki who frowned…."Yeah, yeah as the kiddies said, thank ya a lot and sorry about us pryin' into yer business."

The Vampire sighed "I accept the apology, but I think we should move on."

XXX

After the apologizing and thanking ended, Arman was asked about the Monsterphilia-Incident and the plant-monsters.

He was happy to oblige, since the Loki-Familia decided to investigate the incident.

Arman learned, that those monsters were classified as a new-species. They even showed him the Magic Stone from those monsters.

There were multi-colored, which was odd, since all Magic Stones always had the same color.

Both of them shared their knowledge, but Arman was careful not slip any unnecessary thing.

XXX

"Thank you Arman Silva." Finn thanked him for the information he shared with them.

Arman shook his head "No need to thank me. I only had little to share. Still I hope it will help you with your investigations."

"It will," Riveria spoke up "Besides we are grateful for any information we get."

"But to think," Gareth began to stroke his beard "From what those twins said, those Monsters were quite the problem." His face turned to Arman "Those monsters should be at least, Level 3 or 4, yet ya hadn't much problem dealin' with them."

Arman in response shrugged "Well, I can what I can." Causing the dwarf to chuckle.

"Still," The Braver said "After everything we also decided to reward you for everything you have done for us."

The Revenant tilted his head "You don't have to, Deimne-san."

Finn raised his head "I insist."

"He is right," Riveria agreed with her Captain "You may ask what you want, as long as it is within reason.

Arman hummed….To be honest….Having more money would be good, since more than half of the Valis the Guild had given to him, was used to pay for the rest of Hestia's debt.

And now they wanted to give him a reward…even though they probably know that he received compensation from the Guild, they asked….

They probably also heard about Hestia screaming and crying now that her debt was gone….

Hestia was jumping up and down from happiness the entire way back home…causing many to look at her…..or rather at her boobs, which were jiggling….

The entire neighbor now talked about the jiggling boob goddess…

Oh the shame!

But then Arman realized for what he came for and what he promised even though it was just probably silencing-money.

"I want a home." These words were spoken….yet the meaning behind it….was so much more…He looked at the four, his face still stoic….yet in his eyes there was something…they never expected from him…

'**Longing'**

"As you know…my Goddess represents the Hearth, Family, Home and Architecture…..and living in a rundown-church….is not what she deserved." He began "It doesn't have to be a large manor….just enough for a small Familia."

He then shook his head "I am sorry. Forgive me. I know your financial status….I can't ask something like that."

"No problem."

Arman's eyes widened and he looked at Finn who smiled at him "You have done so much for us, buying something like small house is nothing compared to saving our face and precious Familia Member."

"But."

"It's alright, lad," Gareth chuckled "As for the money, we already decided that the three of us will pay it with our own purse."

Riveria nodded "Of course," And looked at her goddess "Loki?"

The goddess of mischief made a face, as if she just swallowed something sour "Buying something for Itty-Bitty turns my stomach…but hey if my kiddies are payin' for it whom I'm to say, stahp!" She turned to Arman "Sides we own _ya_ a lot, not Itty-Bitty."

Arman clenched his teeth and took a deep breath "I…I would really not ask for something like that…..but my Goddess needs a home….so I will accept your generosity," Arman bowed "Still, thank you for giving me the chance to offer a home for my goddess."

The three mortals blinked…that man in front of them showed almost no emotions, the entire time he was here. His spoken sentence were also short and not long. Only necessary things were said….yet when it comes to this goddess….

"Huh," The female trickster chuckled "Ya really love that pipsqueak, do ya?"

The Vampire raised his head and smiled "Yes, I love her dearly."

Loki's eyes widened and she looked to the side "Hah….really a shame that Itty-Bitty, got ya…."

XXX

After finishing his talk with the leading members of the Loki Familia, Arman left the office of Finn. He was escorted by Riveria.

As he walking behind her, the elven queen began to speak "Forgive us for our uncouth goddess, Arman Silva. While she quite the troublemaker, Loki has a nothing more than our wellbeing in her minds.

Arman shrugged "No problem. I mean I can understood her quite a bit."

The female elf stopped walking and turned around "You can?"

Again shrugging his shoulders, Arman began to explain "A nobody adventurer comes out of nowhere, breaks the wrist of one of her favorite children and talks them down. Of course she wants nothing more to pay me back. Thus I understand her, by grilling me, easy."

"Huh." The elf tapped her chin "You really do understand her."

The Revenant smiled and nodded "Yes, indeed."

Both of them smiled and continued to walk.

"By the way, Arman Silva…"

The Revenant shook his head "You may call me Arman, if you want. Saying my full name feels awkward…."

Riveria nodded "Very well, Arman. I have a questions, if I am allowed to."

"You may."

Riveria turned around and looked at him with curiosity "I have a question, about your magic." Before Arman could say anything she raised her hand and explained "Know this. I am just asking you as a fellow magic user, not as the Vice-Captain of the Loki Familia. Everything you tell me, will be handled with secrecy. That I promise on my honor."

Arman pursed his lips…..and nodded "What do you want to know?"

Hearing this, caused Riveria to smile "Very well." She nodded "I heard from Lefiya, that you possess not only offensive but also healing magic."

"Yes."

"Without a chant?"

"Yes."

"Mmh." Again the woman tapped her chin and was now in deep thoughts, yet whatever she had just thought, was gone when she shook her head "You have quite the gifts, haven't you."

Hearing 'Gifts' caused Arman to giggle "Yes I have."

Riveria sighed "A shame that you haven't joined our Familia. I would have like to know what kind of skills and magic you have. But alas, as you are not, I cannot ask you more about your secrets."

The vampire nodded "True. But nonetheless, I happy that my abilities is helpful for people."

"Yes," Riveria began and suddenly she lowered her head in a bow "I also would like to thank you again, for saving Leyfia, who is also my student. And I know, through revealing your abilities that you are under the sight of many people, who would love to have skills like yours under their control."

"You mean people like Loki?"

Riveria chuckled and raised her head "Indeed."

The Successor of the Relics let a long sigh out before scratching his head "Hah, what a headache."

Riveria could only giggle.

"Ah!" Both of them turned around and saw Tiona, Tione, Aiz and Leyfia looking at them "It's Arman Silva!"

Well at least she finally said his name right "Hey, girls."

Hearing his positive reply, caused the slimmer Amazon to beam with a big smile and before he could blink, Tiona was already standing in front of him, eyeing him.

"Mmh…." She circled around him, her curiosity was high and she didn't even know, how close she was to the Revenant.

Hearing the sighing of her older sister, caused Arman to look at her "Sorry, about her. She is just curious about your….huh…things." Though Tione was now curious about him, she at least had to decency to respect his personal bubble. The older Amazon looked at him…rather she eyed at his equipment, which looked really odd in her eyes.

"Hello." A quite soft voice caused him to look at Aiz Wallenstein. Now that he thought, this was also the first normal occasion of meeting her.

"Hello." He answered back while nodding.

The stoic blonde human girl blinked at smiled at him…..Really it unnerved Arman, how much she reminded him of Io.

Breaking out of his thoughts, he then looked at the youngest girl in the group, who was rather glaring at him.

"Leyfia," Riveria spoke up, rubbing her eyes "Arman is our guest, be polite to him."

The girl squeaked in shock through her teacher's admonishment…but Arman was also sure, that a part of her shock was caused through calling him with his first name, without any polite speech.

The Revenant shook his head "It is alright, Riveria," Another squeak from Leyfia followed "By the way, I couldn't ask. Is her injury alright?"

The royal elf nodded "She is in peak condition, thanks to you. Whatever spell you used it healed her completely. You have my sincerest thanks."

Arman rubbed the back of his head "Well, hearing that from Nine Hells, makes me feel awkward…."

She smiled "Please don't feel that way. You have a great talent. A shame that you don't belong to our Familia. We could have use for such a potent magic, especially without a chant.

"Really, you make be blush." Arman said in a jokingly manner.

Meanwhile the girls, minus Tione, who was still eying Arman's equipment, had different thoughts.

Aiz wondered how it was possible to have chantless magic. Her Ariel was a short-chant spell, yet having such a convenient power would be really awesome. Maybe he would teach her about it, if she asked.

Tione smiled awkwardly, thinking how they suddenly flirted with each other.

And Leyfia…well Leyfia…She was seething with rage 'That…That shameless human! Now he is trying to wrap Riveria-sama around his finger!'

"Hey, ne!" The group's thoughts interrupted, when Tiona was asking him "Is that sword made from gold?"

Arman blinked and chuckled "No, but of course not. Gold would make a poor material for a weapon." He said and drew Iceblood from its golden sheath.

"Whooa!" Tiona's eyes literally sparkled and even her older sister was fascinated by the marvelous sword.

Leyfia looked at awe at the elegant sword whilst Aiz blinked 'He holds the sword…like a seasoned veteran adventurer….' She wasn't called the Kenki without reason. She was known to be the best swordswoman in Orario….yet she could feel it. The way Arman held his swords close, drew it and hold it…'He must be …no he is, at least, on the same Level as me…perhaps even better!'

Though Riveria looked at him with confusion "This…I can feel cold…." She moved closer to the sword "A magic weapon?"

Arman smiled and sheathed at back, much to Tiona's disappointment "Iceblood and my other weapons are heirlooms." He then noticed the clock "My, it is already this late" Arman said "I think I should go. I still have to go the Dungeon. The woes of a little Familia."

Riveria blinked and nodded "Certainly. Let me lead you to the door."

"Thank you." He looked at the four young women and waved with a smile "Good day to you."

"Hm!" Tiona nodded "Bye bye!"

"Take care!" Tione waved back, while Leyfia huffed and turned around.

But Aiz….Aiz still wanted to talk with…about his magic, abilities and his wondrous strength. Before she had the chance to call him out…

"What the hell are you doing here, ya bastard!?"

Bete Loga came back home and saw Arman Silva…..

XXX

"What the hell are you doing here, ya bastard!?" Bete who just came home after being forced to apologize to the smiths of the Hephaestus, was already in a shitty mood.

Normally he didn't even have to apologize, for being stronger than any of them. But after his loss at the hands of Arman Silva, he went towards the Goibniu Familia, to strengthen his weapon. Unfortunately the smiths and their old god were already busy for preparing his Familia's next expedition. He then turned to the Hephaestus Familia, which was also busy, yet Bete lost his patience and grabbed one of the smith's collar, shouting at him and also threatening them. Of course their Familia wasn't really eager to work for him, especially after their goddess heard, that he tried to kill Arman Silva who was the child of her best friend. It came out, that she also took a likening to that bastard. Shortly he was then thrown out by their captain Tsubaki Collbrande.

The worst part came then, when Loki returned from the annual gathering of the gods, Bete was punished for the new dumb stunt he had caused.

Loki told him to apologize, but he refused. Yet when she threatened him by banning him to go along to their expedition, he gave in. It also helped, that Gareth also talked with him.

After apologizing, Bete came home and lo and behold, the reason for his bad situation and mood was here.

"Hello." But in spite of Bete's rather rude greeting, Arman was still polite "I was asked by your goddess to come."

The Werewolf's eyes widened and he looked at Riveria, who nodded with closed eyes, signalizing him, that they indeed asked him over.

"Bete." Riveria's voice was strict and she relentlessly glared at her fellow Familia Member.

The young Werewolf sucked his teeth "Tch," And put his hands into his pockets "Whatever. I have no time dealing with you." He then walked past by Arman, but not before bumping into the Vampire's shoulder with his own.

"Bete!" Riveria saw this as a breach of their agreement, yet a hand from Arman stopped her from doing anything further.

Arman shook his head, signalizing that it is alright.

The High-Elf nodded and with a sigh, she continued with her duty to escort Arman towards the door.

Meanwhile the four young women looked between Arman and Bete with a frown.

"Hey guys," Tiona began, causing Aiz, Leyfia and her sister to look at her "I don't think this is the end between them.

The three girls frowned again and looked at each other. Yet they knew, that Bete would soon try to fight Arman…..

Yet, they somehow knew, that it would not be pretty…..

XXX

The sun was already setting as Arman exited from the Dungeon. In his hand was large amount of Valis "Mmh, not bad. 35.450 Valis!" He smiled at the amount of money in his hand. It was also amusing seeing Eina's face, when he exchanged a large amount of Magic Stones and Drop Items. Well she already looked at him awkwardly when she noticed his old equipment. Eina asked him where he did get them and Arman explained it to her, that those were heirlooms.

She accepted... it and continued to appraise his loot. But sometimes the half-elf glanced at him, while having a red face….

"Probably being sick. She should really not work too much." He shrugged with his shoulders and smiled.

Now that Finn and the others would pay for small house, his goal to bring Io to Orario was reaching closer. Especially with Hestia's debts gone.

Of course having now a new home for his Familia didn't mean that he could slack off, not that he ever did, but in case where new recruits would join Hestia Familia, they also needed the money.

Together with his savings, the rest of the guild's reward and today's earnings, he had a total of over 410.000 Valis.

The money should be enough for at least two new members. But he also needed some money when he had to make changes for their new home.

It also helped, that Io and Arman didn't have the need for food. There was also Hestia who had to be fed.

"Maybe," Arman began to sigh "I should visit the casinos." Of course he wasn't an idiot. Gambling was a risk, yet he had one advantage.

His Gifts!

Yes, that meant cheating, but who cares. He needed money and those guys have already enough of it.

But this was a thought for another time.

After turning into a small alley, Arman was now in a different street. It was a shorter way towards the slums and Hestia was probably waiting for him.

When he turned around the corner, someone just bumped into him.

"Kya!" A gasp came from the very short person as she fell on the ground.

"Oh, sorry, Miss," He looked down and extended his hand "Here let me help you."

The short person looked up and Arman could see it was a girl. A female Pallum. She had a petite body, as expected from someone from her race, with chestnut colored hair. She wore a slightly torn red and white hooded top, a red skirt, black tights, and light brown boots.

The Pallum shook her head and rubbed her head, as if she walked into wall. She opened her eyes and looked at Arman. Her chestnut-colored orbs widened yet she squeaked when somebody was shouting from the other end of the smaller street.

"You bitch! I finally got you!" A young male human with black eyes and long hair of the same color tied in the back who wore a long maroon overcoat, a black shirt, brown cargo pants, and dark brown boots ran towards Arman and the Pallum. He glared daggers at the girl. There was also a thin long sword strapped over his right shoulder that reached to his rear backside.

He stopped running when he was close enough.

Arman tilted his head in confusion first, yet he understood immediately. That man hadn't any good intention with the Pallum.

The girl, meanwhile, gasped and stood up. She was now standing in front of Arman who was now noticed by her pursuer "Who the hell are you!? Her accomplice!?"

Arman narrowed his eyes and shoved the girl behind him, causing her again to gasp "No." His voice was now hard and cold "Can I ask why you chased a young girl in this empty street?"

The man's glared hardened "What the hell!?"

Arman sighed and put his right hand on Iceblood "Chasing a young girl in an empty street, does warrant some suspicion. I ask you again, what happened between the two of you?" The Revenant really hoped, that his situation could be solved in a more civilized manner.

Yet his hope was not heard by the gods above.

The man's head became red with fury and he raised a hand over his shoulder, ready to draw his sword "That bitch stole from me and when I tried to take it back, she punched me in my balls and ran away!"

Arman blinked and he then turned around looking at the Pallum "Is that true, Miss?"

The girl's eyes widened and she vehemently shook her head to deny the accusation.

Arman sighed again and looked at the man "Do you have any evidence?"

The man blinked and shortly he glared again at the Revenant. With a swift motion from his arm, he then drew his sword "Fuck the evidence! She stole from me and you are getting in my way! Move the fuck out or I will kill you, too!"

Arman shook his head, then sighed "And now he wants to kill me…." He muttered under his breath. The Queenslayer didn't want to give up at solving this mess peacefully "Sir, please. How about this? We all should go the Guild and clear this incident without any violence." Arman then felt the small hands clasp on his pants but he decided to ignore it.

"Shut up!" The man shouted and charged at him with his word drawn "Die!"

As the man ran towards him, Arman sighed again and grabbed his Iceblood. When the attacker was close enough, he drew the sword and….

*Slice* *Clang*

"Huh!?" The man who attacked Arman suddenly stopped when he felt a hot and sharp feeling on the right side of his neck. He looked to the right and shrieked "Hiii!" He noticed, that golden blade of the Revenant was now close to his neck. He then blinked and gasped, when something landed several meters behind him. The man then looked at the source of the sound and his eyes widened "My…my sword!?" Then his gaze wandered back to the weapon in his right hand

The blade of his sword was cut off…..

"Hey…"

The man shrieked again like a little girl and he began to break out in cold sweat. He then looked at Arman whose friendly face turned downright murderous. His eye began to glow red and he bared his fangs "This is my last warning." A wave of immense bloodlust swept over the scared man whose legs began to give in "If you leave now, I will not pursue you," Arman took a step forward while the man took a step backwards at the same time "But if you want to continue this farce…."

"HIIII!" The black-haired man shrieked and fell on his butt.

"**I will turn you inside-out."**

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" The man screamed as if he just saw the devil himself. He picked himself up and ran away while screaming and crying.

XXX

"My, I overdid it…" Arman smiled wryly while scratching his cheek. He actually didn't want to kill the man, just scare him a little bit.

"An impressive display."

The Revenant blinked at the turned to the left. Standing on the top of a stairway was Ryuu, the elven waitress from the Hostess of Fertiltiy. She had the same impassive gaze on her face as ever….yet Arman could swear, that he saw a little bit of sweat on her forehead. But he wrote it off. Probably due the rather warm weather and her stuffy uniform.

The female elf began to descend from the stairs and Arman also saw, that she had a large brown bag with different groceries in her arms "Ryuu-san." He said "Good evening."

The elf stepped down from the stair and nodded one time "Good evening, Arman-san."

There was an uncomfortable silence between then, which was broken when Arman shouted out "Ah!" Now startling the waitress "The Pal….lum…."

The small girl was gone…Drat. Arman was so focused on the man who attacked them that he didn't notice that she ran away.

The Heir of the Relics looked then at Ryuu who began to explain "She ran away, when you let out the immense wave of bloodlust."

"Oh…" The Queenslayer felt now ashamed "I scared her away…." Ryuu nodded, causing Arman to sigh "Well, no crying over spilled milk" He then smiled and looked at the bag full of groceries "Private shopping?"

The elf shook her head "No. Mia asked me to buy some ingredients and when I heard your voi…I mean the commotion I had to look and be sure that everything is alright."

"Mmh." Arman tilted his head and pondered while looking Ryuu directly into the eyes…..Yet after some seconds passed, the elf broke the eye contact and turned around…

"Well," She coughed and then turned back to him "It seems you that you are alright and unharmed. That is actually good.

Arman blinked and nodded "Yeah, still thanks for worrying about me."

The woman's eyes widened "Yes….. Syr would be really sad if something would happen to you and I wanted to help you."

Arman's eyes narrowed…yet only for a second and he nodded "The thoughts are appreciated." He then sheathed his ice-gift infused sword. He then noticed Ryuu staring at him, again "Is there something?"

The female elf blinked "Your weapons and armor….it looks odd and quite expensive."

The Revenant nodded "Heirlooms." He then flexed his shoulders "I should really go. My goddess can be quite difficult if I am not coming back on time "Take care, Ryuu-san."

Before Arman ran off, he was called out by the waitress "Wait, Arman-san."

He turned around "Yes?"

"Do you plan to visit the Hostess of Fertiltiy again? It has been quite a while and Syr wants to see you again."

"Sure." Arman answered quickly and then ran off "I really need to go."

Truth to be told, he didn't want to be bothered by Syr again…..But cutting the contact with her….would probably lead her mistress to do more stupid things again.

Arman was now forced to play that game….But the Queenslayer knew that he will always win.

For he is a true immortal.

For he would always rise, in the face of certain death

XXX

**Hey, been a while, isn't it? Sorry for uploading the chapter so late. But unfortunately, many things happened. Those who followed me and read my old stories, already know this and for those who followed my stories now….well I had to take a long break due my mother's and my health problems and my exams as well.**

**But something happened. It was the worst day in my life. On the 17****th**** May 2020 my mother died due breast cancer.**

**She fought against it for almost five years. Even after metastases appeared in her liver she still fought. Even after they appeared in the pancreas, she fought and even after they appeared in abdominal membral she still fought. But once they rooted themselves in her bones, her body couldn't take it anymore and it broke down.**

**It was, and still is the worst time of my life.**

**I lost my mother...**

**It broke my heart and shook me through my entire being. My mother was only 54 years old and for almost 5 years I looked after her. She was the most important person in my life. Losing her, made me lose something myself. I loved her dearly and it is hurting me so much.**

**Not only this, I was also diagnosed with a liver tumor, who is right now still benign, but could turn malicious anytime.**

**And once he turns malicious….well I just hope that….everything will be alright.**

**I also have to study for my finals, but with this chapter I will announce, that I will take a break from writing.**

**I am sorry for disappointing you guys. I am really sorry. But right now, I have to look after myself and my family.**

**With this I say goodbye, for now.**

**KhaosKhan**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Blood and Wine

Hair and skin, white as snow and softer than silk. Eyes, golden amber, and a voice so beautiful and heavenly that even bards and poets could not describe it.

Her beauty was unmatched. Not even the goddesses of beauty and love could reach her level.

He could feel her soft and bare skin against his own.

He looked at her beautiful golden eyes and could lose himself in them forever.

Ah…How he missed her embrace, her lips, the taste of her tongue, and her warmth.

She would always be his and he would be always hers.

A chaste kiss with no tongue. Her lips so soft, her scent so calming.

He missed her, more than ever, yet she was not here.

But he had to uphold his promise.

Giving her a home she deserved, even if it takes years!

But for now, he had to wake up…

XXX

"A dream….no…." Arman opened his eyes and raised his upper body up. He looked around "The same old church…" He then sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "I need some fresh air.".

XXX

It was still night and the moonlight illuminated the entire church by finding its way through the cracks and the holes of the building.

Arman opened the door…..

He sighed again and looked up at the sky. Staring at the moon also helped to calm him down. The Revenant didn't know why, but it was at least something.

"I should visit Artemis again….no," The Queenslayer shook his head, "No time for detours and pleasantries."

Soon he and Hestia would have a new home, bought by the executive members, and then "Then I can bring you here, Io." He smiled and nodded.

"Time for training!"

XXX

Even though Arman didn't know who he once was, his talent for fighting was not forgotten.

After meeting Louis and Yakumo and fighting together with them, both males noticed, that Arman probably received military training under the highest degree.

Armed, but also hand-to-hand combat and his Void-Type-Blood was also a big help. Due to this, he could also copy the fighting-style from the other Revenants and even the ones from the Horrors.

Arman was told that his battle style was influenced by several martial arts.

But what was also noteworthy, was Arman's immense growth in strength. The longer their adventure and quest went, the more it showed, how talented he was and how high his compatibility with the BOR-Parasite was.

After the passing of several months, Arman was known as the Pale Revenant famous for his monstrous strength and many abilities.

XXX

The sun was setting and Arman stopped the training of his body, mind, and skill. While the Revenant didn't sweat, he felt, that he should take a shower to freshen up.

Thank Hephaestus, that they had flowing water.

After cleaning himself up, the Revenant put his old clothes, together with his Night Thorn Veil, on. He decided to only wield Iceblood and hid Blazing Claw and Fulmen.

"Muuhh…."

Ah, it seems Hestia woke up.

"Arman….?"

"Good morning Hestia."

He smiled and poured her some water in a cup.

"Here you go."

"Thank you."

She was still groggy. When she had finished her water, the goddess then turned to Arman and hugged him.

"Ah, this is the best."

The Queenslayer sighed. He decided to amuse her and pat her head.

"What are you doing? You don't need to work anymore. You should enjoy longer sleep."

Hestia let him go and looked at him with a pout. Her cheeks were puffed up whilst she glared at Arman.

"What?"

The goddess sighed.

"Arman," and jumped down from her bed "Now that my debts are paid and we will soon have a new home, even though I don't like it getting it from Loki's children, I will still work at the Potato Puff stand."

Arman tilted his head "Why?"

"Because I don't want to feel useless!"

The goddess shouted at him causing him to blink. Hestia then explained, "I know, that you mean it well, but I still want to contribute something to our Familia, even though it is only a small amount!"

The Undead stared again at her for several seconds and smiled.

"Okay. If that is what you want, who am I to say no?"

Hestia's eyes widened. She thought, that Arman would try to talk her out of it….But it was her Arman! There is no one more understanding than him! A big smile formed on her face.

"Thank you, Arman!"

She jumped at him and hugged him again.

Despite the madness and trouble Hestia had caused him and is still causing, the Revenant still wanted to spoil her.

'Huh….is this the love of a child for his immature mother?' He asked himself.

XXX

After he was finally released from Hestia's hug, Arman decided to go to the Dungeon.

It was early in the morning and many Adventurers were still waiting in front of the Dungeon Entrance. Probably waiting for the rest of their team or talking about their plans and strategies.

As he took a step towards the entrance, suddenly he heard someone calling him out.

"Mister Adventurer, Mister Adventurer!"

The Undead blinked and turned around, only to see no one.

"Down here!"

Arman's eyes moved down and saw a familiar-looking person standing there.

It was a small girl with chestnut-brown hair and eyes. She had a large green back-bag signalizing her trait as a Supporter.

Supporter.

They are mostly people, who hadn't much talent at being Adventurers or were too weak or afraid of fighting. Their job was collecting the Magic Stones, Drop Items from fallen monsters and taking care of the party's supply and equipment. Unfortunately, Supporters were also constantly looked down upon many Adventurers, despite making their work much easier.

"Sir, are you looking for a Supporter?"

Arman blinked and tilted his head.

The short girl smiled.

"It's easy! A Supporter like me is looking to work for an Adventurer, like you!"

"Mmh." Arman tapped his chin and thought one thing.

That girl's demeanor….He didn't like it one bit. With a sniff, he already knew, that she was graced by a god of alcohol. And this scent was the same as the ones from the Soma Familia.

It was truly odd, that Revenants could smell the graces of the deities. Even Io couldn't find an answer to it.

But back to the girl….

'This…is the same girl as yesterday…..but something is different about her…..'

He tried to find out what was wrong….but unfortunately, he couldn't find the error on her.

His instinct said that he should deny her….but….he needed money….And this was a good chance.

Arman could fight Monsters for a long time, due to his large amount of endurance, yet he was forced to go back early to the surface every time his bag was full of magic stones and items.

But with a Supporter, he had more leeway. It was also even better due to the Hermes Blood Code he also possessed. The Code from Davis gave him a Gift, which raised the chance for drop items.

The downside was, that he had to share his loot with this girl.

'Screw it. There is always a first time for everything.'

Arman decided to give it a try and let the girl work for him.

"Alright, let's form a party." And if she would try something, he would give her a good thrashing.

"My name is Arman Silva," He extended his hand towards her.

"Nice to meet you….."

The little girl blinked for several seconds and then smiled.

"Liliruca Arde, but Lily rather wants to be called Lilly."

She took his hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Master Arman!"

XXX

**Dungeon, 5th Floor**

"Five Killer Ants in front of us, Master Arman!" The Pallum pointed out, but they were immediately killed before she could even blink.

"Done!"

The Revenant confirmed and smiled at the astonished Lily.

"That…was…"

The girl's impressed face was replaced by a smiling one and she clapped with her hands "That was incredible, Master Arman!"

The girl ran towards him, "Are you really a Level One!? You killed all those Monsters so quickly!"

"Well," Arman shrugged his shoulders and flicked the blood from Iceblood with a swing off…much to his frustration. But he couldn't help it, since Lily was here. Being seen for drinking Monster blood would cause trouble, especially in front of a Soma Familia member.

Suddenly Arman felt a stare at him…or rather at his sword. He turned his head towards Lily, who eyed his golden sword with hungry eyes.

Even today, Arman wondered what kind of life he had lived, before he became a Revenant, to also acquire skills that allowed him to read the mimic, changes in the voices, and body language of a person.

Though it hardened Louis' assumption of Arman having received high-grade military training.

"I lived quite a life, before coming to Orario." The Revenant said and sheathed his sword.

The girl's greedy face returned to the fake smile she adorned before and nodded.

"Of course, Master Arman!"

Arman sighed, "Lily, you don't need to address me in such a respectful way."

Lily in response shook her head.

"No, Lily knows that there must be clear lines between Adventurers and Supporters."

She huffed and looked sternly at Arman.

"Lily knows, that Lily must show her greatest respect towards them."

'What….' The Successor of the Relics' mouth was now wide open. The way she just said it….as-as if she was just….

Lily turned around and called the shocked Revenant out "Let's go, Master Arman!"

XXX

"9…96.000 Valis!?"

Lily screamed as she looked at a large amount of money in front of her, whilst Arman smiled.

"Not bad. Not bad, at all." He said with a sagely nod.

"Not bad!?"

The Pallum screamed in happiness "This is almost four times more than a Level One party made of five people could make! This is incredible."

Her eyes…were really scary.

"Lily was already surprised, that almost every monster dropped an item! This is simply incredible!"

"Yup." Arman nodded and picked one of the large money bags. He then looked at Lily and threw it towards her "Here you go, Lily."

The girl suddenly looked shocked.

"Eh?"

"It's your share."

He said it as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"…"

The Revenant cocked a brow, "Lily?"

"Why….."

"Why, what?"

"Why are you giving Lily half of the money?" She asked him.

"Why aren't you trying to hog all the money for yourself!?" Lily didn't even notice how loud she was now since some people around them began to look at her and Arman.

Arman looked at her and shook his head.

"Why should I take everything for myself? I mean I only made so much money through your help. Fifty-Fifty seems fair."

The female Pallum's mouth opened, but no words escaped. She then closed it again and looked at the money in her hand.

"You…are weird."

She then heard a laugh and looked at the strange pale man in front of her.

"That I am, little one." He nodded and looked at the bag full of money. Lily noticed that Arman was now pondering. He pursed his lips and looked at her.

"Don't think too much of it."

"O…okay." She put the money in her large backpack and turned to Arman.

"Well, Master Arman, Lily guess this is where Lily says goodbye. Lily wishes you a good evening."

The Supporter turned around but stopped when Arman called her out.

"Lily?"

"Yes?" She stopped but didn't turn around.

"Are you….going to be okay?" He wasn't sure why he had asked….but somehow….this girl looked now…troubled.

Lily's eyes widened, but she immediately covered her face with her hood "Yes, Lily is alright…." She adjusted her backpack and left.

"But this is where Lily and Master Arman will part ways. Lily bids you farewell."

Unknown to her, Arman used the **Eyes of the Queen** on her, to look at her Aura…."Pallum…..but how…."

He narrowed his eyes when Lily already vanished within a large mass of people and deactivated them.

"Magic?"

XXX

**Hostess of Fertility**

After parting ways with Lily, Arman decided to pay the Hostess of Fertility a visit. Lately, Freya's gaze became more intense since he blew her apartment up. So he decided to play along with Syr's scheme. He had to stay low and with Orario's most powerful deity hot on his heels, the only options for this situation were either playing along or destroying the Freya Familia.

Vanquishing her entire Familia was not an option. Since the city would suffer from the shift of power.

Regardless, due to his stunt the city and its guardians were now on high alert…..He had to be careful.

"A Valis for your thoughts?"

He was broken out from his thoughts by Syr, who refilled his mug while smiling at him.

"Ah, Syr. Just thinking about some stuff."

The girl smiled coyly at him.

"I hope it is not about another woman~."

The Queenslayer smiled and shook his head.

"Just some things…Say can I have another steak? Bloody of course."

"Sure!"

XXX

**The Next Day**

"Another day, another Valis."

Arman hummed as he was on his way to the Dungeon "As Io always says, let's make it another good day!"

Yet his good mood ended when he felt something.

Someone stared at him….someone who he thought wouldn't have the gall to do it, so early this morning.

Arman felt the stare from the top of Babel, which was already repaired. No doubt hastened by Freya's influence and money.

The Queenslayer looked up and stared directly at the Tower of Babel and then he smiled.

Without hesitation, he then activated the **Brain of the Queen**, the strongest Relic in his body and within seconds, the gaze of the Goddess of Love vanished.

XXX

**Top of Babel, Freya's Apartment**

"Guh!"

Freya grunted as she put a hand on her head. It seems she underestimated the target of her love, again.

"My, my."

She shook her head and began to smile, "What a pleasant surprise~."

The goddess of love giggled and leaned back on her new luxurious chair which was bought by her children after the old one was completely destroyed by the attack on her apartment, several days ago.

Yet even though she was attacked, Freya wasn't even angry or vengeful. On the contrary, the goddess of love and war knew, that it happened due to her pranks which had gone too far. So she took the attack on her property as a punishment for being a little bit naughty.

The goddess of war knew, that the only person who could do have done this, was Arman Silva. She wasn't a goddess of war for nothing. Strategic thinking was a part of the war. And that meant also to know when your enemy would attack. Though she now knew what he was capable of.

But there was another question…..

"What other surprises do have in your sleeves, my cute little Arman~?"

Freya put a hand on her cheek and swooned over her new love with a flushed face. But her thoughts were interrupted by knocking on her door.

*Knock* *Knock*

"Enter, Ottar."

The door to her sleeping chamber opened and a tall boaz male entered the room.

"Milady." He announced, "I have come with the information."

The goddess smiled and waved her hand, signalizing the strongest man in the world to move towards her "Welcome back, Ottar."

"Thank you, milady."

This man was the Captain of the Freya Familia, Ottar. He was tall and muscular with rust-colored hair and eyes along with a pair of boar ears. Ottar wore a dark blue sleeveless top with a collar like part, grey pants, and brown and gray shoes.

The Boaz placed himself next to Freya and kneeled, "Tell me, my dear child, what kind of information did you found about my new beloved?

Suddenly Freya felt that Ottar hesitated, which was certainly odd since he always has returned from his tasks with pride knowing that he would satisfy her. But from his current behavior, Freya knew that he was not satisfied with himself.

'My, how delightful.'

Even though Ottar would present her with something unsatisfying, Freya wasn't actually angry or disappointed. It has been a while since she saw her strongest child like this.

Meanwhile, the strongest man in Orario pursed his lips, "I looked at all the information I could find from the Guild's archive and also from my sources, yet….."

"Continue, Ottar." Freya allowed him to continue.

He nodded.

"Arman Silva, a Human. His age is unknown, but it seems that he is in his twenties. He started adventuring two months ago and is already venturing towards the 13th floor."

Hearing this caused Freya's violet eyes to widen.

"He is quite popular among the people in the slums and lower districts of Orario. He helps with low paid quests and is doing community work now and then. The boy was also seen to give money to the church in Daedalus Street."

"My, how virtuous."

"Indeed."

The goddess of love laughed, "No wonder that our dear little _Syr _fell for him."

Hearing that girl's name caused Ottar's strong and huge body to stiffen, though albeit slightly.

"Milady, is alright to continue your play like this?"

Freya sighed, yet her smile didn't vanish.

"It amuses me." She shrugged "But enough of this," The goddess' face turned pouty and her eyes screamed for more information about Arman Silva, "Tell me more about my dear Arman."

"Very well," Ottar continued, his head still lowered, "Arman Silva showed strength unlikely for a new Level One….Capable to overpower Minotaurs and even Vanargand, Bete Loga."

Freya nodded.

"From what I also found out, is that he is also in good terms with his goddesses' divine friends." Ottar said, "But there is also something new."

Before he could continue, "His new armor and weapons." Freya spoke out.

"Indeed. It looks certainly odd. I asked all smiths in this city and also my sources about similar equipment, but none could give me a satisfying answer. I am sorry, milady."

"Don't be, Ottar." Freya raised her hand "You did quite well."

He shook his head "I could have done better."

This answer caused Freya to sigh "Ottar." That boy could be sometimes quite a pain in the neck, but it was one of his many endearing traits.

"Yes. I am sorry, milady."

Several seconds passed and the air in the sleeping chamber became suddenly tense.

"What about his wife?" Freya asked with a crisp and cold voice.

The Level 7 answered swiftly.

"I haven't found a clue about that woman. It seems that Arman Silva holds his secret tightly under the surface, though his goddess doesn't."

Freya's smile turned into a frown.

"It can't be helped. One defends his loved with everything he got. Yet it doesn't matter. If she becomes a liability….."

Ottar nodded. "I understand."

Suddenly Freya had another idea, though it was more like to tease Ottar, "Then tell me, Ottar. What do you think about the boy?"

"He is…certainly…odd."

That of course surprised her, "Oh, how so?"

"The way he walks, the way he holds himself and more the way he fights." Ottar clenched his fist.

"He is…..strong. I can feel it."

The moment he said that, caused Freya to sigh again.

"No, Ottar. You are not allowed to play with him."

Hearing this caused Ottar to look down. This sight caused the divine female to laugh. Her strongest warrior looked now like a pouting child who didn't get the toy he wanted.

"Not…" She said, causing her beloved captain to look at her, "Yet."

Even though Ottar showed nothing but a stoic face, Freya could clearly see the joy in his eyes.

"Fufu." The goddess giggled as she continued to look at the city. Seeing her cute boaz like this, raised her mood even further.

XXX

"The gaze is gone, finally."

Arman said to himself and continued his way towards the Tower of Babel. Since it was still early, there were still some Adventurers in the plaza before the entrance of the tower.

Suddenly he heard a familiar voice calling him out.

"Master Arman!"

The Revenant blinked and turned around. There he saw a certain female Pallum again. He never thought that he would meet her again….and so soon, even.

Yes, he knew, what Lilly wanted to do the entire time. She tried to hide the more valuable drop items and Magic Stones from him before he would notice. Her greediness was so immense, that only a fool would not notice it.

"Lily."

The 'chientrope' nodded and faked a beaming smile.

"Yes, it is Lily."

XXX

Both of them sat on sides of the plaza fountain and talked.

"You want another stroll in the Dungeon with me?" Arman asked with raised brow.

The 'chienthrope' girl nodded, "Yes! After yesterday's haul, Lily decided to make another contract with you." She adjusted her large backpack.

"Lily hopes that you would accept Lily's service again, at least for today!"

Arman tilted his head.

'Something is fishy.'

Especially with the feeling of several eyes on him.

'Three…no four people are watching me.' He didn't show any concern to Lily, since it seemed so, that she was an accomplice of them 'Though, what to do?'

Normally anyone would decline…..but Arman knew, that it wouldn't be the end.

The best decision would be to finish this farce as quickly as possible.

He wasn't naive.

If he would decline, they would probably use other means to ambush him, or worse maybe even using his goddess. Hell, they would probably even raid his home for money or whatever they wanted from him.

Using the illusion, that Lily and her accomplices have the upper hand, was a good idea. He could end this before it would go out of control.

'Still….what if they have more people waiting in the Dungeon?'

"Master Arman?" He was brought out of his thoughts, by a 'worried' Lily.

"Are you alright?"

The Revenant blinked and smiled, "Yes, everything is alright. Don't worry." Arman stood up and nodded.

"I accept your proposal, let's go."

The girl faked another smile and nodded.

But when the Revenant turned around, the smile turned into a bitter frown.

XXX

**The Day Before**

_After Lily left the Hostess of Fertility, her false and friendly persona vanished and frustration marred her young face._

_Today's day was a failure. While not completely due to the amount of money she has earned. Still, Lily was frustrated that she could milk more money from the man called Arman Silva._

_'So frustrating!'_

_She cursed and clenched her fist while walking at a quicker pace._

_The thieving Pallum met the man yesterday when she was running away from her former client, Ged._

_After bumping into him, though she first thought that it was a wall, she quickly recovered and then noticed his odd equipment._

_Especially the golden sword on his right side._

_But when Ged has arrived, she used the moment and played the old trick, by being a damsel in distress. To her joy, Arman Silva played the part of a hero._

_Though….much to her chagrin, he wanted to solve it peacefully and tried to involve the Ganesha Familia and the Guild in that mess._

_Lily had no other chance but to flee._

_But the moment, Ged attacked the white-haired man, the arrogant buffoon was then met with an absurdly amount of bloodlust unlikely for a rookie._

_Lily had no other choice but to flee. The amount of killing intent caused her even to throw up afterward, when she put some distance between herself and that white-haired monster. Lily was in a state of immense fear and panic that she didn't even notice that she already passed the building where her apartment was._

_After calming down, Lily decided to sleep…and forget the monstrous man. But unfortunately, she couldn't. She had been awake the entire night, thinking about the odd equipment and the golden sword from the stranger._

_She knew it was a bad idea, especially when that man was probably a high-class adventurer._

_So she gathered information about that man and was surprised that Silva was a Level One who started almost two months ago!_

_Lily could only explain it in one way. Arman Silva had probably a rare skill, which helped him to intimidate other people, maybe even Monsters._

_For his equipment…Probably all bought by his riches, either from his family or from his own money._

_It was not unusual, that nobles and rich people would start a carrier as adventures to gain more fame for their names or the sake of their households._

_Lily was in glee. It was a big chance to make some money from this wealthy imbecile!_

_But again she was over her head._

_Arman Silva was a rookie adventure…..yet he didn't behave like one._

_The entire time, she was under his gaze and he never looked away, nor did he let her alone for a second. Every damn time she tried to hide something Lily felt a gaze. And every time she looked at his weapon, the golden sword, the white-haired man looked back at her, causing her to avoid eye contact._

_"What a pain! How can a rookie be so…?"_

_Lily stopped for a moment and took a deep breath to calm herself. Though the day didn't end as she expected, she gained a large amount of money from that naïve dolt._

_"Seriously…" She pursed her lips as she remembered his kindness._

_"What is with that man?"_

_But then…._

_"Yo Arde."_

_Lily's body went stiff and for a moment her heart skipped a beat, caused by terror and fear._

_Her petite body began to tremble and her breathing became quicker._

_She then turned around whilst a fake smile appeared on her face, "Master Canoe."_

_A man, an animal person, emerged from the shadows together with two other men, both humans._

_Canoe was a slightly chubby, short middle-age man with red-brown hair and yellow eyes along with raccoon ears and tail. He wore a light-blue shirt, a light-brown sleeveless vest, dark purple cloth around the neck that covered half his right shoulder area while a silver shoulder pad rested on the left shoulder area, blue cargo pants with a brown belt around it, and brown boots._

_Like Lily, he was a member of the Soma Familia and like almost everyone in this Familia, he was crafty and greedy. He often beat Lily and stole the money and items she had collected._

_And today he would do it as always._

_"Good to see ya!" Canoe smiled at Lily and before she could answer him, she was then kicked in her stomach._

_"Guah!" Lily coughed and gagged as she fell on the ground and held her stomach. No matter what, that man would always hit her in the same place._

_Canoe grinned and his two lackeys, who looked as slimy as him, began to laugh at the Pallum who was still coughing._

_The chubby man grabbed Lily's hair and yanked her up, causing her to shriek in pain "Let's do it quickly, Arde. We heard that ya got some good amount of coin." The crafty man shook her from left to right, tearing some hair off and cause pain for Lily._

_"So, would you be so kindly, to share it with us?" He then threw her back on the ground._

_"Since your uselessness is causing our Family quite the trouble, it is only natural that you pay us our kindness for looking after you!" And again he kicked her in her stomach._

_"Guah!" Lily gasped again and felt the boot of the animal person on her head._

_"Whaddaya say, Arde?"_

_'Kindness, yeah….' Lily sarcastically thought while clenching her teeth._

_"I….got it. I pay for you. Please let me….repay your kindness, Master Canoe."_

_The chubby man and his lackeys cackled in delight._

_After letting her stand up, the Pallum gave all her hard-earned money to Canoe._

_Lily wanted to end it quickly and go home to tend her wounds._

_After Lily gave everything she got to him, the Pallum turned around only to be grabbed by the animal person who was the bane of her existence._

_"Wait, Arde." The man said while still having his usual smile on his face._

_"W…what is it Master Canoe? Lily gave you everything Lily got. Lily promises it!"_

_The man patted her shoulder, "That I believe ya. But I want to ask something."_

_"Y….yes?"_

_"That guy…with the white hair. You went to the Dungeon with him, don't you?"_

_Lily's eyes widened and she could already guess, what the bastard in front of her, would propose._

_"How about this," Canoe's smile became sinister "You will help us offing that guy and we share the profit from his equipment. Whaddya say?"_

_Lily…Lily opened her mouth but closed it again….._

_"Don't worry we will promise to share and after that, we will also leave you alone, come on!"_

_The thief pursed her lips….she didn't believe that they would share….but….maybe….just maybe they would finally leave her be._

_And besides…..it was not her fault that Arman would be targeted._

XXX

**Dungeon, 10th Floor**

The 10th Floor kept the same structure as the 8th and 9th Floors above, however, the light from above becomes reminiscent of morning mist. The mist appears across the floor making vision terrible. Large category monsters such as Orcs and Infant Dragons begin to appear here, thus making this part of the Dungeon the best place for an ambush.

Arman walked forwards whilst Lily was behind him. Both of them didn't even talk a word, with each other since they entered the Dungeon and the silence made Lily feel uncomfortable.

Now that the eyes of his followers weren't on him, gave Arman the opportunity to confront Lily.

The Vampire stopped walking, causing Lily to stop on her tracks as well "Master Arman?" She tilted her head and asked him.

"What is the matter?"

Arman took a deep breath and turned around. Now he was glaring at Lily, causing her to gasp and take a step back "Lily, it is time to end this farce." His hand rested on Iceblood's hilt.

"I know what you are scheming."

Lily began to sweat and even though she was found out, she still tried to play innocent.

"W-what are you implying, Master Arman?…L-Lily is…"

"Enough."

The voice of the Revenant was cold and crisp ….unlikely from the man's usable aloof yet kind behavior…."Continuing this any further insults not only you but also myself."

He then began to move towards the Supporter, who took a step back, "I know, that you are the pallum from the alley and I know that you are from the Soma Familia." Arman saw, that Lily's façade broke down bit by bit.

"You can't lie to me, girl."

XXX

Lily didn't know what just happened. From one moment to another she and that man, Arman Silva walked together towards the 10th Floor without speaking a word…though she felt, that something was wrong, to begin with.

…..But it didn't matter anymore…her entire façade broke down….and her plan was uncovered.

'He knew!' She screamed in her mind, 'He knew the entire time!'

Lily's cover was blown and now she was on that man's mercy, "How…." She croaked.

"How did you know….?"

Arman Silva narrowed his eyes and even though the sight of the pallum was bad due to the mist, she saw his serpent-like eyes glowed from sheer anger.

"No matter what, be it due a trick or magic…" His eyes began to glow in a bright blue, causing Lily to gasp in fear.

"You cannot change the appearance of life force and aura."

"Wha…wha…," The Pallum's eyes widened at the explanation. Arman Silva…..could see, what only the divine beings could.

Preposterous!

"It's over Lily." He draws his golden sword, which was too big to be wielded with only one hand, yet that monster in front of her could do it anyway.

"Cancel your magic and desist. I will bring you to the Guild."

'No….No! No, no, no. no, no. no!' The thief screamed in her mind.

She failed! She failed!

How could this happen!? She thought that man in front of her was a softie! Maybe she could explain and lie her way out.

"Don't even think to lie or run."

The coldness of Arman Silva's voice surprised Lily even more. Was that man really the person she worked before….A laughing, soft fool? No…..He played her...All along!

"I will not kill you. Lily. That I promise on the divinity of my goddess."

Again, hearing him saying something like that, caused Lily to sweat even more….such a promise could not be taken lightly…..But no…she didn't want to….

"W-wait a moment Master Arman!" She raised her hands.

"I can explain!"

Arman Silva sighed.

"Then explain this….. Why I am being followed?"

Lily's blood turned to ice when he told her that, "How…..What are…?"

"Whoever they are…they are amateurs, just like you…no you are vultures and cowards only preying on the weak and lower leveled Adventurer. They cannot hide their bloodlust and greed. Besides I know, that most of you Soma bunches are petty thieves and murderers…though I do not smell blood on you…..for now."

Arman Silva shook his head, "Nevertheless you are coming with me. I will bring you to the Guild for further investigation."

He then began to walk towards her "Do not resist."

"NO!" Lily screamed and pointed her hand towards him. Under her sleeve was a small hidden crossbow, strapped around her arm. Though since Arman worked with her, he had already known about it.

Lily fired several bolts and with the whistling sound, they shot towards the revenant who lazily swung his golden sword, destroying the projectiles.

It wasn't even necessary, since normal weapons and projectiles couldn't hurt Revenants that much.

Besides, Arman was not a normal Revenant. Due bearing all the Relics and the nature of his blood, he was far more durable than any Revenant or Lost. Over the years, his body had gone through various mutations and enhancements. Loath he was to admit, Mido was truly right. Their race could truly evolve into more fearsome beings if they have the chance….though he was an exception since his body was also more special according to the Amamiya siblings.

"Lily, do not make it harder than it already is." The white-haired man continued to walk towards the young girl.

"I promised you. I will also try, that you will get a fair trial. That attack right now will be ignored. But only if you stand down."

But much to Arman's disappointment, the pallum still resisted. She grabbed something from under her coat and threw it at him.

"Guh!" Immediately the Revenant held his nose.

"What!?"

Arman glared at Lily who looked back at him, terrified.

"Monster Bait? Are you insane!? You will harm not only you and me but also others by luring all the Monsters here!"

"Lily doesn't care!" Seeing that the Revenant reacted in disgust, due the pungent smell from the Monster Bait, gave Lily hope. "Be gone with you!"

The female Pallum threw another Bait at Arman who stepped back due to the smell emitted by the Item. His sensitive nose was his weak point, just like that of an Animal Person "Lily will not be taken!" She turned around and ran away.

"Just die, you filthy adventurer!"

"Lily!" Before he could go after…..

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

A horde made from Imps, Orcs, and Infant Dragons made their way towards him.

"Great…." The Successor sighed. He was now surrounded. While twirling his sword, Arman changed his Blood Code to the one, which gave him the greatest boost in speed.

"Guess have I have to go serious for a little bit."

**'Achilles'**

In a split second, the area was drowned in the roars, screams, and blood of dying Monsters.

XXX

She ran as fast as she could. She ran and ran and ran until she couldn't do it anymore.

Lily knew that she made a very large mistake and she knew that she was at fault. But this was the end for her.

The pallum was sick and tired of this life. She had enough of all the scheming, all the flukes, and all the pain she causes and receives.

It was her fault, not Arman Silva's!

Even after betraying him and trying to kill him, he still gave her the chance to turn herself in.

And truth to be told, it would have been better than her current life.

Even more so ever, she now realized it.

"Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!"

Lily screamed and stomped on the ground, cursing herself "Why!? Why does Lily have to endure this!?" She screamed even though her throat was already sore.

"Why, gods in heaven, why!?"

The Pallum cried.

**She cried from the pain of being born in a Familia of addicts.**

**She cried for being the child of idiots who went over their heads, only for a mouthful of divine alcohol.**

**She cried for the abuse she had to endure by her own Familia and other Adventurers.**

**She cried for her uselessness.**

**She cried for being weak.**

**She cried for being a thief.**

**And she cried for not being loved by anyone.**

Lily broke down due to exhaustion and psychological stress. She didn't even care, that she was still in the Dungeon.

"Lily is sorry….."

Only then she realized it.

No matter how much she had to endure, she never committed the people, she swindled, to death.

She laid traps, yes, but she always made sure, that her victims would still live….But now…now she was an accomplice for murder….

"Lily is sorry…" She sobbed whilst wiping the tears and the snot from her face.

What has she become?….. What has she done!?

Lily finally understood it…Now she was on the same level as some of her Familia Members.

She was nothing more than a petty murderer.

And her first victim…..The only person who treated her with respect and also as a human being.

"Master Arman…." The Pallum muttered that man's name….."I am sorry….." Even though she betrayed him….she didn't want to kill him…..and now he was probably dead….eaten alive by the dozens of Monsters lured by the Monster Bait Item…..

"There you are, you little bitch."

Before Lily could even turn around, she was then kicked in the head.

XXX

"Master Ged….." Lily said weakly as she was lying on her back.

The man with the black hair sneered at her "Save it, brat." He was walking to her.

"Deserved it," Ged began to talk, his voice full of venom and hate.

"BITCH!"

He kicked her in the stomach, causing her to scream and cough in pain.

"Let's see what you got here." The man grabbed her coat and backpack and tore them apart for the loot.

"No!" Lily screamed as all her belongings were scattered around.

"SHUT UP!" Ged shouted and kicked her again.

"Gugh!" Lily grunted in pain.

The man laughed sadistically and began to look for valuable things "Hoh, not bad, at all." He said.

"Got some nice things here." He continued to look "Hoh!" And his ghastly eyes widened "A magic sword!" He grabbed a small dagger, which was wrapped around in white bands "Nice, really nice." Ged now grinned like a chimpanzee who found something tasty.

"Gonna admit, that I never thought, that you would have something like that, you little thief, though…" He kicked her in the face, causing her to shriek in pain, "You are still nothing more than dirt under my boot."

Ged continued to kick Lily but stopped when he heard someone calling him out…

"Yo, Master," it was Canoe, Lily's fellow Familia Member and her tormentor. And as always, he had his entourage in tow. A young man with short brown hair and another with a red afro and permanent grin on his face "Having quite the fun there, aren't ya?"

"But of course," He kicked Lily the last time "Bitch is getting what she deserves."

Canoe grinned "And what did ya got?"

Ged grinned "A lot of Valis and here," He showed his newest weapon "That brat also has a magic sword."

"Heh," The tanuki-demi-human looked in greed and delight at the weapon, "That's a good start, to begin with."

"Yeah," Ged laughed, "Now we have to wait until the monsters are finished with that white-haired freak and then we get all his stuff."

"Hoh…I am sorry." Canoe nodded and tapped his chin, "Change of plans, Master."

"Huh?" Ged looked at his accomplice only to yelp, when one of Canoe's cronies threw something at him. Ged fell on his butt "Hey, what the hell…."

"GIIIGIGIGIGIGIGIG!"

"HIIIIIIIII!" The black-haired man shirked in fear as he noticed, what has been thrown at him.

The legless body of a still-living Killer Ant.

Ged shouted "Are you crazy!? Do you know what you're doing!?"

And his rage and confusion were justified.

Killer Ants weren't strong alone, but in a horde, they could even overpower a group of Level Two Adventurers.

The second reason why there were so dangerous is their ability to call other Ants if they are injured.

And right now, his three accomplices had each Killer Ant without their legs.

Canoe sneered, "So you already know, that an injured Killer Ant will call its buddies." The man pointed at an item dangling on his neck like a trinket.

"We are safe, but you are not."

Ged saw, that the other two had an item around their necks as well "Why are you doing this!? I thought we had a deal!?"

Canoe snickered again "Deal is off, Master." He raised both his hands in a mocking pose "Let me propose ya another one. Drop all yer staff and ya can get away." The Tanuki man looked at his men, who snickered as well.

"What do ya say?"

Ged's face was a mixture of fear and anger, he grabbed the sword on his back….but then he saw, that more and more Killer Ants were swarming around them. Realizing that he has been played like fiddle caused him to curse "Fuck!" He threw his sword and purse on the ground and fled towards the next entrance…..yet…

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" His scream was followed by the wet and crunching sound.

Lily who could get up, shrieked in fear, as another Killer Ant emerged from the entrance was Ged just went in…..

Its pinchers were covered in blood and guts…..

"Now with you Arde." Lily gasped as she was lifted again in the air by her hair "Look, we are now completely surrounded by those little devils, and since you don't have a repel item we thought to give ya a chance."

Lily didn't have to be a genius to know where this was going.

"So how about a deal? You give us all your money and we take ya with us."

The moment those words were spoken out by that sleazebag of man, Lily wanted to say yes as fast as possible….but….yet….

'Again they have killed someone…..' She thought…and only then she finally found the guts to say it.

"No!"

Lily screamed and glared at Canoe, whose face turned into a stupefied one.

Lily had enough. True Ged was a bastard, through and through. But being mauled to death by Monsters wasn't something Lily wanted. She already had taken a life and now she had to give her last bit of pride up, only to be saved by a bunch of marauding addicts and scumbags.

"Lily has already taken a life…and Lily doesn't want to do anything with your bunch," She glared at the man holding her on her hair "So screw you, pfuh!" Then she spat him directly into the face.

Both Canoe's men looked in disbelief at the spectacle and they even took a step back when their boss began to twitch.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE WHORE!" The middle-aged animal person slammed the female Pallum into the ground and kicked her several times.

"SCREW YOU. I WILL MAKE SURE THAT THOSE ANTS WILL SLOWLY TEAR YOU APART AND THEN I WILL PISS ON YOUR REMAINS, YOU BITCH!"

Canoe threw Lily away, directly towards the gathered Killer Ant horde. The ants evaded the small body. But shortly they began to surround her, ready for a feast.

"Serves ya right you…."

*WRHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM*

Suddenly the air became heavy and the Dungeon became quiet. Canoe's ranting stopped and together with his men he looked in unbelief at the Killer Ant horde, who also stopped their march towards Lily.

The Killer Ants raised their heads and their antenna began to twitch. Shortly they began to screech and panic.

"What the hell!? Why are they in panic!?"

"Guh, Boss!"

"What?" Canoe shouted and turned around only to widen his eyes as the two crippled Killer Ants, which were in the arms of his partners, began to screech and struggled to free themselves from the grasp of the men…. The beasts were completely terrified!

The Ants were afraid of something, even though there were so many. Shortly they began to crawl away….fleeing from a bigger predator…

"Guah!" One of them couldn't even hold the crippled Ant anymore and lost hold of the Monster, who then began to move from side to side, hoping to get away from the oncoming danger.

And suddenly…..

"So….you are the reason this happened….."

All four Soma Familia Members looked at the entrance towards the next Floor…

A person caked in blood and guts entered the Dungeon Floor….surrounded by crimson fog which swirled around his entire being.

The man raised his head….and two glowing eyes looked at the four mortals with anger…

"Master Arman….." Lily stammered in fear….

"You…you are alive….?"

XXX

"You…you are alive….?" Lily stammered…..

But Arman didn't answer, he just looked at the three men who surrounded Lily.

"So, I take it, that this mess was caused by you lot?"

"Heh," Canoe grinned at letting Lily go, who gasped when she fell on the ground "Well, look at this. You survived, kiddo." The middle-aged animal person looked at Arman and drew his sword strapped on his waist "Guess, we have to do it the other way."

But the Revenant glared at him fiercely "One chance." And raised his right forefinger.

"I will give you one chance to surrender."

"Hahahaha," Canoe cackled "You give us one chance!?" His men began to laugh as well "We are three and you are alone." He pointed his sword at the Revenant, "From what I see you are already exhausted from fighting. So why…."

**"Silence."**

Arman's voice turned from cold to frigid and a wave of immense killing intent swept over the four Soma Familia members.

The three men began to gasp and even Lily screamed in fear when she was hit by it….

"You…You!" Canoe began, "Kill him!"

Being taken over through fear he shouted at his men to attack…But unfortunately they didn't even move….

"What are you waiting for you idiots!?"

But Arman had enough. The Heir of the Relics raised his clawed hand and within a second he was in front of the three men.

The one with the red afro couldn't even scream as Arman…

*Crunch*

Pierced his head with his clawed hand…..

Realizing it only after some seconds, his friend, the younger one with brown hair, couldn't even react before Arman…..

*Woosh* *Slice*

….vanished and appeared behind the goon with even more blood on his claws.

The man "Gruh…" groaned before….

*Crunch* *Splatter*

Collapsed into a pile of bloody flesh.

"And now," Arman's eyes glowed red as even more Ichor swirled around him, "There is only you." He glared at Canoe who looked at him with unbelief and fear.

"Wha…What….?"

The middle-aged man couldn't understand what just happened. Within a second, both of his friends were killed without much afford….and now he was all alone. Sweat began to pour out from every pore on his body. "Stop." Terror and fear crept over him as he pointed his weapon at Arman.

"Stop! I said stop!"

"Quiet." Arman said in a low tone…

*Slice* *Clang*

"Huh?" Canoe blinked "Wha?" His eyes widened again when he saw…that his arm was gone and…."Ha?" that it was laying on the ground, together with his weapon.

"Huh?"

*Psuuuuuuhhh*

Blood began to shot out from man's stump as his brain finally noticed the missing appendage.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Canoe began to scream while holding his stump "Gruhhh!" His screaming vanished when his enemy grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up.

"Any last words?"

"F….fuck…you…..!"

The Revenant raised his brow, "'Fuck you.' How crass. Are these really your last words? Come on boy, you can do it better."

"C….cunt!"

The Successor of the Relics sighed "You are really bad at dying, you know?" And stabbed his hand into Canoe's stomach. The man's scream was cut off, as flames made from Ichor, emerged from his mouth, like a dragon who spits fire.

Arman incinerating the man inside-out.

Instead of a scream of death, the roar of the flames echoed from Canoe's burning body…..

*FROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO*

Leaving nothing, not even ashes, behind.

"Huh." Arman grunted while dusting himself "And now you." His eyes went towards Lily who looked at the spectacle that happened in front of, with horrified eyes.

"W-wait!"

She pleaded, but Arman looked at her with bloody murder.

"Please!"

But her plea fell on deaf ear. With each step, Arman took towards she felt more and more despair "Please!" She whimpered as tears began to form in her eyes "Please…." Lily asked again….but when the man with the glowing eyes raised his hand and then….

She felt her consciousness fading away.

XXX

**Dungeon, Deep Floors ?**

The Knight felt it. It smelt it. The scent from the Ichor of the true Successor was several Floors over it.

Yet it knew that it was not enough.

His nemesis was too strong, even though it did nothing but eating those accursed Dungeon vermin and humans.

Speaking of Humans….

"Please…no….please!…."

It looked at the human with disgust, and cut this hairless ape down, like cattle.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

*Crunch* *Splatter*

This world was strange…so strange…..

Even more so, when he noticed those Humans had some kind of odd power on them…..

This power….this accused power. It gave off a scent, similar to that of the Horrors who once plagued its' Queen's kingdom.

Those accursed Horrors! The Knight hated them, all of them.

His entire being screamed to kill those humans, more than ever, especially with that foul power on them.

But it doesn't matter.

No matter how much they try, they cannot succeed in defeating him.

No matter how 'money' they paid for their weapons, how many times they used these abilities called 'Magic' or how high their 'Level' is, regardless of being 3, 4, or 5. They fell as all Humans do when hurting them.

They still die, when losing too much blood, they still die when their head is bashed in and they still die, when their injuries are too severe.

Not even this accursed power, similar to that of the Horrors, could protect them from it.

But at least they were good for one thing.

Strengthening him.

He felt it. The more he ate those vermin, the more he evolved.

And soon….soon he would be strong enough for his nemesis.

XXX

Lily ran, she ran as fast as possible.

The Pallum made a mistake, a grave one.

That man…that man wasn't a human.

She was afraid, so afraid.

*ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR*

Lily screamed in terror when she heard the roar of the Monster, she tried to steal from.

"It was a mistake! I am sorry, please!"

She tried to run faster, but that Monster was quicker than her.

Looking behind her, Lily saw the abomination hot on her heels. But due to this, she didn't notice the rock in front of her.

The Pallum stumbled over it and fell on the hard ground.

*Crash*

Before Lily could even stand up, she was then blown away by a shockwave.

"Ouch," She held her now bleeding head and opened her eyes….only to scream in terror.

The Monster was now in front of her, looking at the thief with hate and hunger.

Its blue 'eyes' bore into her, while its marvelous white body gave off several cracking sounds no doubt, due to having powerful and strong muscles. What made its appearance even more fearsome, was that the body of the beast was covered with blue-glowing blood veins.

The monster grabbed Lily with its incredibly sharp claws….

"No!"

And opened its dragon-like maw…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

And then, Lily was completely devoured.

XXX

**Home of the Hestia Familia, Basement**

"NOOOOOOO!" Lily screamed as she shot her upper body up. She was drenched in sweat…..

"It…was a dream?"

"I am sorry to disappoint you, but no, unfortunately, it wasn't, Lily."

The pallum's eyes widened and when she turned to the right where she saw Arman Silva sitting next to her while peeling an apple.

"Good morning, Lily," He said nonchalantly.

"Want some fruits?"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!"

XXX

"Okay, seriously, why is every women in this city screaming at me?" Arman said while soothing his sensitive ears. He sighed and looked at Lily who covered herself with the blanket from the bed she was laying on.

"Calm down, Lily. I am not doing anything to you."

"Yet." Lily muttered while slowly moved away from the undead.

Arman shrugged,"That depends on how you explaining yourself, after that stupid stunt."

The Pallum cast her eyes away from Arman, who sighed again. The Revenant grabbed the sheets and yanked them away, causing Lily to grasp and glare at him "Lily, explain yourself, now."

She finally stopped her glaring and but then looked again away…..

The Successor of the Relics, sighed a third time and drew his sword, Iceblood, from its sheath "Okay then. Get out of the bed. I am bringing you to the Guild."

Hearing this, caused Lily to panic "Okay, okay, Lily will explain everything."

XXX

Lily then explained everything. She was born to parents belonging to the Soma Familia, making her a member of the Familia from birth. However, her parents didn't look after her and ordered her to earn money for them instead. A while later, her parents were killed in the Dungeon, leaving her to fend for herself. The Soma Familia didn't take care of her and bullied her, making her lonely and isolated. Then shortly, she drank the true Soma wine and became addicted to it…..

To earn money for herself and to have some wine, she tried to be an Adventurer, but she didn't have the talent, eventually switching to being a Supporter. Unfortunately, she was constantly looked down on by those she partied with, fueling her hatred for Adventurer. Though, due to the horrible handling, she overcame her addiction. After a while, she had enough and Lily decided to run away from the Soma Familia and become a normal citizen.

However, the Soma Familia found her and inflicted damage on the old couple who took care of her, destroying their store and stealing money. She began to hate Soma himself, wondering why he created a Familia if he wasn't going to take care of it. From that time on, Lily began using her hatred of adventurers as an excuse to trick and steal from them.

XXX

"And then Lily was forced to make another contract with you…the rest…." She looked down on her hands, which were clenching the blanket.

"I understand. Thank you for being honest with me."

The Pallum's eyes widened and she looked at the pale man with the mismatched eyes.

"Y-you believe Lily? Just like that?"

Arman shook his head "No, not just like that. From how you explained… it makes actually sense. Besides," Arman's eyes narrowed whilst glowing in a bright red "One who is trained in the right way, does not need a god to detect a lie."

The little thief looked in unbelief at her former client. Yet her gaze turned again downwards.

"What will you do know, Master Arman?"

Arman pursed his lips and sighed "Normally, I should knock you out and bring you to the Guild," Lily flinched "But…..I will think about it."

Lily's eyes widened, "But…but Lily tried to rob you and…..kill you."

"I know."

"Then….why…"

"I have not forgiven you, Lily, well yet."

Lily flinched again at the coldness in Arman's voice.

The Revenant leaned forward, "I can understand…your repugnance for the adventurers and for your God….but because something bad happened to you, doesn't give you the right to harm others."

"Then…why did…."

"Save you? Just because." The undead said with a shrug, "Killed those men because they tried to kill me. And you know this city's rule. If someone is trying to kill you, you have the right to retaliate in the same way."

"…."

"And now, I will ask you some questions. And you will answer them truthfully. Do you understand?"

She nodded.

"Where others involved with that animal person's scheme?"

"No."

Arman nodded "Were you really forced to do as they wanted?"

"Yes."

He nodded again "Then," Arman took a deep breath "Did you ever kill someone, only for the sake of profit or revenge?"

Lily's eyes widened "No! Never did Lily do something like that. Lily always made sure, that those guys would come out, alive….." She then realized that she was shouting at Arman who was just stared at her.

Several seconds passed, but for Lily, it felt like minutes. Arman still looked at her with an aloof gaze…..but then….

"I believe you." He said, "Thank you again, for being honest, Lily."

The female sighed "O-okay….thank you for believing me again, Master Arman."

She was relieved, that he believed her and hey, it was really the truth.

"Yes, good for you. Would you have told me a lie, I would have separated your head from your shoulders, the moment you said it."

The pallum almost soiled herself when she heard the spite in the man's words.

"For now, you will stay here, do you understand?" Arman stood up and grabbed his Blood Veil and put it on "I am going out for a bit."

"Eh," Lily blinked "But where are we?"

The Revenant chuckled "Welcome to the humble accommodation of the Hestia Familia, for what it is worth."

"Ehhhh…." Lily looked at it with unbelief.

The Revenant put the rest of his equipment on, "For the time being, you will stay here. But if I am back and you're gone, or something is missing, I will find you, break your tiny legs and bring you faster to the Guild then you can say, Ay caramba."

"Ay…what?"

"Never mind…..But do you understand?"

"Y-yes, Lily understands!"

XXX

"Hestia." Arman greeted his Goddess who was waiting upstairs while sitting on a church bench.

"Arman …..is everything done?" She asked.

"Not entirely, but I am working on it."

The short yet busty goddess sighed "You know, it should have been done, by reporting her to the Guild." The Revenant shrugged in response, causing the Goddess to sigh again, "Why are you helping her? She tried to kill you…..and caused you to force your hand, which by the way, is another reason to make me hate her even more.

"Because it is the right thing to do Hestia. Besides, I do not harm children. I just lied to her."

Hestia pursed her lips….she wanted to deny it, but she could understand the thieving Pallum a bit.

Born into a Familia made from addicts, not being cared for by her parents and abused by her own peers.

She had no chance but to gain some coin through thievery since there are others…. unsavory methods to earn money, especially for a young girl like her.

And from what she had, Lily had no other chance…rather she wasn't given another chance.

Hell, even if she would have reported her own Familia, or made somebody do it, it would have done nothing.

One word against the words of many…Her Familia would have denied any accusation….or worse Lily would have been silenced.

From what she heard, while sitting behind the door, they didn't even let her go, after hiding and finding a new job.

Though she could have fled the city, she needed the money to start a new life, especially when the environment outside the city was much harsher to live in. And if you wanted to go to another city, you also need money for traveling and food.

The poor girl was stuck between a rock and a hard place….

Hestia's thoughts were interrupted when she heard the sound of the church door being opened. She turned around and saw, that Arman was leaving.

"Where are you going?"

The pale undead didn't turn around, "Just taking a stroll in the city."

The goddess of the hearth looked down for a second and then rubbed her forehead in frustration. Though Hestia lived with him only for over two months, she already knew her child good enough to guess what 'a stroll in the city' meant.

"Please don't make a mess."

Arman nodded and closed the door behind him.

XXX

**Somewhere in the Alleys**

Gita Meyers, a skilled information dealer working in Orario, was currently waiting for one of her clients. The female chienthrope isn't a member of a specific Familia, but rather makes a living by acting friendly to many different Familia.

She was a young teenager, who had yellow eyes and dark brown hair with a tail of the same color. She wore a brown and white tube top and short pants along with a yellow and brown jacket that had cat ears.

Normally Gita was always calm and collected, yet the client she would meet, caused her to be nervous.

Some time ago, she was contacted by the person, with a letter. When she met the person, she could only see him, wearing a black coat, covering his face and body.

Not only that, but he also used some kind of method, to distort his or her own voice, making it impossible to deduce the person's gender.

Hell, she couldn't even smell a scent on the person.

But regardless, Gita wasn't picky with her clients. If they want information, she would get it for them.

For the right price of course.

Though, when the person asked for the location of Goddess Freya's home, she had a bad feeling. Nonetheless, she discarded the feeling due to her professionalism and gave him the information.

Unfortunately, her instinct was right.

Someone attacked Goddess Freya's apartment and nearly killed two Level 4 members of her Familia.

Gita didn't need to be a genius to understand who attacked the goddess from the strongest Familia in Labyrinth City. The timing was too suitable. Her client was the attacker, she was sure of it.

What was even more unfortunate, was that other people asked for information about the attacker. And due to her iron code, to not tell anything about her clients, former or current ones, Gita had to turn them down, even though they offered her a good price.

And now, the chienthrope was once again contacted for information, by that person.

"Gita Meyers."

The young girl's ears stood up and she turned around, "You are here."

A tall person, disguised in a black coat emerged from the darkness of the alleys. Its voice was again distorted.

"Do you have the information?" The person asked.

Gita nodded "Yes. Soma Familia, as you wished."

The person in black nodded, signalizing that could begin to explain.

"As you probably thought or knew, Soma Familia is as dirty as an unclean rug. But…."

"But…."

"It is far worse than I have thought…." Gita explained.

"Their connection, with the city's darkness is deeper than I have anticipated."

The person in black who stood in front of her didn't move, "Please, explain"

"First, Zanis Lustra, the captain of the Soma Familia. He is a Level 2 and is currently operating the entire Familia under his god's name. He is using Soma, the true Soma, as a leash to bind the Familia members and literally enslaving him."

"True Soma?"

Gita nodded, "The real thing, godly alcohol. The ones who are being sold are failures. Though quite tasteful."

The person head moved to the side, "So he is more or less a drug lord."

Gita nodded,"Yes. He is turning his Familia Members into addicts. And once they had a taste, they want it again. But they have to pay a price. Besides, it also seems so that creating Soma eats away a lot of money."

Her client nodded "You said, that there is more?"

The Chienthrope nodded.

"Yes. Unfortunately, Zanis is a piece of shit, through and through. From what I also found out, is that he is connected to thievery, murder, assassination, receiving and disposing of stolen goods, mugging, blackmailing, loaning, and prostitution." There was an uncomfortable silence, but Gita continued "There is also another thing."

"What is it?"

"He is also involved with trafficking and it is not the normal kind, one would expect."

"What do you mean, Gita Meyers?"

"Ikelos Familia."

Even though her client's face was hidden by a hood, she could guess, that his or her eyes were now widened.

"You mean….." Her client began, "That they are probably working with Evilus?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. Ikelos Familia was a possible member to join those lunatics…"

Again there was silence between them….

"Here," The person took a bag full of Valis out and threw it towards Gita, "Thank you, again for your service, Gita Meyers."

The young broker caught it and made sure, that the amount was alright, "My pleasure, making business with you, again." Then she put it away in one of her bags.

"Should I investigate further into the Ikelos Familia?"

"No." The strength in the distorted voice was large. It caused Gita to take a step back in fear "Doing so, would be dangerous. I don't want you to die for my selfishness. So our business has ended with this transaction."

Gita huffed and crossed her arms, "Awfully nice of you." She then raised her right hand and waved the concern away "But I make my living with this. So please, spare me your altruism…..sir or madam." Though in the end, she reminded herself, that in front of was a monster who destroyed a good part of Babel.

Then suddenly "Hehe." Gita's eyes opened in surprise when she heard a laugh "It was certainly not altruism, but concern for losing someone who is good in her job and having a code, which is being upheld." The shrugged, "Since you also don't belong to Familia, I can trust you to hold into my little secret."

The female huffed, "Certainly, though I should inform you, that others are asking for you. This information, is of course, free on the house."

"Hehe," Again a chuckle "Thank you for that. Then let me tell you something in return." The person in black began to vanish,

"The reason I attacked Freya, was because she freed the Monster prepared for Monsterphilia."

Gita's eyes widened and she shuddered. That was a piece of valuable information….but not a good one.

Even she would think twice before digging information about Orario's strongest Familia up.

"Well, whatever." She turned around, "At least I have some money to visit that new Cat Café on Main Street."

XXX

"So that was a thing." Arman sighed.

After having met with Gita Meyers, the undead continued his investigations on the Soma Familia.

It was already late and though, working on this case, the entire day, he wasn't tired. The wonders of having the stamina of a Revenant and high-grade military training.

What Gita said matched with Lily, though the broker gave him more information than Lily had.

He stopped his thought and looked at the building in front of him. It was the Soma Familia Home.

It was a small white castle-like building and the main building was the Emblem of Soma. It was the image of a goblet surrounded by a crescent moon.

"Time for some infiltration," Arman said while activating **Nigh Fog Veil**.

XXX

**The Next Day, Hostess of Fertility**

It was early in the morning and Arman yawned.

He was currently residing in a room from the Hostess of Fertility, though he didn't sleep a bit.

When he broke into the Home of the Soma Familia, he looked for information. To not lose time, he went quickly towards the captain's quarter.

XXX

**Home of the Soma Familia**

_The Revenant was lucky, Zanis was still in his room, writing something on a paper. He had a dirty smile, while he wrote the letter and to Arman's surprise, he even sealed it with the seal from his patron deity. With a laugh, he stood up and went towards a painting. He shoved it to the side, revealing a safe in the wall. The man opened it and put the sealed letter into it. He then cackled._

_"In three days, I will have the money….Hooh, I can't wait for it."_

_After Zanis left his room, Arman entered through the window and went to the hidden safe, which was behind an expensive-looking picture, and opened it._

_Due to observing the Soma Familia's Captain the entire time, Arman could easily open it._

_Arman looked at the content and took everything out. But the only one after another. He had to put it back on the exact same position, it was once before, or Zanis would be suspecting something._

_Though…"There are almost only money and gold bars in it…..and…..Soma Wine?" Arman wondered….He then put it away and took the letter out, which Zanis has written._

_The Revenant opened the letter and began to read it…_

_But with every sentence he read, he began to understand what kind of bastard, Zanis Lustra aka. Gandharva really was._

_"Monster trafficking….most of them…..are female types….The Empire….."_

_Arman's scrunched his face. Due to his village's need for money, he had to take some quests, from various places and that gave him a good inside in some places._

_And in this world….it was all the same, in every place._

_Rich people who were bored out of their mind….._

_Some of them wanted him to catch some female monsters…..no matter how much it would cost…._

_There weren't many things, which disturbed the powerful Revenant….though…the things those nobles would do, to sate their boredom….was monstrous._

_But it wasn't just the Empire…But also other kingdoms and nations._

_"Well, at least I have some evidence." Arman rolled the letter together and went to the Zanis' desk. He took a sheet of paper and rolled it together. Then he sealed it with hot wax and put it into the safe._

_"I hope he really meant, that he will send it away in three days….."_

_Then the Revenant left the quarter._

XXX

**Hostess of Fertility**

After packing away all his information and documents he had gathered back into his bag, Arman went downstairs.

The smell of food entered his nostrils and the sizzling sound of something being cooked could be heard.

He saw Mia behind a stove, who was cooking sausages and eggs with a smile.

"No customer of mine, leaves without getting breakfast."

She turned around and gave the Revenant a big smile "Morning boy, care for some grub?"

Arman smiled "But of course." He said while walking towards a seat "Getting breakfast by a one-of-a-hell woman like you, mmh I am quite lucky."

The female dwarf laugh heartily and put the food in front of Arman "Still the charmer as ever, little Hellcat. Here ya go."

"Thanks."

Arman nodded and dug in "It's good."

"Of course! We serve only the best in my establishment. Those sausages are from the Ninsun Familia and the eggs are from the Alectryon Familia."

"And there goes my money, though worth it." He bit into the sausage and enjoyed the juiciness of it.

"Damn these are good. Io would really like them."

"Io?" Mia raised her brow

"My wife."

"Ah," Mia nodded "Pretty name."

"Believe me, her beauty is without peer."

"Really?" Mia raised a brow and began to clean a mug.

"She is even more beautiful, than your goddess Freya."

Suddenly the female dwarf stopped cleaning. Her smile also vanished and she looked at Arman "So, ya know."

"One could learn, when looking in the archives of the city."

"Heh." To Arman's surprise, Mia was quite calm, "So….why are you telling me this, boy?"

"Because Freya is after me." He decided to come out quickly….causing Mia to lose her composure for a bit.

"Ah…..bollocks." The dwarf cursed.

"She got ya on her sight?"

Arman looked at her in surprise, "You don't know? How? I thought you as the former captain….."

"Boy," Mia interrupted him and sighed, "I left the Familia…though partially…but part of the deal was that I get not involved in Freya's actions as long as it doesn't do damage to the Familia or me."

The Revenant let that sink for a bit, "So you are not informing her about me?"

Mia shook her head.

"Not my problem. I had enough of that divine wench's doings. I promise ya, I will not do anything that harms you and your Familia, as long as you don't do anything to me and my girls. 'Sides, I only joined the Familia because of a certain brat."

"Really? You wouldn't harm me and my Familia?"

"I promise." Mia grinned and patted Arman's shoulders.

"And if I would try…..you would probably kill me….Wouldn't ya?"

"Yes, yes I would." Arman nodded and looked away for a second "Then what about Syr?"

Hearing that, caused Mia to be surprised again "Ya're a sharp one, ya know." She then sighed "Unfortunately my hands are tied, when it comes to her. Sorry boy."

A nod followed and Arman finished his food "Hey, Mia."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"By the way?"

"Yeah?"

"Where can I buy some Soma Wine?"

XXX

**Liquor Store, Main Street**

"60.000 Valis….Holy…." Arman looked at the jar full of wine, which he held in his hands and whistled "And only for a failure. No wonder they are so rich, despite being a low-ranked Familia. Well whatever. I already exhausted my pocket money, though I really want to have a taste of it." Before Arman could put the jar back he heard someone screaming.

"Nooooo, it is already taken!" He turned to the side and saw the owner of the familiar voice.

It was Loki, together with 'Nine Hells', Riveria Ljos Alf the High Elf Queen.

"Oh good day."

"Huh, wait ya're Itty Bitty's child! Arman Silva." She pointed at him "What are ya doing here?"

The only child of Hestia blinked and he had an idea "I was looking for some nice spirit, to celebrate the new home your children are buying for us~." He turned to the female elf.

"Good day to you as well, Riveria."

Riveria nodded and smiled "Good day, Arman."

"WAIT!" Suddenly Loki butted in "Since when are ya guys at first name basis!?" She then glared at Arman with fierce hate "I knew it! Ya are seducin' ma girls, one after another, so that….."

Before Loki could finish her, she was then hit on the head by Riveria "Loki, please have some decency."

"My word," Arman sighed and rubbed his eyes "I am not some kind of brute, who picks up women left and right," He then looked at Riveria "Not that you are not attractive, Riveria."

The vice-captain raised her hand, "I understand your point."

Arman nodded in response and asked Loki, who recovered after the bump on her head, "So you both are out for shopping?"

"Indeed. Loki," Riveria sighed "Had something to do and now she wanted to buy some Soma Wine.

"And I still want it!" The goddess of mischief shouted and ran towards Arman.

"C'mon little Hellcat, I pay ya double, no triple for it! So please give it to me!"

Even though it was tempting, Arman had the decency to deny it, since he saw Riveria holding her head in frustration "No, you don't have to. Here." He shook his head and moved it towards Loki.

"Really!?" The goddess beamed "Yay!" But before she could grab it….Arman moved it away, causing the goddess to fall on the ground.

"But only for some information."

"Couldn't ya have told me before I tried ta grab it!?"

"Now, where would be the fun in it?"

"Ya are a demon!"

XXX

**Home of the Loki Familia, Twilight Manor**

"So here we are!" Loki said with happiness in her voice, whilst opening the door to their living room "Here ya go, lil' Hellcat. I hope ya can wait a lil' bit while I am getting some glasses!" The tomboyish goddess vanished, together with the jar full of wine in her arms.

Arman heard Riveria sighing and turned to her, who then apologized.

"And again I am sorry for our Goddess' attitude."

The Queenslayer shook his head in response "Don't worry. I don't mind. Actually, she reminds me of a dear friend of mine. Not a goddess, but they look similar."

"Oh really," Riveria smiled at that "Is she giving you as many headaches as Loki does to us?"

He shook his head.

"No. She was full of energy and had always a positive air about her, Rin was also far more endearing, cuter and competent than that trickster of yours." A smile followed after the explanation…though it was a sad one.

Riveria's eyes widen. She 'was'…"Is that friend of yours….?"

Arman nodded and took a deep breath "Yes…probably…."

The High-Elf sighed "I am sorry for your loss."

"Thank you. Though it happened years ago….it is still…."

"Hard to manage?" She ended his sentence "I can very well understand you. I also lost a good amount of friends over the years."

"Then let me say it as well," Arman looked at her "I am also sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." Riveria nodded "But let us end this heavy conversation. Come please enter." She opened the door and let him in.

"Thank you." Arman entered the living room and was greeted by the sight of Aiz Wallenstein…who was wearing a blue and white summer dress. Her hair was also tied in a ponytail.

"Oh." She said with a soft voice…..making him twitch slightly, since she almost sounded like his attendant and wife Io, "Hello."

"Hello Aiz," The girl blinked and smiled, "You look nice in that dress." He also complimented her.

"Thanks." She tilted her head and smiled, albeit slightly.

The Revenant nodded and asked "How are you?"

Now she tilted her head and blinked again "Good. You?"

"Tired. But good." A shrug followed by a sigh "And there so many other things to do."

"Oh…." The aloof girl asked "Is…everything alright?"

"Well….that depends on what your goddess will tell me."

"Oh…okay."

Meanwhile Riveria observed the talk between them and smiled. Aiz was… a mostly quiet person who has trouble expressing her feelings through words. Because of this, she is thought to be mysterious. But actually she was just as she looked like. A young girl with…a special upbringing…...

Many within their Familia treated her like some kind of idol or princess, who should be admired from afar. Though it was doing the opposite, Aiz' behavior in her childhood also caused many members to keep their distance from her.

Aside from herself, Finn and Gareth, she was treated by Tione, Tiona and Bete as a person on the same level and also as a friend. But Leyfia…..well she was still on the right path.

Yet that man, Arman Silva, had a small conversation with Kenki, as if she was a normal person.

'That man.'

Riveria thought as she looked at Arman who caused Aiz again to smile, albeit slightly, 'Maybe he can help her…'

"Hey Riveria?" The High-Elf was brought out from her thoughts and looked at the sole member of the Hestia Familia "Is everything alright?"

"Mmh," Riveria shook her head.

"No. Everything is alright. Please do not worry about it."

"Okay…" Arman said, "By the way," He then pointed at the piano behind "May I?"

That surprised the queen, "You can play?"

"Yes! Though it was already years ago."

Riveria nodded "Of course. At least someone is using it. It is only standing there and collecting dust.

"Thank you." Arman said with genius joy and walked towards the musical instrument.

He then sat on the chair and began to get a touch with the piano, by pressing some of the keys.

Playing the piano was one of the things Arman enjoyed. Back in Gaol of Mist, when Louis brought him into the church, he noticed the music instrument standing next to the bed, which Io used to rest and sleep.

After some time passed, Arman's curiosity took over him and he began to play….and to his surprise he was really good.

All his friends were surprised as well and complimented him for his talent.

And actually he….found it relaxing to play the instrument.

When he pressed the keys….his heart began to beat quicker….but in a good way and then the more he played…he then became calmer….and something within him stirred.

Louis told him that it was probably something from his life as a human.

Arman probably used to play quite a lot when he was a child.

**(Play Memories of the Lost, Piano)**

It was a beautiful piece of music.

Within it, Aiz and Riveria could feel…..calmness and somehow…loneliness as if the song would tell them sad and painful stories.

Shortly the song turned… more ….. gentle….

Then both women felt and heard the upcoming determination in it, as they observed Arman, who closed his eyes the entire time while concentrating on the masterpiece.

Various emotions filled the song. Sadness, anger, determination, courage and other feelings.

Then the song became slower and slower, before the white-haired man pushed the last key to end it.

"Fuh," The player breathed out.

"Yes! I still got it."

*Clap* *Clap* *Clap* *Clap* *Clap* *Clap*

Arman turned around to see not only Riveria and Aiz, but also Loki, clapping.

"Bravo!" The trickster clapped "Bravo!"

Only then, both women noticed that their goddess returned.

Meanwhile Arman grinned and stood up, "Thank you." He then bowed "I hope you liked the show."

"Sure!" Loki nodded "Why not! Though it was a bit teary for me, I still like it!"

"Well," Riveria began "I liked it, as well." She then turned to Arman.

"You are a talented musician. It was certainly a beautiful piece of music."

"Thank you." Arman twirled, "I was afraid that I got rusty, but I still got."

"Nuh uh." Loki sat down on a couch "Ya're a blessing, lil' Hellcat. First a nice private concert and then a good Soma wine."

"Hah," Riveria sighed and shook her head "While I do not appreciate the taste of alcohol, I do appreciate a fine piece of art." She looked at the pale undead.

"May I ask the name of the song and its composer?"

Hearing that, caused the revenant to smile "The name of the song, is Memory of the Lost and the composer," He then pointed at himself.

"He stands before you."

Riveria's eyes widened "My, not only an exceptionally gifted musician but also a talented composer."

He shrugged in response, "With the right determination and enough time, one could learn many things."

"Well that is certainly true, nonetheless," Riiveria looked at the piano "There are those who have the determination," Then at Arman "And those who have not."

Another shrug followed and Arman walked towards a couch and sat on it. But before he started asking the questions he had for Loki, he was then asked by Aiz.

"Memory of the Lost," Aiz said in a soft voice "For the ones who died?"

Arman looked at the young girl and blinked. After a moment, he then chuckled "Yes, for the ones who died…."

"Oh…."

"But also for the ones who have been forgotten."

All three women blinked at the cryptic sentence…..

XXX

"So the Soma Familia, huh?" Loki said after taking a sip from the Soma wine she purchased "Puah! That hit the spot. It's been long, since I drank some." She then refilled her glass, as quick as possible and then swirled the liquid around.

"Yes," Arman leaned back while crossing his legs "Unfortunately, I had a run-in with a bunch of them….and let's just say they wanted something, that didn't belong to them." He then patted Iceblood "But what was also unfortunate for them, was that they tried to bite off more than they could chew."

"Huh," Loki leaned forward "Did ya kill the lot?"

Both Riveria and Aiz looked at Arman who tilted his head and smiled "Of course not. Do I look like some deranged butcher? They wanted to mug me and I broke some of their bones."

Loki looked at him for a moment and snickered "Well then, welcome to Orario. Now that you have been harassed by the Soma Familia, you are now a full-fledged citizen of this city. Congrats!" She raised her glass and emptied it immediately.

"So," Arman began "I take it that Soma Familia is more than a ragtag bunch of addicts?"

"Well, yes and no…." Loki began "Let me tell you a story." Loki sighed "It all began, when I drank Soma wine for the first time. Ya see, it was the best thing I ever drank, since coming down from Tenkai. And you know the first time is always intense," She winked at Arman who chuckled at the innuendo, whilst Riviera sighed and Aiz tilted her head in confusion.

"I ran over to Soma's home, but,"

"But?"

"There was no in there. No guards, no member, no fart!" Loki shrugged "I went in and entered the home. After some time I found that guy. He was so focused on makin' wine that he didn't notice me…or rather he didn't care." Then Loki began to pout.

"I called him out, but he didn't react at first. But after some time he looked at me and listened."

"And?"

"Well, I wanted more of the stuff, so I offered him one deal after another, but that bastard rejected them all. Hell one of ma offerings, was ma hand in marriage!"

"I guess…it didn't work."

"Nah, he rejected me and then after some time I gave up and left."

"Huh…." Arman tapped his chin "What about his Familia and the wine?"

"Mmh, well I heard later, that the wine I drank was a failure, but…." Loki hummed and poured some wine in a glass "Here, for ya!" She then shoved it towards him.

The Revenant blinked at the liquid and swallowed. True after opening the jar, he smelled the sweet scent of the wine and became curious.

"Sure, thank you."

Bringing the glass full of wine closer to his face, caused Arman to realize how fragrant the alcoholic beverage really was.

Then the Revenant drank a mouthful of it…and he felt his entire being tingling and becoming warm "Mmh," The Revenant mused and drank the other rest of the wine "My, it's quite delectable."

Suddenly he heard Loki whistling "Heh," The goddess leaned forward "Not bad. A normal person would be stiff as stone but ya're able ta take it like a champ!"

"Thank you." Arman looked at the empty glass "But still, despite being a failure it has a marvelous taste and bouquet."

"Hoh," Loki began "You know your stuff…."

The Revenant nodded in response "Yes…But let is continue. I found out, that they worship the real Soma wine, not the god."

"Righto….The real stuff. The real Soma, which isn't sold, but only consumed within the Familia."

"Huh," Arman tapped his chin and thought about it, "Then the real wine must be…exhilarating."

Loki chuckled and opened her eyes, now directly looking at Arman "Not just exhilaratin'. That stuff is dangerous. Ya see, one sip can get you wasted, to the bottom of your soul. Soma's brats are only there to drink it." The trickster looked at the wine and swirled it around "Only the spirit connects them." A grin appeared on her face and she downed the glass "'Parently it takes a large amount of money to make the stuff and only those who make a lot of profit get a little drink of the perfect wine." Loki put the glass down on the table and pointed her left forefinger at her head "And once you had it, you want to drink it again, so ya're desperate for cash. Ya take every Valis you can get, even if it means to screw yer friends and fellow members," Then Loki smiled at him.

"Even sacrificing others."

Arman's eyes widened for a second and he looked down on his hands. Even knowing he could remember the scent and taste of those men's flesh and blood…...

Now he understood…why those three, tasted so different. It was due to the wine…though there was also this weird taste, since one of them had a venereal disease, but that was beside the point. He was immune to sicknesses.

What Loki said matched with the information, Lily and Gita gave him. Though gods were petty beings, they held more knowledge about their fellow deities, than any mortal can and could.

Arman sighed and ruffled his snow-white hair, "So it is the old story, about the donkey and the carrot."

"Exactly," Loki pointed at Arman "Though, it seems you already know about almost everythin' I've said, don't cha?"

The Queenslayer's eyes widened and then he chuckled "Yes, I really wanted to be sure about my information. Though I also should say, that you are quite the sharp one as well, Loki."

"Ahaha, well I can do what I can!"

Hearing that sentence caused Arman again to chuckle "Well, if it is so, then I have to be careful about you."

"Ah, don't be like that." Suddenly Loki's eyes gained a dangerous glint "How about this? After the year has passed, why not joinin' my Familia?"

Arman cocked a brow, so as Riveria while Aiz looked between Loki and Arman.

"I like ya, Arman. Not only do ya have some strange power and abilities, but also a sharp mind and quite ta guts! Yer talent is wasted on that shrimp."

The air grew heavy and Riveria and Aiz tensed up.

From what they knew, is that Arman Silva loved his goddess dearly…and now Loki just insulted her.

While they had the advantage of being in their home, they aren't sure about the limits of Arman's power.

Suddenly a sigh escaped from Silva's mouth "I am flattered, really. But I am a being, who treasures family, love and loyalty. So I have to disappoint you, Loki. No, I will not join your Familia."

Another uncomfortable silence hung over them, which ended when Loki sighed as well "Well, at least I tried."

"Though, thank you for your interest."

"Well," Loki waved and grinned "At least I have asked. But if you ever change your mind…."

"You are the first one to hear it."

"Oh, is that a first step?"

"No, just flattery." He smiled in a cocky way.

"Ahahaha," The goddess suddenly laughed "Ya know," She then wiped a tear from her eyes "Ya really know how ta tease a woman!"

The Revenant sighed "Please don't say that," His face turned tired. "I have already had enough trouble with women…..and men."

"Hoh?" Loki leaned forward "I guess some gods already proposed to ya?"

"No comment….."

"Hahaha! Don't worry. Ya don't know, how many idiots tried to take ma girls for themselves! Though….They all begged for mercy, when I kicked their sorry asses, six day towards Sunday…." And then a wave of bloodlust emerged from Loki.

Though "My, these are stories I would like to hear." Arman leaned back "Punishing idiots, who don't know their place, is one of the most satisfying things in life." He then let out a sinister chuckle causing the three women to look at him.

"Hah," Loki repeatedly smacked her thigh "Now that is something I can relate to. But don't forget, you did it with my ma Bete."

"He deserved it."

"Quite so." Riveria added.

Loki shrugged "Bete is an immature boy and still learning, but yup, he had to be pegged down a bit, no doubt."

Arman nodded "Well," and stood up "It has been a long day for me. You have to excuse me, but I have still other things to do. I hope you can understand."

"No problemo!" Loki said cheerfully "Ya have entertained me quite a lot. We should repeat that again!"

"Of course…it has been quite delightful…." The Revenant said and was then escorted towards the door.

XXX

"Did you notice, that in the middle of the talk, he just called you 'Loki'? No Lady, or Goddess." Riveria said when both of them walked back towards the living room.

"Huh?" The goddess tilted her head, "I didn't notice. Heck that guy makes ya feel quite relaxed. Never mind! He showed me a good time, so I overlook it. Besides ya know, that I am not into formalities!"

The queen didn't say anything…though she also agreed with her goddess. Arman Silva….was a man shrouded in mystery…yet he had something on him…that caused the people around that man to relax and let their guard down…..

Was it an ability…or magic…no…it was simply…Charisma.

Not the kind Finn or Ganesha had….no it was something far different and yet close….

That man didn't show too much emotion, almost like Aiz….though….she already heard rumors from him in Orario.

There was only one word to describe Arman Silva.

**'Genuine Gentleness.'**

Yet behind the calm and kind demeanor, there was something fierce and frightening.

Riveria remembered an old saying from Noir, a deceased senior Familia member and friend.

_'There are three things all wise men fear: the sea in storm, a night with no moon, and the anger of a gentle man.'_

XXX

It was already noon and Arman was on his way back home. While he walked on the street, he thought about how to handle the situation with the Soma Familia.

Normally Familias don't interfere with others, meaning he didn't have to do it for Lily…Though if this would go on, the Soma Familia or rather Zanis Lustra would become more powerful and influential.

Not only that, he worked with the Ikelos Familia, which had once ties with the Evilus.

This danger looming in Orario, threatening innocent people and more important the future of his wife and own Familia, could not be ignored.

"Well, I have no other chance, but to bare my fangs again." He sighed as he finally arrived at the church.

He then entered the run-down building and walked towards the door of the basement.

While he descended on the stairs, the Revenant could hear an argument from there, which was really loud.

Arman braced himself whilst he put his hand on the knob. Then he turned it around and opened the door.

He was then greeted by a bizarre sight...A half-naked Lily wrestling around with Hestia, on the bed…..It looked quite sensual…since their breasts were also pressed together.

"Give it up, Supporter! I promised Arman to take care of you! So stop squirming and let me wipe you! Don't be so unreasonable!"

"Lily rested enough! Lily can do it herself! Lady Hestia is the unreasonable one!"

"What the heck are you two doing?"

Both females stopped fighting and turned their heads towards Arman, who looked at them with a raised brow.

And since Lily's upper body was exposed

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

A scream followed shortly...

XXX

"Lily's bare chest has been seen, now Lily cannot marry anymore."

A dead-eyed Lily looked at her hands while still sitting on the bed of Hestia.

Apropos Hestia…..The twin-tailed goddess looked with anger at her child, who rolled his eyes at the antics from the two.

"Don't worry, Lily I am not really interested in the body of a child, so get a grip."

The pallum glared at Arman, "Lily is not a child! Lily is a full grown Pallum and already 15 years old! Enough to marry already!"

"And that makes you still a babe in my eyes. I do not look like it, but I am already in my late fifties…..well…..probably…..."

"What!?"

Hestia coughed, causing both Lily and Arman to look at her "Still that doesn't make it right, Arman. As a goddess representing purity, you should respect the innocence of a pure maiden."

Arman gave her, in return, an annoyed look, "Really? Good so. I will remind you about this lesson, when you try to enter my bed or try to take a bath with me.

"Guh!" The goddess jerked back and looked down in shame.

The Revenant sighed and turned back to Lily "So Lily…though I was gone longer than I had anticipated, I thought over it, what to do with you."

Lily's eyes widened and she looked down at her hands. Dozens of thoughts swirled within her head….yet the next thing the pale man, in front of her said, was the only thing she hasn't thought of.

"I will help you, leaving your Familia."

""HUH!?"" Both Lily and Hestia looked at him with unbelief.

"What?"

Lily opened her mouth…then she closed it and opened it again "You want me to help, leaving my Familia?"

"Yes."

Lily blinked, "But why?"

Arman shrugged and leaned back, "Just because. I just want to help you."

The thief fell silent and she still looked at Arman, as he had just grown a second head.

"L-Lily…doesn't understand…." She looked down, as her bangs now covered her eyes "Lily has done so many terrible things to Master Arman."

"I know…..and I decided to forgive you."

Her eyes widened and the Pallum gripped the blanket, which was covering her lower body, even tighter, to the point it almost ripped.

"Why?"

A sigh followed "Lily. I want to help…."

"IT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!" Lily shouted and looked at Arman and Hestia, who became startled by the raised tone of the young girl….but then they also saw that Lily had tears in her eyes "Lily has done so many terrible things! Lily stole, hurt, lied and more, Lily tried to kill you, Master Arman!"

"I know."

"So why!? Why do you want to help, Lily!?" She literally screamed at him, "Lily is the worst, the most terrible Pallum in the world and now you want to save Lily, despite knowing that!"

"Lily, calm down."

"No!" The Pallum gripped her head and shook her head "Lily doesn't understand! Why do you want to help Lily!?"

"Because I know how it is to lose everything and be terrified of what the future has for oneself."

The Pallum eyes opened and she raised her head. She looked at Arman and then her eyes widened and she gasped.

Arman's face….the face of a kind and merrily man…..turned sad….no not sad….The man in front of her looked broken.

He smiled….yet the smile was not like his usual smile made from kindness and softness…..

It was a smile of pain….a smile that showed…that he once experienced the same pain….like Lily…no probably worse….

"Huh?"

"Lily," Arman began, "Do you think I had everything from the beginning? No…" He shook his head "I lost so much, my dear child. I lost things, you could understand but also things you would never understand. I lost everything, not once, not twice but thrice."

The man stood up and leaned towards her, "I know, how it is to almost drown in despair and I know the pain of loneliness and guilt for being useless and helpless," Then he hugged her.

"But you don't have to worry anymore. I will help you, so stop crying, child."

The young girl's teary eyes widened as she felt the warm and gentle embrace of Arman Silva and then couldn't stop anymore "Lily is sorry!" She shouted and even more tears began to flow out from her eyes "So sorry!" She put her arms around the pale man and began to sob while telling how sorry she was

"Aaaaah! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! So sorry! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

XXX

"Have you finally calmed down?" Arman asked as he brought Lily a cup of tea.

"Yes," Lily nodded, though her eyes and cheeks for red from the crying "Lily, has calmed down. Lily also apologizes for her unsightly behavior." She then drank the hot liquid, which also helped her to calm down.

Arman shook his head "Don't worry Lily. Crying is not a weakness, but a sign of having tried too hard to be strong for too long."

"Arman is right, little Supporter." Hestia nodded "Sometimes we all have to let those pent up emotions out.

"You mean the time, where you cried yourself to the point of dehydration when I finally paid your debts?"

The goddess of the hearth glared at her child "Not right now Arman!"

"Sorry, I just enjoy teasing you, Hestia."

"Mumumu!" Hestia pouted and with a huff she turned back to Lily "S-so, what do you say? Do you want our help?"

"L-Lily…." She pursed her lips and took a deep breath "Please!" Lily lowered her head "Help Lily to leave the Soma Familia!"

Hestia smiled and turned to her child "So my little hero, what do you say?"

A grin formed on Arman's face "Sure, why not!"

XXX

"So," Lily asked Arman while walking next to him "Where are we going?" She was currently using her magic Cinder Ella, taking the form of short female werewolf.

Cinder Ella was a type of transformation magic that enables Lily to transform into anything around the same size as herself, including monsters. She was able to copy the physical abilities of who/whatever she transforms into, though it's limited by her own status, and she could also take advantage of natural abilities like the animal person's heightened sense of smell and hearing. She often used Cinder Ella to disguise herself as someone else after stealing from adventurers.

"Well," Arman smiled "We are going to your Family's Home." He said nonchalantly.

"What!? But why?"

Arman smiled….causing Lily to shiver "First we go to your Familia and ask to have a meeting with Soma. Then I will ask him nicely to let you go and we are out, easy!"

Lily's right eye twitched. Right 'easy'….."Certainly," Lily sighed "Lily already has a bad feeling about it, Master Arman."

"Oh ye of little faith." He rolled his eyes "Trust me Lily, I've got this."

"And that is the problem! Lily only knows you for two days, and you caused Lily more trouble than any adventurer Lily has already met before"

"I take it as a compliment."

"It wasn't one!"

"I know."

XXX

"So, here we are." Arman said with crossed arms as he looked at the large wooden gate in front of him.

"And?" Lily looked at him.

"We knock."

"Hah!?"

"Well, at least we can try!" Then as Arman just said, he knocked at the gate, three times.

After some seconds passed, someone opened the door viewer and looked at them.

"What? Who the hell are you?"

It was a rough male voice and Arman could see through the holes that this man had dark circles around his eyes and pale sickly skin.

'Great, another addict…' Thought Arman and after sigh, he smiled brilliantly. "I would like to speak with your god Soma, may I enter, please?"

"And I want to have a threesome with the goddess Freya and Kenki, piss off!"

The man answered rather vulgarly and closed the door viewer.

Arman blinked and he then turned to Lily who had a look on her face which said 'Lily told you, so.'

The Revenant sighed and shrugged with his shoulders "Hah, I really wanted to do this like a civilized person, but well…." He then looked at the gate and reeled his right fist back.

"Wait," Lily already could sense what he would do.

"What are you doing, Master Arman!?"

"Opening the door!" Then he swung his fist into the wooden gate, causing it to explode.

*BOOOOM*

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" The poor sap from the Soma Familia was sent flying and crashed into a wall…

XXX

Zanis Lustra, captain of the Soma Famila and true 'god' of it, chuckled in delight, as he recounted the money he got from this morning for a shipment full of monsters.

Selling them was far more profitable than killing them and since the Dungeon was constantly spawning those abominations, he had a never-ending source of income. Though the money from his Familia was also a nice coin as well, most of it would be used to create true Soma Wine, which was then sold to the highest bidder.

By the gods, he loved this Familia. No matter what evil or wicked thing he would do, his deity wouldn't care and leave everything to him.

What a daft bastard!

"Haha!" Zanis cackled and before he could close the bag full of money…..

*BOOOOM*

"What the!?" The bespectacled screamed out as he whipped his head towards the window "What the hell is going on!?" He put the money away and left his room.

As he was walking through the hallway, he heard the screams and shouts from the other Familia members and also the sound of explosions.

Then the captain of the Soma Familia saw that a male human from his Familia ran towards him, his face full of panic and fear "Captain Zanis!"

Zanis glared at the man "What happened!?"

The man gasped for air "We..*cough* we are…*cough*…"

"Answer, you imbecile!"

"We are under attack!"

The anger from Zanis' face vanished and he looked in unbelief at the man "We are under attack? Who the hell would dare!?"

"I don't know. It is a guy, with white hair and two-colored eyes! He has Arde with him!"

"Arde?" The man blinked and then glared "Then what are you doing!? Kill that man and bring that damn pallum here!"

The human screamed "We are trying, sir! But that man, he is taking out everyone in the home! We don't stand a chance!"

"What!? It is just one person! How is it that you slobs could not defeat just one man!?"

Before the man could answer….

*Crash*

Something or rather someone crashed through the window, between the two humans and land in front of them.

It was another male human member of the Soma Familia and he was covered in wounds and bruises.

The human who reported to Zanis screamed and fell on his butt, whilst Zanis recoiled through being startled.

The wounded human raised his hand and mumbled one last sentence before he passed out "Monster….that man is a….a….. monster…."

XXX

Meanwhile with Arman…..

"Guahhh!" A Soma Familia member was sent flying with an uppercut, courtesy by Arman….

But the Revenant didn't have time to enjoy his victory, as another Soma Familia Member charged at him.

Yet for the powerful undead, it was as if the female moved like a turtle…..

Arman moved aside and immediately stomped his feet into the shin of the woman. A sickly crack could be heard and she was then sent flying, before she could even scream from the sheer pain of her bone piercing through her skin and flesh of her leg.

"Die!"

A sigh escaped from the Revenant as he turned around and grabbed the club of another member from the Soma Familia, who charged at him like a madman.

"Weak." Arman crushed the wooden weapon and grabbed the face of the shocked man, with his clawed hand "Goodbye." Then with a swift motion he threw the poor male behind him, into a wall.

The poor man crashed into it and caused the wall to collapse…

The Revenant turned to Lily, who had a face of utter shock. Arman noticed that he already defeated every Soma Member within the court, which was now filled with the broken, bruised and bloodied bodies of said Familia.

"Huh, I guess, we are done." He nodded and dusted his hand "Come on Lily. We are going in."

"Y-yes, Master Arman!"

Lily already knew that the white-haired man was strong and merciless…..yet when she looked at her Familia Members who moaned, cried or screamed in pain, she was happy that he had forgiven her…..

XXX

"Um, Master Arman?"

"Yes?"

"Are you really sure, this is the right way to help Lily leave this Familia?"

The Revenant turned towards her and looked at the pallum with a smile "Then should I kill the entire Familia?"

Lily's eyes widened and she shouted "Please no! In the first place, you shouldn't say something like that carelessly! Besides, we already eliminated this idea!"

Arman giggled "As I said back then in our home. I have slaughtered entire Familias, outside of Orario for less reasons, besides…" Then he stopped and narrowed his eyes.

Lily tilted her head in confusion and turned it towards, where her 'savior' was looking. Her eyes widened and she gasped when she saw the most terrifying person within her Familia, Zanis Lustra the Gandharva.

"Captain Zanis…."

"Well," Arman stepped forward "Finally the man I was looking for." A grin followed "Thank you, for sparing me the time to come after you."

The bespectacled man glared at both, Arman and Lily, especially at the girl with bloody murder "When I heard, that it was you, Arde, who brought his man into our Home," He adjusted his glasses, the rage still burning in his eyes and the voice full of venom "I couldn't believe it at first," Then he looked at Arman "But it seems even I can be surprised."

He then snarled, "What is the meaning of this Arde!? Why did you help this mongrel attacking our home!? Have you lost your mind, you wench!?"

Lily shrunk back at Zanis' venomous words… yet she calmed down, when her savior put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to him and saw him smiling.

When Lily nodded, Arman turned his head towards Zanis "She doesn't have to answer, to the likes of you, Zanis Lustra." Then his eyes began to glow red.

"I am Lily's warden. If you want to talk, then talk to me first."

"Her warden!?"

"Yes," The Revenant shoved Lily behind him, "She asked me to help her to leave this disgusting Familia."

Zanis' eyes widened, but shortly he glared even harder at Arman "She asked you!?" Then suddenly "Hahahahahaha!" The man threw his head back and laughed "What a story!" The man stopped laughing, yet a grin was still on his face.

"So what did she do, to make you help her, mh?" The captain of the Familia looked at the pallum behind Arman "Let me guess, she told you, how awful we are to her and that she is an innocent damsel in distress." Then he drew the rapier from his waist.

"Newsflash you imbecile, she is as bad as anyone in this Familia!"

Then it was Arman's turn to laugh "Ha, I already know. I already forgave her and decided to help her." Zanis looked in surprise at Arman.

"And one thing…."

*Whooosh*

Suddenly Arman vanished and appeared right before Gandharva, who yelped in surprise "Unlike you," He then raised his fist "She doesn't smell like blood and wine!" And smashed it into Zanis' head.

*BOOOOOM*

The little supporter cried out as she protected her head from the flying debris. After some seconds, she raised her head and opened her eyes, which then widened, when she saw her captain's head smashed into the floor, which had now a small crater on it.

Lily's jaw almost hit the ground, when she saw that Arman just defeated a third-class adventurer, within seconds, despite being only a Level One.

"What an idiot." The Successor of the Relics dusted his hands and turned to his supporter "Let's go, Lily."

The pallum nodded meekly and followed suit….but when she passed Zanis, her eyes widened.

That bastard was still breathing….She then kicked him in his bloody and broken face and followed after Arman.

XXX

"This is your god's quartier?" The Successor asked the pallum supporter who pursed his lips and nodded.

"Yes….Lily is ready, Master Arman…"

Arman smiled and patted the young girl's shoulder "Don't worry, Lily. I am with you…." The former inhabitant from the Gaol of the Mist reassured the pallum again and opened the door.

The moment Arman opened the door from Soma's room, he felt his nose burning.

He blinked at the sight in front of him. Soma's room looked more like a laboratory, the room where one would live and sleep.

Dozens of chemicals, jars full of liquids and test tubes could be seen around the entire room.

The book shelves were full of books, which contained various methods for wine-making or how to grow and tend to grapevines.

And within the room was a certain god, surrounded by several tubes and other things.

"Soma."

Arman growled and walked towards the man, who it seems, didn't even register the undead and pallum.

Soma was a god of average height with slender limbs and almost delicate in appearance with long, unkempt black hair partially hiding his face. His clothes were a loose fitting robe with its sleeves and hem dirtied with soil.

"Lord Soma," Lily stepped up and called her patron deity out "Lily has come….." She then took a deep breath and continued "to ask that Lily may leave the Familia." The pallum bowed and waited for Soma's answer.

Several seconds passed and the god was still stirring the liquid in the pot, which was in front of him.

Before Arman could call him out….

"First, let Zanis handle the matter with money…" His voice was…uncaring….as if he didn't have any drive. He didn't even look at the two….

"Unfortunately," Arman began, "You captain is right now indisposed. Besides we do not have the money."

Soma continued to stir the liquid within the cauldron "Then we are finished. I let Zanis handle everything."

The god said without care….he didn't even ask why his captain was not here, with them….

"Lord Soma!" Lily bowed again.

"Please, hear me out!"

Yet the god, didn't react…He probably didn't even care…

"Master Arman…" The Pallum looked at the Revenant who sighed and shook his head…

"This is ridiculous…" Arman said and raised his hand "I am losing my patience…."

"Wait! What are you doing!?"

Lily's face turned from questioning to terror as she saw, that around Arman's hand gathered what seemed like blood and then…

*Boom* *Crash*

"Kyaaah!"

*Boom* *Crash*

The little pallum covered her ears and head, as the man who should liberate her began to shoot air projectiles out from his hands.

He aimed around her patron deity, whom she lost sight, due the dust and debris, caused by the magic.

After several seconds passed, Lily noticed, even though her ears were still ringing, that the loud bangs stopped and she slowly opened her eyes.

Utter chaos…

The room her deity used as a quartier, was now completely destroyed.

All the furniture was broken or destroyed and their splinters were lying around, while all the windows were smashed.

The book shelves were full of holes and the torn pages from the books were now scattered around.

"Well," Arman Silva began and raised his hand "Do I have your attention, now?"

And….

*Woosh* Causing a strong drat which cleared the dust cloud.

"Indeed," the voice of Soma, calm almost collected, yet….somehow angry…or rather irritated, could be now heard.

"You have it now, boy."

"Good." The Successor nodded and walked towards the god "You will let Lily leave the Familia, right now."

The god didn't say anything, though the bangs covered his eyes, Arman could feel the intense and inhuman stare of the divine being in front of him "And why should I? You come into my home, attack and destroy it….and now you demand something, without compensation."

*Boom*

Suddenly Arman shot another Sonic Bullet close to Soma, who yet didn't even flinch, yet Lily screamed out "Master Arman!? What are you…..

**"SILENCE."**

The pallum clamped her mouth shut….

"Lily suffered through this Familia. A Familia which caused trouble for all over Orario. A Familia which you had the responsibility to lead! But you did not!"

Both men, undead and divine, looked at each other. One almost taken over by wrath, the other one was without care.

"Why should I lead them?" The god said with an impassive voice "Those children are weak, both in heart and mind. They fell to the temptation of my wine. I have no responsibility to guide them."

Arman narrowed his eyes "What do you mean with 'no responsibility'?"

Soma turned around "My children drank the wine without my consent and couldn't free themselves from its chains. They are feeble and weak. My hopes and expectations towards them are gone and even today, it didn't change."

The Revenant now understood Soma's behavior…

'He didn't lead the Familia, not because he didn't care for them….he is just disappointed…"

"So be gone," Soma finished.

But Arman wasn't finished.

"Your disappointment is understandable, God Soma, but due your lack of leadership, your Familia has degenerated into a bunch of cutthroats, thieves and murderers, which happened to your captain's actions."

Soma stopped and then turned around, "What do you mean?"

"Here," Arman took a diary out from his backpack and tossed it towards Soma, who grabbed it. After the defeat of Zanis, both of them raided his room and found more evidence "This is his diary, Zanis has written. He killed your former captain, Varchas Rohini. Then he declared himself as the new captain and that he would lead the Soma Familia, instead of you." The Revenant looked at Lily whose gaze rested on the ground.

"Zanis, together with the help of some men handed a cup of true Soma to every Familia member present on the day of the declaration. He claimed that it was a gift from you….Though they knew that he stole it from the storehouse. But they gave in…...due its properties….."

Arman continued "Nonetheless, Zanis orchestrated everything to fool you and used you as a puppet king to have his way with the Familia. Alcohol, drugs, food, women and other things, paid from money which has been taken unjustly or gained through crime."

Soma finished reading the page were the murder of his former captain was described explicitly "Varchas….."

Soma muttered and then looked to Arman "This….will not go unpunished. Zanis will be relieved of his position and penalized, together with his co-perpetrators of course."

"And Lily?"

The shaggy looking god paused for a moment and looked at the pallum.

"She has to drink the wine and pass the trial."

XXX

**The day before**

_"So Lily, I will give you the choice to free you from your Familia."_

_The Pallum which sat on the old couch looked at Arman and nodded "Lily is listening."_

_Arman nodded and raised his forefinger "The first choice is that I will completely annihilate the Soma Familia. And with annihilation I mean killing everyone including Soma."_

_""WHAT!?" Both Lily and Hestia shouted out._

_"Y-you just can't kill an entire Familia and also the patron deity, Master Arman! Not only is this murder but you would also commit an unspeakable sin!"_

_"Yes, Arman-kun! You can't kill a god, I mean…."_

_**"And why shouldn't I?"**__ Suddenly both the goddess and pallum shut their mouths._

_They felt a large amount of bloodlust coming from Arman, whose voice was suddenly distorted. Not only this, his eyes began to glow in a bright red._

_"I am free of this world's boundaries and can do what I want, Hestia. I don't care what some idiotic god wants." His eyes narrowed and Hestia looked away in fear "Do not look away."_

_The tiny goddess closed her eyes and now she had a face as if she had just eaten something sour._

_"I am not one of your children. I am something more dreadful and do not forget, mother, I have killed entire Familias before, even their deities, because of the evil deeds they have done. I would do anything for my loved ones, even if that means, committing an unspeakable sin. Is that clear? You said that you accepted my existence. That means also things like this."_

_Hestia opened her eyes and she looked at her only child "You're right….yet, still….." She took a deep breath and with a new found conviction, Hestia stared at him directly in his inhuman eyes._

_"I do not want you to kill Soma or any of his children. I am asking as your goddess and your mother, please I am begging you, do not take any of their lives!"_

_Both inhuman beings began to stare at each other…._

_Meanwhile poor Lily felt like almost throwing up…..The atmosphere was so dense that it could be cut with a knife._

_She didn't know if she should praise Arman Silva for not withering away from the glare of a goddess or fear him for it._

_After some seconds passed, which felt like minutes for the pallum girl, Arman began to smile. His eyes stopped glowing and he laughed._

_"Hehe, if you say so, mother…."_

_Immediately Hestia's serious face vanished and she shouted childishly at her only Familia member._

_"Don't call me that!"_

_'You just called yourself my mother, seconds ago.' Thought the Revenant who rolled his eyes._

_"Don't worry Lily," the girl blinked at her savior "I never had the intention of destroying the Soma Familia." He then shrugged, "Doing so would leave a gap in power, which could pave the way for others….who could be as bad or worse, than your Familia."_

_It was true. He never had the intention. Well if the Hestia Familia would have been more powerful, they could take over the place, Soma would leave, and rise up._

_It was the same with Freya._

_"So for Lily's sanity," He pointed at the pallum "I will drop the plan."_

_Both Lily and Hestia sighed in relief._

_"Then the second option," He then raised his middle finger "Is persuade them."_

_"Huh?" Lily tilted her head, whilst Hestia blinked._

_Arman took the letter he stole from Zanis, out and showed it to the two women "Hestia," He looked at his goddess ._

_"What do you know about Ikelos?"_

_Lily suddenly gasped and almost fell on the ground, when she heard the god's name, whilst Hestia tilted her head._

_"Ikelos, huh," She crossed her legs and tapped her chin "Nothing much. I didn't interact that often with him back in Tenkai."_

_"Even though both of you lived in the same region?"_

_Hestia nodded "Well, Ikelos was always ghastly looking and shrewd," She circled her hand around._

_"But he does love children, especially the cocky and rash ones, who left their marks in history."_

_"Mmh," Arman then tapped his chin as well. He then looked at Lily who nodded "So you know, Lily?"_

_"Yes," she nodded "Lily knows…"_

_"About what?" Hestia asked._

_"Ikelos Familia is….was a possible member for joining Evilus and right now, Zanis Lustra the captain of Lily's Familia, is currently working with them."_

_"WHAT!?" Hestia screamed while Lily suddenly held her head as if she had a very nasty headache…_

_"Ah, Lily knew that Captain Zanis would work with shady people…but with….Evilus….."_

_"Possible Evilus members."_

_"Nonetheless," Hestia stood up and began to hammer her fist on the table in front of her "This is a bigger fish, than we could possibly fry. Evilus are a scary bunch and from what my friends told me, it was really nasty back then!"_

_"I know," Arman said "But Soma doesn't know about his captain's machinations and with this, we have a leeway to bring you out of this nutjob's Familia."_

_"This is no persuasion, but blackmail."_

_"Call it what you like, Hestia," Arman shrugged his shoulders "What I am doing, is nothing more than drop in the ocean in contrast to Soma Familia's deeds."_

_"Then….we are going with the second option?" Hestia looked at Lily, who sat back on the couch and looked at her hands, clutching on her thighs…._

_"There is also a third option." Arman raised his ring finger and looked at Lily "Lily takes the trial to leave the Familia, by drinking true Soma Wine."_

_"What!" Hestia said "Are you crazy!? She is a recovered addict! You can't let her do something like that!"_

_Arman turned to his patron deity._

_"No it is the best option."_

_"How so!?"_

_Suddenly Lily interrupted "The other options would free me, without Lily's presence…" The little girl clenched her teeth "Like a coward. ….And as long Lily lives…." She raised her head and showed her teary eyes "Lily's failure to be enslaved by the wine, would haunt Lily for the rest of Lily's life….."_

_And what a long life this would be…._

_Despite being small and young looking….pallum could become as old as dwarves….also over hundred years…._

_"Lily….would stop being a coward, if Lily would take the third option. Lily could take the trial and drink the wine and show that Lily isn't as weak as back then."_

_No one said anything…..and only after some moments….Arman began to speak "There you got it, Hestia. With the first and second option, Lily would be not in danger….nonetheless….she is probably tired of a coward's life." His hand landed on Iceblood on his side._

_"The third option is the one with highest risk for Lily….but she would gain freedom through her own achievement. And that is by drinking the wine and overcoming its effect…..." Then the vampire turned to Lily._

_"So what will it be Lily?"_

XXX

Lily was scared….so scared. Never in her short and painful life, was she as scared as right now.

In her hands….was a cup of Soma wine, the true thing, of course.

Like everyone, who wants to leave the Soma Familia, one must drink a cup full of true wine.

"Lily," A warm and firm hand was placed on her shoulder, "I am with you."

The man she once tried to rob and kill, was now next to her. He gave her the chance to free herself from the clutches of the liquid, which once enslaved her.

Lily was afraid, so afraid.

Arman Silva terrified her more….yet he forgave her and more and right now he gave her this chance…..

For the sake of this man's expectation, his goddess who took her in and for the sake of her soul and heart, Lily had to pass this test.

She then looked at the cup in her hands. The sweet scent which it gave off, put her on the edge. The memories of the child, all alone and hungry appeared within her mind…..But….

*Glug* *Glug* *Glug*

"Ah!" Lily's body became warm, so incredibly warm. She felt content, calm and incredibly happy. So happy!

Gone was the feeling of fear and dread. There was only happiness and warmth.

"Ah, ah, ah." The pallum smiled and her face became red…..everything she could feel and hear everything.

Sound, colors and whatsoever!

The pallum fell on her knees. How could she not!? She was so happy and satisfied, that she had to rest on the ground.

This was great! Why did she stop drinking it!? This wine was incredible, wonderful and absolutely marvelous! More, she needed more!

Then suddenly a voice called out for her….

_"Lily, can you hear me?"_

Who was it?

_"Lily."_

This voice….this voice…

_"Come on, little one! Is that all you got!? One cup and you are already wasted!"_

'Master Arman!' No she couldn't give in.

How could she have these thoughts!? This wine, this accursed liquid. It has cost her everything! Her parents, her childhood, her dignity and her happiness! And now, this man, gentle and ruthless with a sharp tongue and his annoying and loud goddess counted on her! They gave her reason to make this step!

She wanted to be free and no matter what, god or monster, she could do it!

XXX

"It happened again…" Soma said with an impassive voice "She has lost herself to the wine." And looked at Arman.

The Successor of the Relics didn't say anything….yet he smiled.

"You shouldn't count your chickens before they are hatched, God Soma." The Revenant smile became brighter.

"Children are stronger than you think."

Soma turned to Arman…..yet his attention turned to Lily when she began to move…..

"Lord….Soma…..please…."

Under his bangs, the eyes of Soma widened ….

"Though how weary and battered they be, even if their bodies are in tatters, mortals will go on again and again." Arman said as he looked at Lily, who raised her head and looked at her patron deity, with teary eyes.

"Please…let….Lily….leave….the Familia…"

Immediately Soma put the bottle of wine on the desk and went towards Lily. Yet when he was next to Arman, he stopped.

"May I?"

The Revenant looked at the god for a moment and nodded.

Soma nodded as well and picked Lily up in a gentle way. He put her on a chair, so that her back was in front of him.

With a swift motion, he shoved Lily's top up and stabbed his finger with a dagger, drawing blood.

After some seconds had passed, Soma lowered Lily's top down and looked at Arman who walked towards him.

"Boy….is that child really one of my own?" He asked, only to receive a nod from the pale man.

"Yes, she is. A young child who lost everything due this accursed wine you make. Her parents, her childhood and her happiness. All taken due your negligence."

Soma stood still…yet Arman could see his fist clenching.

"I…understand…."

Arman grabbed Lily in a princess carry and smiled at her…

"Master….Arman…..Can we go home?" She looked tired…..And now she wants to rest.

"Yes, Lily. We are going home."

Then the young girl….no woman passed out…..but with a happy and content smile on her face.

"I have done her wrong." Soma muttered.

"I….want to apologize to her…."

"She may never forgive you."

"I know….." Soma looked around. His entire room was demolished….but the anger he once felt….vanished…there was only this cold and deflating feeling of realizing his own great error. He then turned back "What is her name?"

"Liliruca Arde."

"Mmh Arde….And yours?"

"Arman Silva, child of Hestia."

"Oh…" Said the god.

"The Hearth…."

"Yes…" Arman nodded. He then moved Lily towards his back, to piggyback her, and put something out from his bag, "Here, take this. I don't need it anymore."

"What is this?"

"Zanis' letter towards the Ikelos Familia."

Soma's eyes widened again "Ikelos Familia…..Zanis worked…with them?"

"Yes….and he did other nasty things as well."

The god looked at the letter then at Arman "With this…you could have blackmailed me…to release Liliruca Arde."

"Yes…."

"So why?" The god asked "Why didn't you?"

"For Lily." The Revenant said, "I like to help people….yes. But sometimes, saving people also means…giving them the right push, means or possiblites….so that they could help themselves. Take the first step…..Besides if you always rescue them, they will never grow and become stronger." He turned his head to Lily's and nuzzled his face into her, like a father proud and lovingly.

"Even if they are cute children, who are still too young for things like this."

"You are a kind boy."

The Revenant turned to the god, yet his face was serious "Promise me, God Soma. Promise me, that you will change this Familia. Change its ways and punish those who had and would commit evil. Promise me, that no men, women or children will cry anymore for the sake of this accursed wine. That no one will suffer for it."

The god and the immortal locked eyes with each other.

Then a nod followed "I will. I promise."

"Good," Suddenly Soma felt a wave of hatred and bloodlust washing over him "But know this. The moment, you break this promise…" Arman's face turned monstrous. The white of his eyes turned black and they didn't just glow…no they literally flared up, as if flames would come out from them. The veins in his face turned black and bulged as an aura made from ichor swirled around him.

**"I will come for you and then I will devour you."**

The windows began to clatter and several tubes and glasses exploded and the entire room began to shake, as if a catastrophe was about to begin….

Yet despite this monstrous aura, the god of wine stood still and nodded, "I will…change this Familia and I will not break this promise, this I swear."

Then suddenly from one second to another….Arman's face turned normal and the swirling blood vanished….

"Then we have a deal."

XXX

**Home of the Hestia Familia**

"So," Hestia asked as she bit into the Potato Puff, "I take it that everything has gone smoothly?"

"Well," Arman said as he laid Lily on the bed "Define smoothly…."

"You beat up everyone and went to Soma, don't you?"

"Yup."

The tiny goddess sighed, as she finished her snack and walked towards Arman, who still looked over Lily "When has ever something gone smoothly with you Arman? Well you did it for the sake of a child, so I overlook it…..again."

"Much appreciated, Hestia." The revenant sat down and put something out from his bag. It was a crystalline tear-like object, filled with a crimson liquid…..A blood bead.

Arman bit on the top of the bead, his sharp fangs piercing the object, and began to drain it "Oh, yeah….that hit the spot."

"You were quite parched, weren't you?"

He put the empty bead away and sighed.

"I am always parched…Though I am almost out of blood beads."

"Well don't worry about it. Artemis came by, while you were gone. She had brought some beads from your garden outside of Orario."

"Oh," Arman smiled "I guess I should visit her again and bring a gift as a thank-you."

Then Hestia glared at her child "Don't be so chummy with her, do you hear me!?"

"Of course, of course."

XXX

It was now evening and the revenant was still sitting next to the sleeping Lily and guarding her…

"Arman, she is alright. No need to watch over her." Hestia came back from her part-time job at the potato puff-stand and began to prepare dinner.

"I know…it is just….I want to be close to her when she wakes up….."

Hestia's eyes widened and she glared at her child "Don't tell me….!?"

"No, I am not attracted to her, Hestia."

"Then why are you watching her, while she is asleep!?"

Arman turned to Hestia and put up a finger on his lips "Psssh."

The goddess stopped shouting, yet still glared in jealousy…While her child continued to look at Lily.

"Arman?"

"…"

"Arman!?"

"Didn't I ask you to be quiet?"

"You still didn't answer me!"

Hestia was again met with silence…yet after some seconds passed…..she heard her child sighing and then he turned around….

"I guess…..I owe you….." He began reluctantly to explain "An apology and an explanation…..

"Mmmh!" The goddess nodded….

Arman sighed again and crossed his arms….."Look…what I have done for Lily….may be….heroic…but it was also selfish and disrespectful against you…." Then he bowed to his goddess, which surprised her….

"Wait, wait." She said.

"Why are you apologizing?…Well yes it was not something one would do, normally…but I was not completely against it. Do not forget I am a goddess of the Home and the Hearth!"

Then silence overcame them again…

Hestia still stood in front of Arman….whose head was lowered…..

"Hestia." The undead raised his head….and caused his goddess to look at him with worry….."There is something…..that I have not told you…..about me…about Io and my grandfather….."

The goddess tilted her head and blinked in confusion…."Your grandfather…..He died three months ago…and then one month later you came to Orario….yes. That is what you told me….."

"Yes….what…I have told you….."

"Arman…..what is it?" The goddess worry raised significantly…..Arman was normally not that….docile and reluctant….and it made her feel quite queasy…

The Queenslayer and child of Hestia…sighed again and began to explain….

"Hestia….I….I…It wasn't just, Io, my grandfather and me…but also another person…."

"And this person….was!?" She almost screamed. The curiosity almost killed her.

Then Arman dropped the bomb, which not even Hestia anticipated…..

"Io and I… had a son, an adoptive son…..His name was Bell….and he died the same way his true mother died…through a hereditary sickness…..

And then Arman told Hestia, the entire story…..of how he lost another family…..

XXX

**Omake by Don Orbit**

Syr: You are on a date with a cute girl. You should be at least a little bit happier. (Keeps flirting with Arman)

Arman's mind: No. Come in. Just say it really politely. Syr, I'm sorry, but I am already in a relationship. Now say it.

Arman: *chuckles* Yeah... You're right.

Arman's mind: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! STOP!

Syr: By the way, how do I look?

Arman's mind: Good. Great even. But I really got to tell you something.

Arman: You look lovely.

Arman's mind: Nooooo!? When will this end?

Meanwhile Cruz and Io look in disappointment at Arman.

Cruz: Crybaby.

**Transition**

Arman: Syr I have to tell you something.

Syr: What is it?

Inside Syr's mind:

Arman: Syr do you want to marry me?

Syr: Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!

Skip to the wedding where some of her co-workers held an angry Hestia back.

Skip to Syr sitting at home with Arman with a very prominent pregnancy belly.

Skip to a hospital where she laid with a small buddle in her hands smiling down warmly. (I know hospitals don't exist yet, but you don't want me to get started on how unhygienic giving birth was even during the times of the Renaissance)

Back to reality

Syr: *fainted drooling and smiling*

Arman: *holding her upright so she doesn't crash down on the ground which might or might not result in Syr fracturing her cranium* (Sigh) Why always me? Please tell me Lady Destiny.

Meanwhile up in Heaven where all the gods, that had not gone down to Earth or returned from there after death or breaking the rules, were busy guiding the souls of the dead into the afterlife, the Moirai or the sisters of Fate were busy overlooking the fates of the mortals when they heard Arman's question. (For me being lazy, let's go with their design from the old Disney movie Hercules)

Lachesis: We got a call from the mortal realm about their fate.

Clotho: Which one did he ask?

Lachesis:...Yes.

Atropos: Ignore it then.

Clotho: What did they want to know anyway?

Lachesis: Why they always end up with some girl falling for them, when he doesn't return the feelings.

Clotho: Atropos did you turn one of your fanfictions into reality again?

Atropos: THAT'S MINE! NO ONE CAN HAVE IT!?

Lachesis: (Sigh) Sis you can't keep doing that.

Atropos: I AM THE LAW!

**Transition**

Syr: Arman, you never told me that his supervisor was such a pretty woman.

Eina: (blushes)

Arman: (deadpans) It's not like we are dating...Ugh!

*Stab*

Syr: (having stabbed Arman with a small knife in his thigh with a far too innocent smile) You were saying?

Arman: (trying to not grunt in pain as he spots none other than Fujimaru from FGO in a similar situation only that his date Mash had apparently whacked him with her large shield while dragging her senpai across the crowd)

Fujimaru:...

Arman:...

Immediately the two of them were connected through a bind of kinship that most other men simply couldn't understand. But those that did, were brothers at heart. Such as a certain Archer.

**Transition**

Arman: (slices through the booth thrown at him) Girls are you... Alright...?

Syr, Eina and Misha: (looking dreamily at Arman with heavy blushes and drool dripping from Syr's mouth)

Arman: Oh no. There's only one way out. That secret family technique. (Charges at the monsters) NIGERUNDAYO!?

The monsters: (visible confusion as Arman simply runs past them before suddenly being overwhelmed by the murderous aura of the three women who were looking at them)

On that day, those three girls spilled blood for the first time in their lives, but they didn't really care as they were too busy running after Arman, basically bulldozing through the monsters)

Hell hath no wrath like that of a woman scorned.

**Transition**

Arman: (crashes through a building) Oops.

(Door opens to reveal a certain obese black man with a fedora)

Big Smoke: You picked the wrong house fool!

Arman: Shi

*Whack*

Arman was hit by Big Smoke's metal baseball bat, knocking him out cold.

Wasted

Mission failed

**Transition**

Infant Dragon: When I grow up I wanna go to the moon.

Arman: Why wait? (Punches the dragon hard enough to almost break its neck)

FINISH IT!

Arman: ORA! (Punches the dragon's head to the ground making it explode)

FLAWLESS VICTORY! FATALITY!

**Transition**

Arman: (looking down on Lefiya's injury as he begins to drool) So much blood... (Shakes his head) No I have to resist.

(Suddenly a bright light appears behind Arman and a choir sings while many white doves flew up to reveal a bespectacled man with a... gun?)

Team Fortress Medic: Schnell! Schnell! (Runs over to Lefiya and actually knocking Arman away in a comical manner) Mhm. Zhis doesn't look good. Oh well. (Shrugs as he points his gun at her)

Arman: What are you doing?

Medic: I HAVE NO IDEA!? (fires as his med gun creates another bright light blinding everyone. As the light vanished Lefiya was fully healed.)

Lefiya: What in the...

Medic: (hums pleased) Ja. Ja. You are all better now. So... Wherez Archimedes? (In that moment Lefiya's insides start to make the sound of a dove as everyone saw how something moved inside her) Ah zhere he iz.

Everyone else: WHAT DO YOU MEAN WITH THERE HE IS? THERES A DOVE INSIDE OF HER/ME!?

Medic: (raises a finger) Don't worry. Ich shall simply remove him. We make a cut here and let Archimedes out. Now then... (Pulls out a surgery saw) if the young Fräulein could please lay down?

**Transition**

Eina: Arman... Is that a minotaur?

Arman: Technically it was a minotaur. Now it's a pile of decaying blood, bone, muscle and skin tissue.

Eina: What?

Arman: This is a corpse. Of a minotaur.

Eina: Uhm... Okay... Why are you standing on top of a dead minotaur.

Arman: Because I just killed it.

Eina: You... Are joking right?

Arman: I didn't intend to be funny. Also I do not see how this is funny.

Eina: (sigh) Arman why are you so literal right now?

Arman: Because the one that writes this dialogue right now watched too much If the Emperor had a Text-to-Speech Device and has taken a liking into the character he based this dialogue of... (Suddenly grows a white beard) Rogal Dorn.

Eina: (completely at a loss) What...

Arman: I have to go. I must fortify more positions throughout Orario.

Eina: Wait what about the monsters?

Arman: A good question. Magic pain glove, the city is overrun by monsters. What should I do? (Grunts in pain) The glove has spoken. (Suddenly retuning back to normal) What happened?

Meanwhile

Don Orbit: I regret nothing.

Emperor of Mankind: Good. (Brings down Prohibition Hammer in rapid succession) And now you know to make your own jokes instead of stealing them from others.

**Transition**

Arman: (checking on Lefiya's healed body)

Lefiya: Eep!

Loki: (smashes through a building as she arrives) Someone touched my Lefiya! (Looks at Arman) YOU! (Launches herself forward to beat Arman up only for no one noticing her as Aiz' sheath hits her coincidentally in the face) Aiz you are the best!

Arman: (finally taking notice of Loki) I feel disturbed on several levels of my being.

Tiona: Welcome to our life. You get used to it.

**Transition**

Arman: Are there any monsters left.

Aiz: No we killed all of them.

Silverback: (lands right on the plaza the others are on) Surprise motherf-

Arman: (punches the ape making it explode) Again... It took only one hit to defeat it... GODDAMMIT!?

Tiona: Arman is suddenly bald!?

Syr: (Outta nowhere) And he still looks amazing!?

XXX

**Wheew, over 22.000 words…..That was one long chapter…But with that the second Volume is over. And with the next chapter, the thing you guys hoped will finally happen. Io will finally arrive in Orario.**

**I wanted to make this chapter shorter, but then, hey why should I not make more of it. Sure it took longer, but I don't really want to rush things.**

**Well about me….I am as alright, as it should be. Though I have to look for another job, take care of my father and have many other different problems.**

**My mother is already gone for almost four months, and it feels like years and I really miss her…..**

**But in the midst of the shit called real life, writing helps me to calm down.**

**Also I want to thank all of you, for your condolences and understanding.**

**And as a thank you, I give you this long chapter.**

**Also hands up for the Omake, my friend Don Orbit, has written. He was also a big help and good friend for me, over the months.**

**With this, I will take another break, since I also move out, from my apartment and do not have internet at the end of this month.**

**I also made a poll, for information gathering. Please look at it and vote! If you have question sende me a message.**

**PS: Edited by Reinsdd. Hands up for him!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Goddess of Dawn and Queenslayer**

"So, this will be our new home!"

Arman said as he stood together with Hestia in front of a building.

"Yes, it is!" Hestia chirped as she put her hands on her hips and smiled at the building in front of her.

Their new home was a rather large stone cottage in which at least six people could live.

Finn, Gareth, and Riveria were really motivated in buying them a new home.

"Though, it is a downer that it was Loki and her children who bought it for us." The goddess said in a deflating tone. The mere thought of being gifted by that flat-chested jester sent Hestia in a fit of anger. But she suppressed the thought of rejecting the offering given by Loki's children. Hestia didn't want to admit it, but that clown's brats had a good taste when it came to homes.

"But at least we don't have to worry about our roof breaking in, any time."

"Yes." Arman nodded and shrugged "Come one. Let's go inside."

"Okay!" The goddess took the hand of her undead child and both of them entered the building.

XXX

The stone cottage looked already nice outside, but inside it was even better. Though it had a more rustic style, it certainly had a homely charm.

Eight bedrooms, a large living room together with a kitchen, a medium-sized bath, and two restrooms. There was also a storeroom and a large pantry.

They even arrange furniture for Hestia and Arman.

"Even a fridge and an oven, a couch, and other things. Well, it seems that I made more impact on them than I thought." Arman turned around and his eyes widened when he saw a certain white piano standing in the living room.

He went towards it and saw that a piece of paper was lying on the instrument. He picked it up and began to read it.

'Heya, lil' Hellcat! Just a special gift for ya! I hope ya like it~!'

The Revenant laughed and folded the notice.

"It seems she has an endearing side, that trickster." While he hadn't much love for her wolf, he took quite the liking to her other children.

"Arman! Look, look! We finally have a normal bathroom!"

"I'm coming!" Putting the notice in his pocket, Arman went towards where his goddess was singing in happiness.

XXX

Two weeks had already passed since Arman and Hestia moved into their new home, which was christened 'Hearthstone Manor'. The goddess of the hearth was as happy as she could be.

She finally has a home, though not as big as the hotshot Familia's in Orario, but still bigger than many others with the same rank as her own.

Arman claimed the biggest room for himself since he wanted to use it as his office as well. He also needed a bigger space for Io.

Though Hestia was reluctant to give it to him, which was due to mentioning his wife, she gave in and took the second largest room.

Nonetheless, she was happy. Since she didn't need a big office, she bought some bookshelves for her own room and turned it into her own library.

Arman of course bought a king-sized bed for his wife and himself.

And now, two days before he would bring Io back, the Queenslayer was now shopping for groceries.

"Hah, there are still so many things to do." The Revenant sighed as he walked with a large bag of vegetables, meat, and other things in his hands. There were also the taxes they had to pay. The costs for water and the changes on the building from the Goibniu Familia.

Hestia was even now still brooding for a design of their Familia banner, but couldn't dish something out that satisfied her.

They also hadn't recruited any new members….

But this time, the gods of destinies above him, finally heard him and granted his wish.

"Please I will pay! So do not take my staff! It is the last thing my mother gave me before she died!"

The Successor of the Relics stopped in his tracks and thoughts as he turned to the commotion which happened on the other side of the street.

There was an argument between three people. A young human woman, an elven child and the latter was an old dwarf.

"Sorry, but no dice! You didn't pay the last two nights and now I am taking that thing as payment."

The three were standing in front of an inn, which Arman knew, wasn't cheap. But it was also known that the dwarf managing it was a greedy bastard.

Around them people looked at the spectacle while pointing, snickering or ignoring it. Though Arman observed as well.

"But I can pay! Please!" The elven child pleaded "I promise you, today I will find a Familia, and then I can pay my debts!

The young elf had purple eyes and blonde hair tied into twin tails with purple bows. She wore a dark and light purple dress along with a collar, gloves, tights, and shoes.

What a dilemma. No matter what the young elf would say or promise, she couldn't convince the older man. And brought her on the verge of tears. But this was Orario. Not even children are safe from being ripped off.

But the Queenslayer wondered. Why is such a young girl, especially an elf, all alone? Taken over due to his curiosity, Arman continued to observe.

The human girl, who stood close to the elf, took a step forward. Her eyes were full of determination and she began to mediate.

"Please sir," She said "Let her have the staff! We will find a way to pay your money back."

The girl had long pink hair and eyes of the same color. She wore a red and pink top, a red skirt, and red and pink socks.

The owner shook his head "And I say it again," and denied her suggestion "It is already too late."

The young elf began to sob and tears dropped from the corners of her eyes "But the staff belonged to my mother!"

"This is Orario, kid. If you can't look after yourself and your money, then you don't belong here!" Ignoring the plea of the child, the dwarf turned around and before he could close the door behind him, he was then called out by the human girl.

"Wait!" The pink-haired girl took out a bag of money "Here, take this money. I pay for Primo's stay!"

"Miss F-Flores!? No" You don't have to! You need the money to find your sister!"

Flores smiled and patted the girl, now named Primo on her head "Don't worry. I will find a job and earn some new money."

"B-but…"

"It's alright Primo." She said in an assuring tone.

"No, it isn't." Both females turned to the owner of the inn who shook his head "It isn't nearly enough to pay for yesterday and today."

"No….." Primo's looked down and even her ears dropped…

Seeing the elf in another state of despair, Flores stepped up and put a hand on her chest "Please! Can we do anything? I can clean the dishes or make the laundry." She then took her sword out "How about my swords? You can have them."

"Miss Flores!?" Primo cried out, but unfortunately, the man already had another idea.

In all honesty, Arman was impressed by the girl. Despite being only a teenager, she behaved in a more mature way. Not many people her age would do those things to help someone.

"Mmmh." The man closed his eyes and tapped his chin…..but suddenly he opened one eye and looked at the pink-haired girl. Suddenly he had a…..creepy grin. He opened his other eye and looked at Flores from head to toe.

"You have quite a nice body for a brat." He made a step towards the human girl "I hope you make it useful for your little elf friend."

The pink-haired girl's eyes widened. She sheathed her sword back and took a step back while covering her chest.

"Uh-oh." Arman narrowed his eyes. He didn't like the way this conversation was going. He looked around and saw that no one was intervening. On the contrary some whispered and walked away, while others laughed.

This is one of the reasons he disliked mortals sometimes. Especially this bunch. Nothing but idiots and cowards. His head whipped back, when the young elf began to shout.

"NO!" Though she was young, she wasn't stupid. Arman could see that she understood what that man was implying "No!" She screamed, "Please, take the staff, but don't touch Miss Flores!"

"But Primo!" Emma looked back at the young elf. But one could see that the young human was now trembling.

"No! Miss Flores. Don't sacrifice yourself for my stupidity! Please!"

"But, your mother's staff?"

"You will keep it."

XXX

All three of them turned around and saw a man with snow-white hair, pale skin, and mismatched eyes walking towards them.

"Who the hell are…" Suddenly the pervert's eyes widened and he began to sweat "Y-you are the Hellcat!? Arman Silva!" He took a step back and almost dropped the golden staff in his hand.

Arman narrowed his eyes in response and ignored the gasp coming from Primo.

The young elf stared at him with wide eyes. But he didn't pay attention to it. He was only glaring at the dwarf, who began to sweat through the murderous look thrown at him.

"I saw and heard the entire thing. You really tried to coerce a young girl into sexual activities, so that she can pay the debt her friend made?" It took him every ounce of self-restraint to not tear this man's genitals off. How could anyone suggest something like this!? And also the other question was, did he also do it with other young girls and women? No he will not let it develop further. He looked at Emma who shuddered at the glowing red eyes. But he assured her with a smile and a nod that he will take care of it.

"A-and what's wrong with that? If she can pay the debt from that elf brat, then everything's fine!"

The Queenslayer turned back to the dwarf "It is called sexual coercion and is illegal, you imbecile." The Revenant put his hand on Iceblood's hilt "Let's see what the Ganesha Familia think about it."

"Wait what!?" The man shouted, "I am the injured party!" He then pointed at the girls "Not them! I just want my money!"

"Shut your mouth!" The dwarf almost fell on his butt through Arman's voice and even the bystander was startled. After some seconds passed Arman took a deep breath and took something from his pocket "Here." It was a bag of Valis "You will take it and can also keep the rest. But you will give the girls' belongings back."

The man caught the bag full of Valis and appraised it "Well it is enough…." He said in a deflating tone. It seems he was disappointed that he will not have intercourse today. A snarl from Arman then changed his demeanor "Of course, it is more than I deserve! Thank you very much, Mister Silva!"

A huff followed "The money, the belongings, and the staff, _now_." Arman pressured and his eyes glowed again red, causing the owner of the inn to shriek.

The dwarf turned to the side, making place for Emma and Primo to enter the building.

"And if I ever see or hear of you doing something like that again, the Guild and the Ganesha Familia will be your last problem."

"I got it, I got it!"

"Pardon?" Seeing the mismatched flashed dimly made the man realize his mistake.

"Of course, sir!"

XXX

After being paid, the man allowed Primo to take the rest of her stuff out from the room she was staying in.

When they put some distance from the creep's establishment, they began to talk with each other.

"Thank you very much, Mister Silva!" Primo bowed towards Arman who shook his head.

"Don't worry about it." Arman waved his hand "Just be careful next time. Got it?"

Primo raised her head and smiled at him "Yes. I will! Promise!"

Then the human girl stepped up "Thank you as well." She also bowed in gratitude.

Arman smiled "You are welcome." What a pair of lovely girls. The undead couldn't help but think, how Bell would be right now at Emma's age if he was still alive. A tinge of sadness overcame him. But he couldn't do much. Bell was dead and nothing could bring him back.

This was the curse of being immortal. Everyone around you will age and die one day. He made peace with this thought, when Meteria died due to her sickness, leaving her child in the custody of Io and him.

But then…..

*Grroooooowl*

Both Arman and Flore blinked and looked at Primo, who turned red and held her stomach in embarrassment.

"Huh." The Revenant tilted his head, "I guess someone is hungry." It was quite hilarious. It was due the simple sound of a body reaction, that the sad thoughts from his son's death vanished. He couldn't help but smile, when he remembered how Emily's stomach growled when she and Yakumo talked with each other.

"N-no…I just….guuh." The female elf looked down "I didn't have breakfast this morning."

"Then how about it?"

Both girls looked at Arman who began to smile "Let's eat something. My treat."

XXX

After several minutes of convincing the two girls, Arman, Primo, and the girl Emma sat on a table full of food.

"Come on girls, what are you waiting for? Dig in. It's on me." He assured them to eat, but they were still reluctant.

"B-but Mister Silva..." Primo was flustered and she looked at Emma, who was as perplexed as to her.

"We can't possibly…"

They were stopped when the Revenant raised his hand, "I insist. I can't possibly let two young girls starve. You already have not enough money, to last for two days. I am the child of the hearth. Helping you would be the will of my goddess"

Emma and Primo looked at each other.

"Okay."

Primo began to dig in and then shortly the older girl did as well.

The moment, both girls put some bits in their mouths, their eyes began to widen.

'They were really hungry.' Thought Arman, as he saw, how both girls began to empty one plate after another.

XXX

""Thank you for the food"" Both Emma and Primo said their thanks and leaned back on the chair through having a full belly.

"I am full." Emma mused.

"Me too, Miss Flores."

Both girls then looked at Arman, who was still smiling at them "Thank you for your generosity, Mister Silva." Primo lowered her head again "You really helped us out and even bought us food."

"Is there any way, we can repay you?" Emma added.

Arman shook his head "No you don't have to. Like I said before. I just can't let two children hunger. My goddess…."

"Is Lady Hestia of the Hearth, isn't she!?" Primo interrupted him. Her eyes were literally sparking "To think we would meet the legendary Hellcat!"

"Hellcat?" Emma tilted her head in confusion.

"Yes!" Primo nodded her head "Mister Silva here, is Orario's strongest Level One!"

"Huh?" Emma looked at Arman "But aren't there other Adventures, who have a higher level? I mean, I get it, that he is the strongest among the Level Ones in the entire city, but…"

Primo shook her head "It's not like this, Miss Flores. Mister Arman Silva is called 'Hellcat' and the strongest Level One, because he did things, which would be impossible for a Level One."

"Such as?"

"He defeated over a dozen of Minotaurs, the Vanargand of a high-class adventurer at Level Five and over fifty monsters at the Monsterphilia, without breaking a sweat!"

"Wow." Emma's eyes widened and she looked at Arman in another light "And because of your eyes…."

"I am called Hellcat." The Revenant sighed and then he looked at the two girls "I do hope my appearance doesn't scare you."

"No! Of course not, Mister Silva!" The young elf insisted.

"Yes," Emma as well "On the contrary. I think you have beautiful eyes!"

"Oh, thank you."

Emma smiled "You're welcome."

Arman leaned back on the chair he was sitting on. "So, now that we broke the ice, can I ask what you girls are doing in Orario?" He admitted it, he was quite curious. You didn't see it every day, that a human teenager and an elven child were companions.

"Well," Primo began "My mother died several weeks ago…." Her face showed sadness now.

"My condolences."

"Thank you," She coughed and tried to hold the tears back. She was truly strong, for someone of her age.

"After my mother's death, I left my village and went to Orario." She looked at her staff "I heard stories about the Labyrinth City from my mother and also from Lady Riveria, whom I admire. So I decided to become an adventurer."

"Though, she didn't find one who would take her in," Emma added with a wry smile.

Primo now looked sad, and her ears began to drop again, "They all said that I am too young and that I would only burden them."

Arman pursed his lips "May I ask, how old are you Primo?"

"I am ten years old, sir!"

That is certainly young, even more so for an elf.

Suddenly Primo sighed "I thought that I would quickly find a Familia, but it wasn't the case."

"And since she was sure to find one, she stayed at a rather pricey inn."

"Guuuh. I was so sure that someone would take me." Then suddenly Primo leaned forwards her hands slammed onto the table, a pleading look marred her young face "Please Mister Silva, let me join your Familia!"

Okay, that was surprising and sudden!

"You want to join the Hestia Familia?"

"Yes!"

Arman took a deep breath and exhaled through his nostrils "We are not a big Familia, you know. It is only me and my goddess." Arman played with the idea of inviting them to their Familia, but he was unsure of letting a child like Primo into the Familia.

"Yes, I want to join! Please, I would do anything! Cleaning, shopping, and even supporter work!"

She was really desperate. Yet Arman could see that she was an honest yet naïve young girl, similar to his deceased son.

A sigh escaped from his mouth "Look," The Queenslayer began "I can't make promises. My goddess has to make the decision."

"Oh….then can I meet Lady Hestia and ask her myself?"

Arman nodded in response.

"Yay!" Primo jumped up and hummed in happiness.

Arman then looked at Emma "What about you, Emma? Did you also came to Orario to become an adventurer?"

The pink-haired girl shook her head "No. I came to Orario to find my big sister." Then Emma grabbed the pendant around her neck and looked at it with a sad smile "My sister went to Orario, several years ago, to become an adventurer. But since then, she hasn't contacted us one time.

Arman pursed his lips…..There could be many reasons for not having contact with her family. Perhaps she decided not to contact her family anymore, or her god forbade it. Or worse, the sister was dead. But he didn't want to say it. It would only do more damage.

Nonetheless, he asked, "What is your sister's name?"

"Sophia. Sophia Flores."

"Mmh," Arman thought about it "I am sorry. But don't know an adventurer with this name."

"Oh." Emma looked down in disappointment.

Having pity on the girl the Queenslayer continued to talk "But if you want, I can accompany you to the Guild and ask for information about your sister."

"Eh?" The young girl blinked and looked at her 'savior' with puzzlement, "You really would?"

"Of course. Though," Arman put his pocket watch out and looked at it "I still have things to do. But I can do them later for you."

"You don't have to do something like this, Mister Silva!"

The Revenant looked at Emma and chuckled "I insist. Like I said, my goddess would understand it, besides it is the duty of the grown-ups to look after the young ones."

XXX

Unfortunately there was no information about Emma's sister.

This was, of course, a severe setback for the young girl.

Eina looked specifically for any female adventurer who had similarities with Sophia, yet there wasn't any adventurer registered in the Guild.

"I am sorry, that we couldn't find any lead towards your sister, Emma." Arman was on his way home, the two girls walking next to him.

"Mmh," Emma shook her head "You don't have to be, Mister Silva. You already have done more than enough to help us." Even though she tried to hide, Arman could see her disappointment. It was even more apparent when the teenager began to clutch the necklace she wore on her neck.

"Emma." The girl was brought out from her thoughts and looked at the savior of her savior.

"You will find your sister. I am sure of it."

The girl blinked several times and smiled "Thank you, Mister Silva."

"You're welcome." He nodded "You can call me Arman. No need for this whole polite thing."

"Oh, ehm, of course."

Arman turned to Primo "You as well, Primo."

"I-I don't think I can."

A sigh followed "Then call me Captain since you will probably join my Familia." No matter what, even the children of the elves were too polite.

"That I can do, Captain!"

What a lovely child. Hestia would definitely swoon over her and give him some room to breathe. Well he hoped. Hestia was even jealous of female children who gave Arman a hug. He could already feel a headache coming.

XXX

"There we are. Welcome to our Home, the Hearthstone Manor."

"Oooh!" Primo's eyes glittered. Probably due to the prospect of living in such a big house, without the risk of getting sexually harassed.

"It certainly looks nice." Said Emma while eying the building.

"Well, let's go inside. Hestia is already waiting for me to re…turn…" Arman stopped while his hand was on the knob. This sudden action confused and worried about the two young girls."

"Ehm, Captain?"

"Arman?"

The Revenant blinked and shook his head "It seems that we have a guest."

Both Emma and Primo looked at each other and shrugged.

XXX

"Hestia I am home." Arman said as he cracked his neck in relaxation after entering. He put the bag full of groceries on the kitchen counter and looked around.

""Sorry for the intrusion!"" Both girls announced themselves.

From the living room, came the voice of a young goddess "Ah welcome back Arman….wait!" Suddenly a bang followed and in a split second, Hestia was now at the entrance. Yet she stopped in her tracks when she saw the two girls behind Arman "Arman~." Oh boy, here we go again. With a forced smile Hestia began "Why is it that you left for only an hour and you come back with two cute girls~?"

A frustrated sigh escaped from the Revenant then turned to the girls "Emma, Primo, my goddess Hestia." Then back to his goddess "Hestia, Primo here," He put his hand on the young elf's head and patted it "Wants to join our Familia."

Suddenly Hestia's glare vanished "Oh….and that Human?" The goddess' eyes narrowed at Emma, who was ignorant to Hestia's unhappy tone thrown at her.

"She is a friend of Primo. Her name is Emma, be nice please."

The goddess walked towards the two girls and narrowed her eyes.

The young elf shrunk under the scrutinizing gaze of her, she hoped, future goddess "Ehm!" Nonetheless, she mustered every strength and courage she had and began to introduce herself.

"N-nice to meet you, Lady Hestia. My name is Primo Libera. And I want to join your Familia!" Primo bowed in a polite manner and when she raised her head back she held back a gaps, when the goddess was eying her from head to toe.

The goddess hummed whilst the elf sweat from nervousness.

"My. What a cute thing you are~" Hestia smiled as she began to pat the elf's head.

Arman sighed in relief but suddenly Hestia turned to him, with a smiling face, which hid a large amount of anger.

Hearing the sigh, Hestia turned to her first child "I still want an explanation from you Arman."

Dang it!

The Queenslayer shook his head "I will give you one, but let me greet our visitor first."

Hestia chuckled and crossed her arms under her massive bust "As expected of my dear Arman. You already know that she is here."

"She?" Emma began, though suddenly her eyes widened and she bowed "Oh, I am sorry for not introducing myself personally, Lady Goddess. My name is Emma, Emma Flores."

"Nice to meet you as well, Emma."

Arman interrupted "We can continue the pleasantries later. Lily is probably waiting for me, isn't she?"

"Yup." Hestia said while popping the 'p'.

The white-haired man nodded and all four walked towards the living room.

When Arman entered it, he could see Lily sitting on one of the couches, while holding her hands together.

"Lily."

The girl's eyes widened and she jumped off the furniture.

"Master Arman. Welcome back."

XXX

"You want to join the Hestia Familia?" Arman exclaimed while sitting on the armchair across the couch where Lily was taking place, while Hestia, together with Primo and Emma, was sitting on the couch in the middle, left to Arman.

"Yes," Lily nodded "Lily came here today, to ask if you would let Lily join your Familia."

Arman pursed his lips. He leaned forward, towards the living room table, which was standing in the middle of the sitting furniture, and took the cup full of tea from it. He never have thought, to see Lily again. After the event with her former Familia, Lily stayed for two days with him and Hestia, to rest.

After that, she thanked him and his goddess and went out, never contacting them again.

He was actually worried that something happened to her. But if Lily didn't want any more prying into her life, who was he to interfere?

Relinquishing the well-brewed tea, Arman put his mug down and continued his conversion with the female pallum "Don't get me wrong, I am happy that you want to join the Familia," He opened his eyes and looked at the pallum.

"But I thought that you already left Orario, to begin a new life."

"Well," Lily began "Lily….Lily really wanted to…but." She took a deep breath "Lily couldn't leave before finishing some business. And after having done so, Lily has thought about several things."

The room was quiet, as Hestia, Emma, and Primo looked between Arman and the pallum. No one wanted to say a word, especially Primo and Emma, which were new and know what happened between the man, the goddess and the pallum.

"Lily, I didn't help you out, for having you owning me."

"Lily knows! But," The pallum took a deep breath, as she began to grip her skirt "Lily wants to join the Hestia Familia because of you, Master Arman."

"Wha!" Hestia began, but her mouth was forcefully closed when Arman put his hand over it. He was already on her bad side, so he could deal with Hestia's jealousy later.

"You want to join," He then pointed at himself "Because of me?" He already has a bad feeling about it. Damn it…Did she already step on someone's toes again? Or were it a former client she had met. Does this mean that she needs protection?

"Well," Lily put her forefinger together, "You see…"

Suddenly Emma spoke up "Ehm, Miss Lily. Did you perhaps fall in love with Mister Arman?"

Suddenly the pallum turned red and squawked "Of course not!" She began to shout while pointing at the man "Who would fall for such a trouble-making, womanizing, good-for-nothing and handsome idiot!"

'''Yup, she definitely has a thing for him….''' All three thought the same and looked at Arman who blinked in confusion while tilting his head.

"What?"

Then they sighed at the same time…

The Revenant tilted his head again and turned to Lily "Well I don't mind having you in the Familia. But are you actually sure that you want to join us? I mean we are a ragtag bunch."

"Yes!" The pallum nodded. "Lily has thought about really long and hard. You showed Lily that Lily can do more than Lily has thought about herself. Lily wants to be more and Hestia Familia is Lily's destiny. Lily is sure of it."

Arman then looked at Hestia, who nodded in response. While he could feel Lily's honesty behind her words, he wanted to be sure that she wasn't lying. And since his goddess confirmed the pallum's honesty, he decided to acknowledge her wish and courage.

"Hestia?" The Captain of the Hestia Familia looked at his goddess "Your choice."

The goddess of Hearth sighed and glared at Lily, who clenched her fist and pleaded with her eyes.

"Alright: I approve."

"Then," Arman stood up and walked towards Lily who looked relieved "Welcome to the Hearth, little one." He held his hand towards the pallum."

She took it and shook "Lily will not disappoint you, Master Arman."

Arman nodded and looked at Hestia "Look at this, goddess," And smirked causing Hestia to smile as well "With Lily and Primo, we have now three new members for our Familia!"

"Yes!"

But then Lily blinked "Wait, three?" She looked at Primo, who was as much confused as her "Did somebody, aside from Miss Primo join?"

"Oh right," Arman hit his palm with a fist "I still have to tell you this." He looked at Lily "In two days, my wife will join the Familia as well."

Suddenly the entire room became again silent…

Hestia sighed, holding her head, whilst Emma looked with wide eyes at Arman. Primo gaped like a fish and Lily….Lily….blinked several times…..before….

"YOU HAVE A WIFE; MASTER ARMAN!?" The Pallum threw herself at the Revenant and grabbed him on his collar in a rather violent way.

"Eh, yes." He said nonchalantly and cocked his brow "Lily?"

"Since when!?"

"I have been happily married for over ten years. But we have been together for almost 18 years."

"And you didn't bother to tell Lily!?"

"I didn't think it was important to say."

The pallum's glare of anger turned even hotter and if looks could kill, Arman would have been already vaporized.

"It is important for Lily!"

"I am sorry?"

"Gyaah!"

"Wait, Lily!"

With the help of Hestia and the two girls, Lily was finally separated from Arman…

XXX

**Status**

**Liliruca Arde**

**Level 1**

**Strength:** I89-H106

**Endurance:** I59-H120

**Dexterity:** H154-H198

**Agility:** G205-G255

**Magic:** F315- E460

**Magic:**

**Cinder Ella:** Transformation magic that enables the user to transform into anything around their size

**Activate:** Your wound is mine. My wound is mine

**Deactivate:** The midnight bell tolls.

**Skills:** When the user is carrying a certain amount of weight, the skill will help compensate for inabilities. The amount compensated depends on the weight

"Here is your status Supporter-kun," Hestia finished the paper and handed it over to Lily who took it. "But what was Soma doing? Updating the status only for money."

"Well," Lily began "It has been almost two years since Lily's status was updated." She looked at her report "But still Lily isn't surprised, that Lily hasn't grown that much."

"Everyone grows in their own ways, little Supporter."

Both of them nodded and faced a certain undead.

"Can I now turn around?" Arman asked, whilst his back was facing them.

"Yup, she is decent." Hestia nodded and jumped off from Lily, who put her shirt back.

Turning around Arman looked at Lily "And, happy?"

"Yes, though Lily is still angry for withholding your marital status." She was unhappy. As unhappy would be. Her first love was an idiot who was already married. How could she be so naïve? The pallum felt so humiliated!

Arman chuckled and scratched his cheek "Ahaha, well can you not tell anyone about this as long as Io isn't here? I have some really tenacious suitors, and I don't want them to have some leeway about me."

Lily narrowed her eyes and after some seconds she sighed and nodded in defeat "Lily understands. There are some persistent deities that don't know how to quit with their advances."

"Well, thank you." The Revenant eyes moved to Primo "Your turn, little one."

Gulping while also gripping a part of her skirt, Primo stepped forward and bowed in gratitude "Yes, t-thank you." Though she looked between her captain and goddess "Should I leave or do you want to go to another room?"

"W-well…I don't want to be rude to the Captain…but…"

"Alright let's go to another room." Said Hestia in a chirping manner and took Primo's hand in a gingerly way, leading her to the goddess' room.

XXX

Hestia brought Primo to her own room, which was already full of books. Most of them were on the shelves, but some were scattered around. There were also several empty teacups in various places.

"Ehehe, I hope you don't mind the slight mess."

"Nn." Primo shook her head while grabbing a part of her skirt.

"You don't have to be so nervous, Primo. You already saw how it works with the Supporter."

"O-okay."

Hestia smiled. Primo was such a cute child. She could gobble her up!

'Wait…now I feel like Loki.' The goddess grimaced at the thought of being like Loki.

"Uhm Lady Hestia?"

"Uh sorry, let's begin. Take off your shirt and lie on the stomach. You can use my bed."

"O-okay."

XXX

**Status**

**Primo Libera**

**Level 1**

**Strength:** I0

**Endurance:** I0

**Dexterity:** I0

**Agility:** I0

**Magic:** I0

**Magic:**

**Lumine Pleiades:** Light element magic that creates beams of light that rain down at the target.

**Chant:**

O stars above the sky, hear my plea for penance.

Clad me with your light and cleanse me from the darkness.

Descend upon those savage sinners and illuminate the gruesome night.

And guide the hope to a new dawn.

Lumine Pleiades!

"Oho," Hestia grinned "Congratulations, Primo!" She handed the sheet to Primo who took it and stared at it for several seconds.

Primo's face said everything. She grinned like a child who aced a test without studying for it.

"Magic! I have Magic!" She hopped around happily.

"Does that mean I have talent!?"

"Well, let's just say that it shows that you have potential as an adventurer. You elves are already blessed with high-magical adaptably."

"Yes!" Primo nodded "Can I show it to the others!?"

"Sure!"

Both of them excited Hestia's sleeping room and showed the sheet to their fellow members and Emma.

"Mmh, already having magic." Arman smiled and ruffled the little girl's head "We are really lucky to have you with us, Primo."

"Thank you, Captain! I will give my best!"

"I am sure of it."

"Congratulations, Primo."

"Thank you, Miss Flores."

"But to think," Lily began "To gain a magic spell for gaining the Falna, it is quite rare." She looked at Primo "We must be sure, to be quiet of this, or other gods would try to take you."

The little elf's eyes widened and she shook her head furiously "I will never leave this Familia! I consider this a good sign, besides Lady Hestia and Captain Arman, were, aside from Miss Flores, the only ones who were nice to me, without a second thought!"

Suddenly the elf was tackled by Hestia and engulfed in a hug "Oh Primo, you are such a good girl!"

"L-Lady Hestia!"

"Well," Lily huffed "It seems we are quite lucky when it comes to magic."

Having freed herself from the tiny goddess hug, Primo asked "Wait, you guys have magic as well?"

"Yes," Lily began "Lily has transformation magic that enables Lili to transform into anything around the same size as Lily, including monsters."

Both Primo's and Emma's eyes widened ""Wow!""

Primo then looked at Arman "And you Captain?"

Before Arman could answer, Lily spoke up "Master Arman has at least two spells, doesn't he? A projectile spell and a fire spell."

The little elf's eyes widened and she looked at Arman who smiled "Actually I have more spells."

"What?" Lily said in a loud and surprised voice.

Arman tapped his chin and tilted his head from left to right "I have….mmh, right now I have over 160 spells."

Suddenly the room was silent and the three mortal girls looked at Arman, as if he had grown a head and another pair of arms and legs.

"""WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!?"

XXX

"My ears." Arman was again experiencing a ringing pain in his ears. Hestia could finally calm Lily, Primo, and Emma down. Well, Lily and Primo who reacted vocally than the older girl.

"Master Arman has o-over…."

"The Captain has over 160 spells, i-incredible."

Emma looked between the girls and tilted her head "Ehm, I know, that is incredible to have magic….but is it not normal to have so many spells?"

"Well…" Arman began, but…

"NOT NORMAL!?" Lily suddenly shouted out "I never heard from someone who has so many spells. Not even Loki' Familia's Nines Hells and Thousand Elf have so many spells!"

Hearing the nickname of the student from her beloved queen, gave Primo suddenly a new light "Miss Lily, do you mean Lady Riveria and Leyfia Viridis?"

"Oh right," Arman snapped with his fingers "Doesn't Leyfia have a rare ability that allows her to copy any elven spell she sees?"

"Exactly! But that's not important!" Lily shook her head "Master Arman, you have so many spells! How is it possible!? You don't look like an elf or half-elf. A human cannot have so many spells, without the help of a Grimoire. Wait…Are you?"

"I am not a noble, who bought Grimoires with his money, Lily. I am a normal person, who came….." Arman paused and closed his eyes. Then a sigh followed.

"Master Arman?

Arman then looked at Hestia, who widened her eyes. It seems she understood what her first child wanted to say.

"No." She said flatly.

"Hestia."

"No, we will not tell them."

"It is bound to happen that they will find it out one day."

"But…"

"Hestia."

"Guh, fine."

The three girls looked between the exchanges, and then Lily began to ask.

"Master Arman, Lady Hestia, what is it?" She was right now confused.

Both goddess and undead looked at each other and then at Lily.

"Lily, there is something you and Primo should hear." He then looked at Emma "Emma can you perhaps wait outside? This is something between the members of the Familia."

"Ehm, sure?"

After that Emma left the House and then Arman began "What I am going to say to you both, will not be told to another person or god. You are forbidden to tell that to anyone, we have not approved. This is a secret, only the Hestia Familia has to know." Arman then looked at Primo "And you are forbidden to say it to Emma, do you understand Primo?"

"B-but…"

"Primo."

"Yes…Captain."

The Queenslayer took a deep breath and began to tell them the truth "The truth is…."

XXX

Arman told both Primo and Lily, what he truly but not that he was from another dimension.

"This is my story and I swear that is the truth," Arman said and looked at Primo and Lily. He said what he was, how he had become a Revenant. But his otherworldly origins were kept under the rug. That and also the thing with the relics. No one should hear about those powerful things, which could destroy the entire world when in wrong hands.

Primo….Well, Primo looked in unbelief at her Captain, whilst Lily looked quite disturbed.

"Look," Arman began, "I know, this was not fair to say after having you join the Familia and I say the truth. I am not a Monster who seeks to kill you, mortals. Yes, I drink blood and I need it, though not actually, but I have a reason to do so." The matter with the **Heart of Queen** is something he didn't want to tell them now.

Yet both girls looked at Arman, who then looked at Hestia.

He knew that they would probably be disgusted by him and he feared that they would not see him as a person, but as a being similar to the Monsters.

"Lily thinks….that Lily can live with it." Suddenly Lily spoke up.

Arman looked with wide eyes at the short girl, whilst Hestia gaped like a fish "Wait, really?"

Lily nodded "Yes, even though Master Arman's story is unbelievable and anyone would call you a mad man, Lily still believes you." She looked at her hands "Though, it is hard to accept that you are a dead man, reanimated by an insect."

"A parasitic organism, Lily."

"A monster, then?"

Arman shook his head "No, I can certainly tell that the **BOR-Parasite** is not a Monster, even though we have glowing red eyes and an appetite for mortal blood, I swear to you, that it is not a Dungeon Spawn or a descendant of them."

Lily was quiet for a moment "Nonetheless, Lily can't say, that isn't something that can be ignored, but…"

"But?"

"You did it for the sake of fighting the Monsters of your homeland?"

The Revenant pursed his lips "I had no chance, Lily. My corpse was found and the Parasite was used on it. I came back from the dead and now I walk as a being neither dead nor alive."

"Still, Lily doesn't care."

Arman's and Hestia's eyes widened.

Lily repeated herself "Lily says it how many times she has to." Then she stood up and walked towards Arman. Then she suddenly hugged him "You are warm."

"Wha…!?" Meanwhile, Hestia glared at the Supporter.

"You are warm, you have a heartbeat and the goddess loves you as a child."

Then the Pallum parted from him and smiled brilliantly, "Besides, you also didn't care that Lily was a thief, a liar, and someone who tried to kill you and though it is hard to understand and accept…what you truly are, Master Arman," Lily took his hand "Lily will never abandon you, for you have given Lily something she thought she would never get back." And then she put Arman's hand on her cheek.

"Lily's freedom, happiness, and smile."

Arman's eyes widened and he looked away from Lily.

'Right now,' he thought 'Right now, you are so bright.' Then he looked back at her "Lily I don't know what to say. I, I…." He shook his head. In all honesty, he was touched. To think that such a bratty and vengeful girl would become so open-minded. He felt the pride for Lily swelling within him.

"Thank you."

"Mmh," Then Lily shook her head "Lily should thank you. You have given Lily so much and though it is a bit scary to have a vampire, as a Captain, Lily will always be staying by your side."

"Thank you, Lily."

Then both of them looked at each other directly into the eyes….

Unfortunately, "Stop!" Hestia smashed her hands between their still locked hands.

"Ouch, Lady Hestia!"

The tiny goddess glared "I thought that Io was my only enemy," She then raised her divine fist "But you are now a threat as well, Supporter!"

"What does this mean, Lady Hestia!?"

"Arman belongs to me!"

"Who says that!?"

"I am his goddess!"

"And he is my hero!"

"You guys know that I am happily married, right?" Arman interjected.

""Shut up Arman!/Master Arman!""

The Queenslayer sighed. Gone was the proud feeling he had for Lily. Shot, beheaded and buried six feet under. What a bummer.

"Captain?" Suddenly he felt something tugging his sleeve. It was Primo "About you being, not alive or a vampire or revenant….well, I still don't understand anything about it. But I know you are a good person, Captain."

Another surprise. This caused Arman's eyes to widen again "Really?"

"Yes!" The girl nodded her head vigorously "It doesn't matter if you are not alive or dead."

"Thank you, Primo. Really." Maybe the women in this FAmilia were not a disappointment. But it was quite pathetic, that a ten year old child was more mature than a goddess and an older pallum.

His thanking words were greeted with a bright innocent smile, suitable from that of a young girl like Primo. Yet this girl was so much more mature than many other mortals he has met.

XXX

**The Next Day**

"So you've got everything?" Hestia asked while Arman put a large bag over his shoulder.

"Yes," He answered, "I have everything." Arman then looked at the rising sun "Huh, the dawn. How suitable to meet her like that again."

Hestia pursed her lips and sighed in a defatted manner "Come on, let's go. The girls are waiting."

The Queenslayer nodded. Both immortals left the room and office and went out towards their garden.

When they exited through the backdoor, which leads to the garden behind the Hearthstone Manor, they were already greeted by the sight of Lily, Primo, and Emma.

"Morning girls."

"Good morning, Master Arman./ Good morning, Captain./ Good morning, Arman."

Lily, Primo, and Emma waited for them. Not only that, they stand around on s small, glass-like plant, which glowed in warm blue light and gave off a pleasant humming.

It was **Mistle**.

After moving to the new Home, Arman used the relics to grow a **Mistle**.

There weren't any Blood Veins around, so he had to use his own blood to feed them.

Primo looked at the plant "So that is a Mistle?"

"Yes," Arman stopped next to her and looked at it "It is."

"It is beautiful." Emma added, "And you can use it, to teleport everywhere you grew another one?"

Arman looked at her and nodded "As long as the other Mistle isn't dried out, I can."

"Incredible…"

Primo nodded in understanding "This is simply incredible." Then she looked at her Captain "You are incredible, Captain."

"Thank you, Primo."

Lily kneeled down and looked at the plant closer "To think that it could be used even in the Dungeon." She then sighed "A shame, that we mortals, cannot use it. It would help us tremendously, in our Quests and future expeditions." Another sigh followed "But at least, Master Arman and Lady Io, can use them. And we can use them to earn some money from it."

Hestia laughed "You are really focused on money, aren't you little Supporter?" But she actually felt that it was good to have someone like that in the Familia.

The pallum whirled around "Of course, Lily took the position to manage our Familia's finances seriously." Then she looked at Arman "Though, Master Arman had done a decent job."

The Queenslayer shrugged. He admitted that letting Lily handle all matters regarding money, was a blessing. She was far better than him. Hell, she could almost even give Coco, a run for her money. But almost!

He just wished for more time, with his friends, to learn more…

"For now," Arman stopped the thoughts of his friend and comrades, "Primo you wait until I come home. Do not go to the Dungeon, without Hestia's and Lily's permission, got it?"

The young elf nodded vigorously "Yes, Captain!"

Arman then looked at Emma "Emma, you can stay, as long as you want. Our Familia will help you with anything we can, regarding your sister. But you have to promise to not tell any secrets of us to others, got it?"

"Yes," Emma said, "I promise!"

The Captain of the Hestia Familia put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it "You're a good girl. If you wish to join us, you have my permission."

Emma's eyes widened and she pursed her lips. Truth to be told, she thought about it since last night. But she wasn't sure if she should really do it.

Even though she is only a guest, they treat her like a member of their own and in all honesty, this Familia would be perfect for her.

Yet her unsureness vanished when Arman squeezed her shoulder again and gave her a look which said 'You may think about it as much you like.'

Really, that man in front of her knows how to play the strings of a young maiden.

Arman then turned to Hestia "Hestia you look after our Home and please for the love of every god, don't drink too much."

Hestia's face turned around "I will not! I learned it! I know that I have a slight weakness when it comes to booze!"

The Revenant sighed and turned to the pallum and elf "Be careful of her. Despite being a virgin goddess, she has wandering hands when being drunk."

"ARMAN!" The goddess shouted and before she could pounce on him, Arman vanished in a cloud of golden dust.

XXX

**Forest near Village Hospitals**

The feeling of being dissipated and reassembled was always odd, even for a Revenant like Arman. But it wasn't uncomfortable, but more satisfying.

"Here we are," Arman said as he was in a small familiar forest. He looked forward, to the end of it, to see a village, his village.

"Aaah," He put a hand on his chest "My heart, its beating so fast."

He felt it.

Io was so close to him.

His entire being, his flesh, blood, bones, and his soul, it reacted to the close proximity between him and his attendant.

"Io." Arman muttered the name.

Then…

_"Arman."_

He heard her voice, her lovely and soothing voice. His heart skipped a beat and then he walked towards his former home. His other part was waiting there for him. Due to being close with Io, he could already feel the happiness bubble inside her.

The sweet feeling of joy and relief filled both revenants and their only goal was to come together. No matter what!

XXX

"Is that?"

"No way! It's Arman!"

"Uncle Silva is here, Mommy!"

"Wait, he's finally back!?"

The moment Arman set foot in his village, he was then swarmed by his fellow denizens.

"Everyone!" The vampire smiled.

"Welcome back!" A young girl laughed and hugged him, while her young son jumped around Arman.

"Good to see you back, me boy!" While a middle-aged man put his arm around his neck.

Arman looked around and was pleasantly surprised that the village looked now more different.

Many of the houses were now bigger and looked more stable.

The fields where the vegetables and fruits were being planted were also larger. There were even more animals living here, like cows, goats, chicken, and even one or two horses.

'It seems the money really helped them.' He mused, but then….

"Arman."

A soft voice, so beautiful and angelic called him out. As ever it held so much power over him that no one could imagine.

Arman turned around and some villagers who surrounded him smiled and took a step away.

There, several meters before him was standing a young woman in a short and modest dress.

Made from the image of Karen Amamiya, with the exception of her face which is similar to her creator's, Io derives a few physical similarities from the late nurse. She was only 165 cm tall, Io's large breasts, slim waist, and full hips make for a pointed hourglass figure, with her pale skin and lightly tousled hair tying off the similarities between her and Karen's appearance. Her hair took on an almost ethereal, moonlit, silver hue. In addition to her curvaceous form and silver hair, Io's bright, wide-eyed amber gaze is one of her most recognizable features. While she shares this same doe-eyed look with Karen, Io's eyes stand out not only for their color but the slightly weary, yet knowing look they often carry.

She still wore her various accessories and trinkets. On her pointer and middle finger are clasped two webbed, silver claws, while around her left forearm, she ties four white bracelets, each strung through a set of gold beads, with a much larger string of similar adornment resting gracefully on her hip. She also wore a necklace of the same style, a deep gold, teardrop-shaped gem strung around a white lace and hanging just above her breast line.

"Io." Arman said with a weak voice.

At the same time, both of them began to walk towards each other.

And when they stood in front of each other, Io, his beloved wife and Attendant looked at him, with loving eyes. She then raised her delicate and soft hand and cupped his cheek.

A smile followed with a sentence he always heard from her the first time they met.

"Welcome back."

Arman smiled and hugged her "Yes," He then felt her slender yet strong arms around him.

Ah this feeling! This joy of being together once again. All the pain, all the stress and frustration he had to endure over the months he had spent in Orario were gone the moment he felt the warmth and softness of Io on his body. Her sweet scent filled his nostrils and his head was instantly filled with nothing more than happiness.

"I am back."

XXX

After being embraced by his lover, Arman was greeted by the rest of the village. Not only this, it seemed that Io told them about his return.

Thus they prepared a party for him.

Food, drinks, and music.

They celebrated his return for the entire night.

XXX

House of Arman and Io

"Ah, what a night." Arman mused as he began to take his shirt off.

He was genuinely surprised but nonetheless happy. He really missed the peace and quiet of his village.

Yet thoughts were interrupted when he heard the door of his room being opened. On Arman's face a smile appeared and then he turned around "Hey, Io lets….Woah…"

Then his smile vanished and he looked at his wife….which stood at the opened door, completely naked.

"Ehm." Arman, still gaping like a fish, tried to form a sentence yet he couldn't.

Seeing his dumbfounded reaction caused Io to smile gently. She then walked towards him.

Due to the darkness, her pale skin, and white hair she had an ethereal look, which enhanced her inhuman beauty, even more.

With each step, her large breast bounced, causing him to gulp.

"We are now alone." Now being in front of him she began to speak while touching his cheek "Arman."

"Y-yes, indeed." He stammered and shook his head afterward to get his head together.

Io tilted her head, "Is everything alright, Arman?"

Seeing her worrying about him, caused Arman to curse himself. He shook his head "No, no. I just…you surprised me there. Well…."

His attendant smiled and grabbed his hand with her other hand "I missed you."

Arman's eyes widened and he smiled "Yes, yes I missed you, too." He squeezed her hand gently "I am sorry, for leaving you alone, Io. I know and I felt…that it was unbearable for you."

"Yes. But not only for me." She closed her eyes and opened them "I…have felt several times that you were in disarray," Io then moved his hand towards her and pressed it against her soft chest "I wanted to be with you. I wanted to embrace you, to soothe your pain and loneliness."

Io looked at him, her amber-golden eyes were shaken. He felt his heart stopped beating and his blood turned into ice. The mere thought of Io being sad was already a reason to annihilate everything that has caused it. But now, so close with her, Arman felt his Attendant's dolefulness cursing through his entire being. Grief which caused from him.

Never will he forgive himself for doing something so terrible to his most beloved.

Seeing and feeling his anger towards himself Io comforted him "Be calm, please. To be with you, was my only wish the entire time while being separated."

Arman pursed his lips and he looked down in shame "I am sorry," He then closed his eyes "That you have to deal with my selfishness, again and again."

He then felt his hand being squeezed gently, causing him to open his eyes again. "You don't have to be sorry." She shook her head "Never were you selfish." She then moved closer towards him "Your kindness has saved so many people," Then she rested her head in his chest "And more so, it gave me a purpose, a reason to be more."

"Io." Kind, gentle and a hero? As if! All he had done was causing one mess after another.

In response to his self-loathing feeling Io reacted "You are wonderful." His attendant looked up to him and said, "I will say it again and again." She moved her face further towards him "You are a hero. And no matter what, I will always be with you." She leaned forward and planted her lips on his own.

Arman's eyes widened 'How did I ever deserve you?' The feeling of her ever soft lips on his own, the sweet scent of her close to him, her warmth touching his holy body 'I just don't know.'

Hearing his thoughts, while still kissing him she answered via her mental link with him 'Do not think of it like this. But Arman?'

'Yes, Io?'

'I love you. Let us never be separated again.'

Hearing this, caused something to click within Arman. He began to embrace her and deepen his kiss. The tenderness slowly disappeared, as Arman began to grab Io's perfectly shaped butt and kissed her in a more aggressive way.

As their tongues began to coil on each other, both revenants began to undress.

"Ah." Arman parted from Io, who began to pant due to the long kiss. Her face was now red and she looked with love at her beloved successor.

"Arman," Io said in a quite bashful yet longing voice and her eyes showed more than a thousand words could express.

The Queenslayer's eyes began to flash red and both of them continued to passionately kiss each other while moving towards their bed.

XXX

**The Next Day**

Hearing the chirping of the birds and the sound of villagers working early in the morning, caused Arman to awake.

Even though he didn't sleep that much, courtesy of Io, he felt more refreshed than ever.

"Mmh."

A smile overcame his face, as he felt the warmth from the body of his lover, wife, and attendant lying next to him.

Ah, how he missed her. Her adorable sleeping face. She looked like an innocent princess, nay goddess waiting to be embraced and filled with nothing but love and adoration.

Not waiting any second, he leaned forward to her and whispered "I love you." Followed by a kiss on her cheek.

It was soft and warm….

Feeling the lips of her Successor and husband, caused Io to awake.

Finally having her beloved Successor back caused her smile. She raised her upper body up to let out an incredibly cute yawn. Turning around, Io's eyes met Arman's, causing her to smile.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, Io."

"Did you sleep well?"

The Queenslayer nodded "Very well. You?"

"Yes." She smiled and moved to her Successor, so that should wrap her arms around him.

"This is nice."

Letting his body sink into hers "Indeed." Arman wrapped his arms around her as well and snuggled into her bosom like a child.

"I missed this."

Hearing this caused Io to smile brilliantly. And shortly she proceeded to stroke his hair, while she began to hum and sing a song.

Laughter in the distance

Unfamiliar cadence

Smell the scent of your youth

Fragrant in the breeze

Sitting in your bedroom

All alone you wait to hear the sound

Of a door once locked now opening

It was a song he knew too well. A song he loved to hear. A song from his friend and relic sister. Eva Roux.

Every time your frozen memories come to thaw

Bit by bit melts away until there's nothing at all

Even when they're gone you hold on so tightly to them

In your heart, you will never forget

How he loved to listen to her songs, how he wanted to see her again. How he longed to see all of them again.

Birds sing in the distance

Old familiar cadence

Smell the scent of your youth

Fragrant in the rain

Sitting in your bedroom

All alone you wait to hear the sound

You've been longing for, for a lifetime

Every time your frozen memories come to thaw

Bit by bit melts away 'til there's nothing at all

Even when they're gone we hold on so tightly to them

In our hearts, we will never forget

But no matter how many times he wished, his prayers were never answered. But alas…he has still Io.

As she continued to sing, Arman felt the sweet embrace of Io tighten, the sadness vanished and the Queenslayer fell asleep peacefully.

"Rest well." Io rested her head on Arman's and she as well fell asleep.

XXX

After both of them could finally part themselves from each, they prepared breakfast.

Though both of them didn't have to eat something, it was more or less symbolic. And the taste of good food was always welcomed.

Eggs, ham, bread, and Blood Beads from Blood Springs under their house's basement were placed on the table and when they sat and ate, Arman began to tell more stories from his time in Orario.

"After having brought Hestia from a drinking party, she took a can full of gravy out of nowhere and began to drink it, as if it was water. Then after finishing it, she shouted 'I love gravy!' then she then passed out. Even today, I still don't know where she got it."

Hearing one of the goddess's most embarrassing moments in the lower world made Io smile "Lady Hestia must be a wonderful person."

Arman nodded and smiled as well "Aside from her feelings for me, she is really awesome, Io."

The female revenant nodded and both of them continued to tell stories from their time when they were apart.

XXX

After finishing breakfast, Arman showed Io her new clothes, which she took with joy. Not because of being a pretty dress, but more as a gift from her beloved Successor.

It was a pure white dress, woven and enhanced with magic, together with a pair of white caligae boots.

Even though it showed quite a large amount of her cleavage and gorgeous and creamy thighs, Io didn't mind. She liked revealing clothes, especially from Amazon culture.

She also wore the Ivy-Type Veil, created by Cruz, and on her back was her trusted Halberd, Dämmerung.

It was already dawn and the sun was now setting.

Both Revenants finished cleaning their home and gathered the last Blood Beads and flask with the Queenslayer's blood in it. They were used to nourish the Mistle and Blood Spring here in the village.

"Phew," Arman wiped the non-existent sweat from his forehead, "Everything is done."

"Good work." Io walked towards him and gave him a Bead to drink "Here."

"Thank you." He bit into it and drank it empty. He then looked at Io "You have finished our room."

"Yes," She nodded "We can leave tomorrow," Then the Attendant looked outside "But before that…"

Arman's eyes widened and he looked in the same direction "Yeah, let's visit them."

XXX

**Village Cemetery**

Going to the cemetery was never easy for Arman, especially when visiting the grave of his grandfather and son.

And he didn't even want to imagine how it must have been for Io, all alone.

No matter how much he apologized and no matter how much Io said it is alright, the Queenslayer felt awful.

'Going together would have been too much. Even though you put yourself in danger for me, I still understand it. But please, never leave my side again.'

These were her words. She understood it. Arman had to make sure that everything was safe for his wife.

If Io would have been hurt…..

By everything holy, he still doesn't understand how he deserved her.

"We are here," Io said while standing behind Arman.

Both immortals looked at the gravestones before them.

Zeus', Bell's, and Meteria's graves.

"Hey, I am back."

XXX

**The Next Day**

After another passionate night, Arman and Io left their house. They looked at it for the last time and began to bid farewell to the people from the village.

Naturally many inhabitants were sad and many of the young ones were crying, since they really loved the Attendant.

She hugged every child, with tears in their eyes and soothed their sadness.

Io was and is still, a good mother.

But he couldn't help to remember the days, she, he, and Bell spent their days together. Eating, bathing, Arman beating Zeus black and blue because he wanted to bath with Bell and Io, training with Zard, and arguing with Alfia.

Bell was still too young when his mother died and due this he couldn't remember her very well.

Nonetheless he still loved Meteria dearly, even though he had no memory of his mother. But aside this, Bell loved Io as she was his own mother. It was also the case with his aunt, though she always hit him, when he called her Aunty, in which she was then admonished by Io.

Alfia the Silence, Hera's strongest Level 7 and vanquisher of the Leviathan, a Grand Beast, was afraid of Io, the gentlest person in the world.

Arman chuckled when he remembered his son's smile, his laugh and how he was sometimes embarrassed, when Io hugged him causing his face to plunge into her bosom, while turning red.

Bell was a momma's boy, though that doesn't mean that he didn't love Arman in a lesser way.

His adoptive son idolized him. Him and Zard. A chuckle followed, when Zard once asked, whom Bell adored more. Him or Arman.

And without hesitation, he said "Of course, father!"

Bell always boasted how strong his father was and that there was no one stronger than the Successor of the Relics.

Poor Zard felt his heart break and shortly the Predator drank himself into a stupor.

But the day, when his little rabbit died, was the day, both of them lost something precious again, even though they knew that Bell would soon or later die. They just hoped that he would leave Io and him, when he was already old and surrounded by children and grandchildren.

But this was the destiny of immortal beings, such as Revenants and gods.

"Bell, I hope you come back soon." He looked up towards the sky "My little boy…." It was already hard for him that Zard and Aflia died for that stupid cause of Erebus.

He will never forgive them for leaving Bell and he will never forgive Erebus and his stupid 'absolute malevolence'.

And he will never forgive Astrea and the Freya Familia.

XXX

"Ready?" Both of them stood close to the Mistle within the forest.

"Yes." Io nodded "No matter what," She took his hand "I will protect you."

"Me, too, Io."

Then both of them dispersed in a golden light.

XXX

**Hearthstone Manor**

"This is it." Arman pointed at the large stone cottage in front of them "Our new home, the Hearthstone Manor."

He then looked at Io, who tilted her head in interest "It's magnificent."

"Yeah, it is." The male pale undead nodded and took his lover's hand "Come on, let's go inside."

Receiving a nod, Io followed her beloved, eager to meet her new family.

XXX

"Breakfast is ready!" The voice of Hestia called out, causing Arman to stop in front of the door.

Currently, both of them were waiting behind the door of the living room.

"I am going to them. I call you out and then you can enter, got it Io?"

Io nodded and Arman turned around with a deep breath.

Then he entered by twisting the knob of the door.

XXX

"Oh, Arman has returned!" The moment Hestia saw Arman entering, she jumped down from her chair and ran towards him.

She then threw herself at him and buried her face into his stomach "Ha, I missed you so much!"

Chuckling Arman patted her head "Yeah me, too."

"Master Arman." Lily walked towards him "Welcome home."

"Thanks Lily."

Suddenly the Revenant heard the sound of footsteps coming from the side.

"Has the Captain returned?" Primo, the little blonde elf stuck out her head from the doorframe "Ah!" Seeing him, caused her to smile. She then walked towards him and bowed "Welcome back, Captain!"

"Yes." He reached out to her and patted her head as well.

"Muh." Lily pouted and huffed with her arms crossed.

Ignoring her jealousy Arman then asked, "So, you guys are alright?"

"Yes," Primo nodded "And we have a surprise!"

"Oh, what is it?"

The young elf smiled and turned around "Miss Emma, you can enter. The captain is here!"

On cue, Emma entered the living room and smiled "Good morning, Captain."

The Successor of the Relics blinked and tilted his head "Eh?" Then suddenly he caught a whiff of a familiar scent on her. His mismatched eyes widened "You joined our Familia?"

"Yes," The pink-haired girl nodded, "I thought about what you said to me and decided that it would be better to join Lady Hestia."

Arman chuckled and sighed "Well, welcome to our little family."

"Thank you, Captain!" Emma bowed in gratefulness "I will not disappoint you."

Then suddenly Arman's demeanor changed and he looked at Emma with serious eyes "But do you know what I am?"

Emma's eyes widened and she nodded "Yes."

The Revenant's brow was raised "And?"

"I don't really mind." She shook her head "It is a little bit awkward, but if the goddess says it is not a big deal, then I accept you for what you are, Captain."

Arman's eyes widened and a brilliant smile followed "You are a magnificent girl, you know that?"

Hearing this, caused Emma to smile and tilted her head "Well thank you very much!"

What a cocky girl!

"By the way," Hestia suddenly parted and Arman then noticed that she looked different. She didn't wear her short and revealing dress anymore, instead, it was a baggy white dress, with purple trimmings on the side. It showed a large area of her legs and the goddess had her hair completely open, showing the full length of it.

His first thought was that she wanted to show off.

"Where is that wife of yours?" She also had an authoring tone in her voice "I want to see her now!"

"And you will," He nodded and looked at the table full of food. He also saw a basket full of blood beads "Line up, girls. I want you to meet my most special person."

The four females nodded and began to place themselves in front of the door.

"Io," Arman called out "You can come in."

Then the door was opened and a woman, clad in white and pale as snow with golden eyes entered. And then several gasps and a squeak followed.

"Greetings," Io walked next to Arman and stopped "My name is Io, Io Silva. I am Arman's attendant and wife." Then she bowed in her ever polite manner "It is nice to meet you all.

The Queenslayer smiled and turned his face towards his Familia.

Their reactions were quite amusing.

Hestia's smile of confidence vanished and she looked with wide eyes and his woman. Lily's eyes were plates and her jaw was so wide open, that he feared that it was probably dislocated. Emma had put both her hands on her mouth and looked with unbelief at Io.

And Primo….well, Primo held both her hands together while her eyes twinkled and before she couldn't even stop herself "S-so pretty!" Primo was absolutely bewitched by the ethereal appearance of the attendant.

Arman began to chuckle. It was always amusing to see such comical reactions to Io's appearance.

And honestly, he could understand it.

Io's beauty outmatched even gods of beauty and love, and many times, people were mesmerized by her inhuman grace and beauteousness.

"Alright ladies, I know that Io is the most beautiful woman in the world," And now the girls looked at him as he had just grown a second head "And there is no one in this world who as gentle, kind, and wonderful as her," He looked at his companion and cupped her cheek, causing her to smile "But I think it is now time to introduce yourselves…."

XXX

"Let me introduce myself first," Hestia stepped up, her composure regained and chest puffed up "I am Arman's goddess and yours as well. I am Hestia."

Io's eyes widened for a bit and then she stepped up "Hello Lady Hestia." Io bowed again and due to her movement, her large breast bounced. It also allowed the other women to look at her massive cleavage.

Hestia squawked and Lily began to seethe with anger as she touched her own mammaries.

'T-they are even bigger than Demeter's! And how is she so beautiful!? Gyaaah!' Hestia screamed at her mind, but she controlled herself. As a goddess, she must at least uphold some dignity, even though her only advantage she could use was her boobs. And now she was completely outmatched!

"Thank you Lady Hestia," Io began, her usual aloof voice was now mixed with some emotions "Thank you," The pale female looked up. Her eyes were full of gratitude "For looking after Arman, where I could not."

Hestia was suddenly taken aback by her first child's lover's behavior "I thank you with all of my heart, that you give me and Arman a home and a future." Another deep bow followed.

Meanwhile, the goddess of the Hearth was suddenly with emotions. Her jealousy faded and she walked over to her newest child "No, I should thank you and Arman." Both females looked at each other.

"It was me, who was saved. Arman allowed me to be his goddess, even though many others asked him to join them. Yet he decided that I was worthy. And it was due to him that I finally have a home." Hestia then took Io's hands and tears began to form within her blue eyes "So let me thank you, little Io. Thank you, for letting me be yours and Arman's goddess."

Seeing this, caused Arman to smile and think about the day he meets the tiny goddess crying on a corner.

Perhaps with Io, he could finally come to rest and enjoy life without the guilt and sin he held, plaguing him.

And now, Hestia could finally understand why Arman fell in love with his attendant.

XXX

"H-hello, Lady Io. My name is Liliruca Arde, but you may call me Lily. It is nice to meet you!" The young pallum girl introduced herself and bowed in a polite way.

"Nice to meet you, too, Lily." Io bowed as well "Thank you for taking care of Arman."

Lily raised her head and shook her hands in front of her in "N-no, it is Lily, who should be thanking Master Arman. He has forgiven Lily's transgressions and even saved Lily!" Lily bowed several times and then with reluctance she looked Io straight in the eyes "But there is something Lily wants to ask you, Lady Io."

"Yes?"

"Did Master Arman tell you everything? What Lily has done to him?"

Io blinked two times, her golden-amber eyes stared directly at Lily's, making the girl nervous.

"Yes, he told me everything you have done and gone through." The Attendant's voice was soft and yet aloof. While appearing very meek, reserved, and generally introverted around most people, Io brazenly comes to the fore when Arman and matters concerning the Successors of the Queen are concerned. Needless to say, Io is quite spiteful with people who tried to harm her Successor or have succeeded with it.

The room was full of tension and Lily almost felt like throwing up. Yet despite this, Io didn't let out any hostility, since there wasn't any. The pallum brazed for any word thrown to her, with closed eyes.

"Don't worry," Hearing this, caused Lily to open her eyes "I do not harbor any hate or anger towards you, Lily." The pallum's eyes widened.

"Arman has forgiven you and that means that you have my forgiveness as well." The bearer of the Eos Blood Code walked towards the young girl "Besides, it must have been hard and painful for you." A delicate and warm hand landed on Lily's head "But worry not, he and I will look after you now."

"Guh," Suddenly Lily gasped and her eyes began to moisture, "L-Lily is unworthy of your forgiveness, Lady Io." With newfound strength, Lily wiped her tears away with her arm and looked with determined eyes at the wife of her hero "But Lily will show that Master Arman's and your kindness will not be in vain! Lily swears!"

Meanwhile, Hestia gaped as a fish and Arman smiled smugly at her.

"Hey, Arman?"

"Yes, Hestia?"

"Is she really a Revenant?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Because she is more like a goddess…."

"Then you are?"

"Guh!" Hestia crumbled down and she looked at the floor with empty eyes.

It was a critical hit for Hestia!

Arman chuckled and looked at the girls surrounding Io. They asked her other questions, well it was only Emma and Lily. Primo meanwhile admired his wife with twinkling eyes.

XXX

**Status**

**Emma Flores**

**Level 1**

**Strength:** I0

**Endurance:** I0

**Dexterity:** I0

**Agility:** I0

**Magic:** I0

**Magic:**

()

**Skills:**

**Rein Amur: **Causes a rhapsody among those with the same falna when conditions are met. The user is temporarily borrowing the status of their fellow familia members, and who they can borrow from its predetermined.

After having finished breakfast, every member of the Hestia Familia sat together. Arman was given a paper with Emma's blessing and he was pleasantly surprised.

"Holy…" Arman's eyes widened as he looked from the status sheet to Emma, who looked rather embarrassed while rubbing the back of her head "Emma, you got a Skill directly after gaining your Falna."

"And what a skill that is," Hestia added while sitting left to Arman. Though she glared at Io who sat right to him while resting her head on his shoulders. She was also impressed by the sheer luck of such a powerful ability.

"Well…" Emma, still a little bit embarrassed, was also a little proud. Seeing that she gained an ability at the beginning like Primo, showed even more, that it was destiny to join the tiny goddess of flame.

Primo walked towards Arman and leaned on his leg, to get a better look at the piece of paper "Amazing," She then looked at her captain "Does that mean, that Miss Emma could take on the Falna of everyone in our Familia, probably even that of a higher level adventurer?"

Everyone looked at the little elf and Lily began "That would be scary. That means that Miss Emma is technically the strongest member, after Master Arman."

The room was silent and everyone was in thought. But the silence was broken by Io "Emma?"

"Y-yes, Lady Io?" Emma asked, "What is it?"

"I think you should be careful with it." The female revenant added and looked back at Arman who nodded with a grim look on his face.

"Ehm," Emma tilted her head "Why so?"

"Because other Familias would be probably after you as well, if it comes out, that you can add other Statuses on your own."

Hestia then crossed her legs and nodded in a sagely manner "Little Supporter is right,"

She then took the status paper and glared at it "We gods are quite whimsical and with a skill like yours, many of them would come knocking on our door for you."

Hearing the explanation caused Emma to become pale and she pursed her lips.

"Io didn't mean that, girls."

The goddess and two mortals looked at Arman who took the paper from Hestia and explained Io's worry further "Emma, your skill is more dangerous than you think."

"W-what do you mean, Captain?"

Arman sighed and looked at the girl "Let me put it like this. Your blessing is that of a Level One, meaning that your body, the vessel for your Falna is not strong enough."

"Yes?"

"Then let me ask you this. What would happen if your weak body would suddenly have the blessing of several Level 1s' or a 2s'? What about a Level 4 or 5?"

Hestia's face began to pale and she almost fell to the ground.

"I-I don't quite follow…"

Arman sighed again and handed the status sheet to Io "It would mean that your skill and the blessing taken from a much higher leveled adventurer would kill you. The sudden strain of a higher divinity would tear your entire body apart."

Now it was Emma's, Primo's, and Lily's turn to go pale.

"Oh…" the pink-haired girl said with a weak voice "Does this mean that I should not use it?"

That would be a catastrophe for her. Emma felt like vomiting. Her pride and joy of having skill on her first day of a blessed one and she couldn't use it.

'This isn't fair.'

Emma felt like crying. To think that the luck she thought to have, would be nothing more of an illusion, hurt her.

"Emma."

The soft voice of her captain brought her back from her thoughts and she looked at him.

Arman smiled at her and shook his head "Of course you can use it. But not on someone with a higher level, which isn't anyone in this Familia." He stood up and walked towards her "Also don't use it on too many of us. First, train your body and then experiment with your skill, we don't know what it exactly does with you and us."

"Okay…" Still disappointed, that she can't use her skill fully, caused the young girl to look down.

Arman put a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her "You are our precious member and a child of Hestia. No one will think less of you, because you can't use your skill to full potential." He looked at her and touched her chin, causing Hestia and Lily to gasp and glare at him.

The Queenslayer raised her face up and smiled "Everyone starts small. No one was born strong. It is normal to feel disappointed, but we are here for you and we will help you gather strength so that you can focus on finding your sister."

Emma's eyes widened and she looked at Arman and her other Familia members. She grabbed her skirt and nodded "Yes, thank you, Captain, and everyone!"

Really! That Captain of her is quite a lady killer.

"You don't have to be thankful Emma," Arman parted from her and sat back on the couch, where Io was smiling at him and began to hug his arm "We are a family. If you are worried about something, talk to us. If you need help, ask us and if you want something, we will get it for you."

Emma was moved by the kindness of her Familia and with her newfound strength, she stood up and declared "Yes! I will do my best for everyone!" Perhaps they were right, no they were right. She shouldn't give up hope that quickly. There must be a reason, her falna gave her this skill and who was she, when she doubted the divinity bestowed on her by Lady Hestia?

"Good!" Hestia stood up and put her hands on her hips while nodding with satisfaction "That is my child!" She then smiled, when Emma did as well.

The goddess then turned to Io and Arman "So Io," She began "Let me now give you my blessing!"

Hearing this, caused Io to blink and nod. She stood up "What shall I do, Lady Hestia?"

"I need you to expose your entire back and lie down so that I can write on it."

"Very well," Io nodded and put her Blood Veil down.

"Huh?" Hestia suddenly gasped and then…

"What are you doing, Lady Io!?"

Then suddenly Io began to expose her entire upper body, by lowering her dress.

Emma and poor Primo squeaked, their faces red as a tomato whilst Hestia and Lily…

"Don't look, Master Arman!/Arman!"

"Wait what?"

Both the pallum and goddess stabbed their finger into Arman's eyes.

*STAB*

Unfortunately, they just made the Queenslayer angry.

XXX

Hestia was now crying, whilst sitting over Io, whose back was now exposed. The tiny goddess had a large and steaming bump on her head. She was also muttering, that it wasn't her fault.

"So," Arman began as he lowered his clenched fist "What the hell is wrong with you two idiots?" The vampire was hovering over a crying Lily, who was crouching and holding her head in pain.

She also had received a punch on her cranium, courtesy of Arman.

"Lily," the pallum began to sob "Just wanted to protect Lady Io's honor!"

"Yeah, little Supporter is right!" Hestia added, while still concentrating on the process to give the beautiful undead her Falna "You shouldn't carelessly ogle a woman's bare skin!"

And then it happened. Arman's eyes twitched and he glared in anger at the two, causing them to shriek.

Primo and Emma looked at the spectacle behind a wall. They were startled when Arman shouted out in anger and lashed out at the goddess and pallum.

They never had thought that the gentle and kind man which saved them, would be capable of such anger.

"ARE YOU GUYS IDIOTS!?"

All girls, except Io were startled by the Familia Captain's outburst. "What honor!? What carelessly looks at Io's naked body!? Are you guys stupid!? Io and I have been together for almost 18 years and married for 10 years! Do you really think, that I never saw her naked body and vica versa!?"

"B-but Master Arman!"

"Silence!"

Lily jumped in fear and Hestia who was now finished fell on the ground!

"Io and I are wife and husband!"

Arman began, his eyes glowed red, causing them to gasp "I don't know what that means to you lot, but for me, it is normal to see the bare skin of my partner! And besides, I will not stand any blatant invasion in my relationship because of your childish jealousy! You both even never laid with another person, lest having a relationship. Do you guys even know what a relationship is!? No, I don't think so!"

""I am sorry!/Lily is sorry!"" Both of them apologized and lowered their heads.

But before Arman could admonish them any further, he was then stopped by Io, who stood up and called him out "Arman."

The angry look on Arman's face vanished as he looked at his attendant "Io."

Both of them looked at each other for several seconds and one could notice that their mimic was changing as if they would converse with each other without any words.

Then suddenly Arman sighed and he looked at Hestia and Lily, who both looked in shame away.

"All right, all right," The Queenslayer scratched his head "Let's end it. I forgive you for stabbing me in the eyes."

Both jealous women suddenly looked at Arman with wide eyes.

"R-really, Master Arman?"

"Really."

"Really, Arman?"

"Yes, Hestia."

The goddess of hearth jumped at Arman and hugged him "I am really sorry Arman! Please do not be angry with me again!"

Accepting her hug, the male revenant put his arms around his goddess whilst sighing. He then looked at Lily, who was uncertain, what to do.

"Ah, come here. You, too!"

With hesitance, Lily moved towards Arman, who smiled and waved her over.

She joined the hug, even though Hestia tried to move her aside.

Seeing them squabble again, caused Arman to sigh and look at his wife.

Io smiled gently at him, causing him to do as well.

Even the strongest man could never win against his wife, no matter what.

XXX

**Status**

**Io Silva**

**Level 1**

**Strength:** I0

**Endurance:** I0

**Dexterity:** I0

**Agility:** I0

**Magic:** I0

**Magic:**

**Blood Code Gifts:** Falna Error

**Dia Aurora:** Super Healing Magic. Heals immediately anything such as wounds, stamina, status ailments, and curses in a radius of 14 meters. Once cast, the magic stays behind for 14 minutes as a cloud of light, continuously healing anything that is in its effective range. The longer the target is within the range, the quicker it heals.

I want to deliver salvation not just consolation!

Dia Aurora!

**Helel:** Enchantment Magic, Wielder coats himself with light made from corrupted blood. Heavily increases the user's attack power against the living, massively increases the user's attack power against human races. Effect rises based on the wielder's bloodlust.

**Skills:**

**Blood Code Gifts**: Falna Error

**Vrykolakas:** Neo Irregular. Falna Error. Anima Erosion

**Eos: **Wielder of the skill becomes more powerful and deals also more damage against male enemies. Wielder becomes stronger when her beloved is close.

**Twilight Empress (Corpse Emperor's Beloved):** Wielder of the skill, has an unbreakable bond with the wielder of **'Corpse Emperor'. **Wielder of the Skill becomes stronger when the wielder of the skill **'Corpse Emperor'** is close.

"Y-you have to be kidding m-me…" Hestia stammered and almost let go of the Falna sheet she made from Io.

Lily, Emma, and Primo looked at it with unbelief as well.

So many skills and magic right at the beginning!? The girls looked at Io, who was in the arms of her beloved, listening to his sweet words as both locked eyes with each other in their own world.

"Well, look at this," Arman said while he held Io close to him "Your love for me became even a skill." But he tilted his head "But why isn't mine a skill as well? I mean I love you more than anything."

Io shook her head "Perhaps the skill was formed when you came back with your Falna and then I received it as well?"

Arman's eyes widened and he looked at Hestia "Hestia!" He startled the goddess, even more so when he began to strip his upper body! "Update now!"

Poor Primo, Emma, and Lily flushed red and tried not to look at Arman's marvelous body.

Yet, both human and pallum couldn't help but open a gap between their fingers to look and ogle at the undead.

XXX

**Status**

**Arman Silva**

**Level 1**

**Strength:** I20 - I23

**Defense:** I13 - 15

**Dexterity:** I29 - 33

**Agility: **I28 - I34

**Magic: **I26 - I32

**Magic:**

**Blood Code Gifts:** Falna Error

**Suryal:** Enchantment and Enhancement Magic, Wielder coats himself with corrupted blood. Heavily increases the user's attack power against the living, massively increases the user's attack power against human races. Effect rises based on the wielders bloodlust.

**Skills:**

**Blood Code Gifts:** Falna Error.

**Vrykolakas: **Neo Irregular. Falna Error. Anima Erosion.

**Queenslayer:** Wielder of the skill becomes more powerful and deals also more damage against female enemies and wielder of royal titles.

**Corpse Emperor (Twilight Empress' Beloved):** Wielder of the skill, has an unbreakable bond with the wielder of **'Twilight Empress'.** Wielder of the Skill becomes stronger when the wielder of the skill **'Twilight Empress'** is close.

**Meegáli̱ Tró̱go̱n (Voracious Eater):** Capable of consuming any kind of matter. Wielder evolves and has a chance to acquire skills or magic. The higher the wielder's bloodlust is, the stronger becomes the urge to devour.

"This is getting ridiculous!?" Hestia shouted and pointed at the revenant couple who snuggled at each other.

"How much in love are you guys!?"

But she was ignored by them as they just started to look at each other in their eyes, lost in their own little world.

"Gyaaah!" The goddess of the hearth shouted in frustration and threw her arms up. To think that her beloved Arman's love for his wife was so strong, that it even became a skill!?

Meanwhile Emma and Primo began to talk with each other "Hey Miss Emma?"

"Yes, Primo?"

"What does Vrykolakas mean?"

"Beats me." The older girl shrugged and both of them continued to look at the spectacle in front of them.

Emma actually wondered, how great their love must be, that the Falna gave them so many skills that worked only, if they are together.

A part of her thought, that it was actually sweet, and a part of her felt….envious.

She never thought of romance that much until now.

Sure Emma wants to have a family one day. Finding a nice man, marrying him and having children….

'Well,' She shook her head 'I have to find Sophia first!' Emma pumped her fist and looked at Primo "Come, Primo, let us calm Lady Hestia and Lily down."

"Eh, s-sure!"

Suddenly Lily shouted out "Does everyone aside from Lily not freak out, because of this skill that allows Master Arman to devour anything!?"

Aside from Io, every female looked at Arman who noticed it and looked at them "What?"

They all took a step back when they saw his rather sharp fangs.

"Oh come on!"

XXX

After having calmed down, the Hestia Famila made its way towards the Guild so that they can register their new members.

But there was a certain distance between them, literally.

Lily and Hestia glared at the undead couple walking in front of them, who walked hand-to-hand with each other.

Primo and Emma held their distance so that not another bloodbath would happen. Also, they were a little bit freaked out by their captain's devouring skill.

'Huh, **Voracious Eater**, hmm.' Arman thought as he looked at the sky.

His Attendant tilted her head and spoke through him via their Mental Link 'Is everything alright?'

'Well,' a wry smile appeared on his lips 'Just thinking about my skill, which allows me to eat things.'

Io blinked 'Is it about Zard?'

She received a chuckle.

'Yeah…That guy is probably laughing his sleeve up in the heavens if he isn't already reincarnated.'

Suddenly Arman looked worried.

'But that skill….it reminds me more of the Horrors back in our world. You know, that they devoured everything they could find. Besides it becomes stronger the more I crave for blood. Maybe I should use the **Heart** to sustain myself and become a perfect immortal.'

Understanding his worry, Io let his hand go and hugged his arm 'it is alright,' Her smile lightened Arman up

'You will not become like them or the Lost. I will be with you, Arman. Regardless of your choice, you are you.'

Arman's eyes widened and he smiled back at her 'Thank you, Io. Really.'

Both Revenants continued to walk, arm in arm but unfortunately there was another thing…..

Both undead received quite the looks, especially the female revenant, whose beauty even surpassed that of the gods.

XXX

"Arman."

"Yes, Io?"

"People look at us."

Chuckling, Arman began to explain "Well it is more, that most of them look at you."

"Why so?" She tilted her head in a cute manner, causing Arman almost to hug her in joy.

"Well," a shrug with the shoulders followed "Probably because you are so beautiful, that people couldn't help but look at you. It is always the same."

"Oh," Io blinked and a smile followed. She then leaned further onto him and both continued their way towards the Guild.

Meanwhile…

"Holy shit, dude! Did you see that babe!?"

"Yeah, of course! Who is that? A goddess maybe?"

"Dear where are you looking?"

"Uh, nowhere, Honey!"

"Really? You were just ogling that man's girlfriend!"

"Wait, Honey. Ouch!

Ouch, that hurt quite a lot. Arman winced when a man's wife kicked him in his balls. But unfortunately some other comments for himself.

"Am-Am!" A black haired god with a head-ornament resembling red rabbit ears cried out in shock "I thought we had some special!"

The Queenslayer pinched the bridge of his nose and shouted in a frazzled tone "For the last time Tu'er Shen! I am into women!"

"You meanie!"

XXX

"Okay this was a thing." Emma chuckled at her captain's expense, who looked already exhausted. "You are really popular, Captain."

"Quiet." Arman snapped, but Emma still laughed. After a sigh he then turned to reason they went out "This is the Guild aka. the Pantheon." Arman pointed out while both he and Io looked at the large building.

"Oh." Io looked at it and was quite curious. Primo and Emma had a similar reaction.

"Come on, let's go in."

"""""Yes!"""""

Hestia spoke up "Okay kids," She then put her hands on her hips and began "I have to go to my job." She then looked at Arman "Arman you look after the kids, got it?"

"Yes, mother."

"Don't call me that!"

"Okay, mom."

"Gyaah!" Hestia shouted and turned around, while throwing her arms up.

Io, Emma, Primo, and Lily blinked and looked at Arman who smiled at their goddess' tantrum, caused by him "Gods, they are so easy to rile up."

XXX

**Pantheon, Entrance Hall**

"Hah!" Eina sighed in frustration as she put down another finished stack of paper on the desk.

Ever since the events in the last weeks happened, the guild workers were forced to do overtime.

While she loved her work and did it with every fiber of her being, the diligent half-elf was also at her limit.

Aside from this, Arman also didn't appear in the last days, making her worry about him.

"Ah, I wanna go home!" Misha, her coworker and best friend pumped herself on the chair in front of their shared desk and moaned "So much work."

Sighing Eina began with another stack of paper "I know Misha. We can't do anything about it."

Letting another groan out, Misha bent her head backward.

"If you have the time to bemoan your work at any time, then do it while working."

Another female guild worker walked towards them with a large stack of paper in her hands.

It was Rose, a female werewolf.

Rose had red waist-long hair and fur. She had golden eyes and pale skin and she is known for her professionalism between advisor and adventurer relationship.

Professionalism that was created due to several tragic losses.

Rose was once a kind and merry woman, who took her job as advisor seriously and she had several relationships with some of her charges.

Unfortunately, it always ended the same. All of them died in the Dungeon, leaving Rose with a broken heart and many tears.

Some of her lovers even left her some money, the Familia took offense at it and rebuked any claim from her for any money and belongings from their deceased member.

And after some time, Rose's heart hardened, turning her into a tough woman without care. The sole reason she now started a relationship with an adventurer was only for his money.

Misha pouted "Come on, Rose! Admit it, even you find this amount of work absurd." And threw her arms up in the air.

Meanwhile, Eina sighed while finishing another paper. She took another paper and gasp, when she saw that the next one was about the Hestia Familia, more exactly about Arman

Unfortunately, it was noticed by her childhood friend "What's the matter, Eina?" The obnoxious human sat next to Eina and had a shit-eating grin on her face when she saw the document with Arman's face on it "Let me guess, it is about your unreliable big brother, isn't it."

Eina growled in frustration and glared at Misha who giggled and raised her hands in a defensive manner "Ah come on. Not a reason to be angry with me." She then put her hands behind her head.

"You are worried about him, aren't cha?"

Before Eina could answer, she noticed that Rose was now next to her and took the paper.

The female werewolf looked at it and scoffed "I told you so many times Tulle," and looked at the half-elf "That you shouldn't mingle with adventurers too much." Rose sighed "Or do you want to repeat the same thing like with Hackard?" The werewolf now realized her mistake and inhaled sharply.

Eina's eyes widened and she became pale while Misha glared at Rose.

Hell even the other guild workers who knew Eina that long stopped working and looked at the three women.

Rose sucked her teeth and looked to the side "Sorry about that."

"N-no," Eina shook visibly and took another paper from her stack. But one could see her trembling and that causer to drop it.

Rose caught it before it landed on the ground "Here Eina," she then put a hand on her shoulder "Look….about that. I am really sorry."

Seeing that Rose really meant it, made Eina realize again, that this was her co-worker's way to bear with the pain.

How often did she see the female werewolf hiding and crying, when another lover or assigned adventurer died?

Even now, Rose had a melancholic look on her face when she heard of another adventurer dying, despite scoffing about it.

"It's okay Rose." Eina smiled and put her hand on the female werewolf's hand "Don't worry about it."

Rose's eyes widened and she smiled slightly.

The atmosphere around them became lighter and their co-worker around them sighed and continued with their work.

"Yet," Rose began to speak while looking at Arman's picture "For that guy, mmh," She then had a wolfish grin, causing Eina and Misha to tense up "I wouldn't mind if he would toss my ass like a salad."

"Guah!" In response to that remark, Misha flushed furiously and fell off the chair she was sitting on, whilst Eina became as red as a tomato.

Even some of their colleagues flushed at Rose's daring suggestions, but others laughed.

"Rose!" Eina found her voice and shouted at the red-haired animal person, causing her to laugh.

"Oh come girl! It is not like you never thought of it."

"I never did!"

"Uh-huh," Rose cocked a brow "Yeah, yeah, besides," She saw to her right and smiled "Speak of the devil….huh!?" the werewolf's eyes widened and she lost her voice.

"Rose?" Eina asked in curiosity and turned in the same direction, only to choke on her own spit and air, when she saw her favorite assigned adventurer and crush walking with a big smile, she never saw on his face with a woman in his arms.

Not just a woman….

A woman who was so beautiful, that almost everyone within the hall stopped what they were doing just to look at her.

"A-a goddess?" Misha looked with wide eyes at the white-haired, pale-skinned and golden-eyes beauty latched on Arman's arm.

Arman looked around, behind him was a group of other girls. A teenage human, a young elven girl, a pallum.

The pale man's and half-elf's eyes met, causing him to smile.

XXX

"Hey Eina." Arman greeted Eina as he and his fellow members arrived at the counter. He noticed Misha and Rose "Ah, Rose and Misha."

"H-hey, Big Brother."

Hearing that caused the girls to blink.

"Hey, hot stuff." Meanwhile, Rose winked at him and smiled.

And again, he could feel the stares of the girls at him.

"So," the Queenslayer coughed "Eina."

"Uhm," Eina shook her head and regained her composure, and adjusted her glasses "You didn't come for two days. You had me worried there."

"Sorry," the revenant smiled and looked at Io, who looked around in a childish manner "I had to do some things. Besides we also have some new members." He pointed his chin towards the trio behind him.

"I…see," Eina flicked her glasses and looked at Io "And this person is?"

"Ah," Arman nodded "Let me introduce you to her first." And put his arm around Io's shoulders "This is Io. Io this is Eina, Eina Tulle. She is my advisor. She really helped me out a lot."

The attendant blinked and turned to Eina. A slight smile formed on her face "Thank you for looking after Arman, Miss Tulle." Then a polite bow followed.

"Ah," Eina put her hands up "It is not a big deal, really, uhm Miss?"

Io tilted her head in an oh-so-cute manner and smiled "Io, Io Silva."

Immediately Rose and Misha stopped working, together with some other workers who observed the spectacle.

"Silva?" the half-elf blinked one time, then two and three times "Are you perhaps related?" A bad feeling crept unto her and she felt as if she just had a hole in her stomach "Are you perhaps, siblings?" There was a resemblance. Both had snow-white hair and skin.

Now it was Arman's turn to blink. Then after some seconds he laughed and pressed Io further into him "No of course not! She is my wife!"

*Ding* *Poff* Both Misha and Rose let their stack of paper and pen fell down and even other workers looked with wide eyes at them through the revelation.

"Eh?" Eina tilted her head.

And then…

"You are MARRIED!?"

**And here is another chapter, guys. I hope you like it. If you don't know who Emma and Primo are, they are from the Danmachi PC browser game, Danmachi Orario Rhapsodia. I also plan to let the other girls from Danmachi Orario Rhapsodia join. But one thing after time.**

**And yes, both of them also appear in the story 'Heroic Myth' which is my favorite Danmachi Crossover Fanfic. If you don't know it, please read it. It is an awesome story.**

**So now Io is now in Orario and with that, many other problems have appeared and will appear. And they will be hilarious of course. Prepare to laugh!**

**I hope, the way I wrote her, was alright. **

**Also hands up for Reinsdd, who was proofreading my story.**

**If you have any questions, PM me.**

**Also don't forget to look at my poll and vote for it.**

**Edit: with the release of the latest Danmachi I had to change some chapters a little bit. **


End file.
